Final Fantasy X : Edited
by mysterious digidreamer
Summary: Well, After playing Final Fantasy X the other day, I got the bright idea to take the story and edit it up, and rewrite it abit. So, some of the characters have changed. you know what I'm no good a summaries, so I guess you can read it for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

(This story, as I have mentioned in the summary is a re-write of the video game. So the story is a bit different and some of the characters are rather different as well.)

**Tidus:** Still a blonde Blitzball player ( but 18 years old, if he wasn't already) , and people actually will get to say his name in this!

**Yuna:** Still the 17 year old summoner she's always been. But she's got more of her X-2 personality, still with hints of her old self.

**Wakka:** Well, since Wakka wasn't too bad of a character in personality he's pretty much the same (same age and personality.), like at first he's against the Al Bhed and their religion, because he's been raised with the Yevon teachings his whole life, and has been taught that the Al Bhed are not good people. He and Lulu are married.

**Lulu:** Same age as she was in the game. She's a bit lighter in personality now. Like I have mentioned before she is married to Wakka.

**Kimahri**: can anyone say, "Talks more?" well, that's right, Kimhari is going to get some more lines, and isn't going to be the oh-so-easily-mistaken-for-a-mute Ronso.

**Rikku:** Still the perky 15 year old Al Bhed, Rikku hasn't changed much. But her looks are probably the only thing that's changed. She now wears her Thief out-fit from the second game, Her hairstyle, is kind of a mix between both the hairstyles that she's had.

**Auron**: Still the same, wise legendary guardian, Although, he only acts his former age, at times. Instead of being 35, he's really actually one of the younger members of the party. Being only 16. Auron is often swarmed by unwanted media attention (Which he really didn't want any media attention to begin with.) In his past he grew up with the Al Bhed for a few years, so he is rather fluent in Al Bhed, although he never speaks it much in front of anyone, because of the whole thing with the temples saying Al Bhed are bad people and all.) Auron is still as handsome as ever, and wears the same clothing he normally wears. He and Rikku seem to have a slight history with each other

(so there is the changes in the characters. Let's get the story started!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Story Begins**

It was a warm night in Zanarkand. Everyone was enthusiastic about the upcoming Blitzball match. None of them, were really aware that in just a few hours, they'd all be dead. The star player of the Blitzteam, was getting ready to go off to the game, although, he was running late. "Great." he thought as he felt under his bed for his black and yellow shoes that were apart of the Zanarkand Abes outfit. The Zanarkand Abes was the team that he, played on. In fact he, like his father, Jecht, who had mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago, and was probably dead, was the star player. "I've probably missed the pep-talk, for the match. I'm going to get chewed out by Saurah, again, for being late." He thought. He quickly pulled the shoes over his feet.

Leaving the house, he looked over at the living room. noticing the weapons, and stuff, packed in backpacks sitting in front of the couch. It was a bit odd to him. He knew who the stuff belonged to. All of it belonged to his so called. "caretaker". Actually as he saw it he was just living with this kid. He only thought this because, there was no way he was going to admit, that a 16 year old...kid, was taking care of him. Because the concept of kid taking care of someone who was like 2 years older than him, was unimaginable to the 18 year old Blitzplayer. Shouldn't it have been, like the other way around?

The young blonde boy exited the house, and was instantly greeted by all of his fans. All of them were wishing him luck. Although, one of his fans was hoping that he'd do the "Jecht-shot" as it was referred to by every blitz-fan in Zanarkand. The thought of that really kind of angered him. People often thought, that he was so much like his father, that he'd play blitzball like his old man too. But that was far from the truth. Tidus rarely used moves that his father used, unless the team was really in need of them, to manage to scrape up a victory. Of course he normally tried his best not to let his fans down.

One of the people there in particular caught his eye. A little child, wearing purple. He looked a little odd to him. Tidus walked over to him. The kid started talking to him. "The game, Tidus, it is very important tonight." the little kid said. Then the kid walked away. Tidus shrugged and shook his head. "What ever, man. " He said as he walked, well, more or less ran towards the stadium. As he ran through the busy streets of Zanarkand, he passed by a large picture of the man Tidus called his dad. Since Jecht was a famous blitzball player, they decided to hold a tournament in his memory. Since the Abes had won all of their games, for their section of Zanarkand, they were up against the Duggles, who had won all of their games for their section. This game was going to determine the winner of the tournament.

Tidus had to push past all his fans, but he managed to slip into the Locker room, while all the team was listening to the plays that they were going to try to do in this game. The captain, a woman, with platinum blonde hair and tanned skin. Turned from the board. "Tidus...You're Late, again..." She said rather harshly. Tidus bowed and rubbed the back of his head, laughing uncertainly. "Yeah, Saurah, eh, sorry, over slept." He said. Saurah sighed and shook her head. "You defiantly are Jecht's son..." she muttered under her breath. She then went on talking. Tidus took his seat on the bench with the rest of the team and listened in. This was the one part of blitzball he didn't like doing, but he knew he was going to have to suffer through it.

At this time, a boy of Sixteen years of age, the boy that Tidus lived with, was walking down one of the streets of Zanarkand. The Blitzmatch had begun, and it was completely audible from that side of the town. The boy had just reached Tidus's home. He looked towards the air, and as a breeze blew by ruffling the boy's raven-colored hair, he closed his eyes. Well, actually all he had to do really was close one eye, the other was permanently shut by a scar that ran down his pale face. He then entered the home. He walked directly to the stuff sitting in front of the couch. He slung the backpacks over his shoulder, and carried both swords in his hands. He picked up a photograph that had been along with the stuff and took it out of the frame, and folded it up and shoved it into his pocket after glancing at it for a second.

Minutes later, He was watching the blitzball match from atop a building across Zanarkand. He couldn't really make out any of the people playing. They we're his immediate concern. He turned his gaze from the match, out to the horizon of the darkened ocean. A storm looked to be stirring, and quickly approaching the city. He saw the hulking mass the storm was forming up around. He gave a nod towards the beast, as if he knew it. His mouth from behind its covering, formed the words, "It has been too long..." When the creature was right upon the city, he took note of how the city was practically being drawn in. He got down off the building and started walking towards the blitzstadium. He walked so calmly, while everyone around him ran.

At this time, the people in the blitzball match, had taken no notice to it. The game was getting really heated up. Tidus had the ball, and was just about to make a shot. He leapt out of the sphere pool, and did a near back flip, attempting to kick the blitzball. His eyes came open, when he heard the deathly silence. The crowd had finally took note of the stadium being taken apart. Then of the beans of energy coming by and smashing up the sphere pool. Tidus fell from where he was. He made an attempt to hang onto the edge of the what was left of the sphere pool, but, being covered with water, it made him slippery. So naturally his hand just held on for a breif two seconds, and then he fell down towards the ground.

Tidus was greeted by the hard ground. He felt his shoulder collide with the hard concrete debris. He felt blood oozing from a newly formed gash, on his arm. That gash was not the only wound that had opened. One had opened on his leg, and made his left leg feel numb. He had also cut his face open when he had landed. For a minute he hurt too much to even try to get up. Something in his mind was urging him to get to his feet. Even though he hurt, he slowly made progress up to his feet, and limped his way out of the stadium. The more he walked, the less he hurt, he seemed to notice.

Just outside the stadium, Tidus took note of a familiar looking person leaning against some ruins, that had once been the stadium. He ran as fast as he could over to the boy. "Auron? What are you doing here?" He asked. Seeing how calm Auron seemed through all this chaos, made Tidus think two things. One, Auron was a finally revealing to everyone he was nothing more than a 16 year old psycho. Two, Auron was being stupid. Auron looked over and up at the blonde haired boy, who was injured. "I was waiting for you..." He said, rather strangly. He then handed seached his crimson robes, and found a small bottle of a blue-ish liquid. He handed it to Tidus. "Drink it." he said. Tidus shrugged and gulpped it down. He didn't really give much thought to it. Auron could have been trying to poison him or something, and didn't care.

All of Tidus's wounds seemed to heal, which ment to Tidus, that Auron had merely been trying to help out. Tidus turned to Auron to thank him, but found the dark-haired boy no longer to be there. Instead, Auron was way ahead of Tidus. Tidus had to run to catch up with him. As Tidus was running he heard a voice in his head. "It begins.." The voice said. Tidus stopped. He looked around. He didn't see anyone talking to him, just a bunch of people running in panic. Before Tidus reached Auron, the last thing the voice said to him was, "Don't cry." Tidus looked over at Auron. He still seemed to be as calm as ever. Even when he threw a back-pack at Tidus, he remained really calm.

Tidus took note that Auron appeared to be looking at something. Tidus's gaze was adverted to what Auron was looking at. Tidus saw a large massive ball of water, that seemed to have a creature in it. "What...is that!" He shouted in suprise. Auron gave a glance over to Tidus. "We called it Sin." He said. Just as he had been acting, he was beging calm with his speaking. Tidus was getting a bit annoyed with Auron's calmness. He also wanted to know what Auron ment by "we" as if he were reffering to him, and himself. Tidus didn't understand it because he had never seen this creature before, so he couldn't have called it Sin, or what ever it was called. The creature realesed some strange fish-scale looking things, that landed right infront of Auron and Tidus, and turned into strange little bug creatures.

Which is then where Auron handed Tidus a sword. Tidus looked at the blade the teenager had given him strangely. "What's this?" He asked. Auron sighed. He then drew out his weapon, "It's a gift." He muttered. Tidus looked over at Auron. A smile was across his face. "Auron thanks! You didn't have to get me a gift!" He said. Auron sighed once again. He ran forward and slashed one of the creatures. "..It's not from me, its from Jecht, you moron." He said rather annoyed. Tidus looked at the sword in degust. "Ehh...My old man gave me this!" He asked. Auron defeated another creature. He then looked down and rubbed his forehead. "...**_Oui yna e sunuh_**. (_You are a moron_.)" Auron muttered under his breath.

This was one thing that made Tidus think Auron was a bit crazy. Auron would often slip into some crazy foreign lanugage that Tidus had never heard anyone speak before, which made him kind of wonder if Auron hadn't made it up on his own. Too late to ask Auron that now, because Auron had already busted through seveal swarms of these creatures, and was now standing infront of a giant tentacle looking thing. Tidus looked around and shrugged. He then ran after Auron and joined him in the battle. This time Tidus actually did some fighting, because the creature didn't go away after one hit, like the others had. Also Auron had asked Tidus to help, because to Auron it felt like he was the only one bothering to fight.

Within no time, they had torn through the creature, and then made their way down the road, breaking through all the creatures that came in their way. After one battle, the bridge they were on exploded, behind them. knocking a large building over. Auron looked at Tidus as if to say, "Go." Or "Follow me." Tidus didn't really give a response to this, other than jumping from where he was and running across the building, a few feet behind Auron. The building was starting to expolde. Tidus took note that it really did seem that Auron was leading Tidus towards the creature. Just as he noticed that he had to jump, because the building part that he was under exploded, as it and the rest of the bridge was being dragged up into the giant creature.

Tidus narrowly missed the bridge. He managed to hold onto one of the ends that was floating up really close to the monster. Taking Auron and him with it. Auron was looking at the monster, still being as calm as ever. He seemed to be talking to it because he asked. "You are sure?" He then nodded at the creature. Tidus knew he didn't really have time to think about how he didn't like asking younger people for help, but he needed it right now. "Auron!" He called out. Auron looked over at Tidus and turned. He then bent down and picked up Tidus by the collar. He told Tidus, "This is your story...It all begins here." Tidus looked a bit confused at Auron. "Wha---What are you---" He began in question to the teen who was holding him by the collar, as he was floating upward towards the creature called Sin.

But he didn't have time to finish because Auron just casually let go of him. "_Don't do anything stupid_..." Auron muttered under his breath. Tidus didn't hear it, because, a ringing was filling his ears, and he was about 10 feet away from Auron. Everything had begun to go really bright. Tidus's head began to feel light, and dizzy. He awoke to find himself in some place, that Looked kind of like the old stadium, only how it looked when it was in ruins. A flaming symbol for the Zanarkand Abes was there as well. Tidus heard his father's voice calling out for him. He then swam around for a bit, and Then came upon a faint ghost like image of himself, when he was younger. He began to think. He began to feel sleepy, which couldn't have been a good sign. "Where am I? What have I gotten myself into?" He asked aloud. No reply came. "Where is Auron? This is all his fault, after all." He thought. He then drifted off to sleep for a bit.

(Well, that is Chapter 1. How did you like it? I hope you liked it. Just let me know if you liked it or not. Don't be afraid to tell me it sucked if you didn't like it I won't care, I accept all Reviews good or not.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

(Thanks All you guys for the wonderful reviews for my first chapter!

_**Manda** :I love how you made Auron 16! Keep writing...I want to know what happens next!_

(_Thanks so much, it makes me feel so good that somebody likes my ideas. You wanted me to keep writing so here is the next chapter..I hope you like it.)_

_**Auron's Fan** : That was cool, but how dare MY AURON HAVE A HISTORY WITH RIKKU! (breathe breathe)Sorry! Anyway, nicely done! Except, ... wait, so you mean Auron was 6 during his pilgrimage with Braska? Isn't 6 a little soon to be kicked out of tenples for non-marage? Just wondering. Anyway, like so far, update soon! Oh, and if you could, do you think that you could read and review one of my stories, mostly "What The?" ? Please? Anyway, update soon, and have a nice day!_

(_Okay, sorry about Auron having a 'history' with Rikku (I'm an Aurikku fan what can I say?) (By "history" I ment, they knew each other at one time, in case if I wasn't too clear to anybody else.) With the whole thing about Auron, I did give that some thought. Because I knew that if I made him 16, that would make him like 6 years old when he was Braska's gaurdian, but..Then another summoner and his guardians came to my mind. Issaru, had a really young guardian, Pacce, who couldn't have been over 9..So Why couldn't Auron be a 6 year old gaurdian? As for the thing about Auron being kicked out of the temples, because of the whole marriage refusal thing with the High-priest's daughter, I think it was. I do know that is a bit too young of an age for that to happen, so I'm probably going to change that up...But thanks for reviewing, and I'll try to review one of your stories alright?)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: New world, New Friends. (Al-Bhed Territory)**

Tidus awoke to the degusting feel of wet, slimy rock beneath his face, and on his arms. "Auron, If I ever see you again, you're a dead kid." He muttered darkly as he looked around at the dreary place, full of water in the middle of nowhere. He saw the only way he was ever going to see if there was anybody there, was if he started swimming. He thought, that maybe he'd run into Auron, or somebody. He began to think about something that he had heard in a story that he had been told when he was alot younger, probably like 5 years old.

They had talked about some place that they called Hell. They said it was a place that some people go after they die. Tidus didn't get to hear the rest of the story, because his mother butted in and said that that wasn't the kind of stories that Children should be hearing. She had also told Tidus's Grandmother that she wasn't going to let Tidus be raised with such stories, His grandmother might have raised Jecht, with such stories, but Tidus's mother was not going to let him be told these such stories. Tidus shrugged. He had really begun to wonder if that is where he was, if this "Hell" place really exsisted, and if he was in it right now. Tidus however quickly banished those thoughts, when he came upon a building.

Once he got inside the building he found a rather oddly convient pile of twigs, and sticks neatly piled up. They were really only half burnt. The Blonde haired boy seached his pockets. Minutes later his hand withdrew a Black-lighter, with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it. He was a bit suprised that the lighter had managed to survive through all that had just happened. Since it was near a lot of heat, and was still practically full of lighter-fluid. He had forgotten all about it until now. Of course he was pretty sure he would have remembered it if it hadn't survived through all that, when he would have noticed that his leg was burnt to a crisp. That thought really pained Tidus to think about. He shook his head and then looked at the lighter. It was the lighter that he had been given by his ex-girlfriend just after the Abes won their first championship, with Tidus on the team.

He didn't exactly mind that he was about to use the lighter, that he had never used before. I mean, after all his ex-girlfriend did leave him for another person. That wasn't one of his fondest memories, and he really didn't want to think about it. He took the lighter, and flicked the flame on. He ignited the pile of twigs and such. He got a pretty good fire going. He layed back. His stomach began to growl. The growl was so loud that it echoes all through the vast, and empty room. "Food..." He began to mutter over and over again. He was so sleepy. He knew that possibly more creatures like the ones that he had fought with Auron, could be lurking around, and that sleeping wasn't a great idea. But his energy was drained, and the fire made the room feel comfortable, that his eyes began to feel like they had weights attached to them. He wasn't about to try to pull a mucsle in them, trying to keep them open. That'd hurt.

So he welcomed the sleep a rather unwillingly. He drempt of a time in his past. He remembered he had just came home from one of the blitzball matches. His team had lost, so he wasn't in all too great of a mood. He remembered seeing Auron, watching the news on the television in the living room. Auron turned and looked at Tidus and got to his feet. He then walked towards Tidus, making his way towards the door. He gave Tidus a stare for a few minutes. " _What are you looking at?_" Tidus asked, still rather moody that he had lost a game. Auron blinked, "_It was a bad call, you caused your team to lose_..." He muttered. Tidus glared at the dark haired teenager in red. "_That's it? You're going to tell me the exact same thing that everyone else on the team, has told me_?" He asked. Auron opened up the door. He proceeded to walk out of the house with out a word. "_It has been ten years_..." Tidus heard Auron mutter. Just as Auron walked out of the room, Tidus caught him saying, "_I thought he'd be crying_."

At that moument, Tidus noticed the strange little hooded person he had seen just before the blitzball match. "You cried." It said, rather quickly before dissappearing. Tidus's eyes flicked open. A cold chill filled him. He took note of the now rapidly deminishing fire. He began to look around for the lighter. The flame had gone out when he had found it. Of course some how, as Tidus was sleeping, a rock had fallen ontop of the lighter, and smashed it to bits, the fluid had been soaked up by the ground, so he wasn't going to be able to restart the fire. He groaned.

Now he was left in the dark. The building made all sorts of weird noises. Tidus swore he heard the metallic clicking sounds of something scampering along the celing above him. Also he swore he heard footsteps. The clicking noises got louder and louder, until They were so close to Tidus that he could see exactly what they belonged to. They belonged to a spidery looking monster, that had gleaming red eyes. It looked ready to kill. Tidus lept to his feet. He took up the sword that supposedly as he was told his father had given him. But before he could attack, the monster had already begun to beat him up, with rapid attacks. The door burst open, in an explosion after a few minutes.

Tidus looked over, and saw several people wearing strange outfits, much like scuba-diving gear. They were led by a girl, In a blue and green scuba outfit. She had goggles dark goggles covering her eyes. She smirked at the monster and walked foreward towards it quickly. She tightened the claw on her fist and then fell into an attacking positon. " You're on my side?" Tidus asked. The girl didn't even reply to him, as she threw a grenade at the monster. After about several thousand attacks and grenades, the monster was torn to bits, and then those bits were blown into even smaller bits. Which is really just another way of saying, the monster was dead, and they were pretty sure it was dead. Tidus approached the girl who had helped him out in battle.

Two of the men that had come with her, stepped in front of her and held their weapons ready to fire at him. One person came up behind Tidus and took hold of his blonde hair. "Hey, Let me go! That hurts!" Tidus shouted in pain. The first one turned to the other one and asked, "**Frdy ec drec**...(_what is this_?) " The other one shrugged. He then poked Tidus in the face a couple of times. "**Ec ed risyh...?** (_Is it human_?)" This one asked. They shrugged. The third of them looked at Tidus. **"...Fa gemm ed yhofyoc**? (_We kill it anyways_?) " He asked. Tidus didn't know one bit of what they were saying, but with the tones in their voices it didn't sound all too good. He looked at the girl who was looked rather annoyed. "**Yht ev ed ec risyh? fuimt oui cemm fyhd du gemm ed? Fyhd du pa lymmat y sintanan**? (_And if it is human? Would you still want to kill it? Want to be called a murderer_?)" She asked.

The person who had a hold of Tidus's hair let go of it. Although Tidus was pretty sure that he had a bald-spot on the back of his head, from his hair being nearly ripped out. Listeing to these people speak, reminded Tidus of something. These people were speaking in the same lanuage that Auron sometimes talked in. "**Famm, Fryd tu fa tu fedr res**? (_Well, what do we do with him_?)" One of the other people asked the girl. She looked thoughtful for a moument. Tidus decided that he was going to try to communicate with her. He assumed that Auron knew that this was going to happen, so he had merely given Tidus a clue on what to say. So he opened his mouth and tried his best to say to the girl, " **Oui yna y sunuh**. (_You are a moron, Yeah I just caught thatI mispelt that phrase in the last chapter_.)"

Tidus, even though mispronouncing it, was unaware of what he had just said, but he must have made the girl angry. She glared at him from behind her goggles, and then walked up to him and muttered, "**Oui nita zang, dryd ec dra dryhgc E kad vun cyjehk ouin meva?** (_you rude jerk, that is the thanks I get for saving your life_?)" She muttered as she hit him in the gut, knocking him out.

He was out for awhile. When he awoke, he found himself on a boat. He saw the same girl from earlier approach him. She was followed by a guy with a blonde mohawk, wearing overalls. Two people came and helped Tidus to his feet. Where the girl had hit him still stung badly. "**Oui, ramb**. (_you help_.)" The man said to Tidus. Tidus didn't understand what this guys was trying to make him do. Tidus only gave strange stares everytime that the man repeated what he said. The man began to make gestures like swimming, and such, but since Tidus was never any good at playing charades, he still didn't get the hint. Tidus took note to the girl giving a sigh. "He says he wants you to help." She said. Suprisingly enough Tidus under stood her! He then nodded to her. "Alright, I'll help." He said. The girl smiled brightly and then looked at the man. " **Ra cyet ra ec kuehk du ramb**. (_He said he is going to help_)" She said to him.

She then turned to Tidus. She began to fill him in on what they were wanting him to help with. " We found some really ancient ruins right beneath us! It's not active now but there should be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it! Then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" She said cheerily. Tidus shrugged having no clue really about what she was talking about. All he caught was ancient ruins, activating them and salvaging something. The girl smiled widely and then turned to Tidus and said before jumpping into the water, "Okay! Let's get to work!" Tidus followed her into the water, and all the way to the underwater ruins.

There they had activated the ruins easily, but had lured a giant squid-like monter to them, and it was blocking their path to get out. So like before they had to pound away at it with Tidus's sword, and the girl's weapons, plus some gernades, that the girl had. At one point in the battle they had to start stealing gernades because they ran out. This monster was taken down pretty easily. After fighting it, it took awhile for the two of them to get back to the boat, since the ruins had been so far under the water.

At this time Tidus began to remember how hungry he was. He was reminded of this when his stomache growled. He had been forced to wait outside, even though he had helped. "uhhh..Hungry" he muttered under his breath. He felt a swift kick to his side just after saying this. He looked up to see the girl who he had helped out standing above him with a tray of weird looking food. She placed the food right in front of him. Tidus knew it was rude to eat with his hands, and by shoving half the food in his mouth, but he was so hungry that he didn't care. Well, some of the food got stuck in his throat, and he needed some water. The girl held out a canteen full of water, and he gulpped some of it down.

When he was through eating, he got up and streached. The girl smiled slighlty as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Tidus turned to her and asked a question that he should have asked a long time ago. He said, "Hello there. I'm Tidus. What is your name?" The girl looked up at him, cutely and put her hands behind her back and said, "Rikku." Knowing that this girl really did understand what he was saying made Tidus relieved. He began to laugh. But another question came to mind. So he asked Rikku, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Rikku crossed her arms and looked at Tidus as if to say, "Why didn't you ask earlier?" But instead of saying that she only said, "I didn't get the chance to, because one, you had to say what you said, and two, I was trying to talk everyone out of killing oui." She said. Tidus looked at her confused. "Uhh..we?" he asked. The girl looked up, "oh, Oui, means you." she explained to him. Tidus hit his forehead. Great, eariler, he must have called her something offensive. She shrugged. "You're...not an Al Bhed hater are you?" She asked rather questionedly as she started walking circles on the ship.

Tidus turned. To tell the truth he didn't even know what an Al Bhed was. So that is what he told her. She looked at him rather quizitavly."Never heard of the Al Bhed..Huh? Just were are you from?" she asked. Tidus smiled slighlty as he told her. He told her that he was from Zanarkand, and was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes. She looked at him rather strangely now. She wasn't walking around any more. "Did you hit your head or something?" She asked strangely. Tidus looked confused at her. "...Umm..you hit me." He said. Rikku's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, right. By the way...don't ever say that I am a moron again. But Before I hit you, do you remember anything?" She asked.

Tidus nodded and began to tell Rikku all he could. He talked about Zanarkand, and what it was like to live there, and about Blitzball. Then he told her about Auron, a bit. He told Rikku about how Auron, had lived with Tidus and his mother for the last 10 years, anf then was made his care-taker, and had been since Tidus's mother had passed away. He left out the part about Auron being 2 years younger than him though. He then switched the subject over to sin's attack. Later they both were silent. Tidus broke this sclience when he asked, " Did I say something funny?" Rikku nodded a bit. " You were near Sin." She stated almost rather shocked. Tidus nodded and looked out over the ocean. Rikku turned to him and patted him on the arm and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll be better in no time!" She said cheerfully. Tidus raised an eyebrow to this. Rikku went on with her explaination, "They say that your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe it was just a dream?" Tidus turned and crossed his arms, with his back to the ocean. "You mean to tell me I'm sick?" He asked. He wanted to turn around and punch Rikku for saying that he was sick, because he knew that he wasn't Zanarkand wasn't just a dream, he remembered being there. Rikku nodded to his question. She softly gave her reply, "Yeah, It is because of Sin's toxin. Because no one plays blitzball in Zanarkand anymore.." She said. Tidus stepped foreward and gave a questioned glance to Rikku.

"Zanarkand, was destroyed over a thousand years ago, by Sin. So If you playing Blitzball is true, then you must be mistaken on who you play blitzball for. Which is why you should go to Luca. you might find your old team, or you might run into someone who knows you, or someone you know." She said. She was being rather cheery about all of this. Tidus looked confused. He had never heard of a town called Luca in his life. Before he had the chance to ask her, about Luca, Rikku had already said that she was going to get him to Luca. She had gone off tell the others. Just before she left she turned to Tidus, "Don't tell anyone you are from Zanarkand. 'kay? you might upset someone, since Yevon says it is a holy place." She said. she then walked off.

Tidus had begun to get frustrated. He thought that Sin had just taken him some where that he could get back to Zanarkand in a day or two. But he didn't ever suspect that he was 1000 years in the future. Rikku had to be either lying or playing a mean trick on him. But why would she do something like that to a complete stranger. He kicked the side of the ship. Him kicking the side of the ship triggered vibrations. The Al Bhed rushed out of the room, and were all shouting things like "Sin has come!" and thngs like that. There was a huge explosion of water, that knocked Tidus off of the boat. As he fell into the water, he felt he was being dragged in by the massive creature, like he had been before.

Looking up at the surface, he could see the Al Bhed that he had been with looking into the water. Everything went in slow motion for a few minutes, until Tidus was dragged into the creature known as Sin. Everything went black once more.

(yay! 2 chatpers up! well, let me know what you thought of this chapter too alright?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

_(Alright! 6 reviews in total! That one more than another fanfic that I have written But it was pretty stupid. Looking back at it now I think, " What the heck was I thinking when I wrote that?" )_

_**Auron's Fan**: HA HA ! Tidus blacking out ROCKS! YEAH! in one of my stroies, in chapter 4, i made the main character black out SO MANY TIMES... anyway, nicely written, except, wait, ten years ago, when Auron started taking care of Tidus, he would have been six. Taking care of (in you story) and eight year old. Even if that happen in FFX, he would have still been taking care of a kid older than him! Oh, well. (Sometimes, my brother is SO srtange, it feels like i have to take care of him, and i'm 3 years younger, so...) anyway, quick update cheers really liked it. grins evilly and looks over to Auron, who, in fact is bound and gagged in the corner of my room Well, i have some... business to ...um... attend to so yawn Good Night!_

_(Thanks for saying that my story was nicely written, I don't get that complement often. Anyways, Auron taking care of someone who is older than him, I knew that is what would happen if I made Auron 16, so i decided to go with that, because it would add a little humor to the story, because Tidus, is being taken care of by a younger person, who couldn't be considered much of the authority-figure, (like in the game,) By the way, the only reason that my updates are so quick, is because I have a lot of time on my hands, because I don't have school to attend for a few months and I'm at my grandparents home, (I don't have a computer at home, that works, so any writing that I do, is on my grandparent's computer.) So, I have time to write a chapter or two, and put it up on when my brother or sister, or grandparents aren't on the computer. (Or my brother isn't talking on the phone to one of his friends.) Thanks alot for the review!)_

_**Kiete:** That was a cool way to end that chapter. Your story is really awesome so far! Update soon!_

_(You really think so? (That is another complement that I don't get often!) Well, here is the next chapter..I hope the story is still going to remain awesome.)_

_**Motet**: Please continue soon!_

_(This soon enough?)_

_**Shadray**: Hey, that wasn't bad! It's cool that we get to READ a fic based on Tidus's pilgrimage (oh wait, no, it was YUNA's pilgrimage...but that would really be interesting if it WAS Tidus's, in a white summoner robe with a gold staff). I still think that the game-makers should've ACTUALLY named him Tidus in the game, that way we could actually HEAR the characters say it! But anyway, your fic is really nicely detailed, and nice HUGE paragraphs! But I have one suggestion, and that is to add more dialogue. Dialogue, to me, is like...THE BEST PART OF A FIC (although I HATE fics with ONLY dialogue), so maybe you could've added more conversation with Rikku? Oh, and remember, there's like...no need to use the EXACT same lines from the game in your fic (I'm not saying you DID...), you could make Tidus a redneck, if you want! Oh, and add some cusses! Cusses rock! Add some violence, too! And Some stabbing! Some 18-wheelers! Some suicides! Some romance! Some angst! Some sad endings! Some fist-fights! Some knives! Some wars! Some ugly people! Some machine guns! YEAHH!_

_(well, thanks for saying that my fic was nicely detailed, (My sister gave me that complement about this story the other day.) I know that I probably do need to make the characters speak a bit more. (I kind of use to write stories, that had waaay too much dialog, and not enough description, stories like that really do kind of plain out suck.) Well, I'm trying not to use the same lines from the game. (Me making Tidus a redneck, hmm...If I needed a subject to observe about how a redneck acts, I've got my step-dad to observe...he's the biggest redneck that I know in my family, and he admits that he is. But I intend to keep Tidus a bit how he is, maybe just a bit dumber. But thanks for the suggestion.) cusses? Hmm...possibly, I could throw in more cussing. I'll keep all of your suggestions in mind.)_

_(**Author's note**: Okay, aside from the whole thing with the one Al Bhed phrase I used in the first chapter, being misspelt. There is also another typo, that I didn't catch until my sis pointed it out to me. There is that one line during the attack of Sin, mentioning the "beams of energy" , what you all read was "beans of energy.." which I'm sorry about. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was writing, because it was pretty early in the morning when I wrote this.)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Summoner is born. (Besaid Island)**

****

****

When Tidus awoke, he was greeted by the warmth of the sun on his back, and the cool feel of water against his arms and legs. He was also greeted with a bunch of water going up his nose. Which made the inside of his nose sting, Which reminded him of one time that he had laughed really hard, while drinking something, that it came out his nose. He looked around, after bringing himself from the dead-man in water postion (If you don't know, he was face down in the water.) He looked around behind him to see nothing but open ocean. He wondered if Rikku and the other Al Bhed were alright, and if they were still alive.

He turned to look around to see what was in front of him. Before he got a good look at what was in front of him, he was sent back-ward into the water. Something nailed him in the head. When he came back to his senses, he saw the object that had hit him in the head. Floating around him, in a rather cheerily mood, as if to say, "Hah,ha! I just nailed this punk in the head." although it was an inanimate object. Tidus looked blurry eyed to the beach, where he could just make out a few people dressed in yellow outfits. They weren't doing anything, just staring at him. So Tidus decided to let them know that he was alright,

He took the blitzball and made a shot. leaping up out of the water, and kicking the ball. He watched as the blitzball raced toward the island, where the people, watched. "Hey! Watch out!" He shouted to one of them. But he shouted it a bit too late. The blitzball nailed the red-haired man among them, in the face, causing him to hit the sand. Tidus winced a bit, watching the man hit the sand. He swam up to the shore, and went to see if the man was alright.

When he reached the shore, the entire group of people, were standing around the red-haired man. Who, was lying on the sand twitching abit. "Yo? You alright?" Tidus asked the man as he got to his feet. The man rubbed his head, "Damn...That hurt." he muttered. He took notice of Tidus's question. He nodded a bit. "Do you remember who you are?" Tidus asked. The man nodded, "I'm Wakka, the coach, and captain of the Besaid Aurochs brudda." He said. Tidus shrugged. He had never heard of the Besaid Aurochs Brudda. If that last part was even supposed to be apart of the name of the team. In any case he hadn't heard of them at all.

"Yup, that's who I am, and who are you?" Wakka asked looking at Tidus. Tidus told Wakka his name. He noticed Wakka was looking at him. "You don't look like no, amature, and you don't play like one either." Tidus heard Wakka mutter. Then Wakka looked up at Tidus. "What team you play for ya?" He asked. Tidus came close to forgetting what Rikku had said. but he quickly corrected himself in mid-sentence. and then said, " The Zanar--ehhh--well, I don't know. I got too close to Sin." He said. He shrugged and scratched his head.

Wakka gave him a little bit of a strange look. He then did something that looked like an attempt to hug Tidus. Tidus, seeing this, thought that it really was an attempt to hug him, so he stepped out of arms-length of Wakka. "Hey, Buddy. It's nice to meet you too!" He said. He then stuck out his hand, offering it for Wakka to shake. Thinking to himself. "But I'm not gay." What made it to his mouth though, was, " But, a handshake is more appropriate, than a hug to say that." He said. Wakka looked at him questioned for a minute. "Eh, It's just Sin's toxin." Tidus heard Wakka mutter.

This was partly covered up by a loud rumble, that he had heard earlier. Wakka raised an eyebrow. "You hungry?" His face gave a smile and he took Tidus by the wrist and started to drag him futher into the island. " Wa-Wakka! Where are you taking me!" Tidus asked in panic. Who wouldn't be paniced if some dude you just met, started dragging you off somewhere. "Takin' yuh back to Besaid Village! I'll get ya something to eat!" Wakka said.

There were two ways to get to the only village on Besaid Island.One involved lots of walking, up hill, and down hill. The other one involved jumping off a cliff, and swimming all the way to an area, just outside the village. The first of these two ways, was a bit time-consuming. But was much more safer than the second route. However, as it seemed Wakka was more willing to take the less-safe, quick route.

So, they made it to just outside the small little village, in just about no time. However, both were badly beat up, because the pirahna (or how ever that is spelt.) decided to tear them up.Along the way Tidus had been asked to joing the Besaid Aurochs, to help them win the tournament in Luca that year. Tidus wasn't sure to take Wakka seriously on that or not, so he had only said "sure whatever." and shrugged it off. Wakka, proably took that as a, "Yeah, I'll help!" Tidus wasn't too sure, because Wakka didn't say anthing more about it after asking. Tidus knew he'd only find out if Wakka had been serious or not, by the time he reached Luca. Where ever that was, or if he was even going to make it there.

They were standing up on a cliff. The cliff over-looked the village. Which wasn't too much. It was pretty small, and consisted of only a few houses. "...Tha's the village! Tha's where I was born, almost 23 years ago. (hey, seems right...I mean he did join the Aurochs at 13..and he said it was almost ten years since he was 13...so add 10 years to that and he's 23.) Played Blitz for the last 9 years. I quit after the last tournament." He said. Tidus followed Wakka down the path. "Quit?" He asked. Wakka nodded.

"I got married 2 years ago. Wife's name's Lulu." Wakka said. He rubbed his neck as he spoke. To Tidus, it seemed like Wakka was trying to change the subject. "Lulu, your wife, nagged you until you quit?" He asked. Wakka stopped and turned. He shook his head, and waved his hand. " Nah, Lu's been pretty understandin' of my Blitzcareer. No, I got a new job last year. But it didn't go so well, because something was on my mind...so I started to get back into blitz." He said. Tidus shrugged. "What ever." he said. Wakka rubbed the back of his neck again, and continued to lead Tidus down the path.

They stopped just outside the village. Wakka had to teach Tidus the whole Yevon prayer, or Yevon blessing thing. Which Tidus, for one reconized as the attempted hug, from earlier, and also as an old sign for good luck to the blitzball players that the fans would give the players in Zanarkand. He then pushed Tidus along to the temple. He pushed Tidus right into one of the priestsesses walking around. She eyed Wakka. "Wakka? I think think this is an odd way to play matchmaker?" She asked. Wakka sighed a bit. "He, got too uhh.. close to Sin. It's the Toxin." He said. Tidus stomach let out a growl before this.

The preistess looked at Tidus. "Sounds more like his stomach..I don't remember when Sin's toxin made sounds." She muttered. She then pushed Tidus over to one of the statues. At this point Tidus was getting the impressions that people in Besaid were really pushy. "Here, Pray to this Statue, of the most resent High-Summoner Lord Braska, who defeated Sin 10 years ago. Then Yevon will bless you, and you'll be just fine..." She said overly cheerfully, like she had more than a little bit of sugar. Tidus gave the preistess some strange, and confused looks. She glared. "Pray!" She shouted, very angerily. Tidus shrugged and turned to the statue and just stood there.

He stood there for a few seconds and then he turned. "Eh, I'm leaving." He thought. He marched out of the temple. He walked into one of the houses, seeing how Besaid had no locks on the doors what-so-ever. It just so happend that this home, was not only Wakka's but, had a bed. Tidus now took note of how tired he was when he saw the bed. He layed down, and went out quickly.

He drempt of his Mother, and him. The first day after Jecht had gone missing. His mother was nearly in tears. She was asking one of the neighbors to go look for him. The guy only said that people had gone looking for Jecht. Tidus was a bit mean, saying that it didn't matter if his own father came back or not. "But to tell the truth, I did miss my old man, a bit." Tidus thought, as he watched these memories. Soon the dream was over. He awoke, and walked back toward the temple, just to see if Wakka was still there.

As it turned out, Wakka was still there. Only instead of talking to someone, he was staring up worried at a door, at the top of some steps. "What's up there?" Tidus asked as he walked right up beside Wakka, and looked up the stairs, with his arms crossed. " The apprentice summoner..." Wakka muttered. Tidus turned and gave Wakka a questioned look. "...She hasn't returned from the Chamber of the Fayth, and it's been a day." Wakka said, without looking over at Tidus. Tidus shrugged. "I'll go get him out of there..." He said.

Everyone gasped, as Tidus took off up the stairs. Wakka, followed behind. Tidus worked his way through the puzzle, that was known as the Cloister of Trials. Or in Tidus's opinion, Besaid's only security system. Wakka finally caught up with Tidus, at the lift, that led down to the room, just outside the Chamber of the Fayth. "Woah! You aren't supposed to be here! You're not a gaurdian! You're like defying the Yevon Teachings and all!" Wakka said. Tidus turned. "And like you are supposed to be here?" he asked.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm a gaurdian. Me and Lulu. She's already down there, with another gaurdian. named Kimahri." He said. Once they had reached the room outside the Chamber of the Fayth, they were greeted with. " Wakka, you didn't have enough faith in me, your wife, and Kimahri..to be able to handle this, without your help?" A dark-haired woman asked. Tidus guess that this was Wakka's wife, Lulu. That ment that the blue furry dog-like creature, standing near the door at the oposite side, of the room, was Kimahri.

Kimahri approached Tidus, and Wakka. "Who is this?" He asked. Wakka introduced Tidus to the two of them. Then them, to Tidus. During the time used for Wakka to introduce them to Tidus, the doors to the Chamber opened. There at the top of the steps stood the most beautiful woman that Tidus had ever seen. She was way better looking than his ex-girlfriend, and this girl was sweating! It's not too easy for Tidus to think some girl was attractive when she was all sweaty, but this girl did a pretty good job of remaining attractive when she was.

The girl stummbled forward a few feet. She then tripped over her own feet, and started to take a tumble down the stairs. Kimahri turned quickly. "Yuna!" He shouted as he ran towards the girl. He managed to catch her, just mouments before she hit the first step. He helped her to her feet. When the girl, who's name, was probably Yuna, because that is what Kimahri had called her, got to her feet, she brushed the hair off of her shoulders and then smiled at the whole group. "I did it! I'm a summoner!" She said happily. She then lept down some of the stairs.

At that she ran right up to Lulu. "...Yuna..are you alright?" Lulu asked. Yuna nodded. She then looked over at Kimahri, then to Wakka, then back to Lulu. "I'm sorry I made you all wait so long." She said. She flashed a smile at Tidus and then ran out of the room. "Come on!" She shouted back to her gaurdians, and Tidus as she ran from the Cloister of Trials, all the way out of the temple. Once back in the main room of the temple. where all the statues were, Yuna was greeted by cheering people. Yuna led them all out to the center of the village.

At this moument, she took the staff she fought with, and held it out. Colorful light formed up around her, and four of them shot up into the sky. They formed into one bright light, that came down to the ground, in the form of a big pink-and purple bird-like creature. Wakka, who had dragged Tidus over to watch, turned to him now. "That's an Aeon...in case you forgot. Aeons are powerful creatures, that are the blessing of Yevon. That's what Yuna was praying to obtain." He said. Yuna approached the Aeon and petted it. She smiled and then dismissed it.

The Aeon flew off. Everyone in the village, cheered. Yuna turned and gave a big smile to everyone in the village. She then ran up to Lulu, and Wakka. The three of them began to converse. It would be a few hours, until night-fell. As Tidus was told, there was going to be a celebration for Yuna. A celebration in honor of her becoming a summoner. Tidus hoped that when that time came, he would be able to talk to her more.

_(Okay...that was chapter 3. I know it took me a while to write it, because I've been busy, and the computer's been tied up. I'll write about the whole festival, and the boat-ride to Kilika in my next chapter. Well, Still, I look forward to all the reader's reviews. I know it wasn't all that great, because my mind was in a slight writers-block. (I hate writer's-block.) But It's gone now...I hope_.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Auron's Fan:** _Well, to respond to your review, i have LOADS of free time, and a computer in my room, but i'm TOO LAZY to type another chappie! grins while ducking chairs anyway, nice, and i would be creeped out if some RANDOM guy i had JUST met was dragging me off somewhere. I like that Wakka and Lulu are already together, so my brain doesn't have to think about HOW they got together. I mean, her last boyfriend was his brother. Wouln't be like disrepecting his spirt, or something? anyway, well done, and expect updates from me in, oh, i don't know, about when u turn about 90-99. lol, but really. Lazyness is not becoming okay shut Up Machen! just trying to help, u punk messiah Excuse ME! hehehe  
That's what happens when u have conversations with guys from video games sighs well, i WOULD say update soon, but, i'm too lazy to update mine, so it would be sorta hypocritical. (wow, BIG word!(lol)) anyway, write soon!_

_(Well, with the whole thing about Wakka and Lulu already being married, I was kinda wondering how they got together too, because, like you said, Wakka's brother Chappu, was Lulu's ex-boyfriend until he died. Wakka and Lulu marrying after Chappu died, that would be pretty disrespectful to Chappu's spirit. I'm sure in the game Wakka was just pretending like he wasn't getting haunted by the angry spirit of his brother. scratches chin Hmm...There is another fanfiction possibilty to write..Wakka getting haunted by Chappu...hmm.. Well, anyways, I'll save that idea for later, Perhaps.)_

**miyu:** _kimahri's a dog?_

_(umm...maybe,.. it was the only way that I could describe him. I mean, he looks kinda like a dog to me.)_

(**Author's note:** _Me with these stupid Typos. There sure were alot of them. I bet you could have picked them out_.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yuna: Daughter of the Great Summoner Warrior (Yuna's pilgramage begins.)**

The whole village of besaid was lit, by a bon-fire in the center of the town Everyone was in high-spirits, cheerful, about Yuna's recent achievement. Tidus was watching her, talking to some of the old folks in the village, from beside Wakka, who was telling the whole Blitzball team that with Tidus on their team, this year they were going to win the tournament. Hearing this made the Aurochs cheer really loud and start shouting, "Victory!" over and over again. Wakka crossed his arms and smiled. That was the first time he had seen that lousy team ever excited about going to Luca. Normally, they'd go to Luca, and then get their asses kicked by the Lucan Blitzteam, in the first match.

Yuna looked over at Tidus, hearing all the commotion caused by the Blitzball team. Tidus saw her excuse herself from the group and then make her way away from the village, and all of its festivities. Tidus followed her. In almost no time, he had been led into the temple. Yuna was bowing to the statue that Tidus had been standing in front of earlier. She looked at it for a very long time. Tidus walked up behind her. "Most recent High-summoner right? Must be your role-model." He said. Yuna jummped, she hadn't realized that somebody else was in the temple.

She nodded. "I guess everybody, see their father as a role-model." She said. She turned and smiled at the statue, of her father. Tidus rubbed his head. It was pretty hard to talk to a good-looking woman. Yuna blushed. She turned to Tidus and stuck out her hand. "I'm Yuna. Nice to meet you." She said. Tidus nodded. He was a bit hesitant to shake Yuna's hand, but he shook it anyways. "I'm Tidus." He said. Yuna nodded. " Wakka's told me about you..said you were close to Sin. I hope you are alright." She said. Tidus smiled and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine." He muttered out. Yuna smiled and looked up at him. "Hey, That Aeon thing...It was pretty awesome." Tidus said to her. Yuna clapped her hands together. "Do you think..That I could become High-Summoner like my father?" She asked. Tidus turned and shrugged. "Sure if you like following in your father's footsteps." He said. Yuna raised an eyebrow at him. Before she got the chance to ask a question to Tidus, a few people walked into the temple. "Hey, you! Stay away from the summoner!" They said. Yuna looked over at Tidus. "I guess I better go.." She said as she started to walk towards the Temple exit.

Tidus tried to stop her from leaving, but he couldn't think of anything off the top of his head to make him stay. "I guess I'll talk to you more tomorrow. I mean, Wakka said you are going to Luca with him." She said over her shoulder as she walked off with the old people who had entered the temple. Tidus just stood there in the temple for a while, until Wakka came in there. "Hey, get to bed! We leave early tomorrow." He said. Tidus nodded, and followed Wakka to the little building that was supossed to be the Crusader's hut.

Tidus began to dream. Like usual when he had dreams,everything was foggy. He was standing out on the dock, waiting for the boat with Yuna. "_Uh..We miss it_?" he asked. Yuna turned. She shook her head. "_No, no, I told the boat to go on ahead, I'll catch up._" She told Tidus, rather calmly. Tidus raised his eyebrow to this. "_How? you planning on swimming all the way to where ever you have to go next_?" Yuna turned and smiled at Tidus. She shook her head, "_No, I can fly_..." She said.

Tidus nodded sarcastically to her."_Yeah, Right..sure..fly...what ever you say Yuna_." He said. If he had not known he was dreaming, he would have swore that Yuna was crazy. Yuna then said. "_You can take me to Zanarkand_! _We can fly there too_." She said. At that moument Tidus heard footsteps. He turned to see Rikku, walking down the dock. "_No way. You're going to fly him to Zanarkand! But, I'm supposed to take him to Zanarkand!_" She said to Yuna. Yuna glared at Rikku. "_He is mine, after-all_." Rikku said. She seemed to stress that Tidus was her's. "_So, he's going with me, and we're going to take a boat_." she said.

Yuna glared at Rikku darkly. "_What makes him your's_?" She asked. It seemed that they both had forgotten about Tidus even being there. He was just watching them argue. He figured that it wasn't good to get in the middle of two girls bickering. Especially two girls bickering over a guy. " _Tidus met me first when he arrived here from Zanarkand. He met you second. So since I saw him first, that makes him mine_!" Rikku said. She put her hands on her hips and then stuck her tounge out at Yuna. Yuna gasped a bit. She then put her hands on her hips. She made a fist with one of her hands and looked ready to re-position Rikku's jaw.

"_Well, I didn't see you anywhere near him, when I saw him. So...toooo baaaad, He's mine now_." She said. Tidus looked at both the girls. Both were arguing over him, not like he was a person, but more like he was a spot in a long line, or a chair or something. He was just hoping, they'd stop..or he'd wake up before Yuna and Rikku started fist-fighting. Because as amusing as that would be to see, people dream fighting was a bit odd sounding to Tidus.

But that's when Tidus heard, laughing. The laughing came from none other than Jecht. His old man. When he turned to look at his father, he took note that Rikku and Yuna had switched places on him, and were now standing behind Jecht. The two of them were strangling each other. _"...Stop deamin'. There ain't no way you're ever going to be with a woman! Not since that one girl left you_." Jecht said. Tidus wasn't paying attention to his father very much. He was more concerned about Rikku and Yuna. Rikku was strangling Yuna, and shaking Yuna's head. "_He's mine I tell you_!" She shouted.

Jecht stepped infront of the fight, and looked coldly at his son. " _Hey! you listening_?" He asked. Tidus leaned over and looked around his father's shoulder. "_Uh...dad_? _You going to stop those them from fighting_?" He asked. Jecht turned to look at what Tidus was looking at. Yuna and Rikku were all bloody and torn up, but still fighting. "_Nah..they look like they've got the situation under control_." He said. They watched Yuna knock out Rikku. Then she limped her way over to Tidus. She gave a smile, and spit up some blood. She started to walk back to the edge of the dock. Tidus turned. Yuna was back to standing at the edge of the dock.

Suprisingly she didn't have a scratch on her. Tidus glanced back at where Rikku had been. She wasn't there anymore. Tidus turned back around, to see a badly injured Rikku sneaking up behind Yuna. Rikku's face sported an evil grin. "_Once I push Yuna in she'll drown, and Tidus'll be all mine_." she muttered darkly. Tidus really did begin to wonder if he was dreaming. Because for it being a dream, it sure was getting a little too realistic, and not to mention violent. " _Yuna_!" He shouted. He awoke shouting her name, just as he was about to watch Rikku shove the new summoner into the water.

The fact he was sweating, didn't suprise him. He looked around. It must have been pretty late at night, or really early in the morining, in any-case the sun had yet to rise. Tidus heard people outside talking. He snuck over to the door, so that he could listen in better, and also to see who was talking. "Wakka, Chappu is dead..and that is all there is to it. Tidus, for one doesn't look all too much like Chappu, all they have in common is, blue eyes. I don't see why you bothered bringing him here. I mean after all he probably would have ended up finding his own way here." Tidus heard Lulu say. Hearing his name mentioned, was a dead give-away to Tidus that they were talking some-what about him.

He saw Wakka rub his neck. "Yeah, I know...But he did kind of need our help...I think." He said. Lulu put her hand on her hand and sighed. "Enough, of the excuses Wakka." She said. She turned around and walked off. Wakka sighed and turned. He started walking toward the lodge where Tidus was watching them from. He apparently knew that Tidus had heard just about all of that. "Who's Chappu?" Tidus asked when Wakka walked in. Wakka sat down on one of the beds. "Chappu was my little brother. He died fighting Sin last year. I heard the day of the that's why I became a gaurdian, and I quit blitz." He said.

Tidus sat down on the bed across from him. Wakka looked at Tidus. "Woah, you look like you just had a freaky dream..."He said. Tidus nodded. He didn't really bother telling Wakka about the dream, because it was too weird. Wakka shrugged. He got up and left. Tidus made an rather successful attempt to return to sleep, with out having strange dreams where Yuna and Rikku were trying to kill each other. In fact, he was pretty glad that Neither one of them showed up in his dreams after that one.

The next day, Tidus left the room. He was greeted by Wakka and Lulu. Wakka was holding a cool looking sword. The blade was neat looking, and looked to have been made of water. "Hey! Tidus, I wanna give you this." Wakka said. He handed the sword to Tidus. Tidus examined it for a few seconds. " I mean, unless you want to keep with that old sword, you had." Wakka said. Tidus shook his head. "No, It's great Wakka. Way better than that other weapon." He said. He noticed the look on Lulu's face. "That was Chappu's gift to you Wakka. He gave it to you as a wedding gift, when we got married." She said.

Wakka shrugged. "I don't ever use swords to fight, and I'm sure Chappu would be okay with me giving it to somebody who could put it to some use." He explained to Lulu. Tidus looked around. "Hey Where is Yuna?" he asked. At that moument, Yuna came running out of the temple. In one hand she carried a brush, in the other she carried her staff. She quickly tried to comb out her hair as she ran. She stopped right infront of her gaurdians. "Sorry. I guess I spent a bit much time, saying goodbye." She said. Lulu smiled slighlty. "Come on, we might still be able to make it to the the boat before it leaves." She said. The entire group started down the path.

When they had gotten pretty far down the path, Lulu turned and started to look around. "I feel that we are forgetting something, or someone..." She said. Wakka turned and looked around too. "Yeah...I think your right." He said. Suddenly they heard a loud roar. Kimahri leapt down from the cliff near by them, and landed right in front of Tidus. "Fight!" Kimahri said as he landed, he pointed to Tidus. He then let out a roar, and drew out his weapon. Tidus drew out his weapon and he and Kimahri fought for a little while, until Yuna called them off. "What was with that?" Lulu asked.

Yuna started to walk ahead of her gaurdians. "I asked Kimahri to do that, you know, to help Tidus, train." She said. Lulu looked over at her husband, and then to Yuna, who was pretty far down the path. " Train? Why?" She muttered aloud. Kimahri started down the path, with them now. " Yuna not tell Kimahri why she want Kimahri to fight Tidus. She only said ' To help him train' So Kimahri follow Yuna's orders as Summoner's gaurdian is supposed to do." He said.

It really didn't take too long to get to the boat from there. Luckily they had made it just before the boat left. They made it just in enough time for Yuna to wave good-bye to the rest of the people in Besaid. Although it took awhile, The boat finally departed from Besaid. It was about 10 minutes before Besaid was nothing but a mere tiny black dot in the distance. Tidus saw Yuna leaning over the side of the boat looking at the sky. Tidus walked up beside her. She turned and looked at him. "Yesterday...you were about to say something...or ask something, But you had to leave, before you got the chance to say it. What was it?" Tidus asked her.

Yuna turned and looked out over the ocean. She was quiet for a few minutes. "I didn't quiet understand what you ment when you said. _'sure if you like following in your father's footsteps_.' I was just wanting to ask. Wouldn't you do the same, if your father did something good for Zanarkand?" She asked. Tidus crossed his arms. He shook his head. Yuna raised her eye brow. Giving Tidus a questioned look. "Hmm..Why not?" She asked. Tidus turned and leaned over the side of the boat.

"He's already done something good for Zanarkand, and for me." He stated. Yuna looked out at the ocean and then to Tidus. " What?" she asked. Tidus took this as to ask, "What did your father do that was good for Zanarkand, and for you?" So he replied to this with, "He's dead, or at least I assume, because he did dissappear off the coast of Zanarkand...almost 10 years ago. No one ever needed him anyways. I mean hell, he was a good-for-nothing drunk, who amazingly, managed to hold the title of Star-player of the Zanarkand Abes, blitzball team. He was always putting people down, because he was arrogant." He said. He paused and looked over at Yuna, to see if she was still listening.

" I mean sure him dying wasn't so great to Zanarkand...But it should have been! I mean, once I got on the Zanarkand Abes, everyone was always comparing me to him. No matter where I'd go, I'd always hear, 'you are definately your father's son.' and 'Are you going to use some of your father's blitzball moves in tonight's game?' and 'You should do the Jecht-shot for us..' you know, I got a little sick of it." He said. Yuna raised her eyebrow again in confusion. "The _Jecht_-_Shot_?" She asked slowly. Tidus nodded, unhappily. "Yeah, that's what everyone in Zanarkand called it, because..the real name was really too long and hard to remember. It was the one shot that my old man created, and he said he was the only one who could perform it. It was the one of the things that made him famous throughout Zanarkand." He said.

He looked over and Yuna. She mouthed "Jecht..." over and over again. It seemed as if that name sounded fimilar to Yuna. But how could she have found the name fimilar. If what Tidus had been told was true. Zanarkand was way before Yuna's time. She wouldn't have known Jecht. Yuna's eyes opened wide. She turned to Tidus. "Jecht..my father's gaurdian? He was your father?" She asked. Tidus looked shocked. It couldn't have been the same person. "It can't be..." He said. Yuna looked at Tidus. "But it has to be true! I'm sure its the same Jecht! I first met Jecht ten years, three months, 2 weeks, 4 days 6 hours, 15 minutes,and 34 seconds ago! Doesn't that sound about right? Tidus?" she asked. .

Tidus shrugged. "Yeah, sounds about right." he said. It sounded reasonable. I mean Jecht disappeared 10 years ago, He showed up in Spira almost 10 years ago. Jecht getting to Spira didn't sound too strange, because Tidus assumed that Sin had brought Jecht there, just like Sin had brought him there. So, it could have been the same Jecht. Tidus groaned at that the idea that Jecht had been there in Spira too. Tidus saw it like this; Yuna's father was high-summoner. Which probably was bound to make him famous, why else would he have a statue in a temple? Well, from recent information that Tidus had just acquired, assuming that it was true, Jecht was Yuna's father's gaurdian. So, seeing that if Yuna's father had help in beating down Sin, That would make his gaurdian (Since he wasn't aware of any other people being Yuna's father's guardian as of yet),famous too.

If people in Spira knew that Tidus was Jecht's son. Then Tidus knew that that would be when they begin to talk about how much like his father Tidus was. The people of Spira would probably start to do what the people in Zanarkand did.

Suddenly, the ocean began to stir, and become violent. A giant fin shot out of the water. Telling all of the passengers on the boat, just exactly what had been causing the sea to act up. Sin was heading in their direction, to terriorize the nearest town. But since the boat was in its way, it decided before it could reach its destination, it would have to terrorize the passengers on the boat. Just for fun. It travelled along the side of the boat for a few minutes until, it took the lead in the boat.

Of course seeing that Sin was headed for the next island alerted them. They ran to the harpoons, and got them ready to fire at Sin. Wakka tried to stop them, seeing that if they stuck something in Sin, it would drag them under. "But..we have to save our families in Kilika!" One of the men at the harpoon said. Yuna stepped foreward. She pointed at Sin, and put her other hand on her hip. "Stick a harpoon in him! He's done!" She said. Which, signaled to Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Tidus, that they were to help Yuna fight Sin this time.

So that is what they did. Yuna let Tidus sit out that battle, since Kimahri was doing most of the attacking of the Sinscales that had landed up on the deck. Of course Lulu and Wakka let Yuna sit that battle. Lulu casted her various first-level magics on Sin's gigantic fin. Wakka would attack it by throwing the blitzball he fought with at it. It didn't take long for the ropes holding the boat to Sin, to snap. When they did snap, Sin decided to show its annoyance, by slamming its tail down on the water, and causing a huge tidal wave.

Everyone on board was glad that they had survived that run in with Sin. But, seeing where Sin was headed at full-speed, made their gladness fade. They watched as what seemed to be the entire town of Kilika being torn apart. As horrific as if was to watch it, it must have been twice as horrific for the ones who were actually there. What the people on the boat had saw, there were debris from Kilika spiraling around Sin. But those who had survived, knew that wasn't the only thing up there, and Sin wasn't the only thing under the water. Their loved ones, neighbors, and friends were among the wreckage floating above Sin.

The people on the boat knew this as well, though. Some of them might have been glad that they had survived the run-in with Sin. But the thought that, their families and loved ones, and people they knew could be among those that Sin had killed, made most all of them wish that they weren't still alive. The normally peaceful sunset of Kilika would be diffrent for them today. It would no longer be calm and gentle, but harsh, and a burning reminder how some of these people would have to go on living with out their loved ones anymore.

Tidus stood next to Yuna. Her face was serious and set on the wreckage of Kilika. Her eyes were narrowed in anger, and determination. Tidus reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked over at her, trying to think of something to say to her. There were several things he learned just then. One of the major things being, he wasn't going home. He would never return home to Zanarkand. He was stuck in Spira for good. He also learned how murderous Sin truely was. But even knowing those things, didn't help him find words to say to Yuna.

Of course, even if he did find something comforting to say to Yuna, and to everyone. Even if he did find the right words. That is all they'd be. Just empty words with no meaning. They weren't going to make anyone feel any better. Yuna closed her eyes for a second to feel the burning sun on her skin. She opened her eyes and then stated. "I will defeat Sin." Tidus looked over at her. She didn't look over at him though. She glared at the sky. She then muttered half-under her breath, "I must defeat Sin. To stop the people of Spira, from dieing at Sin's hands."

_(Well, guys and gals! That's chapter 4! Oh by the way, I'm giving credit to my sis, for the line that Yuna said, "Stick a harpoon in him! He's done!" (Which if no one got that, you know people say "Stick a fork in it, it's done." when talking about cooked meat. It's just a different variation of that same line.) She came up with that line, and also the " I first met Jecht,ten years, three months, 2 weeks, 4 days 6 hours, 15 minutes,and 34 seconds ago! " so that is another line I credit her for. Well, I do still look foreward to your reviews telling me about what you thought of that chapter. I know I did get some people probably confused...on some parts, and I'm sure that some of the parts just seemed like they were dull to read. But I just wanna hear what you think anyways.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Auron's Fan**: _I LOVED the whole "ten years three months..." That was soo funny! LOVED IT! Moo! Anyway, Damn u with your quick updates! Making me look bad! (shufles away) Oh, this dream with Tidus, Yuna Rikku, and Jecht... seems more realistic than the two girls shouting "Louder! We can't hear u!" like in the game! Go mysterious digidreamer! (does small jig in honor) anyway, i WOULD say read my stories, but you do so and i WOULD say update soon, but you also do so ( beats own head, telling self to update in this mellium) anyway... write soon!_

_(well, like I did mention, my sis came up with that whole, "Ten years, three months..and so on" thing. so I really didn't come up with that line. As for the quick updates: like I said before, I have lots of time on my hands. So that is why I'm updating quickly. (I'm not trying to make you look bad! Honestly! It would have taken me a bit longer to write that chapter, but, the computer was open while all my favorite television shows were being rudely interrupted by the recent special reports on the news. Which I really didn't give a care about...so I just decided to write.) I thought that it would be kinda funny if Rikku and Yuna got into a fight, during the dream, because, in the game, they sound like they are about to get into a fight..before Jecht shows up and suddenly they are telling Tidus to speak up, and suddenly they are cheering him on for saying that he hates his dad. just so you know, Auron's fan, thank you alot for your reviews, I really appreciate them, and hope they continue to come.)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dancing for the Dead. (Kilika Island.)**

Once they had arrived on the Island, Yuna greeted the villagers who had survived. She told them that she was a summoner. She asked to perform something called "The Sending" if there was no other summoner there. The villagers were rather grateful. Yuna started walking foreward, "Take me to them. Take me to your dead." She said to them. They nodded, and then led her away from the boat. Yuna had left them, before Tidus and Wakka had gotten off the boat.

Wakka turned to the rest of the team and then said they were going to help out with things in the town, or atleast what was left of it. Tidus decided to wander around the town, in hopes of finding Yuna. When he found her, She was walking out on the water. Literally. Tidus stopped, right next to Lulu. "What...is..she doing?" He said slowly and in amazement.

Yuna had begun to dance. As she dance, a song began to play. The same song heard in the temples. Soon, the covered bodies of the dead, floating beneth Yuna, started to float up a bit. Faint colorful lights began to come from them. They started to fly around, Yuna as she spun around and danced. As if they were guiding Yuna in her dance. They began to get brighter and brighter. As they rose out of the water, they brought up a column of water, from under Yuna. Still Yuna danced on, as if she didn't notice. The longer she contiued to dance, the higher the column of water rose out of the water. Some of the colorful lights had broke away from the swarm, and had floated up into the air and faded away.

Lulu explained to Tidus about what was going on the entire time that Yuna danced. She told Tidus how the Sending, was what Summoners did to keep the dead from becoming fiends. It sent them to some place called the Farplane. Tidus shrugged. He really didn't get any of this. Just watching it was...horrifying to Tidus. He was sure that becoming a feind, was horrifying enough. But he didn't care. Watching Yuna dance like that, although it was beautiful, it made him never want to see it again. As Yuna finished. She came back to the dock. Lulu came up to her and patted the summoner on the shoulder.

After a few mintues, Tidus began to realize how tired he was. He decided to head to the inn and get some rest. When he woke up. The sun was shining bright, and the sky was a peaceful deep-blue, that almost matched Tidus's eyes. Which everything being so calm and peacful, was a complete opposition to what things had been like yesterday. Tidus walked down stairs, and noticed a kid running around. The kid ran right up to him and cheerfully said, "I wanna be a Blitzball when I grow up!" He then ran away.(Yeah, Iknow it is anerror in the game, but it isso funny!)Tidus found what that kid had said way more than odd. So the kid wanted to be a Blitzball when he grew up? " And people say I have problems." Tidus thought as he watched the kid run off. Sure maybe the kid ment he wanted to be a blitzball player when he grew up, but how it came out, it didn't sound that way. How it came out it sounded like the kid was probably acting weird because he had been a little too close to Sin.

Once Tidus stepped outside, he was face to face with Wakka. "Eh, Come on. Everyone's waiting for us!" He said. Again, Tidus found himself being dragged along by the wrist by Wakka. He hoped that in Kilika, there wasn't two different ways to get to the temple, that one of them involved cliffs, or any swimming. Luckily from the looks of things when they arrived in the Kilika woods, where Lulu was waiting, there wasn't any such path. Wakka looked around. "Yuna and Kimahri not here yet?" Wakka asked. Lulu nodded, a rather annoyed nod, as if it wasn't obivious that the answer to Wakka's question was that they hadn't arrived yet.

"Yuna told me that she wants Tidus with us." Lulu said to Wakka. Wakka glanced over at Tidus. "She told me why, she made him fight Kimahri yesterday. When she said it was for 'training' she wanted to see how well he fought. She wants Tidus to become one of her guardians." Lulu said. Now both Lulu and Wakka were looking at Tidus. "Just don't tell, Yuna I said anything." Lulu said. She turned and looked down the path towards the temple. Yuna and Kimahri had joined them shortly after this, and they had made their way through the woods.

When they had reached a set of steps, half-way up to the temple. Yuna turned around and sat down. "Let's take a break here...I'm getting a little sore." She said. They all agreed and sat down on the steps. Tidus went to looking out at the blue sky and the trees. Kilika seemed to be a pretty nice place. It was warm and beautiful. Probably was a pretty good place to live. Wakka looked at the sky. "I've been thinking, you know. Maybe Sin does really kill people. It just carries them off somewhere else..." He said. With this the sclience was broken.

Lulu shook her head and put her hand on her forehead. She got to her feet. "Just one excuse after another." Tidus thought he heard hear mutter. She turned. "Sin, crushed Chappu, and left him for dead. He's not just going to show up somewhere else. The only place you will see Chappu is on the Farplane." She said as she started to walk up the stairs. Everyone got to their feet, except Wakka. As Lulu contiuned up the steps she turned around and called over her shoulder. "No matter how much you want it there is no replacement for Chappu." What she said after that must have been implied to Yuna, " No one can replace Sir Jecht, or Lord Braska either." She said. Yuna nodded and then ran up the stairs after her dark-haired guardian.

Tidus turned to Wakka. He couldn't make out what Wakka was muttering to himself all he caught was, "Damnit." which was the last words Wakka said before getting up. Of course just as soon as he got up, as if right on cue, the ground started to shake violently. Tidus looked around. Had Sin come to Kilika again? He looked up the Steps to see Kimahri coming down. " Hurry! Sinspawn!" he said to the two men who had been left behind by Yuna and her other two guardians. Tidus and Wakka followed Kimahri back up the steps at a run.

They made it just in time, to see Yuna summon out her only Aeon. This seemed to be enough to destory the Sinspawn. "Umm...Question!" Tidus said after the Sinspawn ws defeated. Lulu looked over at him ready to explain. "What's a Sinspawn?" Wakka asked for Tidus. Tidus nodded. Lulu sighed. "Fiends, that fall from Sin's body, that show up after Sin has left an area. Sin normally comes back for them." she said. Wakka nodded. They then continued up towards the temple.

When they got to the temple, they came across another Blitzball team coming out of the temple. "Look its the Besaid Aurochs." A rather ugly man with red hair said. He was leading the group out of the temple. He sounded pretty arrogant. Tidus reconized this type of voice. Jecht had used it some, when ever he ran into someone from the opposing team. "Looks like their ready to get another ass kicking, by us again in this year's tournament..." One of the blitzers behind him said, smirking. They left. Wakka turned and glared at them as they left.

Yuna turned to Wakka and frowned a bit. "Umm..We should get going. I do, have to pray to the Fayth..." She said. She pushed Wakka along into the temple. As Yuna and the group headed into the Cloister of Trials, Another Summoner and her guardian walked out. The female summoner looked at Yuna and her group. "Shut up." She said. Tidus looked around, "But...we didn't---" He began. He didn't quiet understand why this person they just met, was telling them to shut up, when they hadn't said a thing, but he was cut off. "I told you to shut up." The other Female summoner said.

Yuna introduced herself, disregarding the fact she had been told to shut up. The other summoner introduced her self, as Dona. "My, my, my, What a group. Your ideas are all backwards, it is suppossed to be, Quality over quantity! _Whatever _where you_ thinking_?" Dona asked sighing. She began down the stairs. "Come on Barthello, we're leaving." She said to her guardian. She then headed out of the temple. "...It seems her father had more of a reasonable approach at becoming a summoner. He only had two guardians if I recall." Dona said as she walked out of the temple.

Yuna turned and gave Tidus a temporary smile. "Wait here." She said to him. She, and her other guardians dissappeared off into the Cloister of Trials. Tidus took a seat on the ground. He began to doze off, after a few minutes. Of course, during that time, Dona and Barthello came back, and started to wonder what would happen to Yuna if they threw Tidus down into the Cloister of Trials while Yuna was in the Chamber of the Fayth. Seeing how Tidus wasn't a guardian.

Tidus woke up to find himself pretty deep in the cloister of Trials. In fact the door leading to the Chamber before the Chamber of the Fayth, were the guardians of a summoner were suppossed to wait, was already open. And Tidus had no other choice than to go in. "umm...I've been meaning to ask...What's in there anyways?" Tidus asked them when he came in. They all looked at him and them sighed, probably out of disbelief that he was even there.

Kimahri was the one to tell Tidus all about the Fayth. Which were people's souls taken by some Yevon person, and then locked in statues, to become Aeons when the summoners called on them. Just as he finished up his explaination, the doors opened, and Yuna came stummbling out. Kimahri walked over to her, and helped her get back to her feet. Then, they left the temple. As they left Tidus's homesickness hit him. He felt like opening up and screaming. Just screaming, as loud as he could. He didn't care who heard, or what they thought, if it made him feel better, he wanted to do it.

Yuna took note of this, and she turned to him. "It's alright." She said. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her strangely. "I understand if you want to scream. Go ahead. It's alright." She said. Tidus nodded. He then let out the loudest scream he could manage. It was pretty loud. Loud enough to make everyone in the temple, jump. Yuna giggled a bit at this. They then continued down to the docks, with out a word. "Thought we'd never be able to head off to Luca!" Wakka said enthusiastically.

It was night time, and they hadn't even reached Luca yet. Which ment they were still on the boat. Luckily there was no signs of Sin, so travellling was pretty peaceful. Tidus had been down in the cabin for the last few hours. When he got up, he walked outside and decided to explore around the boat. He came to a rather peculiar room. Inside it there were two large yellow birds that were running on wheels. A lady was there too. "Your looking at the Chocobos strangely. Is there something strange about Chocobo power?" She asked. Tidus looked around. "Chocobo? Those are Chocobos?" He asked. The lady nodded. She then looked at Tidus. "You've never seen a Chocobo? Just what backwater island did you come from? Zanarkansas?" She asked. She chuckled at her own joke.

Tidus shrugged and then left the room. He travelled up the stairs, and then out onto deck. He sat down on another pair of steps. He could hear Lulu and Wakka discussing something. Something that probably had to do with him, because he heard, "Yuna wants to make him one of her guardians." This was said by Lulu. When they got into talking about if it was true or not if Tidus was really, as he was called in Spira...Sir..Jecht's son, Tidus got up and left. He wasn't willing to hear his father being dicussed by anyone. So he went looking for Yuna.

Yuna was leaning against the side of the boat, looking out the star-filled sky, and the moon. Her brown hair was blowing gently with the breeze. "So, Sir Jecht, is your father..."She said when Tidus came up next to her. "Think he's alive?" Tidus asked as he walked up beside her. Yuna turned. "I don't know. But...he is pretty well known throughout Spira. So, If anything happened to him, we would have heard about it sooner or later." She said. Tidus turned and then sat down on the railing of the boat. Yuna turned and looked at him. "He put Mom through hell, when he dissappeard. She was always worried about him. She kept hoping that he would come back...but..you know.." Tidus begun. Yuna turned. "He never came back..." She said quietly.

Tidus nodded. Yuna looked up and him. In the moonlight, it was pretty noticeable now, to Tidus, how pretty, and unique Yuna's eyes were. One was a blue, that matched the color of a sapphire, and the other, a leaf-ish colored green. She smiled at him and then said, "We should be in Luca, by mid-afternoon. So, goodnight." She said. She started to walk away. Tidus only waved back to her, instead of saying goodnight. He closed his eyes and then let the breeze blow through his hair. He reviewed the events of the past, all from Zanarkand, to now. He now only wondered what Luca had in store for him tomorrow.

_(Chapter 5 Complete! Umm...that would mean I just beat Final Fantasy X-2 right?) End of story? NOWAY! I've got tons of other chapters for you guys to read! (and you think I'd end the story before we even got the whole group together? Before we defeated Sin! I'd be crazy if I just ended the story on a boat ride to Luca!) Why? because I don't wanna let my wonderful readers and reviewers down! You guys are absolutely awesome, and I can't wait to recevieve more of you guys and gals's reviews! Chapter 6'll be coming soon! (as to how soon, I'm not too sure..)_

_(**Author's quick ending notes**: In case you are wondering, I put the boat-ride to Kilika in my last Chapter instead of this Chapter, it is because I wanted to start this chapter off in Kilika, plus I wanted my Luca chapter to begin in the arrival of Luca. So This chapter would have been really long, I mean the boat ride to Kilika, Sin's attack, Yuna's sending dancing, going to the temple, and then the boat-ride to Luca...that's a bit much to be sticking in the chapter. (Plus, just think of it this way. The boat to Kilika, departed from Besaid, so why not put it in a Chapter That started out in Besaid, same goes for Kilika._

_Oh, and the whole thing with Zanarkansas...I sure hope I didn't offend anyone from the United State, that it was playing a parody off of. (cause I have nothing against Arkansas., It was just a joke that I thought up of. Since people say that it is so backwoods (Which I know it isn't completly that ways.), and all. Zanarkansas is just a backwater island. So if any of my readers are from that Arkansas, and I offeneded you I'm sorry..really..)_

_(okay I totally didn't make sense with that.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

(Just so you guys know, this isn't the original Chapter 6. I had to go through and change a word.)

Shadray: _I'M SOO SORRY I DIDN'T REVIEW EARLIER! I DIDN'T GET THE EMAIL! Okay, now I'm making sure that this goes on my story alert...okay, good I clicked the button. Oh, and I hope that this TERRIBLY long review makes up for my not reviewing the other chapters..._

_Sorry, I just made that up. And oh, in the fifth chap, it was interesting to know that Yuna had PLANNED for Kimahri to beat up Tidus's ass. How RUDE. And Dona? Hello? There's no need to be mean and rude and a super-bitch. Oh, and YAY, you used the word, 'ass'! I know, I'm so obsessed...but hey, that's why I live in a mental institution. Well, I might as WELL live there. But anyway, back to the fic. Oh, when you said, "Zanarkansas", I thought you were using a combination of Zanarkand and KANSAS, not Zanakand and ARKANSAS. But no, you didn't offend me, I'm American. Actually, I was laughing at that part!  
And also, I noticed that you don't tend to start new paragraphs whenever a new person speaks. It always makes the fic MUCH more easy to read when you start new paragraphs like that. So please, can you? Hey, I mean, it's your fic, but it took me an HOUR to catch up with this chappy! (Damn, do you update fast! I wish I could update like that, but I'm WAAY too lazy. Hell, I'm almost too lazy to go on this site at all! Eh, nevermind, lets not go that far.) So anyway, please take my suggestion by making some of the paragraphs shorter, update within the next century, do jumping jacks, laugh, have a jolly ol' time, make more fics, comb your hair, snore, and... DAMN am I insane._

_Yeah, and I am NOT (cough) going to be like most authors (cough) by asking you to review my fic called, "Destiny Of A Not So Final Fantasy" (cough, cough, cough, choke, choke, strangle, strangle, die)._

_Oh, and I almost forgot about that one part in the FOURTH chap! I was laughing my ass off with the whole Rikku and Yuna cat fighting thing: _

_"Die, Yuna, die!" Rikku says, pulling out Yuna's hair._

_"BITCH, don't TOUCH me!" cries Bald-Yuna, smacking Rikku across the face._

_"i WILL if I WANT to!" Rikku screams, ripping off Yuna's arm._

_"Hey, let ME join!" says Lulu, ripping off Yuna's other arm._

_"Kimahri join, too." Kimahri declares, ripping off Yuna's legs._

_Yuna, who was now hairless, armless, and legless, snatches out her chainsaw, cackling maniacally. "Who's the bitch NOW?"_

_(it's okay. Hmm.. thanks for pointing out that Zanarkansas, could have been a joke about either Arkansas, or Kansas (Hey I mean Arkansas, in name is just Kansas, only somebody stuck Ar at the front and said, "Look, New state!" Or pirates named the state, thinking they were in Kansas, (Shows how well I payed attention in history class. Well, I was kinda busy sketching over the sides of notebook paper that I was supossed to be taking notes on...oops.) (By the way...I do take time to brush my hair and do a ton of other stuff...it's just that my life is pretty uneventful, for a while. (hmm...Shorter paragraphs, and starting a new paragraph everytime someone speaks? I don't know, about doing the whole starting a new paragraph when someone speaks, but I could try, making the paragraphs shorter. that would make the chapter pretty long though...hmm...) Oh by the way...I think that that little cat-fight thing, that you put at the end of your review was really funny! )_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan:** _Moo. In response, A. u r welcome for your reviews, but you deserve them. B. U still make me looke bad ! (sob sob, just kidding, i'm just lazy) C. The quote with the kid wanting to be a blitzball, I love it! It's on my fav quotes (see, squareenix CAN have mistakes) D. the reason that you had Kimahri fight Tidus is much more reasonable than "Kimahri anger. DIE TIDUS!" ugh, E. oh, thank U for the many, many reviews! (YEAH!) (okay, i;m stopping with the whole (ABC thing) um... i like the Dona part (no offense, but she REAL annoying, even in X-2. Speaking of which, YEAH! Chapter 5 is complete! Venagun is done! But ... no Auron? pulls out machine gun lol anyway, um, me from United States, but me from SMALL state that no one has ever heard of, called DELAWARE! anyway, your story is really good, (squaresoft should be taking notes, like some things are just strange, like Rikku and Yuna NOT trying to kill each other in the dream) and I would say update soon, but you do. GR! lol anyway... write soon!_

_(I'm not trying to make you look bad! (If I am, I'm sorry...really, really sorry.) I thought that the quote that the kid wanting to be a blitzball was funny too...and I wanted to put it in. The game never really did explain why Kimahri decided to beat the crap out of Tidus. Then Yuna comes up with this whole, " I want him to be my guardian," thing. So, She was bound to have asked Kimahri to fight him. Dona is an annoying character who sure did tell people to shut up alot. Hmm..She might have just been telling those voices in her head that...(Heh..Dona hears voices.) Auron is going to come back into the story..soon. (probably chapter after next, but I guess he can make a small apperance in this chapter...heh.) ( By the way... I'm from the Untied Shoestring Alliance---I mean...United States. I'm from Arkansas, (Untied Shoestring Alliance, it still spells out USA.) I know I said it in the reviews that I gave, but your stories are really good, and nicely written too!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Welcoming of the Grand-Maester Mika. (Luca.)**

Tidus had expect Luca to be like Besaid and Kilika, small. He was rather suprised when he saw a large city. With gigantic crowds, that were so easy to get lost in. Since he didn't expect Luca to be so large, when he saw it, Tidus almost fell off the boat. Luca was amazing! When they arrived at the dock, The people over a loud-speaker, intercom system, or something..announcing the arrival of the Blitzball teams.

When the Aurochs got off, the people, instead of cheering. They just shrugged and mummered. "Eh...That's what we get for never making it past the first round in 23 years." Wakka said to Tidus as they got off the boat. Everyone had now turned their attention to the Lucan team, who were just getting off the boat. Tidus and Yuna and the others just kinda stood off to the side and watched them cheer. A few people ran by. One person, with a video-recorder, ran up to a female reporter nearby. He began to whisper something to the lady. By the look on her face, Tidus guessed it was something suprising.

"Maester Mika is here? Are you sure?" The Lady asked. The man nodded to her. "Somebody said the boat from Bevelle just arrived, and that the Grand-Maester was on board. The boat just arrived in the harbor." He said. The lady looked around. "Alright, perfect story to cover!" The reporter said. She and the man who had given her this information took off. Yuna turned to Wakka and Lulu. "If Maester Mika is here, We should go see him!" She said. They all nodded. Tidus shrugged. "Who's Maester Mika?" He asked.

Lulu turned, she put her hand on her forehead and then started to explain. "Maester Mika is the oldest living leader of Spira, He's been Maester for over 50 years, He's come all the way from Bevelle." She said. Yuna nodded. They all took off to the docks.

When they arrived, The female reporter was beginning her broadcast. "Maester Mika comes to Luca! Dispite rumored health issues, the grand-maester has decided to make the long trip from Bevelle! What would the Oldest Maester be doing in Luca folks?" She then walked up to one of the People in green, and armor standing near the boat. "Sir? I know that you are busy making sure that nothing happens to the Maester, who is still aboard the ship, but do you mind answering a few of the questions that are on the minds of the people of Luca?" She asked. The person nodded slighlty. "Well, I'm sure that everyone's first question would be what is the Grand-maester doing in Luca? Is there some special reason that he made the trip all the way from Bevelle? Or is he just coming to watch the tournament?" She asked.

The guy only shrugged. "I don't know...didn't actually get to speak with the maester, I was just thrown onto this boat, and told to make sure nothing happens to him. But I heard he wasn't the only one on the ship. I heard..." The guy began. He was cut off by music, and the announcing of Maester Mika getting off of the boat. Everyone had bowed.

Wakka had to nudge Tidus to get him to bow too. Tidus was just going to give a bow kind of like how Wakka had showed him. But seeing that everyone was getting on their knees and bowing, he decided that it would be best for him to do that too. At first a blue haired man got off the boat.

When Tidus saw this man, he didn't like him. Something about this guy just wrote "Evil" all over this dude. Maybe it was his eyes. Or the look upon his face. Of course, at the time, Tidus was thinking that this was Maester Mika. "He sure looks pretty young for someone who has been maester for 50 years." He whispered to Lulu. She shook her head. "That's Maester Seymour Guado.He's the leader of the Guado, along with being a Maester." She whispered back to him.

Well, at last Maester Mika made it off of the ship. The guy was practically ancient! But this guy loved to talk it seemed. Because he began to give a long speech, about how Seymour was now officially a Maester of Yevon now, since his father, Jyscal, had died some time ago. Well, He might now have been making such a long speech, It could have just been like his walking, very slow, that it made it sound like an overly long speech.

Then the Seymour introduced himself to everyone. He even made a long speech. Which was further made boring by his dull voice that sounded way too formal, and proper, and was probably capable of putting people to sleep. Like a teacher's voice. In fact, Tidus wasn't too surpised to hear the light snoring of some of the people near by. "By the time that this guy finishes, and Maester Mika starts walking to the stadium, the game'll be over." He thought he heard somebody mutter.

Thankfully it wasn't too much longer after that, the Blitzball teams had all gone to their locker-rooms to prepare for the match. Wakka, and the other captains had gone to the match-up draws to see who their teams would be playing against first. The whole Besaid team was nervously walking around the locker-room, awaiting the arrival of their captain to tell them about who they were up against in the first match.

Of course them, knowing about how bad a team they were, it was almost likely that no-matter who they went up against first, they'd lose. When Wakka came in he gave them the good news. The people who drew up the matches went pretty easy on them, this year. Two wins. That's all they had to accomplish, to become the champions.

He then started to go over the basics of Blitzball for all of them. But Tidus already knew everything there was to know about Blitzball, so...the tutorial was just nothing but a lengthy re-explaination. This just bored Tidus, to where he was about to go to sleep.

During one of the tutorials, Yuna walked in. She looked cheerful. "Eh, Yuna, what's up?" Tidus asked. He had managed to sneak away from the tutorial to talk to Yuna, Obviously Wakka was too into the explaination to even take notice Tidus had snuck off. "I heardSir Auron was here in Luca, at a cafe! Someone said they saw him." She said.

Auron. That name caught Tidus's attention. It couldn't possibly be the same Auron that he knew. Maybe, Yuna had been mistaken with what she had heard? "We should go find him.." Yuna said. She took a hold of Tidus's wrist and started to drag him out of the locker room.

That's when Wakka noticed that Tidus had snuck away. "Hey! Tidus! Come back before the games start, We need you! You know man?" Wakka said. Tidus nodded and then followed Yuna out of the room. When they had gotten outside the locker-room, Yuna looked around. "Perhaps, Now we can find Sir Jecht." She said.

Well, that was great and all, but weren't they looking for Auron? What happened to that? First they were looking for Auron, now suddenly Yuna was looking for Jecht? "How?" Tidus asked. Yuna turned and smiled. " Well, I heard that Sir Auron was my father's other guardian. But, I've never _actually_ met him, so I don't know what he looks like." She began. She then started to lead Tidus out into Luca.

Yuna started looking around at the people. "But I'm sure that we'll find him. The Luca cafe, is pretty small. I've been there a few times, when I've come to the blitzball tournaments, every-so often. Lulu and me would go there with Wakka, Kimahri and, up until recently, Chappu, after the tournaments." She said. She thoughtful, as she recalled memories of the past.

Tidus shrugged. Yuna snapped back to reality. "Anyways. If you don't know what '_Sir_' Auron looks like, then how are you going to know just which guy in that cafe is him?" Tidus asked. Yuna led Tidus along. She looked up at the sky and then thought for a minute. "Well, I'm sure he's probably in his mid-30s. I heard from some people, that he was fairly young when he was my father's guardian. I think that 25 sound reasonable enough, to be my father's guardian." She began.

She then started to laugh. "He's also pretty famous. Everyone calls him a '_ledgendary_' guardian, like they do with Sir Jecht, since they helped my father defeat Sin. So, I'm sure we just have to follow the news-reporters and we'll find him." She said. Tidus shrugged and shook his head, "What ever." He muttered, as he followed Yuna along. He wasn't all to sure that the Auron that he and Yuna were searching for was the same Auron that he knew.

Of course how could it have been?TheAuron, that Tidus knewwas only 16! Yuna's father defeated Sin 10 years ago, or so Tidus was told. That ment Auron, assuming that it was the same guy, would have had to be like 6 when he was a guardian. 6 was a bit young to be taking on a role that was as dangerous as a guardian's. As Tidus wondered over if the Auron, who was suppossed to be sitting in a cafe in Luca, was the same Auron, who he had known from Zanarkand, he looked around at the sky.

Suddenly he collided into Yuna. She was staring at the huge crowd. "Oh...I hope we don't get lost." She said. She started to walk ahead, while Tidus was looking around at the large crowd. He noticed that Yuna was pretty far a head of him. He tried to call out to her, but his voice was drowned out by the crowd. He then let out a loud, long whistle. Yuna snapped around and then pushed her way back through the crowd back to Tidus. "Yuna..." Tidus began.

Yuna nodded, ready to hear what Tidus wanted to say. "If we get seperated, or you get in trouble, I want you to whistle, loud. Don't be embarassed, just whistle." He said. Yuna looked up at him. Tidus's voice took on a bit of a serious tone. "I'll come running." He said. He reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and him and smiled. "You'll come find me, and save me?" She asked. Tidus nodded. "Always." He said.

While all this was going on, (Well actually backing up a few minutes before Yuna and Tidus set out to look for Auron.) The little Lucan Cafe was becoming packed. Mostly by people who didn't want to watch the game, in the stadium, and by people who were wanting to watch the news reports. Others were there, doing the news reports.

A dark haired teenage individual (Hm...we all wonder who?) sat in the back room of the Cafe. He had made a deal with the owner of the Cafe, to let him stay back there for awhile, he even offered to work, for something to eat. His stomach had been growling at him for the past few days, so he was willing to do just about anything, to make it shut up. He would have gotten something to eat ealier, but since he had returned to Spira, he was gettting chased down by just about everyone in Spira, who recognized him.

Apparently in the last 10 years he had become pretty famous. It seemed that just about everyone was a fan of his. This, he didn't like too much. Auron was one of those people who didn't like telling about his past, or himself, unless he absolutely had to. He knew, from watching Tidus, that being famous, people were always wanting you to answer questions that the only answers to them, involved giving away information, about your past, or about yourself.

Auron glanced at the door that led out into the Cafe. He knew what was out there. The very people he was trying to avoid. The Lucan media. If they knew that he was back there..well, Auron didn't want to think about it. Everytime that some news reporter spotted him, and approached him for an interview, he'd end up running off to avoid them.

Everywhere else he had gone, He had enjoyed a few minutes of peace and quiet. Then, there would come several groups of people all wanting to talk to him. It seemed that everytime he took off running from them, he got chased by more and more people. Which was kind of odd, Auron remembered Tidus had just as many fans in Zanarkand, and he had never been chased down by _half_ as many people as Auron found himself being chased by. Even some of the other famous people of Spira, like the Maesters...didn't have thousands of people chasing them.

Auron leaned back on a few of the crates in the dim-lit room. He looked out at the sky, from the only window in the back room of the cafe. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. He hoped that he could stay back here for awhile, or atleast until the blitzball matches started. It was nice back here, no one was bothering him. Of course, for how long he was going to be able to enjoy this peace and quiet, depended upon how trust-worthy the Cafe owner could be, not to give anybody information about where he was at that moment. Auron closed his eyes for a while.

The peace and quiet had lasted, for about half and hour. Then, Auron heard the locked door-knob began to rattle. Auron's eyes snapped open, and he turned and glared at the door. He shook his head. "_Shows how much I can trust that guy."_ he thought. He knew could hear the news reporters starting their report about finding him. He looked around the room, quickly for a way to escape before the Cafe owner found the right key.

The only thing he saw was the window. It just so happened to be large enough for him to escape through. Of course, just leaving, with out a trace, and making the Cafe owner,seem like he just lied, no matter how ticked off Auron was at him for telling the news reporters he was there, was a bit rude,and since Auron had been planning on sneaking out, he had already written up a note.

So on his escape out, he just casually dropped the note on the floor and then climbed up some of the boxes, and slipped out through the window. Once outside the Cafe, Auron climbed up the grassy hill, just behind it. He sat down and listened to the door open. "What! He's not here!" One of the news reporters said in shock. Auron smirked and then got to his feet and then walked along the hill.

He then headed to the stadium. As he walked by one area, the news reporters finally caught up with him, forcing him to take off running. When he had run by one area, he thought he saw Tidus. He was holding some girl's shoulders, looking in to her eyes. He just ran right on by Tidus, The matches were about to start soon anyways, and Tidus was probably helping one of the teams compete. So he just passed by them.

Well, since Auron had passed by Tidus and Yuna, that ment that he was no longer in the cafe. Well, also, since Tidus and Yuna were to busy staring at each other, they didn't see Auron run by them. So they still believed that Auron was still in the Cafe. Which is where they arrived a few minutes later, hoping to find Auron. However they were only disappointed by finding out that Auron wasn't even there.

Kimahri, who had been with them for awhile, was approached by two larger Ronso. They started to get into an argument. "Kimahri with these humans?" One of the Ronso asked. Kimahri looked up at him. "Kimahri a guardian...Kimahri with Summoner." He said. The two Ronso laughed. The other one pushed Kimahri a bit. Tidus walked up to them. "Biran and Yenke thought, taught Kimahri better than to rely on humans. Kimahri nothing more than weakling. Kimahri shame to Ronso tribe! " The one who had pushed Kimahri said.

Kimahri looked ready to fight. Tidus turned to Kimarhi. "Kick his ass!" He said, cheering Kimahri on. Kimahri growled and then upper-cutted, one of them. "Kimahri not weakling! Kimahri strong guardian!" He growled. The other one laughed loudly. He then looked over near the door.

"Kimahri no guardian, Can't keep eyes on Summoner. Now Summoner _gone_!" He said, pointing to the door. Kimahri turned to see Yuna gone. Tidus and he then ran out of the cafe, hoping that Yuna had only gone outside for awhile.

Outside, Yuna was no where in sight. They only found Lulu. She came up to them, telling them that the Al Bhed had kidnapped Yuna. "We must go, rescue Yuna." Kimahri said. Lulu nodded. They took off to the Al Bhed ship. Ready to do their jobs, as Yuna's guardians.

_(Alright, long chapter, that's why I cut it off there...I can always write up them saving Yuna in a seperate Chapter! I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I know it probably wasn't one of the best, and it did take me along time to write up the chapter. But I still look foreward to hear what you think. I mean about anything in this chapter, or just if you liked the chapter in general or not.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

(There are things in Chapter 7, after I posted the chapter up, that I need to add in, with my replies to my reviewers...so nothing really in the story has changed.)

**Shadray:** _Hello there, mysterious digidreamer! How be you? The chapter was still good, I mean, and it really wasn't too long. I'm just sad to see that you don't want to make the paragraphs shorter!_

_random person: Oh SUCK IT UP, YOU BABY!  
Shadray: but-but-but-but-but...  
random person: there's no BUTTS about it, you bastard!  
Shadray: HEY, WATCH THE LANGUAGE! There are children watching.  
random person: chucks a rock at Shadray  
Shadray: HEY!  
Bob: hello.  
Shadray: where'd YOU come from!  
random person: he came from your childish imagination.  
Shadray: what do you MEAN?  
random person: Oh, will you just GET back to the damn review!_

_Sorry, but I just HAD to entertain myself before I continued writing this review. Ok, anyway. Man, am I confused with this Auron thing. I mean, is the dude 35 or is he 16? Maybe its his "soul" that is still 16, and his "body" that is old and wrinkly. I dunno, but I wanna find out in later chapters. Heh, should be interesting. Damn, Tidus sure is one fast motha- (random person: WATCH THE LANGUAGE!) lol! But golly (childish word), Tidus sure did DITCH Yuna real fast! And then suddenly he's with Kimahri and the rest of the gang? Tidus must have SUPERPOWERS! Tidus: has ability to teleport. Kimahri: the ability to beat people the hell up. Wakka: the ability to talk in a fake accent. Lulu: the ability to be creepy and talk harshly to people. Yuna: the ability to get lost in Luca. Auron: the ability to switch ages. Seymour: the ability to grow EXTREMELY long and nasty-looking fingernails. And Mika: the ability to be old._

_X-MEN, UNITE!_

_lol! Update soon! (I promise my next review won't be this long...maybe)_

_(I'm okay, I guess.I'm trying to make paragraphs shorter, but I have a habit to write big paragraphs. Okay, In this story, Auron is suppossed to be 16, (He can tend to act 35 at times, In Chapter 6, when Yuna and Tidus were looking for Auron, Yuna saying Auron was probably like, 25 when he was Braska's guardian, so he was bound to be in his mid-30s now, was because she had never met Auron before, and she didn't guess that her father's guardian was like 6 years old, which ment she was really supossed to be looking for a 16 year old guy. but he's suppossed to be like, 16.) As for Tidus, I don't know. But anyways, thanks for the review! (I don't mind long reviews..really.)_

_Oh, by the way...I don't know if you were implying it to me or not, but the whole "HEY, WATCH THE LANGUAGE! There are children watching." during your review...kinda made me feel a bit like I probably should have watched my lanuage in the last chapter, with one word. I am aware that there is a possiblity that there are children reading this, and I probably shouldn't have used the word that I wrote in. So needless to say, I went in and changed it. If you weren't implying it to me, I just hope that you don't mind, and from now on I try not to use very offensive lanuage. (I'll still swear now and then, but...you know, I won't use certain words.) _

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan**: _YEAH! i liked this chapter! FIrst you made Tidus think (um... midthirties? He's only 16!) and i loved the whole "media stalking Auron" thing, only... pulls out machine gun and bradishes it threathing AURON MINE! ARGH! (lol jk) anyway, nice chapter, even though you are making me look (HORRIBLE) but i no matter. I'm at least woeking on my next chapter, unlike i was doing before, screaming at computer and not doing anything. Anyway, nice chapter, You're from The Unanious Shithole Assosiation (USA) also! Sweet! anyway, keep updating, and Moos to yous! i loved that you realized that Seymour was evil to begun with! ARGH him! And the whole Mika taking SO long:  
Hello, crowd, i'm here  
Uh, mika, the games over.  
WHAT Pulls out mini pocket machine gun and fires (Avilible for two easy payments of 200 dollars!)  
Anyway, also liked that you put Auron in... maybe better that he's young... cause i can date him easier...  
Anyway, update soon! grins evilly to a tied up Auron_

_(Well, I'm glad that you liked that Chapter. (by the way..since you gave me two reviews for chapter 6, since one was just a continuation of another one, I combined them, to reply to them..) Well, the whole "media stalking Auron" thing, I had planned when I wrote up this chapter, (looks at Machine gun, and backs away slowly.) I also understand that Auron is your's, so please don't shoot me! (heh) The whole thing with Seymour. Tidus said in the video game, that he nevered liked Seymour since he first saw him, It was pretty much the same with me, except, I had to hear his voice before I thought that he was evil. When I made Mika get off the boat, I was going to have turtles and snails outrunning him, just to stress how slow he was, but I don't quiet know why It didn't make it to the story. (The whole few paragraphs with Auron, I put in, because I was wondering just how the heck he got out of that Cafe, and avoided seeing Tidus or Yuna.) Well, thank you for the review for chapter 6, and I look forward to more reviews.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Blitz-Off. (Luca Blitzball matches)**

Along the way to the boat, Lulu glanced over at Tidus. "Once we save, Yuna, Don't think that you'll still be on Wakka's good-side for awhile." She said. Tidus looked at her strangely. That's when it hit him, the blitzball matches had begun, and Tidus had promised to come back, before they started. But seeing how he was on his way to save Yuna, he wasn't there. So that had probably made Wakka a bit mad.

They reached the dock in no time. Well, just in enough time to see some strange looking machines coming towards them. Tidus and Kimahri drew out their weapons and got ready to attack. Lulu stepped infront of them. The mog doll in her hands jumpped out and landed on the ground. She stuck her arm out infront of Tidus, "Let me handle the Machina." She said.

Tidus found it kind of strange that the for one, Lulu didn't use a weapon like a sword, or a staff, but a doll, to fight with. What was also strange, was that the doll was imitating Lulu's movements. When Lulu stuck her arm up in the air, the doll did the same.

A bolt of lightening came out nowhere, and struck the machina, causing it to explode. Lulu then turned to the other Machina and did the same thing. This got rid of those two machina, but two more showed up. Lulu took those out the same way, but they kept coming. "Okay, a little help could be good." Lulu said turning to the other two.

They began to help her. Once they had got to what seemed like the last set of Machina, they heard the boat that Yuna was on start to pull away. Tidus took off running. Kimahri looked over at Lulu, seeing that she wasn't going to make the leap from the dock to the boat, not in the dress she was wearing, he picked her up and then followed Tidus.

When they landed on the boat, they saw, Yuna already waiting there. "Took long enough!" She said. She crossed her arms, and tried to make herself look angry at her guardians, but to tell the truth she wasn't angry at all. She was actually glad that Tidus, had atleast made an attempt to save her. "Yuna, alright?" Kimahri asked as he walked up to his summoner.

Yuna nodded. "I'm alright, really." She said. She looked over at Tidus who was looking around the boat. Kimahri saw that she was looking at Tidus, and he begun to look at Tidus too. Lulu joined them a few minutes later. Tidus saw that they were all looking at him and then started to explain why he was looking around.

He begun to tell them about the Al Bhed who had saved him when he came to Spira, and all. He said he was hoping that that was the same ship, but it wasn't. Yuna looked around. "Was there a man named Cid on that ship?" She asked. Tidus shook his head. "I don't think so." He told her.

He then looked at her, "Who's Cid?" He asked. Yuna pulled herself up to the top of the railing and sat down, "My Uncle. I met him when I was little, but I can't really remember what he looks like." She said. Tidus leaned against the railing. He then looked up at Yuna for a second.

Lulu caught the look, and predicted the next question to come out of Tidus's mouth. "She's only _half_ Al Bhed." She said before he could ask the question. She then looked at Tidus. "I trust you won't tell Wakka." She said.

Tidus raised an eyebrow to this. Kimahri stepped forward and then answered for Lulu. "Wakka, ignorant, Wakka not like Al Bhed." He said. Tidus nodded.

Yuna turned and looked back at the dock, "The game, I wonder how it is going." she said. Lulu looked over. Kimahri helped the two ladies back onto the dock, to where they could watch the game.

It wasn't going so great. Wakka was getting beat up pretty badly. He was constantly getting tackled by the Al Bhed team. Tidus was pretty sure, that in some of the shots of the game, he could see some of the Besaid team, floating around looking almost dead. But the score was amazingly tied. He turned to Lulu.

"Wakka's not even _trying_!" Lulu muttered as she watched the coverage of the game. She shook her head. "He's not the Blitzball player that Chappu was..." Tidus heard her muttered. He shrugged. He glanced over at Yuna and thought of something.

"Maybe he _isn't_ trying, because he is worried too much about Yuna! remember we hadn't even given him a sign that Yuna is safe." He told her. She nodded and then Sent up a spell into the air. To signal Wakka to quit playing lousy, because Yuna was safe.

From the Sphere-pool, Wakka could see the signal. He started looking around at the team, who were just barely holding themselves together. He knew that now they could try to start winning the game, because there was still a chance. He didn't have to worry about Yuna anymore.

With thirty seconds left, it was suprising to the crowd to see one of the most pathetic teams, start playing like one of the best teams in all of Spira. What suprised them even futher, was that the Aurochs actually won the match!

From where they were watching Tidus and Yuna began to cheer. Yuna jumpped up and then took Tidus's hands and cheerfully said to him, "We're in the Finals!" Tidus couldn't think of anything to say, so the most he did was just let out a laugh.

Later, they returned to the locker-room. They came in to see Wakka lying on the bench. Lulu came in and sat down next to her husband's head. She looked down at his face, but didn't say anything. "Yuna, alright?" Wakka asked, her.

Lulu's facial expression didn't change. "Yuna was alright, she didn't need our help too much. But I'm going to make sure this won't happen again, from now on, Kimahri and I are going to keep a closer watch on her." She said to her husband.

The door opened and a person stepped in. "Hey, fans aren't suppossed to be in the locker room!" Wakka said as he sat up. The person walked up to Wakka. "I'm here to give the captain, the results from the last few matches, so that he will know who his team is going up against in the finals." She said handing Wakka a sheet of paper.

She then left. Wakka looked at the paper, and then frowned. He picked up the blitzball next to him and threw it the best he could with his injuries, "Damn!" He shouted, over and over again. The rest of the team took this as a sign that they were probably up against the Lucan team for the Finals.

Tidus looked at the note, "yep, Luca Goers." He said after reading the paper. He looked at the clock. "Match is about to start. We'd better go." He said. Wakka started to get up, and head for the door with them. Tidus stopped him.

"You need to rest. No way your going to play this match, not with that beating you took in the last round." He said. Wakka sighed and then nodded. He knew that Tidus was right. He was too injured to even try to play. He could have gotten hurt worse out there. Wakka glanced over to Lulu.

As the team left, Kimahri and Yuna left with them. Wakka walked over to the bench where Lulu was sitting. He sat down next to her and leaned against her shoulder. She looked over at him. Her eyes narrowed a bit, " You need to learn to take care of yourself better, I don't want you ending up in the Farplane with Chappu." she muttered to him.

At the stadium, the Aurochs had come up with a plan to take down the Goers, They couldn't say that it was a great plan, but it was a plan. Tidus was going to shoot like crazy, when ever he got the chance, and he, along with everyone else was going to beat the crap out of anyone who tried to stop him.

At this time, Auron was just walking into the stadium. He had finally got the news-reporters to stop chasing him, for the time. So, now he was just going to watch the blitzball match, and keep an eye out for Tidus.

Well, the plan of the Aurochs worked, pretty well. It managed to get them one goal, and keep the Goers from getting the chance to score a goal, but, one goal was all they could managed before half-time.

They took a small break, and prepared themselves for the next half. When the break was over, they walked out and continued playing for three minutes. Then everyone stopped. The blitzball was in the process of being thrown at this time, so it kept going, and smacked the captain of the Lucan team in the head, and then dropped to the bottom of the Sphere-pool.

To the players' suprise, they were all shouting, "Wakka!" or something that sounded really close to it. Tidus took that as a cue, that he should probably go get Wakka, and let him take his place.

So pretty much that is what he did. Although, it was a bad idea, beacuse Wakka still hadn't recovered from his injuries.

The crowd began to cheer, when Wakka returned. But The other memebers on the team, knew that Wakka wasn't fit to play, so they avoided passing the ball to him, and just tried to keep the ball, from getting in the Goers' hands, until time ran out.

This was pretty good of a plan, because it actually worked. With only a few seconds left, the Goers got a hold of the ball, and went to make a shot. But just as they did, the buzzer that signaled the end of the match, sounded, making the shot not count. So as it turned out, The Aurochs won the game, and the championship.

Tidus got into the sphere pool, to help Wakka get out. Because once the match was over, Wakka just fell over onto his back, and looked up at the sky, from beneth the water. He looked over at Tidus and gave a thumbs up. Tidus swam over to him, and started to drag Wakka out of the sphere pool.

_(End of Chapter 7. The attack of the Feinds, and Auron returning to the group, will be in our next chapter. I look foreward to reviews, cause I want to know what people thought of this chapter. I do have to admit, that didn't take too long to write up. I mean I started this chapter this morning, and look its already done! Short Chapter.)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Jade-Lin**: _Wow! You really rock!1hugs very tight I read this to my baby brother Alexzander hes 9 and he went out side to pretend he was Tidus. :) YOU MUST UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! Hes getting on my nerves. AND I TOTTLEY LOVED THE STORY! Rock On You, ROCK ON! ;P _

_FOREVER IN YOUR DEPT,  
Jade-Lin_

_(I rock! COOL! (You read it to your little brother? That's cool.) Well I hope he hasn't gotten on your nerves too much before I updated the story. You rock too for reviewing!)_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's fan**: _YEAH! Now that the boring fights are done, i can see future husband in action! (Auron runs away, frighten as hell) COME BAKC! liked this one, like where you had Kimahri pike up Lulu for the ship; there's no way that she could jump with that thing, so like... yours is more likely! MOO! How Wakka went for playing bad to good, in the game they like, suched, then got better, like they knew Yuna was safe. But they Didn't! So once again, yours is more probably. And Yuna and Cid; if she never saw him before, she would never know who he was! Okay, YEAH! ON TO AURON! Yipee! Anyway, we both got our chapter 7's out about the same time, and shout out to the annoying ass hole of reporters/fans: AURON"S MINE!  
BWHAHAHAHAHAH! ANyway, Ciao for now!_

_( It took long enough, but yeah, I'm finally bringing Auron back into the story, and he'll stay in the story until the end! (what's better he's coming back towards the beginning of this chapter! Yay!) Well, I was kinda wondering how Lulu got onto the boat, I mean, we see her about to jump onto the boat in the game, and then screen fades to black for a minute, and then we see her, just after she's jumpped on the boat. But we all know, that dress would have tripped her up, and there is no way she'd be capable of making the jump. So I assumed that Kimahri picked her up, and helped her on the boat. I guess there really wasn't any other reason for Wakka and the rest of the team to be playing that badly, then suddenly become really good._

_I also knew that with Yuna and Cid, I didn't quiet understand that either. I mean, she's never met her Uncle, so how would she have know who he was? (I know I put it on my review to you for your 7th Chapter of "What the?" so by now I'm probably just repeating something I've already said. But it is kind of weird that we both put up our 7th chapters around the same time!) (Watches Media people running off) They'll probably be back for Auron later. But can't say for sure._

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Legendary Guardian. (Luca: Feinds attack the Stadium.)**

As Tidus was dragging Wakka out of the Sphere pool, he heard screaming. When he looked up at the stadium, through the water, he saw people running in panic, and feinds running laps around the stadium.

"We'll Lucky we're here." He thought as he looked at the feinds.

He didn't expect several of them to come crashing through the Sphere-pool. But apparently they did. Tidus and Wakka began to beat down the seemingly endless swarms of fish-like feinds.

As this was going on, Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri were watching everyone running around in panic. The feinds had apparently left them alone, for the time being.

All the way across the stadium, feinds leaving people alone, was a different story. One feind had decided that some of the people, looked really yummy, and decided that he wanted to eat them, so he had to run after them.

As the people ran, They passed by Auron. He was looking rather calm, as he normally was when others were in a plain out panic.

The feind apparently saw that Auron was blocking his path to get to the many delicious humans that were running away. He could see the threatening look that Auron was giving him, just visible above Auron's sunglasses.

The feind looked at Auron for a minute. It's face was looking like it was lauging. If it could have talked it probably would have said, "_You're planning to fight me! You're nothing more than a kid_!"

Auron saw that it looked like it was laughing about him. He shook his head and smirked at the feind. He drew out the blade that he fought with.

In one hit Auron managed to take out the feind that was in his way. He shook his head. "That wasn't any challenge. just practice.." He muttered as he started to walk towards the other end of the stadium.

At this time, Tidus and Wakka had managed to make it to the stadium, from the Sphere-pool. Tidus had just saw Auron take out a rather large feind. He was pretty shocked. "Auron?" He asked.

Wakka turned and looked at Tidus and then to the teenager, walking off. "That's Sir Auron?" He asked. His voice sounded a bit amazed. Tidus didn't quiet know why.

Tidus took off after Auron, hoping that he could stop the 16 year old, and ask him a few questions. But before he could, they were surrounded by several feinds.

The three of them tried to fight them off, but, no luck. They were surrounded, by feinds, and there was no chance that they'd have been able to take them all down, and still be alive.

Just as Tidus was about to attack one of the feinds it burst into colorful lights. He looked over, and saw, a huge creature, an Aeon that looked kind of like a mummy, or something, coming out of the ground.

It started to scream, and make really high-pitched noises of pain. As it did this, the feinds burst into pretty colorful lights, and floated up into the air, and flew away.

On a closer look, as the Aeon dissappeared, Tidus, and everyone could see Maester Seymour. So he had summoned out that Aeon? How? Tidus began to wonder these questions for a minute.

After the feinds were gone, Wakka came up to Tidus. He saw that Tidus looked like he had a few things to say to Auron.

"I'm going back to Yuna. We'll be at the edge of Luca, for awhile, come say goodbye to Yuna and the gang...will ya?" He asked Tidus. Tidus turned to him and nodded.

Once Wakka left, Tidus let his anger of Auron just explode. "_All of this is your fault_!" He shouted at Auron. Tidus's eyes narrowed angerily.

Tidus's anger didn't seem to affect Auron at all. Tidus started walking circles where he was standing. "Getting swallowed by Sin, ending up stuck in Spira! Everything that's happened to me, is all _your fault_!" He shouted.

Auron turned and looked at the ground. Everything was silent for a moment. Auron started to laugh. First it was just a very soft, in-audiable chuckle, then it became a normal laugh.

But soon, it built up into a loud laugh, Tidus had begun to wonder if Auron had gone pyscho.

He shook his head, He had questions that he needed answered, and Auron suddenly laughing like a kid who had gone crazy, wasn't going to stop him from getting those questions answered.

"You knew my old man. You knew Jecht." He asked. He was suprised how calm he was. He was angry at Auron still.

Auron took off his shades and stopped laughing. He nodded in reply to Tidus's questions. "..And Braska. You knew him too?" Tidus asked.

Again, Auron only gave a nod in reply to Tidus's question. Tidus started to shout that that was impossible. Auron turned. There was nothing impossible about it.

"Jecht, Braska and I defeated Sin, ten years ago. Then I went to Zanarkand. What's so impossible about it?" He asked. Tidus crossed his arms. He still found it kind of impossible.

Tidus looked right at Auron for a minute. "You're only 16, man!" He said. Auron shrugged and then gave Tidus a look that seemed to ask, "_So_?"

But Tidus couldn't come up with anything to say to that. "So, you came to Zanarkand, Why?" He asked. Auron crossed his arms and looked over.

"Jecht, asked me." He muttered. Auron then turned and faced away from Tidus. There was something Tidus needed to know.

"Jecht...is no longer human." He muttered. Tidus raised his eyebrow. What the heck was Auron talking about?

Auron slipped his sunglasses back on and faced Tidus. "Jecht, is Sin." He stated simply. He watched Tidus fall over onto one of the nearby crates in shock.

"No..It can't be." Tidus muttered again. He was beginning to cry a bit. Auron walked up to him, and looked down at the top of Tidus's head for a minute.

"You don't have to believe me, if you don't want to."He said. Tidus looked up. He saw Auron was starting to walk away. "But, It is the truth." He heard Auron say partly to himself.

Auron turned. He knew that Tidus was upset, So he knew that if he was about to ask a question to Tidus, he probably wouldn't get an answer.

"I saw you with a girl earlier, Who was she?"

Tidus looked towards the exit of the stadium. "Yuna." he stated. Auron turned. He raised an eyebrow to Tidus, after the blonde said this name.

"She's Braska's daughter, right?" he asked Tidus. Tidus nodded. He watched Auron start to walk off.

Tidus got to his feet and start to follow the teenager. "Just where are you going!" He called after Auron.

Auron didn't turn around to answer Tidus's question. He just kept on walking out of the stadium, and then towards the outskirts of Luca.

During this Time, Wakka had already said goodbye to the Aurochs for awhile, and he had met back with Yuna.

When Auron and Tidus came, Lulu was in the process of telling Yuna, Wakka, and Kimahri about how Mika was safe, because of Maester Seymour.

Yuna said she was going back into town to go see Tidus, possibly one last time, before she continued off on her pilgramage. But she saw Tidus following someone, and the two of them were coming in her direction.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu said suprised. Yuna looked over at Lulu and then to Wakka, who looked back at her. They exchanged confused glances.

"So the ledgendary Sir Auron is a _teenager_?" Wakka asked aloud. Auron gave Wakka a very cold glare from behind his sunglasses, but Wakka missed it entirely.

Lulu turned and nodded. "Remember? I told you once, the youngest guardian ever to help defeat Sin, was Sir Auron. " She whispered to him.

Wakka glanced over at Lulu. "Yeah, but I didn't expect him to be like you know, still be able to be considered young. I thought he'd be like some old geezer by now." He whispered back to her, a bit loudly.

Auron shook his head. What an insult, apparently everyone here expected him to be an old guy. Instead, here he was, a year or two younger than the summoner that they were all guardians to.

He shrugged slightly and then walked up to Yuna. "I wish to become your guardian. Is there any problem with this?" He asked. Yuna looked over.

"But why?" She asked him after a few minutes. Auron looked over for a minute. Did he have to explain his reasons for wanting to do something to everyone?

He told Yuna that he had promised her father. Hearing that Yuna allowed Auron to become her guardian rather quickly. Auron turned and looked at Tidus. "I promised Jecht that If I ever became a guardian again, He'd have to become one to." He said.

When Yuna asked about Jecht being alive. Auron only lied to her and said he hadn't seen Jecht in 10 years. Tidus didn't quiet understand why Auron had told him that Jecht was Sin, but then turn around and say something completely diffrent to Yuna.

After a few minutes of sclience, Tidus walked up to Yuna who was looking out a Luca. "Hey." He said, in a depressed manner.

Yuna looked over at him and then smiled, "You sound upset. Do you want to scream?" She asked. Tidus leaned over on the railing. He shook his head.

"I want to, but..I don't think it'll help this time." He muttered. He looked over at Yuna, who was still similing at him.

"You know, I've learned to smile, and laugh, when I'm feeling down." She said cheerfully. She then tapped Tidus on the shoulder.

"Come on, Let's laugh together. You'll feel 100 percentbetter!" She said. Tidus shrugged and then he and Yuna began laughing like two crazy people.

This was given weird stares from everyone else. Once Tidus and Yuna quit laughing, They turned to everyone. "What are you guys looking at?" Tidus asked.

"We were just worried we'd have to haul you two off in little white jackets that are ment for crazy people." Wakka said to the two of them. Yuna giggled a bit at this.

"I guess we're off to Djose Temple now. So, don't forget to smile everyone!" Yuna said as she ran up the stairs leading out of Luca. Tidus laughing and following not to far behind her.

Well, atleast Yuna was right a little, he did feel a little better. Not 100 percentbut close to it.

* * *

( _Yeah, I'm sure that once he starts down the painfully long Mi'ihen highroad he won't be feeling so great. Anyways..alright. Chapter 8 done! I know it wasn't the best. But I'd like to know what you thought, if you agree with me or not. Looking foreward to your reviews!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Sirius:**_WAIT A MINITUE!  
AURON DIED WHEN HE WAS SIX!  
NO!  
Update! update!  
Auron's Fan, HE'S MMINE! MIN MINE MINE!_

_(yes, Auron died when he was Six. (Let's not get into a fight over who Auron belongs to...)_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan:** _You know (or not) even though Auron's a kid, i expect his voice to be... like deep, like his is in the game! CAUSE HE'S A SEXY SEXY (Auron runs off) anyway, nice, even though, A. Auron is crazy (and sexy) laughing like that...) and they would probaly have to haul Tidus and Yuna away in white jackets, and Auron can be the hero! (wow, do i have Auron on the brain) Just thinking... it would be SO FUNNY for like (when Auron and Tidus lived in Dream Zanarkand) For Auron (7 years old) ordering around Tidus (9 years old... or something) i think that would be hysterical! Anyway, even though our seventh chappies were up about the same time, out eighth's won't, cause i'm lazy! people chuck random things at Auron's Fan Jk, i''m working on it... people slowly back away Anyway, thannks for reviewing my fics, and update soon! (and hey! I shall... no wait... i'm almost 14... auron was 6... so he was the youngest guardian! Paccee is like 10... anyway, update soon! moos to yous!_

_I OWN AURON! peope start throwing thing at me NO! I'm just kidding! I meant to say that fiends are spelled FIENDS, not FEINDS. Just saying. No offense. Anyway, good job, and keep up the good work! and when you see auron, send him here picks up rope i'll be ready... lol_

_(Well, you know, it's kind of weird, but...I expect his voice to be like it is in the game, too. Which is weird. Hmm... Yuna and Tidus get hauled away to a place for crazy people, and Auron becomes the Hero of the game? Hmm. Anyways. you are welcome, about the reviews (but since you do write good fics, and do review this story...you deserve them.) Yeah, I know that I mispelled Fiends, because I over-look spelling errors and typos so often...but thanks for correcting me.)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Travelling the Highroad. (Mi'ihen Highroad- part I.)**

"_15,568...15,569...15,570...15,571_!" Tidus shouted as he finally got to the top step.

Yuna was next to him. Both were out of breath, since they had ran up the steps leaving everyone else back down on step 15, 234. Yuna turned and looked down the steps waiting for her other guardians to come.

Tidus turned around to see where they were heading next. What he saw, was the longest road in his life. He groaned. They'd have to travel _this_! There didn't look to be an end, and feinds were running around everywhere.

He was too tired. He didn't feel like going down this road on foot. Wasn't there like some form of transportation they could use? A _car_ would have been nice.

Of course that's when he took a good notice. There seemed to be no machines at all in Spira. The only machines he had seen, were all on that Al Bhed Ship, and in Luca. Other than that machines didn't exist it seemed.

He frowned. Great, his driver's liscense he had obtained in Zanarkand a few months ago, was absolutly _worthless_ here is Spira!

He sighed. With no machines, and no other form of transportation down the road, there was no other choice than to walk.

As they walked along, Tidus stopped and looked at some of the nearby ruins.

As he did this, a short, old man, that made Mika look young, walked up to them. "Do you know what those ruins are from?" The man asked.

Tidus nodded. If it was his guess, it was from some old city.

The other guy introduced his name as Maechen, and then started to talk to Yuna, about her bringing the Calm.

He said, he was troubled by seeing the smiles on people's faces crumble at the mention of Sin. He said that everyone in Spira, including him, were counting on Yuna to bring the calm.

After Maechen left, They contiuned down the road for awhile, until several Chocobos ran by. They didn't stop.

One of the people, (just say it's Lucil...) Was shouting something at the top of her lungs about a Chocobo hunting feind prowling the Highroad.

Tidus heard this and turned to everyone. "Let's go kick that feind's ass!" he said cheerily. Just about everyone sighed.

"_Why_?" Auron asked.

"Because It's the right thing to do!" Tidus said, crossing his arms. It was the right thing to do! Or atleast he thought.

Auron shook his head. ".You are just like Jecht. You even say half the same things that he said. Also you feel the need to get us all into trouble." He said to Tidus.

Yuna giggled. "We should get going..." She said cheerfully. Lulu nodded and then she, and everyone else started to follow Yuna.

Before they got down part of the Highroad, they ran into a fiend that was wanting to attack them.

"That looks slow!" Tidus said, laughing. Auron shook his head. "Maester Mika's slower..." He said.

Tidus found this comment weird. Auron actually sounded like a _teenager_ when he said that!

He _never_ joked about anything. Normally Auron acted like an old guy, who was only possessing a 16 year old's body. To Tidus, that was a creepy thought.

Tidus tried to attack the fiend, but the fiend apparently had a hard shell. "uh...Kimahri! Why don't you handle this?" Tidus called to Kimahri.

Auron glanced over at Tidus. He sighed, and then dashed up to the feind and killed it, before Kimahri had a chance to even get into the battle.

As they continued along the highroad, once more. They ran into a lady, and her daughter, just staring at the plant-life on the side of the highroad.

The little girl, reconized Yuna as a summoner some how, and asked, "Are you going to bring us the Calm?" Yuna knelt down beside the little girl. She nodded.

"Calli, and I are looking forward to another Calm, My Lady summoner. Good luck to you." She said. She then turned and smiled at Yuna's guardians. "And good luck to her guardians as well." She added.

She then walked off to another part of the Highroad. Calli following her and waving back to Yuna.

After they left, yet again they set out to travel down the Highroad. This was becoming _ridiculus_! Everyone they ran into was wanting to stop and talk to them.

Right before they got off that end of the highroad, they were stopped once again.

This time, by a lady in green, who had been talking to Crusaders, about some opperation.

Yuna had gone up to talk to her, actually. The lady was looking disappointed. "You alright?" Yuna asked her. The lady looked up and shook her head.

" My name is Shelinda. Anyways, I heard that the Crusaders were going to team up with the Al Bhed and use forbidden Machina to defeat Sin, I was trying to stop them but.." She began. She looked down the road and sighed.

"They won't listen?" Yuna asked. The Lady nodded. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"..They just laugh at me, and comment about my hat." She said angerily. Tidus looked at her hat. It did look funny.

"What are the Crusaders _thinking_ ya? Teaming up with people like the_ Al Bhed_, and defying the teachings of Yevon?" Wakka asked. The lady nodded.

"I tried to ask them that too, but they only said, _'Machina will take down Sin quicker than any summoner_' and then walked off!" She said. Auron turned and crossed his arms.

"It's not going to work. Sin will only end up defeated by a summoner, in the end. So let them use what ever they want to try." He muttered. Shelinda put her hands on her hips.

"No, It's not about defeating Sin. It's about...upholding the _teachings_!" She said. Wakka nodded, He agreed with her. The Teachings of Yevon needed to be upheld.

Tidus glanced over at Auron. The 16 year old was only smirking. Tidus guessed that Auron had now chosen to ignore Shelinda.

Soon, Shelinda left them, and continued along the road.

It was only a few minutes after this that they finally made it down the first end of the High road.

Auron looked over at Yuna. "We'll rest here." He said. Yuna rubbed her forehead, and nodded. She was still trying to recover from the tireing walk down the highroad from Luca.

"But That's an _Al Bhed_ Travel Agency!" Wakka said. He sounded like he was protesting against Auron in the whole group staying there.

Auron turned and looked emotionless at Wakka. "Yuna needs to rest. We all do." Lulu put in before Auron could say anything.

Wakka looked at his wife in protest. "But...Lu..They don't believe in Yevon..and remember in Luca? They kidnapped Yuna!" He said. Lulu shot a glare to him.

Wakka sighed and hung his head, in defeat. Tidus laughed a bit, and then headed to the Travel Agency with everyone else.

Tidus napped in the Inn room for awhile. But only for a few minutes, because he couldn't really get to sleep.

He got up and walked outside. The Sunset, he saw, was definetly better than it had been in Kilika. Way more peaceful.

He saw Yuna looking out at the ocean. He walked up to her to see what she was up to.

When she heard him walking up behind her, she quickly closed her travel bag, and smiled at him. "It's peaceful, isn't it?" She asked.

Tidus nodded and sat down next to her. He nodded. She looked over at him, and then sat back on her heels. "It would be great to live in a place like this." She said to herself aloud.

Tidus glanced over at her. "But...When the calm comes...after you defeat Sin...you can." He said, looking at her. Yuna closed her eyes and layed down on the grass.

"Sin will only be reborn.."She said staring at the sky. She was quiet for a moment. Tidus saw the look of thought coming over her eyes.

"You know, Sin, is the punishment for our vanity, like using machina. But I'm not so sure that was a bad thing." She said, as she looked up at the sky. She put her hands behind her head.

"Growing up in a temple, I've never really questioned if using Machina was such a bad thing. " She continued on. She looked over at Tidus for a minute. "I guess I've been too scared to ask. " She added giggling.

Tidus propped his head up on his fist, and leaned foreward. Yuna returned to looking up at the sky. "Like that, there are several things that just don't make sense." She muttered.

Tidus smirked and then jumpped to his feet. He imitated Mika's voice as he said, "Thinking in such ways is unbecoming of a summoner!" He spoke as slow as he could. He looked at Yuna and then smiled.

Yuna laughed and looked up at Tidus. "Sound like Mika?" Tidus asked her. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, you were speaking _too_ fast!" She said through her laughter. Tidus frowned teasingly and put his hands on his hips.

They laughed for a few minutes, but then Tidus was hit with a question that had been bothering him. "Yuna?" He asked. She looked up at him and tilted her head to the side to show she was paying attention.

"How, are we supossed to beat Sin?" He asked. Yuna stood up and then looked out at the ocean.

She was silent for a moment. Tidus started walking circles a bit. "The Final Summoning. I have to travel, as a summoner, to the world's edge after praying at every temple in Spira, I obtain the Final Aeon, in Zanarkand." She told him.

"Zanarkand?" He asked. Zanarkand was still there, wasn't it? It wasn't just ruins, like all the other cities in Spira.

Yuna was hesitant with her answer. "The ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago. That's what she means." A voice said from behind them.

Tidus and Yuna turned to see Auron sitting ontop of some of the ruins. "It's getting late, we probabaly should get back inside before, fiends start hunting down the Highroad." Yuna said turning to Tidus.

He followed her into the Travel Agency, When he past by Auron, he shot a glance at the teen, to see if Auron was going to follow them.

But the dark haired teenager didn't move. He just kept staring out at the ocean. "Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked. Auron glanced at Tidus, then back to the ocean.

Tidus took that as a "_No_." and then just went back in the Travel agency. Just before going in he glanced back at the teenager just once more.

Then he went into the inn room, and slept for the night.

* * *

_("Cunno E duug cu muhk!" (Sorry I took so long!) I couldn't connect to the internet for a few days, (My brother was expecting a phone-call, about a job. So, I had to stay off the internet for the past few days. Computer has also been tied up so, I couldn't write this chapter. When I got the chance, I fell into an unfourtunate writer's block, I wrote through it, but came out with crap, (actually it was beyond crap...) So I re-wrote it and this is what I came out with. I really hope you like it, and will be kind enough to review.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Auron's Fan**: _Wanna know what Auron was thinking about? ME! Lol, oh, sirus. i have Auron Tied up in MY room , so's mine. Both 16 and 25 year old Auron! grins Anyway, liked this chapter, like the thing with the stairs...(there are probaly that many, but the scene blacks out: they don't want you to see Tidus huffing and puffing.) Like i said in my 8th chapter, Mika makes dull, boring, and most of all, LONG speeches, but they are probaly like five words, but he takes so damn long! (Watch your language) Why? (Cause...) okay, anyway, nice and update soon, oh and cough review mt story cough_

( _Okay, 25 and 16 year old, and even 35 year old, Auron belongs to somebody ( . But maybe if we cloned him...hmm,). anyways, yeah, There were a lot of stairs. (they blacked out the screen, so that we wouldn't see Tidus all tired out from running, makes him seem like an out of shape main character if he gets tired from running up about 15,571 steps! ) As for reviewing your story. Done!_ )

**

* * *

**

**Sirius:** _MINE! AURON'S MINE, AURON'S FAN!  
I kidnapped him! I walked into your room and dragged him nito my house, so, HA!  
You're just like Blackrose! SHE SPELLS MY NAME WRONG, TOO!  
You'll pay, Auron's Fan. AND I GOT 25 YEAR OLD AURON, TOO!  
UPDATE, PLEASE!_

( _25 and 16 year old Auron belong to somebody! (Can we clone 25 year old, 16 year old, and 35 year old Auron? I sure if we did you could have Auron, and Auron's Fan can have Auron too..! That way Auron can be everyone's! Glances around. Eh...heh...I'm crazy...anyways.. below all the other reviews is the next chapter...)_

* * *

**Gining:**_You reviewed my story so I thought I would go and return the favor. By the way, thank youvery much. Makes me feel all warm inside to know that someone likes what I write. Anyway, I do like this. I haven't gotten very far, but I have one question. Is Auron dead like he was in the game? I guess I'll just have to keep reading to find out that answer don't I?_

_( Well, you're welcome for the review, and Thank you for reviewing. Well...You'll probably just have to keep reading to find out if Auron is unsent like he is in the game, or if I changed that up...)_

* * *

**Cammyfan1**: _To mysterious digidreamer: this is a great story! keep writing! (I'm pretty sure you will!)_

_To Sirius and Auron's Fan: Um... funny thought but, you really don't have to argue about which one of you have Auron (I'm sorry if you wanted to fight over Auron!). I mean that there are multiple copies of the game (not to mention lots of computers to read this fic off of, and sites devoted to Auron), which would be like saying there are many Aurons running around! (Weird, but very interesting... Like a big Auron convention). So, everyone can have any of the various ages of Auron! YAY! Sorry if I came off as a bit (really) rude and might of stopped you two from having a bit of fun by fighting over Auron... I only wanted to express a weird and funny thought that came into my mind, when I read both of your recent reviews. If you still want to argue over Auron and all, just ignore my last comment... please._

_(I'm glad you, and everybody who has said they like the story...well like the story. Of course I'm going to keep writing. Umm...yay! Auron convention! (Aww..Come on Cammyfan, people fighting over Auron is normal, I mean..he is good looking right? (I mean 25 year old Auron atleast. 35 year old Auron..maybe...16 year old Auron, he is absolutly good-looking!) But...It's okay to let them fight...Auron belongs to somebody...(although it isn't me.) Okay..I'm making no sense)_

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Well, Below..is a chapter That I decided to write, that wasn't in the game. It's a chapter that is nothing but a flashbacks of Tidus's. Since this chapter is dividing the Mi'ihen Highroad chapters, it's pretty obivious that these flashbacks occur during Tidus's dreams. Tidus talks about the flashbacks...during the chapter. text written_**like this**_is Tidus talking about the dream, Text written like this note, and the reviews, is Tidus talking in the flashbacks. Other text like this, is the other people in the flashback talking too._

_Why would I write a completly pointless chatper? Um..probably because I wanted to, plus...Opperation Mi'ihen can wait!...heh. So if it sucks...tell me..please. I won't mind at all! Referances to things in other chapters are tossed in I bet you can pick them out, if you tried hard enough...but I'm not asking you to. _

_(Flashbacks in this chapter:_

**1**._Jecht comes home drunk...one night after a game. (_shows that Tidus's mother wasn't so okay with his drinking

**2**._Jecht leaves out for training one day._

**3**. _Tidus's mother recives the news of her husband's dissappearance_. (very short and is...just right after flashback 2.)

**4.** _Auron arrives in Zanarkand._

**5 **_Auron and Tidus talk a bit for the first time_. (over a photograph, and someone...heh!)

**6.** _Tidus and Auron talk about Spira_. (Actually It's just Tidus talking to himself, about him and Auron talking about Spira.)

(_The chapter will probably just cut off..a little after this, since I wasn't too sure how to properly end this chapter. So when it does...that means that Tidus just woke up, ending the chapter)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Flashback dreams: 1000 years ago. (Zanarkand.)**

Thunder roared outside of the little house-boat. A 3 year old Tidus, was staring up at the ceiling. He was suppossed to be sleeping, because it was past mid-night, and Bed-time was at 8:30.

He heard the door slam. He got to his feet and peeked through the door.

His mother had gotten up from the couch and walked over to the person who had just entered. "_Jecht..honey, I'm glad you're home! How was the game_?" She asked.

Jecht had a glare on his face. "_Why weren't you there_?" He asked. His speaking was slurred.

Tidus's mother put her hand on Jecht's shoulder, and smiled sweetly and said. "_Jecht dear, I had to take care of some of the chores. After all, Our parent's are coming to visit tommorrow, and you know how your mother thinks I can't keep a house looking decent_."

Jecht pushed his wife's hand off of his shoulder. He then brought the more than half empty liqour bottle in his hand, to his lips, and took a long drink.

Tidus's mother gasped and then crossed her arms. "_Jecht! You're drunk_!" She said. She was sounding angry.

Jecht leaned foreward and shrugged his shoulders. "_So, What if I am_?" He asked. sounding drunker than he had before.

His wife put her hands on her hips and frowned at her husband. "_You..promised, that you wouldn't drink, when Tidus was born_!" She said dissapointed.

Jecht took another drink and finished off the liquor. "_I promised that I wouldn't drink when he was born. But he's already born. Hell, he's like what...Six? Seven? He's been born for a while now. So I can drink_." He said.

Tidus's mother frowned. "_He's three! Jecht! That's beside the point!"_ She said.

She then turned away from her husband. "_You promised not to drink, because you wanted to set a good example for Tidus. Like a father was suppossed to do!_" She screamed.

"_Well, I deserved to drink a bit. You, My own Wife didn't come to the match_!" Jecht said, raising his voice. His wife glared and then turned back around.

"_A bit? Drinking enough to come home drunk, you call that **'a bit'**_!" She shouted. She then stormed. off.

"_Honey_..." Jecht said. He was starting to sound a bit sober, suprisingly. Tidus saw his mother turn and glare. (Jecht calls his wife Honey?)

"_Don't you think about coming into our room to sleep! The door's gonna be locked, so you better just sleep on the couch tonight, and for that matter, tomorrow too_!" Tidus's mother shouted as she slammed the door, to her bedroom behind her.

Jecht glared and started kicking some of the funiture. He then sat down on the couch, and glared at the floor.

"**That was probably the first time I found out he had a problem. First it started with this, and then this happened more frequently. Mom thought he had drunk because he was upset over her not showing up. But the truth was, The team had lost, and He had gotten drunk because of that**."

The flashback fades away, and now, the scene shows Zanarkand in the morining. Tidus (Now, 8 ) is standing at the edge of the docks in Zanarkand, with his arms crossed.

His mother let go of his father. The two of them watched at Jecht got into the boat, with a few other people.

Tidus's mother was looking worried. "_We'll take care of him, and try to make sure he'll get back to you and Tidus safe and sound. But I can't make any promises_." One of the Blitzball team members said.

Tidus's mother nodded. Then she waved, as the boat took off. She crossed her arms and then began to look worried again. "_I hope he comes back_." Tidus heard he mutter.

Then the scene faded to later that afternoon. Tidus had been in the kitchen with his mom. There was a knock on the door.

"**The knock on the door, was Saurah. Coming to tell us that dad had vanished. Mom took it pretty hard**."

"**Everyday, She went out and looked for Jecht, and sometimes she would walk up and down the beach, several times**."

"**She'd be so tired sometimes when she came home, that she wouldn't even make it to her room, and I'd find her asleep on the floor**."

"**She only searched the beach, because she refused to face the truth that her husband went off and died on her. She kept hoping he'd turn up or something**."

"**But he never did. We didn't find anything for weeks**."

"**Well, we never found anything until**..."

The flashback changes over to a very stormy night. Tidus was sitting in the living room, alone. His mother was out like normal.

About the same time that thunder crashes. Tidus's mother walks in. followed by some people. She began to bark orders at the others. (One who is carrying a certain someone..)

Tidus is looking around curious at all of them. One of the people who had come in with them walked up and sat down beside him.

"_Did you find him_?" young Tidus asked looking at the person confused. The person shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

Another person came into the room. "_Where exactly did you find that kid_?" She asked.

The person sitting next to Tidus looked up. "..._Out on the beach, he was all torn up when we found him. Damn kid must have been playing outside during the thunderstorm_." He said.

The other person shook their head. She didn't say anything though.

"**I guess it was probably about three hours before everyone left. Mom had said she'd take care of Auron until, he woke up, which just so happened to be like Three days later**."

Flashback now changes to Tidus's mother sitting in the living room, across from the six year old Auron. "_What's your name_?" She asked as kindly as she could.

Auron was being calm, as normal, while he talked. Even though he had a wound running right over his eye, it really looked kind of painful, to Tidus.

"_Where are you're parents_?" Tidus's mother then asked. She was ready for Auron to try to avoid that question, since he was looking like he didn't want to answer.

But Auron looked straight at her and simply stated, "_They've been dead since I was three_." He then crossed his arms.

"_Where do you live? Is it in Zanarkand_?" She asked. Auron shook his head to these questions.

"**Mom had tons of other questions for him, and he answered just about all of them, I thought he was weird, since the first time I met him. Always calm, and acting older than his age, I wasn't to glad when Mom decided that she was going to let Auron live with us**."

"**Auron and I never stayed in the same room for long or even said much to each other**."

" **Partly because I didn't like Auron. He scared me. Which for being only eight years old at the time, it was pretty easy to do**."

"**Heck, I was scared of clowns..and dogs...and...the closet monster...and...the dark...and...well...a lot of things, now that I think about** it."

"**But...guess it was after Mom died, that Auron and I talked...for the first time**."

Again the flashback changes. 13 year old Auron is sitting in the empty living room. A large blade layed out in front of him. A photograph in his left hand.

Now, 15 year old Tidus, sneaks up behind him and looks over his shoulder. "_Who's that_?" He asked, looking at the picture.

Auron looked up at Tidus and glared. He didn't say anything, but his eyes seemed to say, "_None of your business_."

The young Tidus smirked. "_Oh_? _She's your girl-friend...isn't she_?" He asked teasingly. Auron shot him another glare.

_"...AH HA! She is! I knew it!_" Tidus said, in an almost shout. Auron lept to his feet and crossed his arms.

"_She's not my...girl-friend. She's just someone I grew up with. A friend, who just happens to be a girl_." He said, trying to remain calm, but was getting angry.

Tidus laughed. "_Auron has a girl-friend...Auron has a girl-friend_!" Tidus chanted in a sing-song voice, over and over again.

Auron was becoming rather pink in the face, out of what Tidus guess to be embarrassment. "_She's not...my girlfriend_." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Tidus snatched the picture from Auron and looked at it. "_Oh? Then why do you have her picture_?" He asked.

"**You know now that I think about it...I never did see what the girl on the picture looked like, all I can remeber is that she was sleeping**."

" **But Since Auron never let me look at the picture again. I can't really remeber. I never really bothered asking him about the girl in the picture again, because everytime I tried, he'd turn pink, and avoid the subject**."

"_Why is she asleep_?" young Tidus asked the 13 year old. Auron snatched the picture back from Tidus and folded it up and shoved it in his pocket.

"_I had no other chance to get a picture of her. I had to take this as quick as I could before I left_." He said. Tidus looked confused at the 13 year old.

"_You moved away from her_?" He asked. Auron just walked off.

"**Auron never did tell me the real reason why he left her..but I guess that was none of my bussiness to begin with**."

"**I don't know exactly when it was, or even how the conversation got started, but I remeber one day, Auron and I started talking about Spira."**

"**I remebered that when we talked, that was another time I asked him if he was homesick. But instead of like the other time, when he caught me singing, He didn't even give me an answer**."

"**I know he never said it, but it was a bit easy to tell that he was homesick**."

" **Any kid that age who was away from their home for a long time would have been homesick. Hell, I'm homesick for Zanarkand right now...and I'm 18!"**

"**Now that I think about it, I remeber hearing about Sin for the first time during this conversation. I never really believed Auron about Sin's existance**."

" **I just thought that it was some fairy-tale that Auron had been told when he was younger to make him be a good little kid. Kinda like what grandma told me, about that one place called, Hell. Grandma only told me that so that I wouldn't act-up, and cause trouble**."

"**But, I guess now it is kind of weird..Sin did exist, and wasn't just some made up story. Which is even futher weird, because, if what Auron is saying is true...I thought that my old man wasn't real!**"

* * *

(_Okay...Tidus..time to wake up. everyone thinks I'm dead, I bet. I've only been here writing this insanely long chapter, for no real reason. But I hope it was still good. Atleast I've finished this chapter. (Any other side-story chapters will not be like this, I promise!) Well, I hope to hear from you about this chapter...) I know it probably wasn't the best chapter, and you are probably wondering why I took so long, but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner.)_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

**Auron's Fan**: _This wasn't bad! I liked it! oh to SirIUS! AURON, all three are mine. so there. you cannot have him for he is tied up in my room. so HAHAHAHAH! I kidnapped all three from YOUR room! AND... i took a soda too! BWAHAH! okay enough of that! I really liked this chapter! It showed the background of Tidus, Jechts drinking, and other stuff... like Just WHO are you Looking at auron? BETTER BE ME! jk, though i wanna know... unless it's Yunalesca (which it cannot, cause you said before he left...) or else i'll hurl me brains out! Ususally unless the dreams are meaning ful, the person says. "Tidus slept, then woke up. ANYWAY..." but i liked this better! Moo! Please update soon, and moos to yous!_

_(Well...I'm still saying we clone him...we can all have Auron! Anyways, thankyou for saying my story is good, and I'm sorry I took so long to put it up, but it took a lot of thinking and writing. Well, I can definately tell you, it wasn't Yunalesca...( I'd throw up too if it was.) but just who the picture is of, will be told in a later chapter. Everytime I read something like that i keep thinking about the game when you rest at the inns, (the screen goes black, and you hear Tidus snoring.) and I'm always thinking.."Does he just dream about nothing when he sleeps?" )_

* * *

**Rayne**: _Pardon me, but the move is called Sphere Shot. I use it often. Just about every time Tidus gets near the goal._

_(I know the shot that he uses in the game during the very first match (the cinematic) is the Sphere Shot. I just didn't catch that before puttting the first chapter up. But thank you for pointing that out to me...)_

* * *

**Gining**: _I liked this chapter. It gives a lot more insite (sorry about the spelling) about why Tidus and Auron are like they are. And I bet the girl is Rikku, isn't it? It would make sence. Keep this up. I want more._

_(Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. It's okay about the spelling, I don't pay much mind to it. I just wrote the chapter because I had nothing better to do. As for the girl in the picture being Rikku...well...you'll find out if you're right or not one of the chapter after this one.)_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Travelling the Highroad (Mi'ihen Highroad- part II)**

When Tidus awoke from his dreams/flashbacks, The sun was shining bright on the Highroad, and everything sort of had that Afternoon-ish feel to it. He began to wonder just how long he had slept.

He then got up and walked out of the inn room. When he made it to the shop in the travel agency, he found that everyone had already gone outside.

Before he had a chance to get outside the door, he ran right into someone who was coming into the shop. He lost his balance trying to avoid the person walking in, and fell flat on his butt.

After getting to his feet he came face to face with A stange looking guy. "Oh! **Aqlica sa**. (_excuse me_.)" The person said.

Tidus crossed his arms and looked at the guy confused. What did he just say?

The guy noticed Tidus's confused look. "Oh...I'm sorry...I ment to say, 'excuse me.' but I said it in Al Bhed instead." The guy explained to Tidus.

Tidus nodded. "So you are Al Bhed?" He asked. The guy nodded. Wasn't a dead give-away when he spoke in Al Bhed?

He then remebered to introduce himself. He told Tidus that his name was Rin. He apparently owned the travel agency.

He told Tidus that it was nice to meet him, but he said it in Al Bhed also. Which Tidus took the oppertunity to try to repeat the phrase, but instead of "**Hela du saad oui**." When tidus said it, he said, "**Helly doo sad wee**."

(that in Al bhed would have come back to english as, "_Nicca tyy met zii_" )

Rin shook his head. "Just be careful where you try to speak our lanuage..." He said.

Tidus scratched his head and shrugged. Just after he did that, he heard a scream. "Someone help the Chocobos!"

At this moument Tidus ran outside, and caught up with the others. "Where is the problem?" Tidus asked as soon as he got out there.

Lulu pointed towards the the place next to the travel agency. "The Chocobo corral!" She said. She then took off towards the place she pointed too.

When they reached the Chocobo corral, they didn't see anything. "Where is it?" Yuna asked looking around.

A loud monsterous roar was heard from behind them. The Chocobo eating fiend jumpped off the top of the travel agency. Holding a Chocobo in its claws.

It turned and saw the six people who were wanting to fight it. It let out another roar and the chocobo managed to break free and take off down the Highroad.

It then charged at them, using it's gigantic arms to push all of them towards the cliff. Tidus looked back behind him when they were pushed pretty close to the cliff's edge.

"Umm..Guys..We should like try to push it back...that looks like a pretty long fall, and we all could end up dead.." He said uneasily as he looked off the edge of the cliff.

Auron, who had been one of the only ones attacking the feind, besides Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri, turned to Tidus, after he finished attacking.

"We won't end up dead, if you and Wakka would stop standing around." He said. Tidus nodded, and he started to attack the chocobo eating fiend.

After awhile, they managed to kill the fiend. Although they were all pretty tired out. But atleast the Chocobos were fine. Infact they were running around cheerfully.

Rin, and a woman walked up to them. The woman had a bright smile over her face. She looked ready to run up to somebody and hug them.

Which is exactly what she did. She ran right in Auron's direction. Auron saw what she was about to do, and he stepped out of the way and pushed Tidus in front of him.

Tidus didn't know what the heck had happened. One minute he saw the girl smiling, at them, and now he was getting choked by her, in a hug that wasn't even ment for him.

"Thank you sooo much..." She said cheerfully. She then let go of Tidus. Tidus had to regain all the breath that he hadn't been able to recieve in that hug.

"Wait! You're not Sir Auron! You're just some other guardian!" She said unhappily. Tidus glanced over at where Auron had been.

Auron shrugged a bit. As if to say. "You needed the hug more than me. You're father is Sin." Tidus glared at the teenager for this.

The girl who had hugged Tidus turned to Auron and started blushing. "Thank you so much for helping save the Chocobos..." She said rather shyly. She was beginning to turn pink.

"I won't charge you anything to rent some chocobos." She added. Rin glanced over at her, and cleared his throat rather loudly.

The girl glanced around and then scratched her neck. "Urm...renting Chocobos, is free of charge..this time." She said trying not to act embarrassed.

Tidus thought he saw the girl whisper something to Auron. "**Cunno. Oui luimt ryja nahdat Chocobos vnaa yd yhodesa, pid Sn. Rin, cyoc...E lyh'd...palyica uv bnuvedc yht ymm**. (_Sorry, You could have rented Chocobos free at anytime, but Mr. Rin says...I can't because of profits and all_.) "

so they rented Chocobos for free, and started off down the other side of the highroad.

Riding on Chocobos was fun. Half way down the Highroad, Wakka stopped Tidus. He gave Tidus a look that seemed to say to Tidus. "How about a race?"

Tidus nodded, and then walked the Chocobo up next to Wakka's. "Yuna!" Tidus shouted. Yuna stopped her chocobo and turned around.

She then rode up beside the two of them. Their chocobo's lined up were enough to block the Highroad. "Say 'go' so that Wakka and I can race. The last one to the edge of the Highroad, loses." Tidus said to her.

She nodded. She then Looked over at the two racers. "Ready...Set..." She began. She then took off at full speed down the Highroad on her Chocobo.

Wakka and Tidus were left in confusion. Of course it lasted for about a second, becuase they remebered they were still in a race.

They took off down the highroad after Yuna. Lulu and Auron shot glances to each other than seemed to agree that Wakka and Tidus were rather silly.

When they caught up with everyone, they had all gotten off the Chocobos and were standing at the edge of the road waiting for Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri to show up.

"Yo! Auron, Lulu..Kimahri. You guy's lost 5 minutes ago!" Tidus said, as the three of them got off the Chocobos.

Auron shot Tidus a glare once he was back down on the ground. "I wasn't racing.." is what his glare seemed to say to Tidus.

"What are you saying? I can't go through? I'm a summoner!"

Tidus turned when he heard that voice. As he guessed it was Dona, the summoner that they had met in Kilika.

Tidus walked up to her to see what she was talking about. Dona turned and looked at Tidus for a few minutes. "Oh, it's just you.." She said rather rudely.

Tidus crossed his arms. "They aren't letting summoners or anyone pass, because of some stupid Opperation. So We'll just have to wait here until they call on us." Dona said. She glanced at her Guardian and then they took off somewhere.

Tidus went back to tell everyone about what Dona had said. Yuna looked dissapointed. "We've gotta wait here for another day don't we?" She asked.

She glanced over to Auron too see if he was going to answer her question. He only gave a nodded. "We should probably head back to the Travel Agency." Lulu said.

Yuna nodded and they all headed back to the Travel Agency.

Before they got to the edge of the road, they saw Maester Seymour and some other strange looking people walking towards them.

Seymour walked right up to Yuna and bowed.Yuna returned the bow. Seymour raised an eyebrow. "Lady Yuna...You seem troubled. Is something the matter? Is there something I can do?" He asked.

Yuna looked over toward the gate. Seymour saw that Yuna wanted to pass. He nodded and then walked up to the guards at the gate.

Althought they couldn't hear what he was saying, They all pretty much knew that Seymour was telling the guards to let Yuna and them through.

He then came back to them. "You may pass now." He said. Yuna smiled and bowed thankfully to Seymour.

Seymour smirked and then left. Tidus looked over at Yuna. Wakka and Auron walked up to either side of Tidus. "What's the matter?" Wakka asked.

Auron smirked and saw that Tidus was looking at Yuna. "You don't like the way he's looking at Yuna do you. Afraid he's gonna take her from you?" He asked teasingly.

Tidus shook his head and turned pink. Auron smirked once again. He then started down the road after Yuna. "I see..you love Yuna." He commented over his shoulder to Tidus.

Wakka smirked and hit Tidus on the back. "Eh...I won't tell anyone. Come on let's go." He said. Tidus nodded and followed him down the road.

Just inside the gate they had to stop. A crowd of Crusaders had lined up infront of Maester Seymour as he gave a speech.

In his speech he told the Crusaders that as a maester of Yevon, he was going to bear witness to the actions taken during the opperation.

Tidus looked over at Wakka. Wakka looked shocked. " What the heck? Maester Seymour's backing the Crusaders?" he asked

Tidus put his hands behind his head. "Isn't that what he's supposed to do, he a leader after all isn't he?" He asked Wakka.

Wakka crossed his arms. " Yeah, yeah..but the Crusaders, they're violationg the teachings, and he's just going to let them? Why?" He asked.

Auron glanced over. Seymour was walking over to them, again. "Why don't you ask him?" Auron asked Wakka.

Seymour started to walk towards Yuna, but took notice of Auron. He turned and looked at Auron for a few seconds. " Sir Auron, is it not? It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing about what you've been doing these past ten years." He said.

Auron looked straight ahead and glared. He just walked off. Which normally, Tidus knew that when Auron did that, it ment that he either had nothing to say about something.

Seymour turned to Yuna and then said how great it must be for Yuna to have Auron as a guardian. Yuna glanced over Seymour's shoulder. "Well, He isn't exactly what I expected..." She commented.

Seymour smirked. Wakka then walked up to the half-guado Maester. "Um..Maester Seymour..sir? Why is your Lordship..presently...present here. Lord-sir?" Wakka asked.

To Tidus Wakka was sounding a little stupid, and wasn't making any real sense. "Eh...Shouldn't you be stopping them? I mean afterall..It is violating the teachings?" Wakka asked Seymour.

Seymour looked over toward the Crusaders. "True...I should." He said. This shocked everyone a bit. Wakka blinked a couple of times speechless.

"But...Machina are against the teachings. That's bad..isn't it?" He asked. Seymour smirked and looked at Wakka.

"Pretend you didn't see them."

Now, Seymour was sounding a bit crazy. Maesters, should say something like that. But before anyone could say anything, Seymour walked off.

Wakka turned to Lulu. "Did you _hear_ that!" He asked shocked. Lulu nodded and then walked past him.

"I'm not deaf Wakka." She said. She then turned to Yuna and gave Yuna a look that seemed to say, "We should keep going."

Yuna nodded and looked at her other guardians. They all then started walking down the road.

* * *

_(Okay, Lame. really lame. Well. Since there really wasn't much to write for this chapter, I guess that is why it was a bit lame. Well, Sorry about it. I promise I'll try to make the other chapters better._

_I would have had this chapter up sooner too, but my account on wouldn't let me. (I don't know why.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, nor do I own the Slayer song from which I got the title of this chapter.**

(_**Mysterious Digidreamer's note:** Hello everyone! It's been awhile...hasn't it? How is everyone doing? Me...I'm okay, a little bummed out for no particular reason, and have not been feeling too well since my last update, and have not had the motivation to write, but now I feel like I can try to write something better than what I gave you all in the last chapter, plus ontop of all of that, I'm a bit upset because my dog ran away.. Anyways, Here are some responses to my reviewers!)_

* * *

**Gining** : _Yeah that was slightly lame, but hey nothing much happened at that point of the game anyway. Besides, you added nicely to the game script. Though I had trouble imagineing Auron as being younger. I guess I still picture as the sexy as hell older version. I had only one problem with this chapter though. YOU DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH AURON! Okay, I'm done rambling now. Time to go find some more Auron and Rikku fics. Ciao._

(_Yeah, nothing much happend, there, but I couldn't add it to this chapter, because..It would have taken too long to write up the chapter..I might still have been here writing that chapter up right now! But I'm not. Well, normally when I write, I get a general image of the charaters, acting out what I write, while writing this Auron was a bit of a challenge...because he's 16...but one minute my mind will picture him 16, and then the next he's 35..so don't worry you're not the only one who has trouble imagining Auron being younger than he is. As for lack of Auron in the story...sorry..but since in the game Auron had only three lines (not counting the lines during the chocobo eater battle, or the lines that he says incase you get pushed off the clifff) it wasn't so easy to work him into the story, But I will try to add Auron into the story more.)_

* * *

**Auron's Fan**: _thr return of PANSEY MAN! (ccough SEYMOUR cough ick, i don hate him so... wel... um/ update soon.! would say more but have to study for spanish!_

_(Heh! "It's a bird!..It's a Plane! No! It's Pansey Man!" I can just picture Seymour flying around in a ridiculus dumb super-man-like suit, with people pointing up at him all shocked. Actually they aren't shocked, they're kinda going, "eeww" Well, thanks for the review!)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Raining Blood (Opperation Mi'ihen)**

As they continued down the road, they were stopped by a man in green, wearing armor. "Lady Yuna?" He asked approaching Yuna.

Yuna nodded, then looked questioned at the man. "The road ahead has been closed off for the duration of Opperation Mi'ihen." He said.

Yuna nodded sadly. She turned around and looked at her guardians. The man spoke up quickly just as Yuna started to look upset. "Maester Seymour requested your presence at the command center. It's just down that road." he said.

Yuna nodded and then started to look around. There were a few roads that led all sorts of places. Just which one led to the command center? The guy (okay, It's Clasko..) didn't point to any road in general, so which one was it?

Tidus standing back a few feet, watching Yuna be very confused. Clasko slapped his forehead realizing that he had just confused the lady summoner on which way she was suppossed to be heading.

He then pointed down the most obvious road right next to Yuna. "It's down that way m'lady." He said.

Yuna smiled and stuck out her tounge, a bit, just to look silly, at her guardians. "Come on guys...Last one there is a rotten Chocobo egg!" She shouted cheerfully taking off the road.

"Yuna! Wait!" Auron shouted as Yuna took off down the road toward the command center. But she was already too far out of ear-shot that she didn't hear him.

Tidus turned and looked at the dark-haired teenager. "If you were just going to tell her not to go off on her own because It's dangerous, don't worry. Lighten up, you are sounding too much like an _old_ person." He said.

Auron looked away from Tidus. He was obviously annoyed with him. Tidus shrugged. "Besides, We're her guardians..It's our job to protect Yuna." he said, taking off at a run down the road after Yuna.

Auron crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly at the Tidus. "He better not be acting so foolishly when the Opperation starts." He muttered under his breath.

While Auron had been thinking muttering this under his breath, everyone else had taken off down the road, leaving him behind.

He only knew that they had left him behind when he snapped out of his thoughts and found, that everyone else he was suppossed to be travelling with wasn't there.

"Geeze, I know how you feel. I'm getting left behind by my friends all the time." Clasko said to him. Auron shrugged and then started off down the road, way behind everyone else.

A head a few thousand feet, Wakka, who had caught up to Tidus turned and stopped. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Auron behind like that, ya?" He asked looking back down the road.

Tidus looked annoyed, "Eh, The most we'll get for doing that, is the usual cold death glare that he always gives, he'll just be his usual grouchy-self." He said.

Wakka laughed a bit, "But..it's never good to tick off a person who fights with a giant katana...you know." he said. Tidus shrugged.

"He's not going to do anything, knowing that Yuna wouldn't allow it."

Wakka nodded and the two of them started down the road again to the command center.

Up the way, they saw Lulu conversing with a red-haird man. "Luzzu? He's here too?" Wakka thought when he saw the red-haired man talking to Lulu.

Luzzu turned and waved for Wakka to come over there. Tidus and Wakka.

Upon approaching them, Tidus took a few steps back. He saw the angry glare on Lulu's face, and the corner of her mouth twitching, just waiting to shout at somebody.

"There is something, That I need to tell you Wakka. I probably won't have a chance to tell you after this, But, It's about Chappu." Luzzu began.

Wakka looked over at his wife. He saw just what Tidus had saw, a furious Lulu. "The real reason, that Chappu enlisted in the Crusaders..." Luzzu began.

But he never finished his sentence, because Lulu nailed Luzzu in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "You let Chappu lie to Wakka! He told us that he enlisted because he wanted to keep Besaid safe!" She shouted, angerily.

She started looking upset. "But...the truth was, he was angry. " She said, sadly.

Wakka looked confused, "Angry?" He asked. Luzzu got to his feet and nodded, wiping away an area where blood had showed up.

"Chappu told me he was angry with you. He heard that you were going to be a guardian. But he told me about how when ever he got the chance to be a guardians to a summoner, you wouldn't let him, because it was too dangerous." He went on and explained.

Wakka looked shocked. "He said, that he was going to help defeat Sin one way or another. That was when he enlisted." Luzzu told him.

Lulu looked at Luzzu angerily. "...I remember out on the field, the day that Chappu died, I remembered how scared, everyone was. When I talked to Chappu, He knew that he was going to die. He regretted that he had enlisted just out of anger." Luzzu told her.

Just then another person ran up to them. "Sir Luzzu! We must go now, the order to assemble has just been placed." They said. Luzzu nodded and the two of them took off.

Wakka and Lulu were silent now. Tidus couldn't think of anything to say. How could he? Tidus didn't know Chappu, and he didn't know how Wakka or Lulu were feeling.

"At least I'm not behind everyone.." They heard Auron say as he passed them up.

Tidus turned to Lulu and Wakka. "We better get going." Lulu said quietly. She started to walk ahead, followed by Tidus and Wakka.

When they arrived at the command center. Tidus and everyone saw the cannons lineing the cliffs. Wakka walked up to them. "_Al Bhed...machina_..." He muttered dark and hatefully.

Apparently, Wakka didn't have much knowledge of machines..because he kicked them, seemingly unaware that they were made of metal, and if you kicked them, with sandels on, it would hurt.

Wakka then looked around, "None of this is gonna work." He said angerily.

Yuna turned. "They, believe that it will! Both the Crusaders, and the Al Bhed, want Spira to be rid of Sin forever. They want to try to achieve it, this way, even if they don't succeed." She said. Wakka looked over, crossing his arms.

They then continued along to the inside of the command center. Once there they were greeted by a rather...umm...large man dressed in orange, funny looking clothing.

"Who's that?" Tidus asked Lulu. She turned and whispered.

"That's Wen Kinoc, But everyone in Spira calls him Lord, or Maester Kinoc. he's one of the four Maesters of Yevon..and he's the leader of the warrior monks. " she said to him.

" I heard from Seymour, that you were here, I had to admit, I was a bit skeptical, if it was the truth, but...It's been over 10 years, Auron, I hardly reconized you." Kinoc said as he approached Auron.

Auron looked up at Kinoc. He didn't say anything. "So, tell me Auron, what have you been doing? " Kinoc asked the teen.

Auron crossed his arms, "We don't have time for this..." He said. The tone in his voice was what Tidus noticed seemed to add, "Nor am I going to tell you."

Kinoc raised an eyebrow. Seymour walked up to him and then said the Opperation was about to start, and the troops were ready.

Kinoc then started to walk off. Auron. "It's a suprise they'd make someone like _him_ a Maester." He said to himself. Kinoc turned around and walked up to him.

"I heard that, Auron. Since the last time we met a lot has happened. What were you doing, and where?" He asked the teenager.

Auron only glared once more. "Like I said before..we don't have time for this." he said in the same tone of voice that he had said it in earlier. He walked by Kinoc.

Kinoc shrugged. He then turned to Auron. "You know...that this plan is going to fail. Just let them dream a bit longer." He said.

He then walked off. Tidus walked up to Auron, who was looking out at the ocean. Yuna was next to him. Opperation Mi'ihen was just moments from starting.

Ahead of them, was a cage. Crusaders were herding Sinspawn into the cage. Tidus gave a look of confusion.

"What are they going to do?" He asked. Auron turned and pushed his sunglasses up.

"Obvious isn't it? They're encouraging the Sinspawn to call out for Sin. But they don't have to. Sin always returns for the spawn it leaves behind," He said.

Moments after he said that, and started to walk away, a loud crash was heard. everyone looked over. The Sinspawn in the cage, had escaped and was now running loose.

It didn't take long to find it. But in that short time that it had taken, the Sinspawn had already killed several Crusaders and Al Bhed trying to get it back under controll.

It wasn't working, because the Sinspawn was beyond ticked off. He apparently felt like he had been pushed around by these humans enough.

Yuna looked over to her guardians. Her look seemed to say just was Tidus said. Which was, "Let's go get him!"

Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons and ran towards the Sinspawn.

The sinspawn saw them. More people with weapons! Yay! Let's go vent our anger on them! Grr! _Die_!

Well, that might not have been it's exact thoughts, if Sinspawn have thoughts. But that was how it was seeming to act.

Tidus made the first hit. However, the hit was blocked by the Sinspawns arms, which seemed to be hard as rock, making Tidus's weapon inaffective.

"Only wepons with the peircing ablility are going to damage the arms. Let me and Kimhari take them out before you start attacking the rest of the body." Auron said to Tidus as he stepped into the battle with Kimarhi.

Tidus nodded. Auron and Kimhri started hacking away at the arms with their weapons. As they did this, Wakka and Lulu worked on keeping the head of the monster from attacking.

The minute that they saw the head move suspiciously, Wakka and Lulu would attack it. Lulu using her black magic skills, and Wakka using his weapon.

Just because they were attacking like crazy, didn't mean that they didn't get hit from time to time. Which is where Yuna helped out. She casted white magic continously on the whole party.

It probably took about thirty minutes to take the Sinspawn out. But eventually it was done. The Sinspawn lay twitching on the ground.

Of course, they had no time to take a break. The sea started acting strange. Sin had arrived.

Although, Tidus noticed that all of Yuna's guardians appeared to be calm, Tidus could see the small hints of tenseness in their eyes.

Well, everyone's eyes seemed to show tenseness, except for Auron and Kimahri's.

Even as Sin got shot thousands of times by the cannons, they all remained calm.

Tidus found watching Sin being attacked, painful. That was his father they were shooting at.

Of course, Tidus guessed that since Jecht was no longer human, he wasn't in controll of his actions. Which was probably why as Tidus watched, he was murdering thousands.

It was terrifying to watch. Terrifying and brutal. Fiends and Sinspawn were everywhere, and people were running around in a panic.

Some of the people, in the confusion of the battle began to attack and kill some of their own comrades. Everything had broken out into chaos.

A swarm of feinds started to come towards Yuna and her guardians. Her guardians tried there bests to fight them off, and keep them from harming her.

There just were too many of them though. Lulu's magic stunned some of them, but was too weak to cause much damage.

Sometimes they'd get into fights where everyone's weapons were inefficent against the fiends.

The swarm hadn't even passed by, and they were nearly out of items, and they weren't doing so great.

Heck, Half the phoenix downs they had were used on Tidus and Wakka, because for some odd reason it must have been "everyone beat up Tidus and Wakka day"

The feinds just kept coming, and there seemed to be no end to it. Tidus was just praying, and hoping, that if Sin left, the feinds would leave too.

Through the swarm, he saw Sin let out the third blast of energy since the beginning of the attack.

Obviously by the destruction of the tower that had survived through the attack so far, thousands others had been killed.

No time to feel sorry for the people who had died though. A fiend that Tidus had been fighting took a good swing at him and scratched up the side of his face.

Tidus beat it down and gave a look around to the other guardians. Wakka was nearly out again, but fighting like a mad man.

Lulu wasn't too bad scratched up, but she was looking tired, and the stuffing was coming out of her doll-weapon.

Things were pretty much the same for Kimahri too. Of course earlier in the attack, Kimahri's weapon had gotten lodged in one of the fiends and when Kimahri tried to get it out, it shattered into thousands of peices.

So Kimahri had resorted to fighting with his claws. He was pretty badly wounded, but he fought on as if he wasn't.

Auron had been helping him out, and suffered just about as many injuries.

Tidus looked around. Everyone was there, execpt Yuna. Where was she?

Tidus looked around as quick as he could. fighting off feinds as he did. When he found her she was in trouble.

A few fiends had cornered her, and were threating to push her off the cliff that she was standing at the edge of .

When Tidus got the chance, he ran over to her, but not in enough time to take out the fiends. They came close, and attacked Yuna, sending her off the cliff.

"_YUNA_!" Tidus shouted. His voice joined with the other's voices. Tidus made a dive for Yuna as she fell.

Thankfully he was quick enough that before Yuna fell too far. He managed to catch her. But since she wasn't feather-light, he found himself, holding onto her wrist not quiet able to pull her back up.

What made things worse. He was slipping, and his grip on her wrist was slipping. The fiends that had pushed Yuna to the cliff, were tearing him up too.

Tidus tried to endure the pain for as long as he could. "_Tidus...help! I'm slipping_!" He could hear Yuna scream as he felt her hand slip from it's grasp aroud his wrist.

He would have been able to hold on better, but because of a wound he had inflicted earlier, there was blood running down his arm, making it hard for Yuna to keep her grasp.

Pain tore at his back as the feinds tried to eat him alive. He saw another flash of light, only a hundred yards away. He was starting to tire out, Sin would soon come close enough to destroy them.

"So this is how it's all gonna end?" Tidus asked himself aloud, as the feinds tore at him.

Just as Tidus was about to give up, the pain stopped. He felt a cure spell being casted on him. The pain left him as his wounds healed.

From beside him, Tidus saw a bloody arm , outstretched for Yuna to take a hold of. "Yuna, take my hand." Auron's voice said calmly.

"_I..I can't_!" Yuna cried out. Tidus glanced over at Auron. The teenager was bloody, but calm. A serious look set on his face.

"_Try_. Take my hand, It'll be alright." Auron said sternly to Yuna. Yuna tried again, but failed.

"_What If I fall_?" She shouted. Tidus's grap was slipping Soon, he would be grasping her only by the fingers.

"You won't..I won't let you. _Trust me_." Tidus said, at the same time Auron did. Yuna looked down to the ground. It was a long drop down, there would be no way to make it.

She nodded, trusting her guardians that they wouldn't let her fall. She tried one more time. This time her hand took hold of Auron's wrist, and her other hand attempted to regain it's grasp on Tidus's wrist.

Tidus and Auron still had difficulty pulling Yuna up onto the cliff. Tidus glanced behind him. "Don't worry about the feinds, Maester Seymour is helping the others take care of them." Auron told him.

They kept trying to pull Yuna up onto the cliff. Finally they got Yuna back up onto the cliff. Feinds were coming for them again.

Auron turned and looked over his shoulder to Tidus and Yuna. "Tidus. Stay close to Yuna. I'll take care of the feinds." He said, drawing out his weapon, and getting ready to attack.

Tidus saw that Auron was out numbered by the fiends. There was no way that he was going to be able to take out the fiends on his own.

He got to his feet, and drew out his weapon, ready to help Auron out. "You against all those fiends? Alone? No way! I'm fighting too!" He said joining the battle.

Yuna got to her feet and joined them. "I might not be any good at fighting but, I can still help. " She said.

But before they had a chance to attack, The feinds were eliminated. Behind all the fiends, Seymour had been waiting. It was him who had eliminated the fiends.

Tidus looked aroud. The ground was littered with bodies, and pyreflies, but there seemed to be no more fiends.

It was quiet. Everyone turned and looked out at the ocean. Sin was leaving. It had it's fun and now was moving on to destroy something else.

"Not even a scratched." Auron muttered aloud as he watched Sin leave. He then shut his eyes and shook his head sighing.

Tidus shook his head. He put his hand on Yuna's shoulder. This was like it had been in Kilika, he couldn't find the words to say that would comfort her.

"I am glad to see the Lady Yuna is alright." Seymour said as he came up to Yuna. Yuna smiled slightly and then looked over at all of her guardians who had gathered around her.

"I have my guardians, and you to thank for that. Maester Seymour." She said. Seymour nodded and smiled a seemingly evil smile.

A Crusader, who had amazingly lived through the battle came up to them. "Lady Yuna." He said addressing Yuna and bowing.

"A lot of people..have already been confirmed dead...as the only summoner here...would you.." He began to ask. Yuna nodded.

"I will do the Sending for the fallen, and aide the temple in anyway that I can." She said. She then followed the Crusader out to the main area of the battle-field to start performing the sending.

Auron turned and looked at Tidus. "You did good." Tidus thought he heard him say as he took off. Tidus looked around.

"Wait! Auron? Where are you going?" He asked the teenager. Auron stopped and turned.

"I'm going to go help the living Crusaders and Al Bhed by looking for other survivers."

Tidus nodded. "Kimahri help too." Kimahri said following Auron. Lulu petted her Mog-doll-weapon, and then started down the road.

"I'm going to support Yuna." She said without glancing back.

Tidus glanced over at Wakka. Wakka was looking grumpy, "I knew it wasn't going to work, but...I never expected things to turn out this bad." He said.

Tidus patted Wakka's shoulder and then silently walked down to the beach to wait for Yuna to finish dancing the sending.

He looked out at the ocean as he walked down towards the beach. Sin, had just got away with the murder of thousands. But there was nothing that could be done about it.

* * *

(_Okay, ending this chapter here. It took awhile to write. But I hope that you guys and gals liked it. It'll probably be a bit before my next chapter too, depending upon if I bother not to be lazy or not, or if I can get on the computer more often. But this was a bit better than the last chapter wasn't it? Well I look foreward to your reviews. )_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Shadray** :_ (Chapter 12) Ooh, long chappy! I like, I like. Man, Clasko is such a loner. No one likes him, and how DARE he think that Auron is a loner as well! Although I, like other people, can't really imagine auron being 16. Whenever I read a fic, I always picture everything in my head. And whenever I picture Auron talking in my head, it's this YOUNG boy with a OLD voice. And you know, Tidus is right - he acts like he's older than Maechen! I find_

_that quite sad. (Judging from your reviews, I see that a lot of people_

_like him anyway, huh? Well, I wouldn't know, since I'm a guy.) I'll see_

_you in the next review! Can't wait to hear from ya_

_(chapter 11) No, this wasn't lame! I enjoyed this! Especially the part with...(tries to remember)the race! I mean, I still remember it from the game, but reading this gave me flshbacks of those good, good times. You see, I have now substituted my playing videogames for reading and writing_

_fanfictions! And you have Final Fantasy X to thank for that, buddy! Anyway, nice chapter, and I'm moving on._

_(Chapter 9) GOOD JOB!_

_(note: sorry that this is so short, but I had written this nice, LONG_

_review, and then I clicked "Submit Review" and my computer shut off. So_

_now this is all I'm writing. DAMN YOU, computer! I hope you don't_

_mind!)_

_(chapter 8) i wasn't planning on reviewing this chapter, but then I saw that beautiful review button and couldn't resist. Hey, your paragraphs are shorter! See, this is what I was talking about! Cool! And you know, Lulu was WRONG when she said that Auron was the youngest guardian to ever defeat Sin. The YOUNGEST guardian was actually Rikku, because she was 15. Well, I suppose Rikku became a guardian AFTERWARD, huh? Okay, yeah, nevermind. Anyway, you rock for this chapter!_

_(chapter 7) YO! Damn, I'm late, huh? Well, I've been away in Florida visiting family for a while, and I just got back a few days ago. It IS summer_

_vacation, right? Well, this chapter was really short! It was still good_

_though. I mean, I like how you described everything that happened in the_

_game, only with more detail (like the whole Wakka thing). And to respond to_

_your review, no I wasn't implying that to you... And I don't even_

_remember what "word" you are speaking of. But that's okay! Anyway, I'm off_

_to read the rest!_

_(oooh...Lot's of Reviews from you! I'll just take them in the order I have them listed...okay here goes nothin'_

_(Chapter 12: I'm Glad that you like that chapter! I know that imagining Auron as a 16 year old is pretty difficult..we're all used to him being 35, or 25...not 16. Him acting like he's older than Maechen is kinda intentional...ish. (lot's of people like Auron. Myself included.)  
(Chapter 11: Really It's not lame? Well, unevenful...was probably the word I should have used.)_

_(Chapter 9: Thank you! I don't mind, I know how computers can be.)_

_(Chapter 8: Couldn't resist eh? The review button is so powerful...sometimes you can't help but push it. I decided to try shorter paragraphs..since you wanted me to. (Thank you..It does really help.) Also Lulu was partly right, with what she said, Auron was, at the time, the youngest guardian to defeat Sin, since Rikku came along and defeated sin afterwards. )_

_(Chapter7: I understand why you didn't review. (I mean...after all we all have lives. As for the word...I guess it wasn't important. (eh...It's nothing to worry about) Thank you for the review!)_

_**

* * *

**_

**Auron's Fan**_: okay, i realize that this is a "General" fic, but i was... um... laughing in it... Like "Well, it had been fun, but it was now time to destroy something else." And the Sinspawns thought... very funny thumbs up And... so sorry about your dog... cries well, i would say update soon, but... just update someday, okay? (i'm about as able to say conforting things as Jecht... bad me...)_

_(Well, some parts were intented to be funny. (It was only put in the general catagory, because I wasn't too sure if I wanted to put it in any other catagory I wasn't too sure if it would qualify. for any other catagory. but I might just slip it over in the Humor section too. That part, with the Sinspawn's thoughts and all is just me being silly, (Like I am most of the time.) Thank you for the review._

_It's alright though, about my dog, he might and might not come back, But...just because this happened it doesn't mean I'm not going to update. I mean things like this happen, no use letting them get to you.(Why do I sound a bit like Auron? hmm..) anyways thank you for the rewiew.)_

* * *

**Gining**: _That was pretty good. A lot better then what really happened. My fave line though had to be from Wakka.  
"It's never good to tick off a person who fights with a giant Katana." How true that is. Of coarse it's never good top tick off Sir Auron. Can't wait for the next chapter. I'll be looking for it. Wait, are you going to go into much detail with what happened at Djose temple? I'm eager to see when they finally meet Rikku, but I'll be paitent. Till then!_

_(I'm so happy you liked it! I thought it was a lot better than what actually happened too. Wakka's line was my favorite line to write, cause It's true! Scary thought of Auron ticked off. Here's the next chapter...I guess I'll explain about it in a minute. You'll have to wait until we get to the Moonflow, which shouldn't be too much longer for Rikku to come back into the chapter. (Geeze this is kinda like the game isn't it? It took what seemed like for ever for Rikku to finally come back...into the picture._

_By the way. Just in case if you haven't read my review the the sequel to "Hearing Voices" yet, I thought it was great, and I can't wait for another chapter. (But I'll be paitent till then too!) Thank you for the review!)_

* * *

(**Mysterious: Digidreamer's note**: _Since I'm doing this chapter over the Aftermath of Opperation Mi'ihen, and the stay at Djose Temple. I'm kinda going to put in parts that are flashbacks of the others, and are going to be kinda like what Chapter 10 was. but with parts of the story added in._

_So you know, the flashbacks...will be divided, kinda like how I divided the responses to the reviews. Tidus gets first flashback,since...It occured in the game. I'l just kinda write up Flashbacks as I can think of them so as for the definate order of the Flashbacks...I'm not so sure._

_Also Like in Chapter 10, Comments from the person who the flashback belongs to will be written_ **like this** _while people talking in the flashbacks will be written like this But adding to that Al Bhed phrases, that might pop up during the flashbacks...will be written **like this **(and will have translation following in parenthasese like this) So that you don't get confused. Also the Flashbacks will pretty much occur one right after another, and are pretty random..so they don't really have anything to do with Opperation Mi'ihen..or anything, they really are there to kinda waste some space...heh.)_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Memories in the Aftermath of a Failed Opperation. (Djose)**

****

A few minutes had passed. Once again Tidus found himself watching Yuna dance. The pyreflies of the dead dancing around her, and then vanishing as they headed to the Farplane.

He had tried to count all the bodies that were littering the ground, but everyone there was torn up so bad, that Tidus had resorted to counting the limbs that he found lying around. He had given up out of degust after 182.

All of this was pitiful. It made him feel like throwing up. None of this could be real. None of it. He was just dreaming. He was still back in Zanarkand...resting up before a match. Not here surrounded by thousands of dead bodies.

No, It was real. Nothing was going to change that. He was here. He had just seen people die. But he was still alive.

He looked around the field for everyone else. Lulu was standing far away from him, watching Yuna, Wakka with her.

Over near the beach Auron was sitting quietly looking out over the ocean. Deep in thought.

Kimarhi stood next to Tidus, doing what Lulu and Wakka were doing, watching Yuna quietly.

As Yuna danced a song filled the air. It rang in everyone's ears. It just kept repeating itself. It made Tidus begin to think about the past. About Zanarkand, and his father.

* * *

A young Tidus was standing out on the roof of his home in Zanarkand. It was night time. Jecht walked onto the roof and looked at Tidus with a raised eyebrow.

In his hand was a newly opened bottle of liquor "_What_?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.

The young Tidus looked up at his father. "_You don't practice..anymore. People are saying you need to retire, that since all you do is drink all the time_." He said.

Jecht laughed and took a drink of the liquor. "_Let them say what they want! I'm the best no matter what, I ain't gonna retire! Besides I can quit drinkin' when ever I want_." He said.

The young Tidus looked away from his father. " _Then do it now_..." He said. Jecht only laughed and took another drink.

"_I'll do it tommrow_.." He said, starting to walk away. The young Tidus sighed and turned back around to look at the ocean.

"**Dad always said he'd quit drinking...but he never did. He just kept putting it off. One day, after another**."

"**Why couldn't he have done the same with Opperation Mi'ihen? Why couldn't he have just put it off**?"

"**He probably didn't have a choice. Who knows if he's in control of himself as Sin. Who knows if he can't keep himself from killing and harming others**?"

* * *

Snapping back to reality, Tidus found Seymour talking to Yuna. But from where he was sitting he couldn't really hear much of what was going on.

He did catch some phrases that kinda stuck out, like.."Pillar of Strength" and "Lady Yunalesca." and "Lord Zaon."

Yuna watched as Seymour left after telling her a few things. She bowed and then turned and walked over to her two guardians, Tidus and Kimahri, and sat down next to Tidus.

"We'll rest a bit..." She said as she sat down next to Tidus. He nodded and then went back to looking at the ocean. Yuna did the same.

* * *

A foggy memory of Bevelle, a young Yuna, proably around 5 or six, is running around a home. Braska was standing infront of her. He was looking some-what upset. "_Daddy, why are you crying? Where's momma_?" She asked in her childish voice.

Braska forced a smile to try to hide his tears from his daughter. ".._Momma's gone away to the Farplane..she's gone to stay with Grandma and Grandpa_." He said.

The young Yuna looked up at her father. She didn't quiet understand. "_When is Momma coming back_? " She asked. Braska patted his daughter on the head and then frowned.

"_She'll be gone for awhile...But I'm gonna go be with her soon_..." He said. He glanced over towards the door.

Yuna looked up. Braska looked down at his daughter and then smiled a bit.

"**I was so...naive, back then. I knew she was dead**.."

"..**But I kept thinking she'd come back, that the Farplane was a place that you went for a little while and then came back to Spira**."

"**But...They don't. When you go to the Farplane..you stay there. I knew this. But I guess I didn't want to believe it**."

* * *

Kimarhi glanced over at Yuna and Tidus. Not much was going to happen now, so maybe it would be alright for him to take a small nap.

* * *

A bright, sunny day in Besaid. That is where the Ronso's mind led him.

He was standing in front of the temple. A seven year old Yuna being taken into the temple.

She had tears in her eyes. "_Kimahri!_ _I don't want you to leave...please, don't leave me_!" She said reaching out for Kimarhi.

Kimarhi looked back at the village. He then looked to little Yuna. "_Kimahri not leave Yuna. Kimahri promise_." He said.

The young Yuna rushed up to Kimahri and hugged him. "_Thank you Kimahri_!" She said cheerfully.

"**Kimahri not leave Yuna. No matter what. Kimahri don't care what other Ronso think. Being guardian to Yuna not show weakness**. "

* * *

Lulu stood nearby them, examining her mog-doll, and trying to patch up it's injuries. So far she had managed to repair it's arm and it's head.

As she was sewing she examined her hand. She saw the wedding ring that Wakka had given her when they had gotten married. She began to drift off into her thought.

* * *

Lulu was standing in the temple in Besaid, with her wedding dress on. She was talking to one of her friends, who at the time was dressing up her mog-doll in a tuxedo.

Lulu was feeling a bit nervous. But her friend was talking to her calming her down.

It wasn't too long before the wedding started, that Chappu entered the temple. He was all dressed up.

Lulu turned and looked questionedly at her soon-to-be husdand's brother's expression as he looked at her.

"I_ came to congratulate you, and Wakka...and also tell you something, that you probably should know_." Chappu said as he looked at Lulu.

"**What he wanted to tell me, was...that he enlisted in the Crusaders**."

"**I was angry, and demanded to know why he'd do such a stupid thing**."

"**All he had to say, was it was to protect Besaid...But now I know that was a lie**."

"**When people are angry, they don't think. They get angry and do something stupid. Chappu was no diffren**t."

"**But..I wish somebody would have tried to talk him out of it. Chappu wouldn't be dead today if somebody had tried to stop him**."

* * *

Wakka stood next to his wife, looking around at the machina that still lined the cliffs. He glanced over Lulu who had been trying to patch up her weapon.

He saw a few tears clinging to her eyelashes. He quietly tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her. But as he listened to the sclience he began to drift off too.

* * *

Besaid, was now cloudy. Wakka was standing at the docks watching a boat arrive. Crusaders filed off the boat.

Wakka kept looking through the crowd, to see if Chappu was going to come off the boat.

The crowd started to thin out as the Crusaders got off the boat. Some people left with sad expressions on their faces, others with their loved ones who had returned.

Wakka was looking hopeful that Chappu was just slow getting off the boat.

"**But Chappu never came. I really hoped that nothing was wrong...that Chappu was going to come back**.."

A person approached Wakka and Lulu. They bowed and then handed Wakka a peice of paper, and Chappu's headband. They looked and Wakka, sorrowfully.

"**When a Crusader dies, The family of that crusader recieves the contract that That Crusaders signed, and if there were any possessions left behind, they recieve those with it**."

"**So when I recieved the contract, and Chappu's head band, I knew he was dead**."

* * *

Wakka snapped back to reality when he felt Lulu push his head off of her shoulder.

Across on the beach, Auron sat alone. He looked out at the ocean, like he had been doing for the last hour, lost in his memories.

* * *

His memories dropped him off in Bevelle, 10 years ago. It was raining, or going to rain, outside, Auron guessed, because he heard the occasional rummble of thunder.

His six year old self was watching several other kids, all of them warrior-monks, from behind one of the statues in the temple.

The other kids were all laughing loudly, over what they had just did. "_Did you see those Al Bhed's faces_!" the oldest of the boys asked as he laughed.

The boy right beside him nodded. "..._Yeah, I think that'll teach them to defy Yevon and come near us_!" he said. They just kept laughing.

Auron looked out at the door, and down the steps. A few Al Bhed had gathered there, Surrounding a form lying on the ground. A few of the Al Bhed shook their heads, sadly.

Auron turned from looking out at the outside of the temple, He watched the boys laughing over what they had done.

"_Why..Did you do that_?" He asked. When he spoke up, he had a questioned tone in his voice. The other boys quit laughing.

The oldest of the boys laughed. "_Because they're Al Bhed Auron, That's why...They deserve it_." He said.

The six year old stepped out from behind the statue. "..._They didn't do anything to you...Why_?" He asked, sounding a bit more angry.

The oldest boy turned and crossed his arm. "..._It's not about what they did to me...It's about what they did to Spira. They're evil people_..." He said, sounding mean.

Auron shook his head. "_They aren't bad people_..." He said. He was beginning to get angry.

The older boy raised his eyebrow. "_Oh and How would you know_?" he asked. He then laughed.

"_You're an Al Bhed sympathizer! You love the Al Bhed_!" He said in a teasing voice. Auron glared at the boy.

The other children started teasing him, with childish songs, and chants, about him loving the Al Bhed.

Auron pulled out his katana and held it to the boy's neck the best he could, since the weapon was nearly twice as big as him. "_Shut up_! " He shouted in pure anger.

The boy he held the blade against didn't shut up though. He only appeared amused, that a six year old was threating him.

"_Why would you wanna be friends with that trash_?" One of the kids asked Auron, sounding rude.

Auron glared he pulled his weapon away from the older boy. "**_Dra Al Bhed...fana paddan vneahtcdu sa dryh oui eteudc_**! (_The Al Bhed, were better friends to me than you idiots_!)" he spat out in Al Bhed.

At this the boys fell silent. Their eyes wide. "_W-What! You speak Al Bhed_!" the oldest boy said in shout.

The boys all backed away from him. Auron was angry. He shot a glanced around the entire temple room. A bunch of people were staring at him in shock.

"**I..had been told..not to let anyone know that I speak Al Bhed, that it would be best if I forgot about ever being able to**."

"**What they did made me mad...that it didn't occur to me, about what I had just done**."

"**I was tossed out of the temple, after I had to explain to the head priest in the temple, about why I could speak Al Bhed**."

"I** don't fully regret speaking in Al Bhed, in the middle of the temple, because what I said was true...The Al Bhed had been better friends than any of the people at the temple**.."

* * *

After a few minutes, Auron finally got up. He started walking toward the others.

"We should probably be going now..." Lulu said. Yuna nodded. They all started to take off down the road.

Nothing much happend on the trip from where they were to Djose Temple.

When they started down the path to Djose temple, .Tidus took note of the monkeys that were hopping around everywhere. Several ran up to him, and everyone.

Tidus saw some of the monkeys following Auron. He began to laugh a bit. "Hey, Auron..I guess you're pretty popular with people and Animals too!" He said.

Auron turned and too notice of the monkeys following him. He glared at them and then continued walking.

"Yeah, Auron, monkeys understand your death glare, _really_ well." Tidus thought laughing silently to himself.

As they came close to the Temple, Tidus took note of a big pile of rocks, but no temple. He turned to Lulu, thinking she might know the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"So where's the temple?" he asked. Lulu sighed, as if annoyed by this question.

She pointed to the large pile of rocks. "That's Djose Temple..." She said.

Tidus looked confused. "What a cruddy looking temple..." was what he was about to say, but just as he said it, the rocks began to float up into the air, and let off electricity.

Yuna bit her lip when she saw this. "Another Summoner is already addressing the Fayth." Lulu explained to Tidus.

Of course Tidus was too amazed that the Temple didn't look like a peice of crap, that he didn't hear her.

Wakka started to push Tidus towards the temple. After Yuna had already entered.

They found Yuna, talking to the summoner who had been addressing the Fayth.

The man she was talking to, was talking to Yuna about her father. The man, who's name turned out to be Isaaru, said that he looked up to Yuna's father as a role model.

He then, declared that they should have a race to see who could defeat Sin first. Yuna smiled and then put her hands on her hips and said, "You're on!"

Not to much longer after saying that, Isaaru and his two guardians, who happend to be his brothers, headed for the exit.

Yuna smirked and then looked over at Wakka. She smiled and then took off at a run toward the Chamber of the Fayth.

Wakka looked over at his wife, they both sighed, " I hope that Yuna hasn't gone crazy." Lulu said shaking her head and then taking off after Yuna.

Just as Tidus was going off after them, since now, he was the one being left behind by the others. Isaaru walked up behind him.

"Uh...you..." His guardian, (Maroda,) said addressing Tidus. Tidus turned.

"It's Tidus..." he said. Maroda completely ignored him as he continued.

"Yeah, anyways, I heard from some crusaders that Summoners are going out on pilgrimage and dissappearing...so, like you better keep an eye on Lady Yuna." He said.

Tidus nodded. He then took off to catch up with the others.

When Tidus arrived, he started walking around. Yuna had already gone into the Fayth room. Which this ment that her guardians would have to take on the most boring part of their jobs...waiting.

It wasn't too much longer before they were joined in the room, by no other than Dona.

"Man I thought we had seen the last of her back at the Highroad." Tidus thought as Dona walked in followed by her guardian.

"Well, I see Yuna's here. Let me guess she's been in there for the past _day_..." Dona said rather rudely looking around at Yuna's guardians.

"Actually, she's only been in there for, a few minutes..." Lulu said, as kindly as she could manage.

Dona laughed. "What ever!" She said. She then glanced over at her guardian, who had been walking around the room.

He had walked right up to Auron, who had been leaning against the wall, near the exit to the room.

"What is it, Barthello? You know this..._riffraff_?" She asked. Tidus glanced over at Wakka who was looking uneasy.

"Yeah...I wouldn't be calling him that...if I were you." Tidus said slowly to Dona, who only shot him a mean look.

Barthello, acted like he hadn't even heard Dona's question. He was busy staring at Auron. "You are...Auron, no?" He asked after a few minutes.

Auron looked straight at Barthello, and asked, "So what if I am?" Tidus couldn't help but laugh a bit at this.

Barthello looked amazed. "I'm a big fan of your's!" He said cheerfully. Auron raised an eye brow to this.

Tidus could guess what Auron was thinking. "You're the reason I became a guardian! Can I shake your hand? _Sir_ Auron!" Barthello said quickly as he talked to Auron.

Auron looked over. "The only way he's going to leave you alone is if you shake his hand..." Auron thought as he looked around.

He then stuck out his hand, for Barthello to shake.

Tidus noticed that as Barthello shook Auron's hand, Auron was giving a bit of a pained expression. Apparently, Barthello had nearly broke his hand off, with that handshake.

"Thank you, sir! I Can't wait to tell _everyone_ else in the _fan-club_, that I met _Sir Auron_!" He said as walked off to stand near Dona.

"What! That's Sir Auron!" Dona asked in shock. Tidus glanced over and chuckled a bit.

"Not exactly what you expected is he?" Lulu asked. They had all began to laugh at Dona.

She gave a rude expression to them all. By that time the door to the Chamber of the Fayth, opened, and Yuna came stumbling out.

Dona walked up to Yuna. "My, my, my. Will everytime I run into you, you will have another guardian, added to your group?" She asked.

Yuna looked up and got to her feet. She gave what appeared to be a glare to Dona.

"So many guardians, and you think they'll be able to protect you when the time comes?" Dona asked Yuna as she walked into the Chamber of the Fayth, and Yuna left the room.

"It's late, so we probably should stay here at the temple, and help out. We'll leave in the morning." Lulu said as the group left the Cloister of Trails.

* * *

(_And Tommorow we'll be off to our first part of the Moonflow...and then after that...we'll move onto getting Rikku back into the story. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't the greatest. It wasn't suppossed to be, it was just ment to fill up space...and there had to be something for the Chapter at Djose...But I wanna hear from you!)_

_And now a word from our completely false sponsers, that I promised my sister I would mention... Of course I'm only going to list them,since...I'm taking up enough of your time already._

_1. McDona's (yeah...Let's go buy hamburgers from Dona in a clown-suit..ever wondered what she did for a living after she quit her pilgrimage?)_

_2. KFC- Kilika Fried Chocobo. (With about 12 or 13 new chocobos in, I didn't mean too! My finger slipped on the x button! )_

_3. Choco-cola...(...Um...nothing much to say here.)_

_4. Pepsin (Supposed to be a pardoy of Pepsi. use caution when drinking!)_

_okay, I've had my fun, and done what my sister wanted me to do...I sure hope that you liked this chapter...You can even comment on my false sponsers if you wish. Can't wait for a review from you all!)_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Auron's Fan: **_Just to say... your sponsers SCARE ME! i don't wanna buy hamburgers from Dona in a clown suit! I don;t like Dona, and i don't like CLOWNS! AH! Anyway, i loved this chapter! I really liked the flashbacks, especially Auron's... no, not just because i love auron (hugs picture of Auron pn wall) but like i hate when people are prejudicued (sp) and Auron stood up for the Al Bheds, even though he got kicked out of the temple (and it gives a better reason for why he was kicked out indtead of not getting married at age 6... i really liked all of the flashbacks (so... Lulu narried Wakka when Chappu wasstill alive, eh?) but my fav quote that in the game the Jecht uses from the Flashback in Tidus' ( i mean, you don't have to use it,just for you to know) is why do today what you can leave for tomorrow? Get quote... (though not usefull...) ANYWAY... also, like in the beginning how Tidus was couting body parts (which IS Icky) but it's more realitic then the actually bodies, cause ,like you siad, they would be all rippeed up and stuff... and it was funny , cause Djose does really look quite bad, untill Yuna preys... shrugs  
Anyway, i've rambled on enough, (do you reailse that our chapters kind of coordinate... wait ... you already said this... )  
ANYWAY! greatchapter, and please update soon!_

_(I didn't mean to scare you...(Just be glad that...I didn't make Seymour the spokes-person in a clown-suit! Scary thought.) Thank you for liking this chapter it makes me sooo happy! Well, I knew that eventually I'd have to explain excatly why Auron got kicked out of the temple...so why not when I was just trying to waste some space, during a rather uneventful chapter? Lulu and Wakka, were married for 2 years, as what I made Wakka say in Chapter 3. Chappu died 1 year ago, which ment he was alive when they got married. As for the quote, "Why do today what you can leave for tommorow?" yeah, I knew I was forgetting a line that I was wanting to put it..(silly me...) I'm amazed, Tidus managed to count 182, body parts, and then gave up, I would have just given up after 5. I had to think about it, but Djose really didn't look so impressive...then Yuna prayed and I was like, "Awesome!" Our chapters are coordinating! Freaky!...(Wonder how long that's gonna last?) Thank you for saying it's such a great chapter! I'll keep updating as much as I can before August 18, or a little before, cause I have to go back to school on August 18. But that doesn't mean That I'm not gonna update, nor does it mean I'm not gonna be thinking about this fic at all...I wouldn't do that!)_

**

* * *

**

**Gining**: _I liked this a lot better then the whole Djose thing. The flashback thing was a great way to get a little deeper into what each character is thinking and stuff. And surprisingly each one made perfect sence. At least to me it did. But I do have a wierd way of thinking at times. I like how you had Auron kicked out of the monks, since he was six I guess he ciouldn't have been kicked out for not getting married, huh? Good way to handle that.  
_  
_Oh I did want to mention, I loved the fake sponcers. It made me laugh to read them. "Hey, Dona! Would you like fries with that?"_

_(Thanks! I really did the flashbacks to kinda make the chapter a bit more eventful...since there wasn't much between Opperation Mi'ihen and Djose Temple. So, I decided, That Flashbacks would be nice...cause I wanted to write them. I was a bit concerned they wouldn't make much sense because lately I've been writing things that haven't made sense to me.(don't worry I some times have a weird way of thinking some times.) Well, with Auron's flashback I really wanted to work in some of the changes that I had mentioned making in chapter 1. Like Auron being able to speak Al Bhed. It also made more sense to have him kicked out for that reason, because...honestly, being kicked out of the temple because of not marrying, when he was only six years old...didn't sound reasonable. So I just changed it up. _

_As for my false sponsers, my sister helped me come up with them when I was playing Final Fantasy X-2 a few weeks ago. She asked me to work them into the story at some time, but I had forgotten until the last chapter. (I almost didn't put it in the last chapter either!) But since I promised I would, I did..)_

**

* * *

**

**Shadray**: _lol! Kilika Fried Chocobo! lolololol! Hehe, well, I've had my fun with that. Now, onto the actual review. Hmm, what to say, what to say...oh I know! I think your fic is more of a action/adventure/general kind of thing. Why, you ask? Well, you see, it is action because of all of the fighting that goes on every now and then. It is adventure because of all of the traveling from place to place. And it is general because this fic has a bunch of other minor subcategories, and there is way too many to name (such as humor, fantasy...you know, all of the juicy stuff). Well, at least, this is how I think whenever I categorize one of my fics (which by the way, I should to thank you for the reviews you've given me. Gracias). Oh, and also, I like the original idea that you have going on with these flashback things. It was a cool way to add in a Djose chapter. Now, time for Rikku's re-appearance, right? Can't wait for next chapter! _

PS: When you said "tomorrow" at the end of this chapter, did you literally mean that you will update this by tomorrow? Or did you simply mean "tomorrow" like, Yuna and company are going to sleep over for the night, and in the next chapter, it will be morning, and they will go to the Moonflow?

_P.P.S: Um, one more thing. I see you've really shortened these paragraphs, especially compared to chapter one and two. So thanks. I mean, it's really good to have a few long, descriptive paragrahs every now and then, but to have every paragraph be like 6 or 7 lines? Woah. So yeah, I'm glad you took my suggestion, and also, thanks ONE MORE TIME for the kind reviews you've given me! I really appreciate them, and I hope they continue to come_

(_I thought that it was funny too, Kilika Fried Chocobo, gosh...that's damn big bucket of chicken! Well, I'm a bit unsure of what my fic really is, so I'm probably gonna move it back into the "General" catagory, that way it covers every area that might pop up in the story. (That's the difficulty of writing fanfics, you don't know just what catagory it belongs in.) (You're welcome for the reviews...) I might do some more Flash-backs. Rikku is going to make a small..apperance in this chapter..Much like Auron did before he came back..but she'll truely be back in Chapter 15. (Sorry if it's a dissapointment.) By the "tommrow" I kind of ment Yuna and the group heading off to the Moonflow. But I just have to see if this gets finished soon if I ment like I'd have this updated by tommrow. (This chapter is going to be pretty short so Let's just see. As for the paragraphs. I owe it to you, that the paragraphs are shorter. I kinda did see how much of a pain it was for the paragraphs to all be long. But I had only written them like that in the first few chapters, beause I had been used to having to have paragraphs I had been writing have to be 5 to 8 sentences...like I was forced to do in english class. and you're welcome one more time for my reviews.)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Shoopufs and Machina. (Moonflow-part I)**

The next morning, Tidus awoke rather early. Of course not as early as just about everyone else.

He had wondered if they had even gone to sleep. Had he been the only one who had even taken in rest that night?

"Yuna in temple.." Kimarhi said when he spotted the blonde looking around.

Tidus nodded and walked into the temple, assuming that Kimahri had been wanting him to go and get her.

When he found Yuna, she was asleep. Snoring pretty loud, and tossing and turning.

This would make most women very unattractive to Tidus, but not with Yuna. She still looked as beautiful as ever to him.

"She's been up all night...helping us out..." A lady who was in the room whispered to Tidus.

Tidus nodded. He decided that Yuna probably wanted to rest a bit more.

As he left, he heard Yuna get up. He turned around and said "Morning!" rather cheerfully to her.

At this Yuna leapt out of her bed and started rushing around the room. "Morning Already! We should be leaving!" She said in panic as she ran around the room.

Tidus stepped back slowly. Yuna was in a panic. Best to leave the room.

He walked outside, only to have Yuna run past him and beat him out there.

Yuna ran around asking her guardians to forgive the fact that she had overslept.

It didn't really matter to them, beacuse Yuna needed to rest. The pligrimage could wait for Yuna to get some sleep.

Lulu handed Yuna a brush. Since her hair was all in tangles. Yuna brushed her hair out.

Wakka put his hand on his forehead. "A summoner with bed hair! What's this world coming to?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Yuna giggled a bit. "You...could have woken me up, I would have had time to prepare to leave." She said. .

Lulu rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder. "Well...we tried...but...you were too loud...with all that snoring." She said teasingly.

Yuna put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Stop picking on me! It's not 'everyone pick on Yuna day' is it?" She asked.

Everyone was laughing. Tidus laughed with him. As he laughed he heard a rather loud, laugh, that wasn't crazy sounding like it had been the last time he heard it.

Everyone turned. Auron was laughing? Creepy. Yuna put her hands on her hips. "What! You too!" She asked in shock that Auron was laughing at her.

Auron nodded slightly. "Are we going to have to change the summoner's mission to defeat the tangles in her hair, instead of Sin?" He asked jokingly. Everyone started to laugh harder.

Eventhough they were making fun about her, Yuna laughed with them too. It had been possibly the first time all of them had laughed together, over sometihng.

Now that Tidus thought about it, this, really had been the first time that everyone had laughed. The only person that he knew he had laughed with in the last few days, was Yuna.

He looked around. People who were outside the temple were looking at them, with looks that seemed to say, "How can you laugh, after what just happend yesterday!"

Tidus glanced over at Yuna. "So, where are we heading next?" he asked. Yuna finshed brushing her hair out and handed Lulu the brush. She then turned and smiled at Tidus,

"We're off to the Moonflow...It's not too far from here..we should make it in a few hours!" She said cheerfully. She glanced at her guardians, and then started off down the road.

"It's been so long since I've rode on a Shoopuf!" She said glancing over at Kimahri. Kimahri smirked and followed Yuna.

"Try not falling off this time." He said. Yuna blushed and put her hands on her hips.

They started down the road. A nice pretty road, that didn't appear to be as long as the Mi'ihen or Djose Highroads. It even looked better than both of those roads.

Half way up the road, they saw two Ronso, that Tidus remembered seeing in Luca. They were talking to a guy wearing blue. When the guy saw Yuna and her guardians approaching, he took off down the road quickly.

" Look! Weakling Kimahri still following Summoner!" One of them said pointing to Kimahri. The other one laughed loudly.

"Kimahri never learn, Kimahri still think depending on Humans, not show weakness." The other one said looking meanly at Kimahri.

"You stopped Kimahri, and summoner just to insult Kimahri?" Kimahri asked crossing his arms and looking sternly at the two bigger Ronso.

The two ronso looked at each other and then laughed. " We stopped little Kimahri to warn him." One of the Ronso, (Biran) said.

Kimahri looked a bit questioned by this. He wasn't the only one though.

"Biran and Yenke, hear of Summoners vanishing, never returning." Biran said. He was looking from Yuna to Kimahri as he spoke.

"Kimahri's will lose his summoner next!" Yenke said. He then turned to Biran and they nodded at each other.

They then left, with out saying much else.

Tidus glanced up at Kimahri. "Do those two have something against you?" He asked. Kimahri shook his head. Tidus glanced back down the road. "So they were just picking on you because they could?" He asked.

Kimahri turned and looked back down the road leading to the temple. "Kimahri deal with them alone." He said.

Wakka turned to Tidus and put his hand on Tidus's shoulder. and he said. "Let the Ronso deal with the Ronso problems."

"I'm worried." Lulu said looking at the two of them, "About the summoners." She added, just to be clear to them.

Auron glanced down the road. He then said, "They aren't dissappearing into thin air."

Tidus put his hands on his hips. "Come on guys! If we guardians do our jobs then Yuna will be safe!" He said. Yuna looked over at Tidus and nodded in agreeance with him.

" I guess you are right." Wakka said. Yuna nodded and then started down the road.

"Come on or we'll miss the Shoopuf!" She said cheerfully.

They continued down the road once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, as this was going on, out in the moonflow waters, a machina waited. The Al Bhed controlling the machina were aware of Yuna coming. That was why they were there.

"**E lyh'd pameaja dryd bubc ec sygehk sa tu drec**...(_I can't believe that pops is making me do this_...)" The Al Bhed (Who we all know is Rikku) in the Machina thought as she looked at the controls to the Machina in front of her.

She bit her lip impatiently. "**Dryd summoner, cina ec dygehk drean desa du kad ylnucc dra Moonflow ...ynah'd drao**. (_That summoner, sure is taking their time to get across the Moonflow...aren't they_?)" One of the Al Bhed that were waiting in the water asked over a intercom-ish contacter thing.

Rikku nodded. "**E't fecr drao't rinno ib...Fa'ja paah fyedehk vun dra bycd ruin, E's kaddehk naymmo punat**. (_I'd wish they they hurry up...We've been waiting for the past hour, I'm getting really bored!)_.." She replied back to them.

" **Ev drao kud clynat uvv vnus tuehk draen bemknesyka, drah secceuh cillaccvim aedran fyo...oui ghuf?** (_If they got scared off from doing their pilgrimage, then mission successful either way...you know_?)" One of the other Al Bhed with her said.

**"E tuipd ed **_(I doubt it.) _" She said. She then looked up at the water, as a couple of pyreflies floated by,

" **Rao, E raynt drec cissuhan ryt mega y duh uv kiynteyhc...cu mega ruf ys E cibbuccat du belg dras uid uv ymm uv dras?** (_Hey, I heard this summoner had like a ton of guardians...so like how am I suppossed to pick them out of all of them_? )" She asked out of question.

The other Al Bhed laughed. " **Famm, Cra'c kud pnufh ryen. Ed cruimt pa bnaddo ayco du belg ran uid uv ran guardians, palyica cra'c uhmo kud uha udran vasyma guardian, un cu E'ja raynt **(_Well, She's got brown hair. It should be pretty easy to pick her out of her guardians, because she's only got one other female guardian, or so I've heard_) ."

Rikku yawned. " **Fro yna oui fuhtanehk Rikku..? Oui'na zicd kuehk du kad ran pylg du Rusa..Fa'na dra uhac fru yna kuehk du lybdina ran** (Why are you wondering Rikku..? You're just going to get her back to Home..We're the ones who are going to capture her!)" The other Al Bhed asked.

Rikku shrugged. "**Rao, fryd'c dra cissuhan'c hysa**? (_Hey, what's the summoner's name_?)" She asked. It was a a few seconds before the answer came.

"**Yuna**,"

* * *

Back on the South bank of the Moonflow, Tidus was looking amazed by the sight that was called the Moonflow. Thousands of pyreflies floated around, plants were everywhere.

"I bet this place is really pretty at night!" He said getting to his feet. Lulu nodded. She stepped toward the edge of the water.

"The entire river glows..It is pretty." she said. She glanced over at Wakka, and smiled a bit. "Remember, we came here on our Honeymoon?" She asked.

Wakka scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...y-yeah." He said. Actually saying he had kinda forgot. Lulu put her hands on her hips. "What! Wakka! I can't believe you forgot!" She said.

Yuna started to laugh. Tidus laughed a bit too. Wakka was trying to make excuses over why he had forgot. Tidus looked over and then came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea, let's..." He began but Auron cut him off.

"We are not waiting until nightfall..." He said. Tidus looked down and nodded. He hated it when Auron shot down his good ideas.

"Then, Let's come back when we defeat Sin! " He said once he came up with this new idea.

But this seemed to have no, response from the others. Tidus didn't take notice of some of the depressed expressions from some of them.

Yuna broke the sclience that had set in when she looked down the road. Her eyes widened in cheerfulness. She pointed down the road a bit. "Look the Shoopuf is here! Let's go!" She said cheerfully, she took hold of Kimahri's hand and dragged him down the road.

Lulu followed close behind, Auron close behind her. Tidus turned to Wakka. "I've got a question...What's a Shoopuf? Is that some kind of boat?" He asked. Wakka laughed and then pointed down the road to where Yuna and the others had taken off down.

Tidus's mouth fell open when he saw what the Shoopuf really was. It was a huge elephantish looking creature. With a tail that looked a little weird, and a giant nose that looked even weirder.

"That's a Shoopuf!" Wakka said. He then started down the road.

When they had gotten to the others, Yuna turned and smiled at them. "It's been 10 years since I rode on a Shoopuf!" She said. Tidus looked over at the giant creature.

"Kimahri was taking me from Bevelle, my hometown, to Besaid...to live. I think I was like seven then." Yuna said glancing over at Kimahri. Kimahri nodded.

"Shoopuf shook, Yuna fall in water. Shoopuf scoop Yuna up with long nose. Yuna jump in three more times for fun. Kimahri worried." He said. Yuna turned pink and looked over.

Kimahri smiled a bit, "But Yuna had fun..Kimahri glad." He said. Yuna smiled at Kimahri.

Tidus glanced over at Auron. "What are you smirking at?" He asked. Auron laughed a bit and then looked up at the Shoopuf.

"Jecht...saw his first Shoopuf here...10 years ago..." Auron began.

Tidus raised his eyebrow. "yeah... But, It was like your first time too wasn't it?" He asked. Auron glared, at Tidus making fun of his age.

"...Atleast..I didn't draw out my weapon and attack the very shoopuf we are about the cross the Moonflow on." He said.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Why'd he do that?" he asked.

Auron looked over, "He was drunk and thought it was a fiend? Why else?" He said.

Tidus put his hand on his forehead, and laughed, "Yeah, that sounds like my old man!" He said.

"Of course, after that Jecht never drank again.." Auron put in.

Tidus looked suprised. What! His old man actually quit drinking! Tidus couldn't believe it, he remebered his father always put off quitting drinking. He remembered that his old man's motto had pretty much been, "_Why do today, what you can leave for tommrow_?" By the sounds of it, Jecht didn't put off quitting after that incident.

Wakka pushed Tidus foreward. "Yeah, By the way...we'd better stay seated during the trip over...we don't want the Shoopuf driver to tell us to "sit" because with how the Hypello speak, it won't come out sounding like the same word." He said. They then bored the Shoopuf.

As they slowly made their way across the Moonflow, Wakka took to looking over the side, and into the water.

When they passed one spot, Tidus took to looking into the water. He saw old ruins of a city. under the water.

"That's a machina city that was built over a thousand years ago. " Wakka said when he looked over to see Tidus looking at the ruins.

" They built the city over a river on bridges, but as you can see, the weight of the city, caused the bridges to collaspe, and sink to the bottom." Lulu said. She wasn't looking into the water, but looking at her mog doll that appeared to be napping in her lap.

"It's a good lesson..you know?" Wakka said as he turned away from looking at the ruins.

Tidus looked at him questioned over what Wakka ment. Wakka explained, " Why build a city over a river, ya?" He asked. Tidus glanced back into the water for a minute before he replied.

"It would be convient with all that water there." He said. Wakka shook his head, dissagreeing with Tidus.

" They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

Tidus looked over at Wakka, "I'm not so sure about that.." He said, doubtful of what Wakka had just said.

Wakka crossed is arms and started to speak in a tone of voice that seemed to be all "matter-of-fact" like as he said, "Yevon has taught us, When humans have power, they seek to, use that power. If you don't stop them they go too far." He said.

Tidus scratched his head, not quiet so sure of what that had ment. "I've got a question. Don't you guys use Machina too? I mean, the Stadium in Luca.." He asked. Lulu looked over at him.

"Yevon decides which Machina we may and may not use. Machina that we may not use...are like the Machina you saw during Opperation Mi'ihen." She said. Tidus nodded and then leaned back in the seat.

" Sin's our punishment for using Machina for war and destruction over a thousand years ago. " Yuna said futher added to Lulu's explaination. Tidus nodded understandably.

"Machina, only bad as their users." Kimahri said looking over into the water. Wakka leaned back and then glanced in to the water as well, once again.

"It's people like the Al Bhed...screwin' everything up! It's people like the Al Bhed who are making sure that Sin stays around!." He said angerily.

Auron was trying not to look severly ticked off, as he was right then at Wakka. He knew that if he went off and let himself openly show how ticked off he was for what Wakka had said and had gone off and hit Wakka, Yuna would have been very angry.

That or he could have accidentally done what he had done 10 years ago, to get him thrown out of the temple, end up speaking Al Bhed in front of them. Which would have only resulted in Wakka and probably some of the others, to hate him.

Suddenly, the shoopuf shook violently as something collided with it. Everyone lept to their feet to see what had just happened. Then the Shoopuf was hit again.

Auron turned to Yuna. "Yuna, sit down!" He said in a unintentionally harsh tone to Yuna. Of couse that order came just a bit late. Two people in scuba diving-like outfits jumpped up behind Yuna and snatched her, and retreated into the water.

Tidus glanced over at Wakka. Apparently it was up to them, to go rescue Yuna, seeing how they were the only of Yuna's guardians who could actually hold their breath under water and fight.

They jumpped into the water, only to find that Yuna had been taken and placed in a little chamber in a Machina. The Machina started to attack them. Constantly it shot at them, and attacked widly.

Tidus thought that either the Machina was going nuts, or the person inside it was just pushing buttons left and right, making it attack them.

* * *

Inside the Machina, Rikku was figthing them. She couldn't really tell who they were, when they had got a chance to attack, they had broken the device that helped her see outside the Machina.

"I'm not giving you the summoner!" She thought in an oddly energetic tone as she fought them. She kept doing what she had been doing, which was randomly hitting buttons, and switches.

She knew that doing that wasn't the smartest idea, but she really didn't have any other option. She didn't know what button in the machina did what. She just hoped that she didn't end up hitting some self-destruct button or something.

The battle lasted a few minutes. Right as Rikku heard the power go off, and felt the machina start to shake, and saw it let off electricity, went searching for the emergency exit. "You can have her!" She thought as she pushed the door open just in time.

* * *

Tidus and Wakka were on their way back to the surface with Yuna, when they heard the Machina explode. They came up out of the water and got back up on the Shoopuf.

Wakka looked down into the water with a look of desgust on his face. Lulu was making sure that Yuna as okay. It turns out she was, she didn't even have a scratch on her.

" Damn those Al Bhed! What did they want with Yuna!" Wakka asked angerily as the Shoopuf moved on. He began to make up reasons why the Al Bhed would kidnap Yuna. His reasons ranged from the Al Bhed losing the Blitzball match in Luca, to Opperation Mi'ihen.

Lulu simply explained, saying that the Al Bhed were the reason behind the summoner's dissappearing. Wakka hit his fist on the seat. "So that's who's behind all this! Those Sand-blasted grease Monkeys!" he said angerily.

There was a sclience that set in now. It lasted for a good two minutes, before Tidus interrupted. "Hey Wakka, It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now...you know. We got Yuna back safely, now all we need to to is make sure she stays safe." He said.

Wakka nodded, agreeing with Tidus. Yuna smiled and then mouthed the words that, to Tidus, seemed like "Thank you."

* * *

(Wow! I'm already done with this chapter! I hope that you liked it you know. (And guess what! Rikku'll be back for good in our next chapter!) We'll I don't really have much to say, other than, I can't wait for your reviews! I look foreward to them! ) 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Auron's Fan**:_ i guess when you said tomorrow. you meant today! Anyway, a hypello saying "sit" oh my... that would be funny... laughs nice chapter... i noticed that you put the Jecht quote in! Nice! oh, your forgot about Shelinda... damn i wanted to pound her...wait... this is FFX: Edited... so... nevermind... Anyway, great chapter, update soon! Wow, u go back to school August 18? Wow_

( _Well, I started to write Chapter 14 literally the day after I finished chapter 13...so That is why__ it was up so quick. Well, I thought a Hypello saying sit would be pretty funny too so thats pretty much why I put it in. Yup! I put the Jecht quote in just to make up for the lack of it in the chapter it should have been in! I forgot Shelinda?...oops! I guess she's easy to forget. Sadly, yes...I have to go back to school August 18...I don't want to go back...but I have to! Oh well. Thanks for the review!)_

**

* * *

**

**Gining**: _Wow, I am impressed. I believe it was just this morning that I reviewed the last chapter. I liked how you showed what Rikku was thinking as well. It didn't make her seem like she was all bad kidnapping Yuna and stuff. _

And yeah, I would probally do what Rikku did when the machina began to explode. Let them have her. Why get killed just so a summoner won't, right?  
Well I would say update soon, but you already did that. But I will tell you to keep up the good work. This is really good.

_(Well, I had a lot of time to write that chapter because the computer wasn't being used by everybody else...(Although, I wasn't able to get on the internet for most of the time I spent writing it...maybe that explains my quick update...) I just wrote up something for Rikku, I didn't quiet expect it to show what she was thinking. I would also do what Rikku had done too. "Take her! I don't want her!" Thank you so much for your review also!) _

* * *

**Chapter 15: Reunion (Moonflow-part II)**

It took awhile, before the Shoopuf reached the other side. When it did, The minute that Yuna stepped foot onto the ground, she was surrounded by curious people wanting to talk to her.

They followed Yuna out of the way of the Shoopuf, and over to another area. Tidus stood off a little ways from her, watching her talk to those people. " If it was me, I'd have run." He heard Auron say.

Tidus turned and raised an eyebrow to the teenager, "Bet you're glad that they aren't chasing you." He said. Auron nodded slightly and smirked.

He was glad that they were leaving him alone. It made him feel good. Of course Auron didn't get to enjoy that good feeling for very long, because someone in the crowd that had been talking to Yuna spotted him, and about 10 people came up to him, wanting to talk.

"Hey...Auron...If you get a chance, tell...Wakka and Lulu I'm going to go on ahead and look for any peices of that machina explosion that might have washed up on the shore." Tidus said starting to walk away, leaving Auron to deal with the people on his own.

Down the road, Tidus spotted a blue and green form lying half in the moonflow, half on the dirt, ahead of him. He ran over to find out what it was and why it looked a bit fimilar.

When he approached it, he found that it was a person. Lying face down on the moonflow dirt. Tidus looked at them for a minute. He became curious if the person was alive or not.

Of course going with all the thoughts running through his head over what to do, he found a stick and poked the pesron right between the shoulders. He kept poking the peson, again and again, wondering if the person was ever going to respond.

Suddenly the person's arm moved trying to bat the stick away. It let out a groan and then tiredly muttered, " **rao! mayja sa ymuha..cdub bugehk sa, E's denat...mad sa nacd**..(_hey! leave me alone..stop poking me, I'm tired...let me rest..) _"

Tidus raised an eyebrow un-sure of what the person had just said. "You're not dead?" He asked, looking at the person waiting for their reply.

Rikku, who was the person lying there, heard this from the person who had poked her, and opened her eyes. "That...voice...I've heard it...before." She thought she got to her feet.

She looked at Tidus. "...Hey, You're...!" Tidus began when he saw the Rikku get up.

"Do you mind? I've gotta get out of this suit, I can't breath in it!" She said, starting to undo her outfit.

Tidus was too stupid to bother turning around. He didn't quiet get the fact that Rikku was wanting him to turn around.

So, he watched Rikku take off her scuba outift, reavling, that luckily she had some clothing underneath it. Her outfit wasn't anything more than a yellow bikini top and a short brown skirt.

She finally took her helmet off and then put her hand on her hips and sighed. "I was hoping you'd like, be a gentleman and turn around!" She said some-what angerily.

Tidus was still shocked over who this person that he was talking to was. "Rikku! You're alive!" He said cheerfully. He noticed Rikku raise her eyebrow in question to this.

"What? You rather that I be dead?" She asked. Tidus shook his head and then looked down the road.

"How've you been? You look a little beat up." He said pointing at Rikku's face when he looked back at her.

Rikku turned around and bent over the edge of the Moonflow. She scooped up a handfull of water and splashed in on her face to get the dirt off of it. "Terrible..." She muttered.

Tidus nodded, "Yeah, what happend?" He asked.

Rikku turned and shot him a death-glare, which Tidus reconized to be much similar to Auron's. She poked him in the chest and then angerily said. "_YOU_! You beat me up! You and that idiot of a friend! Meanie!" She said angerily, remembering the breif glance that she had seen of the two who had wrecked her machina.

Tidus's eyes widened. "Hey, I didn't know alright, I'm sorry!" He said. He then crossed his arms, "Hey, you attacked us first!"

Rikku shook her head disagreeingly. "It's not exactly what you think..." She muttered.

* * *

"_YO_!"

Tidus and Rikku turned to see Wakka and the others coming down the road. Apparently, both Yuna and Auron had managed to get away from the people surrounding them.

Wakka approached them and then glanced at Rikku, "Hey, I thought you were looking for machina parts, not cute girls..ya?" He said. Rikku smiled a bit and blushed.

Lulu glared at her husband and hit him over the head. Tidus laughed and then looked over at Rikku introducing her to them, "This is Rikku. She helped me out before I washed up on Besaid, She's an Al..Bhe..." He said. He added a slight laugh to cover up that he had almost said, "Al Bhed." in front of Wakka, after he had already called her cute.

"So you like owe her your life, eh Tidus? " Wakka asked jokingly, apparently it wasn't very clear to Wakka that Tidus has just tried to cover up the fact she was Al Bhed.

Rikku nodded and then put her hands on her hips, "Yep! He owes me his _life_!" She said cheerfully. She then turned to Tidus and stuck out out hand as if she was wanting Tidus to give her something.

"Come on, Tidus...pay up! You owe me your life, so pay up now!" She said jokingly, starting to laugh. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can I like pay you later? I kinda need my life right now! " he said. Rikku laughed and then turned and looked over at Everyone.

"Rikku, Can...I..and Lulu talk to you for a minute, alone?" Yuna asked. Wakka looked over, at Rikku, wondering what Yuna could be wanting to talk to her about, afterall they just met.

Rikku, Lulu and Yuna walked out of earshot of the others together, and started talking.

* * *

"Um..Rikku, I heard...you were Al Bhed..from Tidus...I was wondering if you knew a man named Cid." Yuna asked, looking at Rikku.

Rikku made a slight face, "Yeah..I know him. Cid's my old man."

" Really? That means..." Lulu began glancing over at Yuna.

"What's up? There something that I should know?" Rikku asked looked over at the two other girls.

Yuna looked thoughtful. "Well, Cid's my uncle..." She said slowly.

Rikku smiled and then really excited. "So, like that's what I thought!" She said cheerfully starring to look around.

Yuna and Lulu looked confused and which gave Rikku the oppertunity to explain.

"Well, My pops.. like wanted me and some other Al Bhed to come and kidnap you as you crossed the Moonflow Yuna." She began.

"He did, did he?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded and then put her hands behind her back, as she continued on.

"Well, you see, when I found out your name was Yuna, I kinda remembered hearing that name. Pops mentioned once or twice that I had a cousin named Yuna. "

"But...Like...I didn't know you were a summoner...until, we kidnapped you, of course." She said glancing over at Yuna and then over to Lulu.

Yuna was looking thoughtful.

A sclience set in among the three girls as Yuna thought.

"Yunie? Whatcha thinkin' about?" Rikku asked looking at her cousin's thoughtful expression.

"..Rikku...If you became my guardian...would...we perhaps, meet your father?" Yuna asked.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "Maybe...Afterall, the other Al Bhed are waiting for other chances to capture you...No way pops is just gonna give up on you." She said, she bit her lip.

"Rikku, I want you to be my guardian..." Yuna said, rather thoughtfully.

Lulu glanced over at Yuna. "Yuna...Not that I have anything against Rikku..But she's Al Bhed. We'd never be allowed in the temple..with her as your guardian. Plus...what would the others think?" She asked.

Rikku glanced over at Yuna. "She's got a point Yunie! What would the others think?" She said. Even though she was afraid of being rejected by the others she seemed to stay positive.

"Well, Tidus wouldn't be against it...Afterall, Rikku did save his life. Kimahri, allways goes with what Yuna thinks is best, I'm not against it..." Lulu said. She then turned and looked over at Rikku and gave a breif smile.

"But Auron and Wakka?" Yuna asked giving a glance back to her other guardians who were waiting patiently.

"We just won't tell, Wakka, that Rikku's Al Bhed, and it'll be alright with him. As for Auron, If he..says its fine, then...It's fine..I'm sure. " Lulu said putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tidus had been watching the three girls talk. He wondered what they were talking about. He started to remember that dream that he had back in Besaid.

He just hoped that Rikku and Yuna wouldn't start beating the crap out of each other. That'd be really amuzing, and kinda weird, becuase they'd be doing the exact same thing that They had done in his dream.

Wakka noticed Tidus about to burst out laughing. He shrugged and glanced back over. "So, excatly why didn't you stick around with Rikku? She seems like a good person. " He said to Tidus.

Tidus crossed his arms, "Well, I can give you one guess...and..we saw it yesterday..." He said. Wakka nodded understandingly.

"I see, Sin...Well Praise be to Yevon that you're both still alive, you know?" He asked. Tidus shrugged, as if to say, "I guess, whatever man."

Wakka glanced over at Kimahri, "So, What do you think about Rikku? " He asked. Kimahri shrugged.

"Kimahri think Rikku nice person...Kimahri can tell Rikku not bad." He muttered.

Tidus nodded, "Rikku's a good girl, she helped me out a bunch!" He said agreeing with Kimahri.

Wakka glanced over at Auron. "..What do you think?" He asked, the dark haired teenager.

"Ah..Come on, if you're trying to see if Auron would be willing to make Rikku his girlfriend, it's not gonna work. Rikku's not Auron's type, she's too cheerful. Auron's probably looking for a girl who is grouchy, and acts more than twice her age." Tidus said smirking at Auron jokingly.

"Besides...He's probably already got a girlfriend...He has a picture of her afterall.." Tidus added teasingly, as he remembered the picture.

Auron turned and shot them a glare. But he didn't say anything to them.

* * *

Suddenly the girls came back, and walked right up to Auron.

"Sir, Auron..I want to make Rikku my guardian..." Yuna said glancing over at Rikku.

Rikku was looking away, pretending to be distracted by one of the pyreflies floating by.

Auron glanced over at Rikku and then to Yuna.

"Come here."

Rikku turned and looked at Auron in confusion. To admit she was worried. What if this guy was like Wakka, and hated the Al Bhed? There would be no way that Rikku would be able to become a guardian if this guy,...what ever his name was, since she didn't catch it, when Yuna and Lulu had mentioned it, hated the Al Bhed.

She turned and walked up to Auron slowly, looking at the ground, hoping that she wouldn't have to show him, her eyes, which was only identification that she was Al Bhed.

Auron looked down slighlty at Rikku. He could tell that she was worried about somthing, that was why she wasn't looking at him. But if he was going to make sure that she was Al Bhed, she would have to.

" Show me your face. Look at me. " He said, trying not to sound mean. Because if he sounded mean, she would have started crying, he guessed. Which would have made it hard to see if she was Al Bhed.

Rikku bit her lip and then closed her eyes and looked at Auron. She wasn't going to show him her eyes! She didn't have to!

Auron chuckled a bit, seeing that Rikku was being a bit impossible. He smirked and then told Rikku to open her eyes.

Rikku felt like she had to obey. So she cautiously opened up one eye, revealing the eye that was an emerald color, and had a swirling pupil. There, he knew now, that she was Al Bhed. She waited for Auron to tell her it wasn't alright for Rikku to become a guardian.

* * *

As she waited for Auron to speak she looked at him. Her eyes looking at him in slight question. "I know..him don't I?" She thought as she examined Auron's face.

"He looks just like.. I mean, with a scar..but...it can't be..." She thought looking at him.

"You are sure you want her to become a guardian?" Auron asked Yuna. Yuna nodded. She was looking hopeful for Auron to say that it was okay.

"So then it's alright, Sir Auron?" Yuna asked looking hopeful.

Auron nodded ,"As long as you wish for her to be your guardian, then it is fine." He said, turning away from Rikku.

Rikku crossed her arms and looked angry, almost like she was ready to hit Auron.

"Where the..._hell_, have you been _Aurrie_!" She asked suddenly, and angerily.

This made everyone jumpped, confused over what Rikku had just said. "Did she just call Auron..._Aurrie_?" Wakka asked half to himself in shock.

"Yeah...she did. Does she know him?" Tidus asked out of the corner of his mouth to Wakka.

Auron seemed unphased by Rikku's sudden explosion of anger. He only smirked.

Rikku put her hands on her hips, "So, what? You run off and _forget_ about me? That's _typical_ of you Aurrie." She said.

Auron shook his head, "I remember you." He said. He started laughing a bit.

Rikku gave her death glare, at Auron, knowing it wouldn't really work, because Auron practiacally invented the death glare.

"So Where the _hell_...have you _been_!" She asked again.

Auron turned and looked at Rikku calmly. "We can talk about it later Rikku. But right now...Yuna needs to continue on her pilgrimage."

Rikku looked over at Tidus and Yuna then uncrossed her arms, "Fine...We'll talk about it later...then won't we?"

She then took off down the road, "I'm going ahead, to spot for fiends!" She said, suddenly sounding cheerful.

Auron laughed and shook his head. "She hasn't changed much.." He thought watching her take off down the road.

Wakka turned and looked at Auron jokingly, "So..uh..you and Rikku know each other don't you..eh, _Aurrie_?" He said teasingly.

Auron shot Wakka a glare, that seemed to threaten Wakka. "We grew up together..she's just a friend." He muttered.

"I think Auron's only gonna let Rikku call him...Aurrie..." Tidus said laughing.

Wakka nodded and laughed. He glaced over at Lulu who was smiling a bit. "We should go.." She said laughing.

She, Kimahri, Wakka, and Yuna, headed off down the road.

Tidus turned and glanced at Auron, seeing how pink the dark-haired sixteen year old had become in the face.

"So..it was Rikku wasn't it? It was Rikku in that picture?" He asked Auron. Auron gave a slight nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

(Oooh! 'nother chapter done! that's two quick updates, and now everyone is back together... I hope you liked that. I'll get to Guadosalam in my next chapter. But I'n gonna go watch some Televison now..and let someone else on the computer. I'll be back to write up another chapter..soon. But I can't wait to hear from you over this chapter!) 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Auron's fan: **_Aurrie? AURRIE! HOW DARE SHE? explodes wow, you updated quickly... so... um... nice... (still can't get over the Aurrie, i mean it was a great chapter, but the second i saw Aurrie...glares) Anyway, good chapter. Update soon! (just not immentdayy!)_

_(Okay...let's not go balistic and kill Rikku...we need her for the story...alright? anyways, thank you so much for your review. I know you didn't like me having Rikku call Auron "Aurrie" but...since Auron and Rikku are kind of a couple...in this fic...just expect her to be calling him Aurrie..everyonce in awhile...alright? I'll try not to update immediately...but I really had nothing to do when I wrote this, and even if it appeared to be a long chapter, to me it was actually pretty short...well I hope you like this chapter...and that it wasn't up too soon.) _

**

* * *

**

**SailorSenshiSupreme0050**_: Read your story. It's Really Good, since considering I haven't beaten my FFX...I remember you telling me in your review that your first review was a flamer... I have one question... _

It wasn't your younger cousin, was it?

_(No...It wasn't my younger cousin...I can't even remeber who my first flamer was...I know that weren't related to me...though. But anyways thanks for your review.) _

* * *

**Motet**: _This is really good, please update it soon! _

_(Okay, I can do that, but not as soon as I updated chapter 15, and 14...)_

**

* * *

**

**Gining: **_That was quick, you'remaking me look bad that I haven't put anything up in almost a week. I like how you did this though. And Rikku calling him Aurrie. That was the best. She gonna keep doing that like she calls Yuna Yunie?  
One thing I noticed in this fic, Tidus is accually smart! Yeah he's a blond, but a smart one. Something different from the other fics about him.  
And next, guadosalam, what will they think when Seymour (blows raspberry) talks about Auron. Can't stand that blue haired freak. Why wouldn't he just stay dead!_

_(I know it was quick, I had nothing to do all day...so that's what I did. Not trying to make anybody look bad! She'll probably keep calling him Aurrie. (of couse Rikku calling Yuna, Yunie..is kinda where I came up with Aurrie from. Rikku likes calling people by nick-names...(okay, so She only really called Yuna by a nick-name...in the game, and she's only going to call Auron and Yuna by nick-names in this story...Coming up with nick-names for all of them would be pretty difficult...) _

_Tidus is kind of smart..At first I kinda thought I was making him a little dumb. (Just proves, not all blondes are dumb!) Yep, Guadosalam is next! (After that, we'll go to the Farplane..Which we will have 2 chapters over. One, a chapter dealing with the events on the Farplane, and One chapter...is well, of events outside of the Farplane...that wasn't featured in the game. ) Also, I agree...Seymour is a persistent pain in the butt. When I finally got rid of him I was like, "SEE YA! I'll never have to see your ugly face again! HAHAH! Loser! " yes, that was how I was, litterally.)_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Seymour's Proposal. (Guadosalam.)**

The group finally came all back together at the entrance to Guadosalam. Rikku was waiting for them with a smile on her face. "Well, you took long enough. I was just about to go into Guadosalam..with out you guys!" She said cheerfully putting her hands on her hips.

Tidus noticed Rikku's mood seemed to completely oppose how she was acting just moments before.

As they walked into Guadosalam, they were approached by a strange looking man, with very long arms, and a funny hair-do approached them. "Lady Yuna...We, have been expecting you...please follow me, Lord Seymour wishes for a word with You, lady summoner." He said, in a dullish voice, that after awhile could have put anybody to sleep.

The Guado made an attempt to take Yuna's hand and lead her towards one of the builings in the town. Wakka stopped him immediately. The Guado backed off and then bowed respectfully, " I am truely sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Tromell Guado, Maester Seymour's assistant." He said.

He then looked around at the guardians, seeing all of them were Yuna's guardians he added, "Your friends are welcome to come along too...Now, right this way m'lady." Tromell said taking hold of Yuna's hand and leading her into the builing directly at the end of the town.

Rikku stayed behind for a minute. Auron made an attempt to walk past her, but she stopped him. Looking a bit embarrassed.

"Umm...Listen, I'm sorry about..getting mad..and calling you Aurrie, in front of all your friends back there..I know..it was embarrassing, but..." She began.

Auron looked at her through his sunglasses for a minute. "Now is not the time to talk..." He said. Rikku nodded, she then put her arms behind her head.

"I know...I'm just..." She began. Auron started to walk past her.

"It's alright." He said turning and smirking abit, "...Besides, you've been calling me Aurrie, since we first met.."

He then walked on ahead to catch up with Yuna and the others. Rikku crossed her arms and then sighed.

"Right, act like you're not embarrassed...but you were..." She muttered aloud to herself.

Tidus turned and looked at Rikku. "Hey, Rikku. How come you didn't say anything about Auron when I told you about him on the boat? " He asked.

Rikku glanced over at him, and smiled a bit. "Well, I wasn't sure it was the same Auron. You know, I had just heard a few rumors about Auron...and I wasn't all too sure, so I didn't say anything." She said.

"So, I just want to make it clear...Auron and you are _'just friends'_ right?" Tidus asked, glancing over toward the building where everone else was waiting.

Rikku nodded, "Yup, _'just friends'_ thats all!" She said, rather cheerily.

She then took off to catch up with everyone else. Tidus crossed his arms, He raised his eyebrow, really unsure if they both were being truthful.

He shrugged, deciding it wasn't really any of his business. It really was Auron and Rikku's business about what their relationship was with each other.

He caught up with everyone a few mintues later to find them amazingly waiting.

"You know, maybe it's just me, but although something smells so nice, I really smell something fishy." Rikku pointed out when Tidus approached her.

"Maybe it's just the Moonflow you're smelling." He said in a joking manner. Rikku put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"That's not what I ment. I mean, I smell something unexpected is about to happen..." She said sighing, at Tidus's comment.

Tidus nodded. "Kimahri not like Maester Seymour." They heard Kimahri say a bit loudly.

Yuna looked suprised and then "shh"ed Kimahri, signalling that he had spoke bad about Maester Seymour, a bit loud.

"What he might be listening?" Tidus asked crossing his arms and glancing over at Yuna.

"With a house like this...who knows if he is capable of listening in on our conversations? Heck, with how big this place is..he'd be capable of getting away with murder here too!" Rikku said looking around and then shivering a bit.

Wakka glanced over the side of the steps were he was standing, "Hey, That's not something to be saying about the Guado Maester of Yevon, or even of any Maester of Yevon, None of them would ever kill anybody...unless..they had too." He said.

Rikku gave a slighlty smirky face, that seemed to say, "So? Why would I care? I don't believe in Yevon!"

Of course Wakka missed it, which Tidus was glad that he had, because Wakka would have been able to read that facial expression pretty well.

"He must like making people wait." Tidus heard Auron mutter.

Just as he muttered that, Tromell came and led them all into another room.

Once inside that room, which by the way was big and had a table in the center, it looked more like a dining room.

Of course, Tromell only led them in there to do, who'd have guessed it? _More_ waiting!

This was getting annoying.

Tidus almost half expected that if Tromell came back, he'd like lead them into the kitchen or somewhere else in the house just to do some more waiting.

Tidus started walking around the room, seeing what everyone else was up to.

"...Most summoners just pass through here, on their way to macalaina, since there is no temple here..." Lulu said suddenly when Tidus approached her.

Tidus nodded and then started to laugh. Lulu turned and shot him a glare, that clearly said what she said aloud, "What's so funny?"

He explained to her that he hadn't said anything, and she had begun to explain things.

"So...you'd rather that I say nothing then?" She asked still glaring at Tidus, but not so harshly.

Tidus shook his head, backing up. "I guess you finally believe, that I'm completely ignorant." He said. Then thinking quickly of how that sounded, "I mean, that I know nothing about Spira?" he quickly said correcting himself.

Tidus then looked over and talked to Wakka for a minute. Wakka was looking concerned.

"He's invited us here for something...and it's not dinner." Wakka said glancing around.

Tidus shrugged. He also felt like something was up, but he just couldn't quiet figure out what.

Tidus glanced around the room. He saw Auron standing in the corner, all by himself. So he decided to go and bug him.

He walked up to Auron. The dark-haired guardian took this oppertunity to tell Tidus to stay on his guard.

Tidus looked confused. "Hey, man. What could happen, this guy is just a priest right?" He asked. Auron laughed a bit, glancing over toward the door.

"Maesters have power. remember what Wakka said?" Auron asked.

Tidus shook his head, he couldn't really remember half of what happened a while ago. It just slipped his mind.

Auron sighed and the muttered, "When people have power..they seek to use that power." quoting Wakka.

Tidus crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, in queston. " Are you sure, that it's that, and it's not just that you have something against Yevon?" He asked. This recieved an amuzed look and a slight chuckle from Auron.

Tidus shrugged He noticed that Rikku was looking mesemerized by a swinging pendulum- looking thing that was swinging back and forth from the celing, her eyes following it as it swung back and forth..so talking to her wouldn't be an option, she'd ignore him. He glanced over at Yuna. She was looking worried.

"Hey, Yuna. relax.." He said. Yuna glanced around and bit her lip. Nodding a bit, which ment that she would try.

Soon, probably after 10 minutes, the doors at the other end of the room opened up, and Tromell came out.

"Great, He's here to lead us somewhere else." Tidus thought seeing that Seymour wasn't behind the strange guado person.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Lord Seymour has been very busy, ever since Lord Jyscal, his father, passed away."

Yuna nodded and then bowed, "I understand." she said, trying not to sound like she had been worrying.

Another minute later, and Seymour came into the room. He said a few words to Tromell and then approached Yuna.

Yuna looked up at him nervous. "Lord Seymour...you wanted to see me?" she asked.

Seymour nodded, and looked around the room.

"Keep this short.." Auron said rather sternly to Seymour, making Wakka glance over at Auron and raise an eyebrow.

Seymour nodded and gave a sigh-like laugh.

* * *

Yuna glanced around. The room dissappeared.

It showed a outerspace-like scene for a few seconds. Yuna and everyone, with the exceptions of Auron and Kimahri, were looking around in amazement.

Seymour explained what they were seeing, as they scene became an image of Zanarkand.

"Zanarkand?" Tidus asked in amazemnt when he saw the town that used to be where he lived.

Seymour nodded, and then looked at Yuna.

"Yes the wonderous machina city, Zanarkand...looking as it did 1000 years ago. "

Seymour then had a smug look on his face.

"She once lived in this metropolis.." He said, turning and looking at Yuna.

Yuna looked confused at him, who was he talking about?

Auron knew though. Even before the scene had changed, He knew. He gave a dark, hateful, glare that was hidden, from the others, behind his sunglasses.

The scene had now become a very fancy looking room, that really was either an inn room, or a bedroom. A woman sat at the edge of the bed, looking some what worried.

Yuna's eyes widened when she saw this woman, "Lady Yunalesca!" She said in a completely shocked voice.

"The most beautiful summoner to defeat Sin..Of course she was the first to defeat Sin.. and You, a summoner of equal beauty, have inherited her name." Seymour said looking at Yuna, who started to blush, out of embarrassment that Seymour thought she was pretty.

Tidus raised his eyebrow, he heard a low whistle from Wakka, which was followed by a loud noise that was Lulu hitting her husband in the head. "You're _married_..._remember_?" he thought he heard Lulu mutter darkly.

"What's so pretty about _her_ anyways?" He thought he heard Rikku mutter half-aloud to herself from somewhere behind him.

He had to agree. When he looked at Yunalesca, he didn't see a beautiful person. Okay, she was _pretty_, but definately not the most beautiful person in the room, or the most beautiful summoner to face Sin. Yuna was waaay more beautiful. Saying Yuna was a summoner of _equal_ beauty to Yunalesca, wasn't accurate. Yuna was _far_ more beautiful.

"But Lady Yunalesca didn't defeat Sin on her own. It also took an unbreakable bond. The kind that binds two hearts for eternity." Seymour said. At that moment another person joined Yunalesca in the room.

It was a funny dressed man. When he walked into the room, Yunalesca got up and ran to him, embracing him. They stared at each other for a minute, then started to kiss.

They both dissappeared, leaving just Yuna, her guardians, and Seymour in the room. Seymour took Yuna off out of earshot of everyone to ask her something.

Yuna gasped, noticeablly, The room that they had been in vanished, returning them back to the room they had started out in.

* * *

She walked rather quickly toward a table, where a pitcher of water sat, with several glasses around in. She picked up the water pitcher and pour a glass with an unsteady hand. She then took the glass, drinking it in one whole gulp.

When she finished she hastily dropped the glass, but missed the table, causing the glass to fall off the table, and hit the floor shattering into peices.

She hid her face as she tried to run toward the door. She was stopped however by her cousin, and Wakka, and even Tidus. all of who were looking curiosly at Yuna.

Rikku took note of how pink Yuna had become in the ears. "What's up Yunie? What did he ask you?" She asked very curiosly, glancing toward Seymour and then to Yuna.

Yuna took a deep breath and then looked back at Seymour then to her cousin. "He...asked me to marry him." She said quickly. Everyone looked a bit shocked.

Auron stepped forward. He had a displeased, angered look on his face, that was looking directly at Seymour. "You know what Yuna has to do..." He said in a tone that reflected the look on his face.

Seymour bowed his head and then looked right at Auron. "Lady Yuna must bring peace to Spira. Aside from fighting Sin, She must also ease the suffering of Spira...by being a leader, of the people, because of this I proposed, as a Maester of Yevon, to Lady Yuna." he said.

This didn't change Auron's facial expression though, it only added a more serious tone to his voice as he said, "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but changes nothing."

Seymour turned and shot Auron a smug look, "Indeed. Even so, the actors must play their parts.." He said, apparently implying something. No one seemed to know what, except of course the person who the words were directed at.

Seymour turned to Yuna and gave a brief smile, "There is no need to reply so quickly...Lady Yuna. Please, Think it over." He said. Yuna nodded and then turned.

She then headed out of the door, her guardians close behind.

When Auron made it half-way to the door, Seymour spoke up, in a questioned tone.

"Why are you still here sir?"

Auron stopped dead in his tracks but didn't look at Seymour.

"If you had given me time to get to the door, I'd be gone right now.." Auron muttered darkly, looking straight ahead at the door.

Seymour disregareded this, as he continued on. "I beg your pardon. It's just that we Guado, are keen to the scent of the Farplane..."He said, not sounding very appologetic.

Tidus looked confused. What was Seymour talking about?

Of course he did one of the stupidest things of all. He walked up to Auron and started to sniff him.

This recieved a glare from the guardian. Followed by Tidus being pushed out of the way by Auron.

"I have witnessed many deaths..that is why." Auron muttered to Seymour.

Seymour nodded and then smirked, "Of course...that is why." He said rather smugly.

Auron and Tidus left the room to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

Outside, Wakka and Lulu were consulting with Yuna.

"It sounds liked something's up...I mean why would Maester Seymour propose to Yuna so suddenly?" Wakka said, glancing over at Lulu.

Lulu crossed her arms, "Yuna, a high summoner's daughter, and Seymour, a Maester of Yevon, married in the name of Yevon. It would give everyone something to be joyful about..." she began.

"My getting married would help Spira...but...me defeating Sin, would also help Spira. Either way I'm helping Spira...but...I don't know which I should do." Yuna said, twisting one of the beads on her hair ornament in her fingers as she spoke.

"If Yuna marries then she might have to quit her pilgrimage...unless Maester Seymour allows her to continue..but..If Yuna continues her pilgrimage, she will have to refuse Maester Seymour's proposal." Lulu said, glancing back over her shoulder at Seymour's home.

"Yuna should do what Yuna wishes." Kimahri said crossing his arms.

Yuna nodded she then started to look at the ground.

A few minutes of sclience set it.

"I...I..think I will go on. I'm sure Maester Seymour would understand." She said after a few mintues.

Everyone nodded, Yuna then got to her feet. "But...I think I will go to the Farplane, I'm going to see my father, and think a little harder on this." She said, turning and looking at the path leading toward a cave-ish looking place.

She started toward the Farplane, her guardians still following her. Tidus had to admit, he had a couple of questions he wanted to ask about where they were heading.

* * *

When they got to the steps of a place that looked very, strange. Tidus decided to ask his question.

"Um...Like this Farplane, it's the same one that summoners send dead people to...isn't it? But we're going there. Do dead people live there or something?" He asked rather quickly, making Wakka laugh a bit.

"You'll see when we get there, man." Wakka said crossing his arms and laughing. They all continued up the steps.

Half way up the steps, Tidus saw Auron stop, shake his head and then take a seat on the steps.

"Wha...Auron? What are you doing? You aren't going?" Tidus asked. The dark-haired teenager nodded and then looked over.

"I don't belong in there...nor do I wish to set foot in there." He said frowning, at the endless green abyss that was under the steps, from over the side.

Tidus smirked. "Yeah, right..you're just scared." He said. This was given no response from Auron.

"Searching the past to find the future...I don't need it, that is all that is there...however." Auron said after a few seconds of Tidus looking at him in confusion.

This was followed by another set of confused looks from Tidus.

Those looks lasted, until Rikku came up the step to find the two of them talking.

"Well, you aren't really going to see the dead..it's just your memories of them, reacting with the pyreflies to create an illousion." She said looking at Auron smiling a bit.

She then waved at Tidus and said that she'd see him later. Tidus raised an eyebrow to this. "What you aren't going either?" He asked. Rikku nodded sitting down on the side of the path.

"I keep my memories inside." She explained to Tidus. The blonde blitzplayer didn't understand what she ment. Rikku sighed and then crossed her arms,

"Memories are nice...but that's all they are." She continued. Tidus shrugged still not getting it. He then shrugged again.

He waved goodbye to the two of them and then took off up the steps toward the Farplane leaving the Auron and Rikku behind.

* * *

(_Well, there is chapter 16. I hope that it was good. Of course the Farplane will be our next chapter. I can't wait to hear from you all by your reviews telling me if this was a good chapter or not. I also hope that I didn't update too terribly quickly, you know...anyways. I'm gonna go to bed now...I'll continue this later. Well, Until then!)_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Auron's fan: **_Rikku and twitch Auron... gr pulls out chainsaw Anyway, yes this is more believeable. Like how Auron couldn't get to the door... i mean, that Blued haire freak gave him 1 second! And... i still hear normal Auron's voice in this Auron... so... very creepy... shudders Oh, well... great chapter (though you  
re showing us ALL up! i have had nothing to do also, but i've done nothing! )and update soon! (but not TOO soon... and none of this funny buisness with Auron and Rikku, hear? wags finger. People drag Auron's Fan off NO!_

_(It's alright...It's not going to get too serious between Auron and Rikku. Seeing how that would upset you...and I might end up losing my head, or my hands...from the um...Chainsaw that you pulled out. (Laughs nervously) The whole, with Seymour asking Auron why he was still there, and all...I kind of got Auron's response from, myself, while I was playing the game, watching that part..I actually said "Well if you'd have given him more time to get to the door, he'd be gone by now!" ...(I talk to the televison while playing video games...I know it sounds weird.. ) Of course, I think the only reason that I still imagin Auron with his old voice is because, He as a great voice It's kinda hard to imagin him with any other voice. So yeah, it is kinda creepy to imagin..a 16 year old Auron with his 35 year old self's voice. of course It's creepy to me to think of Auron with any other voice! (I'm honestly not trying to show anybody up, on purpose...I just like writing, and don't know when to stop, and before I know it I have another chapter written and updated...I'm very sorry if it appears that I am trying...because I'm not. I'd never dream of purposfully showing somebody up...It just happens.) (laughs) Anyways...I promise not to have much funny buisness, going on with Auron and Rikku. (My sister told me..not to have them be too serious of a couple, so I don't know i might just leave it at 'friends' or such..but nothing too very serious.) Well, anyways...thanks for the review, I'm glade you thought the chapter was great_

_P.S. I delayed the posting of this chapter for a while because..I agree with you. My previous chapters have been up a bit soon...so I'd be best for me to delay the chapter...it gives me more time to think about it )_

**

* * *

**

**Gining: **_Good job. I liked how you did this, very creative. I was hoping Seymour's (Still a freak) comment would be done better then it was in the game. Go you. Sorry this is short, but I don't know what else to say. I guess, um, keep up the good work!_

_(Thank you...I appreciate it. I know Seymour's comment wasn't done better, (if that's what you ment..if that isn't what you ment, then i guess I got confused or something...) but I couldn't really think of how to make it any better. I don't mind that your review was short, cause you couldn't think of anything else to say...sometimes when reviewing I can't think of anything to say either. Thanks again for the review!) _

**

* * *

**

**tharris**:_ (chapter 4) liked how yuna new when she met jecht to the second_

_(yeah...In the game, she did seem to know excatly how many years and months it had been since she met Jecht, I just went on and added a bit more to that, to make it more funny that Yuna would know the exact moment she met Jecht...(If I'm confusing you..I understand.) Thank you for the review.) _

**

* * *

**

**xNoellex: **(chapter 1) _hey i like the new ideas. lol auron was callin tidus a moron that was funny..well im gonna keep reading _

_(Sorry that I can't think of much else to say other than "Thanks!") _

**

* * *

**

**tracey harris**: (Chapter 12.) _if seymour isn't a summoner how'd he get rid of all the feinds here, and at luca he summoned that aeon?_

_( I wondered this once too, until I found out...but it's simple...He used to be a summoner. You can find this out in the game, when you're at the Macalania temple, if you go into the room to the left of the cloister of Trials, where some people are talking, you can find out information about Seymour, in which you can find out about him being a summoner before he became a Maester. Did I answer your question?)_

**

* * *

**

**(Mysterious digidreamer's note**_: Yeah, I know, as if I needed to remind you of what I'm about to tell you. but...due to the incident of 1 flashback showing up here...(AKA: Tidus's discovering why he hates his dad) I will be doing the same thing that I had been doing to the other flashbacks that have popped up...not entirely worth explaining it...if you don't know what I mean, referr back a few chapters...and you'll understand...actually the only thing that has changed, now the bold text is Tidus talking to Yuna, during the flashback, instead of to himself...bold/italicized text is Tidus thinking...during the flashback.) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Land of the Dead. (Farplane -inside) **

Stepping inside the Farplane, Tidus took note of the mass of clouds, encircling the rather large platform that he stood on. . Everything had an oranagish glow...as if the Sun was setting or something.

Soon, the clouds parted, and revealed a very beautiful, landscape. There were several flowerfields, for as far as Tidus could see into the Farplane. Of course along with the Farplane's beauty of the endless flower-fields, there were also several waterfalls, that some just seemed to appear out of no where, and fall off the sides of cliffs, into a bright fog, very far down the side.

Occasionally, Tidus could see ground at the bottom of the valleys created by some of these waterfalls. This would have been a nice place to live, or even take a vacation. Of course, noticing the millions upon millions of Pyreflies, that flew around the area, Tidus knew, that taking a vacation here was impossible, and if you wanted to live here, you'd have to die first.

Glancing around, Tidus took in that Yuna and everyone else there, (exception of Kimahri) were in deep conversation, or thought, while staring at some ghostly looking people, who were surrounded by pyreflies, while they were floating, just a few feet from the edge of the platform. Their faces blank, as they remained wordless.

Tidus walked up to Wakka, who appeared to be talking to a guy who looked somewhat like Wakka, only with blue eyes that strangely looked a bit like Tidus's eyes.

"..Yeah..Yeah..Luzzu told us everything, Nah, I'm not mad at you..well, maybe a bit..ya." Wakka said to the person, giving a pause. Wakka shook his head.

"Well, how you been, Chappu?"

"Nah, Lu's fine..we're still married, even after two years."

"Yuna, she's a summoner now, Me, Kimahri and Lulu are her guardians now."

Wakka looked suprised as if he just remembered something. "...Oh, Yeah..I gave away your wedding gift to me and Lulu."

"Don't worry, I gave it to some one who as more talent in battle with swords than I'll ever have, so the sword is getting put to good use. He looks a lot like you, you know."

Tidus shrugged and then looked over at Lulu, who was staring at the conversation between Wakka and her brother-in-law.

"I was hoping that Chappu wouldn't be here, that he really had just gone missing, instead of dying. But. I see that.. He is diead. Him being here makes that very clear." Lulu said when Tidus walked up to her.

Tidus scratched the back of his head, and gave Lulu a confused look, "You sounded like, you liked Chappu...but like you married Wakka didn't you?" He asked. Lulu glanced over and gave a half-annoyed sigh.

"Well, what about Auron and Rikku's relationship, they seem close, don't they?" She asked. Tidus raised an eyebrow. Was Lulu trying to change the subject?

"No, I've only heard Rikku shouting at him...besides, Both Auron and Rikku claim to be 'just friends'...they don't seem close at all.." He replied to her question, still wanting to go back to his question to get it answered.

Lulu smirked and then turned and looked out over the Farplane. "...That was like Chappu and mine's relationship. We were nothing more than friends. Chappu knew that I liked his brother...and he respected the fact, that I only had feelings of friendship towards him." She said in a soft voice.

Tidus crossed his arms and walked up beside her. "..yeah, but..." He began. Lulu cut him off answering the question he didn't even get out of his mouth.

"If a friend of your's died...you'd take it hard too. But, since he was my brother in-law, he was pretty much family, ontop of being just a friend...I guess I'm taking it a bit too hard." She said, glancing over at Tidus.

Tidus still didn't quiet understand her, so he didn't say anything else as he left, to go talk to Yuna to see if she had made up her mind about Seymour's wedding proposal.

Yuna turned and smiled at him, as he approached, The image of her parents dissappearing as she did so. " Well, I've decided." She said cheerfully.

Tidus waited for her to explain her decision. Which she did. She told Tidus about how, when her father had defeated Sin, 10 years ago, How everyone was happy, and cheerful. She explained that if she defeated Sin, It would make everyone happy.

So that ment that she was going to turn Seymour's marriage offer down? Tidus hoped that is what she had ment. It had sounded like that was what she ment.

Before they headed back, Yuna stopped Tidus, and said, "Try, calling Sir Jecht."

Tidus tried, but no one appeared. Yuna thought it to mean that Jecht was alive. Of course he was alive. The reason he didn't show up here was because he was Sin.

"I'd rather never see him again.." Tidus muttered aloud in a hateful tone.

Yuna glanced over, questioned, "Why do you hate your, father?" She asked. Tidus crossed his arms and looked down off the edge of the platform.

"Everything he did...It just made me mad. He put mom and me through a lot over the years...and then..when he went missing...He continued to put us through hell..." Tidus said, thinking about his past, his eyes closed.

Yuna glanced over at the ledge.

"She was very pretty.." Tidus heard her say. He oppened his eyes to see a ghostly image of his mother. He had to admit, he was rather shocked to see her there.

"But..no one performed the sending on her...how is she here?" He asked in confusion over the image.

Yuna turned and gave a half-smile. "She must have accepted Death, while she was still alive." She said. Tidus crossed his arms, yeah, sounded reasonable. but...that didn't seem like something that his mother would do.

As Tidus looked at his mother, he began to realize something. Yuna noticed the look of suprise and realization that came across Tidus's face. "What is it?" She asked, curiously.

Tidus crossed his arms and looked at the sky, "I think...I think, I just discovered...why I hate my old man."

* * *

Tidus's mother and Jecht were standing outside talking to one another, their backs turned to young Tidus.

"_So, that's when I told him, what I thought of him, right there, infront of everybody_!"

Tidus's mother turned to look at her husband. She seemed midly amused, " _Really_?" She asked.

Jecht nodded and then looked at her, and then off into the water.

"_I suppose that you had to...but_..." Tidus's mother began, she didn't sound all too amused as she said this.

"_Mommy_!" Young tidus said interrupting the conversation between the two.

With out turning around, Tidus's mother said, "_Hold on, just a sec Tidus_."

" **When ever dad wasn't at practice...Mom never even looked at me. I think then, I became to resent my old man, even hate ****him a little."**

Jecht fades away from the scene, leaving Tidus's mother there, she is now staring out at the ocean, boredly, a few tears rolling down her face.

"**When he left us. Mom, just kinda slowly lost her energy. I remeber that at first, she kept searching for him**, **everyday. We never did find much, well, occassionally we found something, but most of the time, it had nothing to do with Jecht."**

**"_I don't know when it was, exactly, that mom just gave up. I think it was when she got too ill to even look for him, about 2 years after dad had gone missing_." **

The scene is still Zanarkand. Tidus, about 10 years old, is outside him home. An eight year old Auron is looking at him in worry. "_Is she...alright_?" He asked Tidus.

**"_Auron told me, one day after mom died, that before she died...she had asked him to take care of me. The only reason that he must have been worrying...was because, after all, he was too young. He had no clue what he was supposed to do." _**

The 10 year old, crossed his arms and looked annoyed at Auron. "_Why would you care_?"

"_If she were to die...I wouldn't know what to do_." Auron said, worry ringing rather clearly in his voice.

Young Tidus glared.

"_Don't say that! Mom's not going to die_!" He said angerily, running off.

"**The old Lady next door, said that when a lovebird dies...the one left behind, just gives up living so that it could join it's ****mate." **

**"It was because of this that mom died...when she died, I started to hate my old man even more...But really...my old man..." **

The scene changes right back to the first part of the flashback once more, with Tidus's mother and Jecht talking, with their backs turned to Tidus.

"_Hold on just a sec Tidus_."

Jecht turned and looked at the young tidus, then looked at his wife, "_Ah, go to him_..._he'll cry if you don't." _

* * *

Tidus came back to reality, He turned and looked at Yuna. "I must sound stupid." He said. Yuna smiled and shook her head, dissagreeing with Tidus.

"Ah...This is a bit embarrassing. you know." Tidus said turning pink and rubbing the back of his neck.

Yuna smiled and then put her hand on Tidus's shoulder. "Well...you shouldn't be embarrassed." She said, cheerfully.

"Need some more time?" Wakka asked walking up to the two of them.

Yuna smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm ready."

* * *

(_Well, you may be ready Yuna...but...you won't be leaving the Farplane until Chapter after next! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably rather dull, but, I still want you to tell me. Anyways, Thanks again to all my reviewers! I hope to recieve more wonderful reviews, (They don't have to say nice stuff in it...you know) from all of you. Until next time! ) _


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Gining: **_That was good. I like how you do the flashbacks, it works very well. Is the next chap about wat Rikku and Auron talk about? I guess I'll just have to wait and see, huh? But if it's not, does this give you an idea to use? Not that I want to tell you what to do, that is up to you. So now hurry and update so I can find out what happens next!_

_Thank you, I'm glad that you like how I did the flashbacks. I was worried about them not working to well. Yes, this chapter is about what Auron and Rikku talk about. I was planning to do this chapter anyways...so, anyways...here it is, I hope that it's okay. )_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan: **_First, sorry for not reviewing! (was on vacation... and thanks for the review!) Second that was not a boring chappie! in the game, i thought Wakka pulled out Brother hood from No where, THOUGH he said it was from his brother(or for...shrugs). At least you explained it! And this Rikku Auron as Friends, better... or else... (glares) Just kidding, i mean, if you need to put them together for the story, i won't go after you with a blow tourch! HAHAH (yet...) On other news... i can't get out of my head this young kid, eight years old, taking care of a ten year old. Like, Eight year old Auron calmly says to ten year old Tidus "Go to bed""But i'm older!" Auron glares at Tidus, and Tidus scapmers to bed...That's what i think would happen...Also,... you got more reviewers! HUZAH! also... leave chappies out longer! So, here! (throws Moos over internet) ANYWAY, good chapter, and please update soon! (but not TOO soon... shitfy eyes jk!)_

_(It's okay that you didn't review...I mean people go on vacations...heck, I went on vacation last summer...for a week! (of course, I would have gone on vacation this summer, but...I didn't want to travel.) anyways, by the way...you are welcome for the review, I enjoy reading your stories..so you deserve them. YAAY! It wasn't boring to you! Well...with Auron and Rikku...kinda will be together..if you don't mind...but I'm not sure how I want their relationship to end up...I mean, so far, it's friends...but...who knows...If I bring it to anything more, then..I hope that you don't mind. I know, It's funny everytime I think about the whole eight year old taking care of a ten year old thing! Thanks for the Moos, and the Review! tee hee..I rhymed!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chibi-Sorrow: **_Ohh, I like how this is going! I want s'more Aurikku-ness ness! Pweasee? For the lovable Chibi girl? _

(_Well, I'm glad that you like how this is going! I'll try to put some more Aurikku into this story. Thank you for your review!) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Meanwhile...(Farplane- Outside) **

Slience. That was all that had been occuring for the last few minutes, between Auron and Rikku, ever since Tidus and the others had gone into the Farplane. leaving the two of them behind.

Rikku and Auron didn't even give so much as a look to the other one during this slience either. Rikku was waiting for Auron to say something.

Finally, Rikku gave up out frustration. "That's enough! Say _something_, why don't ya!" She asked annoyed as she turned and looked at Auron. Auron only gave a slight laugh as he looked over at her.

"Fine..." He muttered out. Rikku turned. So, was he like going to say something else, or was '_fine_' the only thing he was going to say? Rikku turned and got to her feet.

"**Oui ghuf, dra maycd oui luimt tu ec ybbumukewa **(_You know, the least you could do is appologize_.)..." She said, putting her hands on her hips and then looking at Auron, with a glare on her face. Auron shrugged off her glare and then looked over the edge of the steps.

"Appologize? For what?" Auron asked glancing back over at Rikku with his eyebrow raised. Rikku glared once more and then turned.

"For running off! For making me search all over Home for you! For the awful rumors I've heard! But most of all for making me worry!" She shouted holding up one finger everytime she named something off.

Auron let out a small chuckle. "...Alright...I'm sorry." He said simply. Rikku turned and crossed her arms.

Her look seemed to say, "_Aurrie_.." She said threatingly. She didn't say what she was thinking, but Auron, could tell what was suppossed to follow that warning. What Rikku didn't say..but it was clearly written on her face, through her facial expression..."_Say it like you mean __it_."

He sighed and then said he was sorry once more. Rikku smirked and then sat down. She glanced over at Auron, examining the scar on the teenager's eye. She bit her lip as she looked at it.

Auron could tell that Rikku was concerned about the scar. "**E kud drec vekrdehk...ed'c hudrehk du pa funneat ypuid**. (_I got this fighting...it's nothing to be worried about_. ) he told her. Although...Auron hoped that Rikku wouldn't catch onto the fact, that wasn't the complete truth.

Luckily she didn't...because she let out a sigh. That sounded like, a sigh of relief.

"How's Brother?" Auron asked, remembering Rikku's brother, oddly enough named Brother. Rikku shook her head. She let out a laugh.

"Same as ever...still a moron..." She said cheerfully looking up at Auron. Auron laughed and then glanced over, returning to slience.

"...and...Gippal?" He asked after a few minutes. Rikku turned away from Auron and then twisted one of her braids around in her fingers.

"Oh, Actually, Gippal and I haven't spoken for the last few months...he's left Home you know." She said giving a smile to Auron as she looked back over her shoulder at him and talked.

Auron nodded. "I see." He said. Rikku got to her feet again.

She turned. She put her hands on her hips and sighed once more.

* * *

"Umm..Auron. Thanks, for letting me be a guardian, even though I'm Al Bhed."

Auron sighed. He put his hand on his forehead. "...why didn't I just say, _no_?" He muttered, thinking that he hadn't said that aloud. Rikku turned and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you saying?" She asked in confusion. Auron glanced up at her and then said, "I didn't want you to be caught up in something like this...it's too dangerous. " Rikku stepped backward and sank down onto the steps.

"Why'd you make me a guardian? Why'd you say it was alright then?" she said upset. Auron sighed and then glanced away from Rikku. He was slient.

"Why!" Rikku asked, harshly, she was going to get an answer out of him, any way that she could.

Auron turned and looked at her straight in the eye. "It wasn't my choice...Yuna wanted you to become a guardian..She didn't need my approval." He said. Rikku glared.

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you want me to be a guardian? Is it because you think, I'm not any good because I'm Al Bhed! Huh! I guess Dad was right about you..." She said, she bit her lip.

Auron shook his head. "**Hu. Ed'c palyica, E tuh'd fyhd oui du aqbaneahla fryd E aqbaneahlat yc y guardian 10 oaync yku!** (_No. It's because, I don't want you to experience what I experienced as a guardian 10 years ago_!)" He said looking directly at Rikku.

Rikku turned and looked over, Auron ran his fingers through his raven hair, he glanced down the steps. " I don't want you to end up like me." He muttered some-what softly. Rikku smiled a bit and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sure I can handle it...so you won't have to worry about it!" She said cheerfully. She then stood up and started to walk around.

* * *

"You..know, Auron..you've changed." She said after a few seconds. Auron nodded slightly. He couldn't really think of anything to say to this.

Rikku walked up the stairs just a bit. She turned and put one hand on her hip and then shook her head. She then smiled. She then turned and put her hands behind her back.

"You've changed more than Spira has changed!" She said cheerfully, reaching foreward, patting Auron on the head.

She then smiled, and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for a few seconds. This caught Auron off guard. This was very weird. He hadn't expected Rikku to hug him.

When Rikku broke away Auron glanced away, he went to searching his jacket pockets. The last time Rikku had even hugged him like that, he remembered, she had just learned the steal ability and was trying it out.

Sure enough, Auron found that something in his jacket pocket was missing. The picture of Rikku had vanished. When he glanced over at Rikku, he found her holding the picture, looking at it.

"Umm..Aurrie? What's this?" She asked. Auron tried to snatch the picture from her, but she moved it out of his reach. She then tried to hold him off with her other arm.

"It's...nothing really..." He said. Rikku smiled and glanced over at the picture. She then glanced back over at Auron.

"Oh? If It's nothing...then why are you turning pink?" She asked, in a teasing voice. Auron sat back and rubbed his neck, it was true, the teenager was turning bright pink.

"I...took it before...I had to leave. " He said, in a quick mutter. Rikku smiled and then handed back the picture, which Auron quickly shoved back into his pocket.

"**Oui duug y beldina uv sa, du nasaspan sa po, teth'd oui? Awww...ruf cfaad **(_You took a picture of me, to remember me by, didn't you? Awww...how sweet_!)" Rikku said. Auron shrugged and turned. Rikku smiled and then blushed a bit and turned and looked away from him.

Auron glanced back over at her. She still wasn't facing him.

"You know...I still can't believe you're here..." Rikku said turning after a few minutes. Auron turned and glanced away from her.

"I heard such awful rumors...about you. Somebody said that Rin found you, 10 years ago, in the Calm Lands, that you were badly injured.. Then I heard a rumor saying you had vanished off the face of Spira, with out a trace, but...then...I heard the most awful rumor of them all, I heard that you were dead." She said looking pretty upset.

"But, you know, I'm glad none of those stories were true...your not injured too badly, and you're not dead because, well, you're here...although, you don't look so well." She said walking over to Auron and kneeling down beside him.

Auron only gave a slight grunt, and kept looking in the same direction he had been looking in trying to avoid Rikku's eyes. Rikku reached foreward and ran her fingers over the scar on Auron's eye.

This made Auron flinch. He took Rikku's hand and removed it from his face, giving her a threatining glare not to do that again., he then looked away from her and put his hand over the scar. Rikku smirked and then walked over to the spot where she had been sitting when Tidus had left.

"**Cunno...ypuid dryd...E luimth'd ramb ed...ed muugat byehvimm, **_(Sorry...about that..I couldn't help it..it looked painful.) _" she muttered. Auron glanced over but didn't say anything. Rikku thought that she had hurt him when she had touched the scar.

Auron closed his other eye, and frowned. The truth, about how he recieved the scar, was waiting for Yuna and all of them. In Zanarkand.

Rikku glanced over her shoulder and looked up at the Farplane entrance. She saw five forms coming from the portal, leading into the Farplane.

She got to her feet and nudged Auron with her foot. "Come on, Yunie's back!" She said cheerfully. Auron got to his feet and turned and looked down the steps leading back into Guadosalam.

* * *

(_Well, there is the chapter. Not much...dull, random converstation. I can't blame you if you don't like it. I couldn't really think of anything to write for this chapter. But anyways..we should be going possibly to the first part of the Thunderplains by our next chapter. I hope you liked it, but Can't say I'd blame ya if you did. Can't wait to hear from you!) _


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X,

**Auron's Fan: **_Fine! pouts you can HAVE Auron and Rikku together. I seems cute in this story. I on the other hand will write nice... evil grin ... parts for What The. So.. moo. And poor six year old Auron! Having to get that kind of scar! cries i know lots o people say Auron's old (not me, o' course!) but i mean, like in this story, if he was much younger, it just wouldn't work. like if he was 20 in FFX he'd be ten refusin marrage? but yours is muy bien. Cause he spoke Al Bhed... sighes Well, i'd write more, but i have to write more make out scenes... uh... i mean... more chapters in What The! Bye! (though i WISH that they were make out scenes...cries maybe later... grins) Seeyah!_

_Well...not much to say about the first part of the review. I feel sorry for poor six year old Auron too, he's was too young to be recieving that injury! (cries with Auron's Fan) I don't think Auron's old. He's only 35...after all, and like I tell my mom. "You're not old..you're only..(Muffled noise, actually I say her age) You won't be old until you're like 80 or so." Well...I can't think of much to say, other than Thanks for the review, and good luck on you're next chapter! I can't wait to read it!) _

**

* * *

**

**Gining: **_Digi, I loved this chapter! It was so sweet. And Auron and Rikku were so in charecter too. Gining is one happy gal. But poor Auron, having Rikku mention his death, and she didn't even know. I feel bad for him. But I'm sure she will cheer him up, right? Keep up the wonderful work. _

_Well, thanks! I'm glad that you loved the chapter! (blinks repeativtely.) Auron and Rikku were in character? wow...I guess I didn't notice. Well, I'm sure she will try and cheer him up. Anyways! Thanks for the review, I'll try my best!) _

**

* * *

**

**Sirius123**: _(chapter 1) I still really think this is a great story. Update soon? (chapter 18) I love this story! It's so cool!_

_(well, I'm glad that you like it, still! I hope this is a soon enough update for you.) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Plains of Lightening, Plains of Thunder. (Thunderplains-part I)**

Yuna came down the stairs from the Farplane to see Rikku, looking up at her cheerfully, and Auron looking away from her. "I'm ready to give my answer to Maester Seymour." She announced.

Rikku smiled and then glanced over at Tidus. "Have fun?" she asked in her usual cheerful tone. Tidus nodded and then crossed his arms.

"You two should have come, That place was amazing!" He said. Rikku smiled and then shook her head, saying, "I'm sure it was."

As they started down the steps, there was a loud scream from behind them.

"Lord Jyscal!"

They all turned. Sure enough. There was the former leader of the Guado, Jyscal. Looking somewhat ghostly. He was emerging from the Farplane, walking much like a zombie. even groaning like one too.

"Yuna...He does not belong here..." Auron said, glancing up at Yuna, who had already gone up the stairs near Jyscal.

Jyscal managed to come half out of the Farplane. He fell down onto the ground, reaching out for Yuna. "uuuhgh" He groaned, his finger's taking grasp of Yuna's ankle. Yuna let out a scream.

"Yuna...Send him!" Auron said. He fell, to his knees, grasping his chest, as if in pain. No one seemed to notice though, they were all too focused on the horiffic scene at the entrance to the Farplane.

Yuna took her staff and brought it down on Jyscal, just to make him let go of her ankel. After doing so, She performed a quick sending, causing Jyscal to fade into pyreflies and vanish, leaving behind, a small blue object, which Yuna picked up.

Auron got to his feet again, "We leave now..." he said quickly. Yun came running down the stairs, following her guardians out of the Farplane.

"What was that? Was that really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka asked looking back at the Farplane as they left.

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could have died and not been sent?" Yuna asked looking at the ground, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Kimahri don't understand either..." Kimahri said glancing back to where Wakka was looking.

"He probably was sent once, but some powerful emotion could have bound hi this world..such things happen." Lulu said looking thoughtful.

Rikku crossed her arms, "Hey! That's like against the rules, isn't it?" She asked in confusion.

Auron glanced over, and looked over at them, "He must have died an unclean death..." He muttered.

They continued down the road, back to Seymour's home. Yuna turned and looked at her guardians. "I will go speak with Maester Seymour now."

Auron looked directly at her, "Remember Yuna, Jyscal is the Guado's problem.." He said. Yuna nodded and then entered the house.

* * *

"Hey, Lulu..what do you think about this all? I mean, about Yuna getting married and all?" Tidus asked Lulu after a few minutes. Lulu glanced over and shook her head.

"If the pilgrimage goes on, nothing else matters." She said, glancing over at him. Tidus crossed his arms and glanced over. He was hoping that she would have said that she didn't like it either, but Lulu seemed only to be concerned about Yuna's pilgrimage.

"I'd be feeling a bit threatened...if Yunie marries him, and continues her pilgrimage." Tidus heard Rikku mutter as she passed then by.

"What?" Tidus asked, glancing over at Rikku in complete confusion. Lulu seemed to have that same look on her face too.

Rikku turned and nodded, "You heard me..I'd be feeling a bit threatened, if Yunie marries that creep, and then continues her pilgrimage." She said crossing her arms and glancing over towards the building that Yuna had gone into.

"We might be out of a job...if that happens." Auron said, explaining what Rikku ment, to Tidus, and Lulu who were still looking completely confused.

"What makes you say that would happen?" Tidus asked glancing over at Auron. Auron only laughed a bit at this, but said nothing before walking away.

"What's with him?" Tidus asked glancing over at Rikku. Rikku sighed and shook her head. "Yep, I was right..." She muttered, then walked off.

Tidus shrugged. " So like, even if Yuna doesn't like Seymour, it's okay if they get married?" He asked turning back to Lulu.

Lulu crossed her arms, "Sometimes, love isn't needed for people to get married. Defeating Sin, and getting married, both bring joy to the people of Spira, so either way, it's just two ways down the same road..for Yuna. All she needs is determination..." She said, staring at the walls of Guadosalam.

Tidus raised an eyebrow and then put his hands behind his head, "I don't get it." He said simply. Lulu sighed and shook her head.

Lulu closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "If Yuna was to marry, though...I would want her to marry for love...so that she wouldn't end up in a loveless marraige..but..." She began.

She glanced over at Tidus and continued, "If she said she wanted to marry the one she loved...I'd have to object."

Tidus scratched his head, "uh...huh?"

Lulu sighed and put her hand on her head, "I know it sounds confusing...I'm not even quiet sure what I'm saying...let's just drop this subject." She said, walking off.

Tidus shrugged, he decided that talking to anybody else about this was going to make him even more confused than he already was, so he decided to go take a look at where they were heading.

* * *

When he found the tunnel that led out of Guadosalam, he saw a fimilar person in green coming up to him. "Oh? Is Lady Yuna here in Guadosalam?" The woman said.

"Yeah, Shelinda, she is...but she's talking to Seymour right now." Tidus said motioning back towards the town.

Shelinda looked confused, "You have to address him as Lord, or Maester Seymour...and No...Lady Yuna can't be talking to him...He left for Macalania some time ago." She said. Tidus raised an eyebrow.

For talking to nobody, Tidus started to wonder what was taking Yuna so long. He went back into to Seymour's residence, and told the others, who had all gathered out infront of the residence, what he had just found out.

"Shelinda, told me that Seymour's already left! She said he went to Macarena temple or something..." He said when he got up to them.

Auron, and Lulu, and Kimahri, all shook their heads at the same time, and then put their hands on their foreheads. "_Macalania_ Temple, you moron." Lulu said after a few seconds.

Tidus nodded, "In any case..Seymour's not there." He said.

The doors came open, and Yuna came out. She glanced at her guardians with confusion.

"You sure took your talking to no one." Rikku said putting her hands on her hips.

Yuna smiled a bit and then rubbed her neck, "It took me awhile to find out he wasn't there..."

Lulu crossed her arms and then took off towards the town's exit. "Let's go, You can give Maester Seymour your answer when we reach Macalania Temple, but first we must cross the Thunderplains.." She said. Yuna nodded and followed Lulu and the other guardians through the tunnel that led to the Thunderplains.

Tidus guessed that when they were heading to the Thunderplains that there was obiviously going to be some rain, and a storm. But when they got to the edge of the tunnel, he wasn't quiet prepared for what they were about to be facing.

* * *

The Thunderplains was a dreadful place. It was dark, and, stormy, the ground appeared to be burnt here and there. Lightening struck widly across the plains. most of the lightening was drawn to run-down looking towers that dotted the plains, here and there, however. Tidus could tell this was going to be a pain in the ass to cross.

Tidus glanced over at everyone else, to see if they seemed to think what he was thinking

"We should be able to cross, if we head quickly to one of those lightening towers..." Lulu said, pointing to one of the towers.

Rikku stared at the plains, looking terrified. "Oh, no..." She repeated in a soft terrified whisper, over and over again.

Tidus scratched his head. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Thunder crashing, and lightening striking, causing Rikku to shriek and cover her head, and close her eyes, in terror.

Rikku glanced over her shoulder. "...I...I think I left something in Guadosalam..." She said, in a terrified voice, trying to make it sound like that was the real reason that she was panicing.

"No, you didn't..You're just scared..." Auron said, crossing his arms and looking down at Rikku. Rikku glanced up at him. She had tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Y-yes I did, and No, I'm not! " She said quickly, before another bolt of lightening struck the ground nearby, causing Rikku to cry harder.

Auron crossed his arms, turned around facing the Thunderplains, and then sighed. He started to make is way across.

"It was nice knowing you, then." He said, as he walked off.

Rikku got to her feet. . "Okay, Okay...I'll go!" She said, half-aloud. She then put her hands on her hips and then shouted after Auron, who was waiting for them at the first tower.

"Don't think I didn't know what you were trying to do! I was just about to cross on my own, before you said that! So It didn't work!"

Tidus crossed his arms, "Right...I bet you were." he said. He then followed everyone, who were heading over to catch up with Auron.

They continued to cross, with out much problem, about the lightening, since most of the bolts directed themselves toward, Tidus, and Wakka, a few decided to be funny, and stike as close to Rikku as they could, just to tease her about her fear for Lightening.

At one of the Towers they ran into Shelinda. "How'd you do that!" Tidus asked in complete shock. She left Guadosalam after they did, how did she manage to cross nearly half of the Thunderplains, before they had. When did she manage to pass them up?

Shelinda looked confused, "Do what?" she asked. Tidus shrugged, and then told her it was nothing, just to forget it.

Shelinda looked over at Tidus and then looked thoughtful, "I heard a interesting rumor from the Guado a short while ago. I heard the Lady Yuna and Maester Seymour are to be wed! It's such great news!" She said, cheerfully.

Tidus crossed his arms and glanced over at Yuna, who didn't seem to be paying attention. "I think she's going to turn him down." He said. Shelinda started looking down.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate...It would have been such a joyous occasion." She said, letting out a sigh.

* * *

Tidus and the others left Shelinda back at the tower, as they made their way across the Thunderplains once more.

When they got to a split in the road, Rikku jummped and shrieked as a bolt of lightening struck just about six inches from her foot.

"Woah! That was close ya?" Wakka asked laughing. Lulu sighed and shot him a glare.

"Stop kidding around.." She said. Wakka nodded and looked over at Tidus trying to supress a laugh.

Rikku started acting a little strange, she started going, " eh heh heh heh." in a strange tone.

Tidus turned and raised his eyebrow. "eh, heh heh?.. you're really starting to creep me out!" He said.

A lightening bolt struck the ground, nearby. Rikku stood petrified for a minute, in her huddled up positon. Then she collasped. Everyone approached her rather quickly to see if she was alright.

Auron looked at her for a minute. "She's still breathing.." He muttered.

Auron turned and glanced at the others. Unexpectedly, Rikku sprung to life, and threw her arms around one of Auron's legs, pulling it a bit closer to her. This caught Auron off balance, and he fell flat on the ground.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightening! I hate Thunder! You're right! I am scared!" She shouted in tears looking at Auron, she had let go of him, once he had fallen. .

Auron rubbed his head, swearing..some umm...irrepeatable words under his breath, and got back to his feet. He was glaring at Rikku for having tripped him like that. He had dirt all over his face, making his glare a little hilarilous.

"Can we rest over there _please_? Just for a _little_, while?" Rikku asked looking around at everyone.

Auron crossed his arms, "This storm, never stops, It's best to cross quickly..." He said.

Rikku got to her feet again, "I know...but." She turned and looked at Yuna, "Pretty please? Just for a little while?" she asked.

Yuna didn't give much of a response. She and everyone else just continued on, passing up the Travel agency, where Rikku stopped and begged them some more to take a break.

* * *

"_Pretty Please_? Just for a_ few_ mintues?"

"A few minutes will turn into a few days.." Lulu thought as she kept following Yuna, and the others.

" I'm scared of lightening! Let's rest..._please_?"

"Rikku might come over fear if Rikku cross quickly." Kimahri thought as he followed.

" I'm too young to die!"

"Like you'd be any safer inside that Al Bhed shop?" Wakka thought glancing back at Rikku.

"You're mean...cruel! Your parents would be ashamed of you meanies!"

"Doesn't she ever stop?" Tidus thought glancing over at everyone else.

Rikku put her hands on her hips, Everyone turned to see if she had decided to follow. "You're having _fun _doing this to me _aren't_ you!" She asked.

Auron turned and sighed and shrugged. "Fine...we'll rest. She's _worse_ than the storm."

* * *

Soon they were all standing in the main shop area of the travel agency.

Yuna said that she was feeling tired, so she got an Inn room, and left the group to go and rest.

A fimilar looking man, walks into the shop as Yuna walks off down the hallway. He glanced at everyone and then noticed Rikku, who was looking relieved to be out of the storm.

Rikku held her fingers to her lips as if to say, "Don't speak to me in Al Bhed.." Rin nodded and then walked over to Tidus.

"Ah! I see you are well, Is is true that the Lady Yuna is to marry?" He asked. Tidus told Rin, pretty much the same thing that he had told Shelinda back at one othe the other towers, about how Yuna was probably going to turn Seymour down.

"I am relieved to hear such news..Lady Yuna is to continue her pilgrimage then?" Rin asked. Tidus nodded. Rin nodded to this and then glanced around. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell upon Auron.

"Say, is that...by any chance, Sir Auron over there? " He asked, glancing from Auron then back to Tidus. Tidus nodded, saying that the teenager standing over in the corner was infact Auron.

Rin walked up to Auron, "It's been 10 years...I suppose you remember me, last time we met, it just after Lord Braska brought the Calm?" He asked. Auron nodded and then turned and faced Rin.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you for helping me." He said, looking up at Rin. Rin smiled a bit and then shook his head.

"I couldn't just leave a wounded child to die...But I must say, I was suprised to find you gone the next morning. With such injuries, a normal person would not have been able to walk." Rin said crossing his arms.

Auron glanced over behind Rin, where he saw Rikku looking frightened, and worried. "Rin, I'd rather not talk about that subject..." He said. He didn't want Rikku worrying about him.

Rin glanced over his shoulder, to see what Auron was looking at. When he saw Rikku, he nodded. "I understand." He said.

* * *

Tidus walked up to Rikku. "You're really that scared?" He asked. Rikku turned and nodded.

"When I was little, and was playing at the beach, near my home, with my brother, and Auron, and another friend of mine...I got attacked by a fiend, while I was out in the water!" She said. A crash of thunder rang outside the travel agency, Rikku let out a cry.

"They tried to fight it. my brother, missed the fiend with a lightening spell and hit me during this!" She said in a half shout toward the last part.

Rikku bit her lip and then brushed away tears from her eyes. "I've been scared of lightening ever since..."

Another crash of thunder occured, and Rikku ran and hid under one of the tables in the room, covering her head.

Tidus decided that he'd go check on the others. Thinking the conversation between him, Rikku was over.

* * *

"I'm worried about Yuna. It's not like her." Lulu said looking down the hall, worried.

Wakka turned and looked at his wife, "I'm sure nothing is wrong, I bet she's just tired after all that has happened today.. you know." He said. Lulu nodded, eventhough, that seemed to help her become any less worried.

Tidus saw that no one was going to check to see if Yuna was alright, and he was worried about her too. So he started down the hall to see check on Yuna.

Down the hall, Tidus heard, talking coming from one of the rooms. He curiously put his ear to the door to listen in. When he did that, the door came open, and he tumbled into the room.

Yuna was in this room, watching a strange sphere. There was an image of a Guado on the sphere, but Tidus couldn't really tell, since Yuna hastily shut it off, when Tidus fell into the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come in, I wanted to check up on you..I was just kinda worried."

Yuna shook her head and then turned pink and turned around, shoving the sphere into a bag that she carried her belongings in.

"What was that?" Tidus asked glancing over at where the sphere was.

Yuna was turning a deep pink, it was so pink, that it was turning red. "It..It was Maester Jyscal's will...It says, to take care of his son..Maester Seymour." she said.

Tidus crossed his arms, "I know one way to take care of him.." He muttered.

Yuna hid her face, and then darted past Tidus and then out of the room. Leaving Tidus in confusion.

Tidus glanced around the room. Not taking notice that Wakka came into the room.

But he became aware when Wakka put hiim in a headlock.

"What are you doing?" Wakka asked as he got Tidus in the headlock.

"Yuna...she was acting strange, so, I..." Tidus began, trying to break free. He didn't manage to however.

"She'll tell us what's wrong, when she's ready, so hold your Chocobos until then ya?" Wakka said, still keeping Tidus from, breaking free.

"Now come on, this is the girls' room! You, me, Kimahri, and Auron, are all sharing the room across the hall!" He said, dragging Tidus by the head, across the hall into another room.

Tidus glanced down the hall to see Yuna coming, to return to her room. He wondered what she was up to.

* * *

(_Longish...I know. But that is the chapter... We should be getting to the second part of the Thunderplains...by our next chapter. I hope that this was good. Not much point to it, but...I still hope that it was good. I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but I'll see you when it is!)_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Mysterious Digidreamer's note**: _Sorry guys and gals, that I haven't been posting. School has kept me pretty busy..and I've been batteling a uncooperative computer. But, since I've had a lot of free time with no home work during study hall, (My favorite class of the day, besides journalism!) I've managed to write this, and all the way up to chapter 29, in a notebook. I've been meanining to post this chapter up for some time...I hope that you all understand. and thank you for your patientice...(I hope you all waited patientally...Who knows?)_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan: **_lol, i can just imagine a dirt covered Auron trying to glare at people. Wasn't it sweet that no matter what everyone else said, Auron decided that they rest? So sweet! sharpens machine gun... wait... you can't sharpen a gun... ANYWAY, yes, good chapter buen buen buen. "Plains of lightning, plains of thunder; those who cross are torn asunder" ...yeah, though in the game, only Tidus is in real trouble, so it should change to ,"Main characters who can't die till the end, will be hurt, but that's it." lol, and yes, how did our Yevon pounding friend cross the thunder plains in like two seconds? Bet, before she became yevon obsessed, she was in the track and field team! ... i'm going nuts... haven't eaten in two days... seeing spots... Anyway! update soon..._

(_I pictured this too when I wrote it and thought that it was funny too. Yeah, It was sweet that Auron decided that they rest, no matter what anyone else said...but I bet it was just to get Rikku to stop whining, and shut up..but in any case it was sweet. Actually, I think that with the whole Thunderplains thing it is, that if you're important to the story, then you won't get hurt...trying to cross, you'll just get stuck, but be virtually unharmed. I hope that I'm not too late with my updating...Anyhoo, thank you sooo much for the review. you rock! )_

**

* * *

**

**Sirius123: **_Yay! Update! Why does Riku call everyone 'Ie' at the end? 'Yunie', 'Aurrie...'Well, a great chapter, update soon!_

_(I guess she thinks it's cute. (Actually with Aurrie, I had to think of some way to write it with it still sounding sweet and childish, but not looking totally weird.) anyways, Thanks for the review, and like I have said before in Auron fan's review repsonse, I hope that I'm not too late. )_

**

* * *

**

**Gining: **_Okay tried to review before, but first my e-mail alert was acting up, so I came strait to the story. Then I couldn't even do it then! But here I am. Sorry about that, just had to vent. _

It was alright. I'm not gonna lie. It just wasn't as good as some of your other chapters. But please don't let that get you down. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I love this story a lot! But like any fic, some chapters are better then others. Oh man, now I'm rambling. I'm sorry, just don't want you to think I didn't like, because I really did. And yeah, um, I'm gonna go now before I sound any stupider.

(_I know computers can be such a pain, can't they? But it's okay. I understand, and know that the chapter wasn't one of my best, because it was written, like this chapter...during a writer's block, so Ideas hadn't been coming to my head. No worries, I haven't gotten the wrong Idea, I know that in fics there are chapters that are good and some chapters that suck. (It's okay, you're not rambling, and I don't think that you didn't like it...and I'm glad that you did. You're not sounding stupid.) Anyways, thank you for being honest. and thank you so much for the review.) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Yuna's Decision (Thunderplains- part II)**

It seemed to be by a miracle but, eventually Tidus fell asleep. With the thunder roaring loudly outside the travel agency, and the questions he had about ealier running through his head, Tidus had been kept up for hours.

But some how he had managed to find some sleep that night. Although it definately didn't see, like much. It had felt like only a few mor minutes that he had closed his eyes, and slept. After that, the next thing he knew was being shaken awake by Wakka.

Out in the shop of the travel agency, Tidus saw Yuna, and the others. Yuna seemed to be more concerned with other problems, than what the others were concerned with.

While the others were concerned with Rikku not moving from her spot in front of the door, Yuna seemed to be off in her own little world in debate about something. Tidus felt like he knew what Yuna was in debate about, but said nothing.

"I don't wanna go out there!"

* * *

Tidus turned his attention from Yuna, to the rest of the group. Rikku was looking terrified at the open Travel agency door. Tears were pouring form her eyes, as the others tried to goet her out the door.

Everyone was looking fed up with trying to get Rikku to get out of the Travel Agency. She simply wasn't going to move. She had been hoping that the storm would stop, like most storms do. Obviously forgetting what she had been told.

"You are going to be stuck here forever if you stay." Lulu said making one last attempt to get Rikku to come out of the agency. Rikku turned. She bit her lip and shook her head, stubbornly.

"I'm not going! I..I like it here...maybe...so maybe, I wanna stay!" she said. Thunder boomed neaby, and a lightening bolt struck near the agency. Auron crossed his arms and muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Kimahri.

"She's making excuses, just because she thinks it will convince one of us to let her stay here longer."

Tidus then glanced back to Yuna. She still appeared to be debating over something. A rather thoughtful look on her face. That look and knowing what she was debating about, caused a knot to form in Tidus's stomache.

The knot kept getting tighter as he watched her in debate over marriage. Knowing this, he wished he had the power to hear what others were thinking when he wanted to hear their thoughts.

If he had that ability, he would yse it to find out what Yuna was truely considering. All he hoped was that yuna was deciding not to say, "I do" to Maester Seymour. As he hoped that she wasn't going to do so, the knot kept tightening.

Tius watching Yuna was interrupted by a loud shriek. The shriek adverted Tidus's gaze on Yuna, switching it over to RIkku. She had still not been moved from in front of the, still open, travel agency door.

Having his gaze away from Yuna seemed to loosne up the knot in Tidus's stomach, but it wasn't gone completely.

Tidus glanced around again. The others had crowded in a group making a plan to get Rikku out of the Travel agency. Well almost everyone. was in the group, except of course, Yuna and Rikku, neither was Auron, who was standing by the travel agency counter with his arms crossed, and his eyes closed in frustration.

After a few seconds however, Auron opened his eyes, as if an idea had hit him. He walked toeward the door where Rikku was standing. Rikku looked at the dark haired teenager, with a glare. Knowing that Auron was attempting to get her out of the Travel agency by talking to her, she angerily said, "I'm not leaving!"

Auron however, only shrugged. "Fine then...I guess, if words won't help, then we'll have to use force. So We can just have Kimahri carry you across the Thunderplans. But...If Kimahri has to carry you...then...I get to tell Wakka your big secret." He said glancing over at Rikku, and then walking out of the travel agency.

This left Wakka with a confused look on his face. He kept glancing to Rikku, then to the door that Auron had just walked out of. Rikku's big secret? Wakka only assumed that is was that Rikku had a small crush on him, although he was married.

Rikku was staring out the door wide eyed. "You...wouldn't! You can't! No! Auron!" She shouted in a half-shock. She then put her hands on her hips. She glared and then dashed out of the travel agency obviously forgetting where she was.

"Hey! Meany! Get back here!" Tidus heard Rikku shout. Her voice was fading off. Tidus glanced out the door to see Rikku chasing after Auron, who was half-way across the Thunderplains.

He turned to ther others. "We should be going." Yuna said softly as she slowly walked out of the Travel agency with the others behind her.

* * *

They caught up with Auron and Rikku at one tower, near Macalania. Auron was leaning up against the tower, with his arms crossed and his eyes looking at Rikku, as she was trying to catch her breath. Rikku apparently had _just _caught up with Auron.

"Aurrie...you...weren't...really...going...to tell Wakka were you?" Rikku asked looking up at Auron, as she spoke, taking pauses in between her words to breath.

Auron pushed himself off of the tower, shook his head, and started laughing abit. When he saw Rikku's question look, he shook his head and explained to her. " I got you to leave the travel agency, and look we're almost to the Macalania woods."

Rikku's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly realized where she was. "You meany, you tricked me!" she cried as lightening struck nearby.

Auron shrugged. Lulu smirked and glanced over to Kimahri. "I think that we might have rested up enough...we should be going now." She said. Kimahri nodded in ageeance. They all started to head to the Macalnia woods, which weren't but a few yards from them, they didn't have too much futher to go.

"Wait! I have something I need to say!"

* * *

Everyone stopped and turned. Yuna stepped foreward and then bit her lip, looking a bit concerned. A couple flashes of lighteing and rummbles of thunder occured.

The knot in Tidus's stomach, came back and tightened itself so tight Tidus couldn't stand it. What Yuna had to say invovled to proposal. He knew it, and by the way his stomach was knotted up, it was not good news.

"I have decided to marry."

This caused everyone to gasp. The knot in Tidus's stomach just undid itself leaving the most awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Okay, this was not good news at all. Tidus felt so bad that he wanted to throw up.

"What Yuna are you serious, you're really gonna marry Maester Seymour?" Wakka asked scratching his head and looking shocked and confused while looking at Yuna. Yuna nodded and then glanced around at the suprised faces of most of her guardians.

"But...Yunie...why?" Rikku asked putting her hands on her cousin's shoulders. Yuna turned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um...Well, for Yevon's unity, and my marriage will make a lot of people happy?" Yuna asked after several minutes. She spoke so calmly, but it sounded like she wasn't sure of the lie she was trying to put past her guardians.

Yuna's reasons sounded more like a question to Tidus, and the others, so they caught onto the lie pretty quickly.

Yuna must have noticed this too, because after a few minutes she came up with. "Okay..fine...I really just wanted to talk to him, but I think if I refuse to marry him then he will not be willing to talk." She said. That was it? She wanted to go through marriage..just to talk to Seymour?

Once again, Yuna took notice, that her guardians might have caught onto the fact those were not her true intention. So she decided to be honest. "The real reason I'm marrying Maester Seymour...well, actually I can't really tell..It's a bit of a secret." She said glancing over to Kimahri.

Kimahri understood. "Yuna must deal with Yuna problem. This a Yuna problem." he explained to the others. They all (With the exception of Tidus.) nodded understandably, as if that was all they needed to know.

Tidus began to wonder if Yuna's reasons for marrying Maester Seymour had anything to do with that sphere of Jyscal.

He asked Yuna about this. But no words came from her. Just a nervous laugh and her face turning a brilliant shade of pink. Auron approached her demanding to see the sphere that Tidus was talking about. Yuna turned and stared directly at Auron, and quickly said. "I can't." When he asked.

Auron nodded, and remained quiet. This told Yuna, "I understand...you have your reasons...they are none of my business." He turned around and then started to walk back to where he was standing earlier. As he was walking back, he turned around to ask Yuna one question. "Just...one thing.." he began. Yuna answered his question before he could finish.

"I won't quit my pilgrimage."

Auron nodded and then continued on his way back to where he was headed. Only to be stopped by an outraged looking Tidus. "You're just gonna let her get married? You don't even want to know why!" Tidus asked him very questioned and shocked, putting his hands on Auron's shoulders to stop him from going an futher.

Auron removed Tidus's hands from his shoulders and calmly nodded. "As long as she faces sin, nothing else is my concern." He said quietly walking pas Tidus.

* * *

Tidus looked stunned. He looked around at everyone who had looks on there faces that seemed to be agreeing with Auron. Was no one going to try to talk Yuna out of marraigae? Was no one wanting to know why Yuna had decided to marry?

Yuna could see the look that had come across Tidus's face. She then mouthed the words, "Sorry." But Tidus was so stunned that he didn't see her mouth these words.

Yuna turned aroudn and then looked out a the Thunderplains fora second. "If it is alright, with everyone, we should be continuingm we'll be in Macalanina soon." she said. She started to head off toward the Macalania woods with her guardians silently walking behind her.

Tidus stayed behind the others. At this point he really wished he was anywhere but in Spira. None of this would be happening. Yuna wouldn't be marryung Seymour, he wouldn't feel this angry. He wouldn't feel this awful.

He despartely wished that eitehr Yuna had good reason from going to marry Maester Seymour, or that if she didn't have good reason, that Yuna would come to her senses, and change her mind before they got to Seymour, and went through with this marriage.

_

* * *

_

_(Yippy! Chapter up atlast...my gosh, this was a pain. Just so you guys know, if it sucked, it was because I wrote this during my writers block that I had developed during chapter 19...It was slow progress to get out of the writers block...But, me saying it sucked is really just my opinion, It really depends on you wonderful people, my reviewers, if it sucked or not. I look foreward to hearing what you think! and sorry I didn't get this up sooner! I'm going to bed...it's like 3:33 in the morning...and I'm getting tired. Well, see you all later. (Don't know if I'll have another chapter up soon.) _


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Gining: **_Oh wow! I couldn't believe it! I was so happy to check my mail and to see that you had updated this. My fav part had to be Auron's threat to Rikku. That was great. You did good on Tidus' feelings as well. Really made me feel bad for him even more. After all; in the game he does say that his bad feelings seem to come true. _

And I wanted to thank you for the wonderful review you left for me as well. It really made my day. And as for writing more...let's just say, be on the lookout. I have one in the wroks. Yes, I'm plugging my works. I have no shame...

_I feel so happy that I managed to get another chapter up! gosh, I thought I was gonna have the whole story written down before any of you guys would be able to read another chapter of it! (yeesh, I've already written all the way to chapter 32...and I've only got up to chapter 20 posted...sad...) Well, I'm glad your favorite part was Auron's threat to Rikku, (orignally he had said the same thing, but it was worded diffrently..when I typed it up I just didn't like how it read..it was way to confusing.) I'm also glad that you think I did good with Tidus's feelings. You are welcome for the review, and I will be on a look-out for more of your awesome stories! Thank you so much for your review as well!) _

**

* * *

**

**Sirius123: **_FINALLY! UPDATE!This was a good chappie! It's amazing how you can edit everyone like that and still have a great story!And, also, for updating, you get a cookie! No, two cookies!How about three?FOUR I'll give you four cookies!Oh, Darnit just take the whole darn bag!_

_(I'm glad you think this was a good chapter. I am a bit amazed..not by being able to edit everyone up and still have a great story, but by the fact that this story is actually doing well. I guess I owe it to all of the Awesome reviews, such as yourself, and the others. Hmm? cookies? I love cookies! YAY! Thanks for your review, and the cookie!)_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan: **_well, I like it.Muy buen in my say (claps) update soon,...argh...i have a mondo headache...i gotta go..._

_(Oh...I'm glad you liked it, and sorry about your headache, I hope you are feeling better. I'll try to review, If I haven't already. By the way, Happy Birthday to you! too bad it was on a monday. Just to say it, You rock for reviewing me for just about every chapter! )_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Jecht spehere # 1 (Macalania Woods)**

Rikku had walked looking very tense and half-terrified from the lightening tower, and across the remaining bit of the Thunderplains.That seemed to change when they reached to icy Macalania woods.

Once the sounds of the Thunder faded from their ears, Rikku seemed to lighten up. A big relieved smile broke across her face. She jumpped up cheerfully letting out an excited shout saying, "Thank heavens!"

She then dashed ahead of everyone, so relieved to be away from the dreadful Thunderplains, that she probably wouldn't care if a feind came up and ate her while she was running around. Tidus, watching Rikku run around cheerfully, felt that Rikku was being cheerful enough for all of them, because after what Yuna had just said to everyone, no one was in a cheerful mood.

Tidus glanced over to Auron. Auron seemed to have stopped where he was and was looking around the icy woods that shimmered like crystals against the light peeking through the small gaps in the trees over head. He looked like a ghost in this light.

"She's already got her self involved with an issue that should have been left up to the Guado to handle." Auron said off-handedly when Tidus came up to him, which was when everyone had walked out of earshot.

Tidus raised his eyebrow. Auron turned to him. "You asked Yuna if her marraige had anything to do with a sphere, belonging to the former Lord Jyscal. I feel Yuna is using the marriage as a way to carry out a plan she has...but I wonder." he muttered.

Tidus shrugged and then glanced ahead to where Yuna and the others were waiting. "I know he left it around here...somewhere." Tidus thought he heard Auron mutter under his breath as he passed by to join up with the others.

"Aurrie...you and Tidus are so _slow." _Rikku said teasingly jummping up from where she had been sitting when the two of them caught up with the group. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, while Auron completely ignored anything that Rikku had just said, and continued on walking down the road.

They all walked in sclience for awhile. Until they got to a point in the road where a strange person stood. The person looked like a bird, carrying around a harp, wearing strange clothing.

He kept saying something about butterflies that had color changing wings, and treasure and red-winged butterflies and feinds or something like that. None of them were reallying listening to the bird-person, and were getting abit annoyed with its constant rhyming. Tidus was about to get the bid to quit rhyming by making it say, orange, silver, or purple, then tell it to say a real word that rhymed with those words. However the bird-man had gotten annoyed with them looking at him confused as he was trying to talk, and marched off down the road.

* * *

"HEY!"

Barthello, Dona's guardian, was running toward them at full speed looking paniced.

When he stopped he nearly collided with Lulu who wasn't paying much attention and hadn't stepped out of the way when Barthello came running. Luckily he stopped a few feet from her.

"Are you alright? Where is Lady Dona?" Yuna asked after a few minutes to let Barthello catch his breath. Barthello was very red in the face, as if he had run all over the Macalania woods more than once.

"We..got seperated..in the woods. I can't seem to find her! I hope she's alright. I've got to find her!" He said in a near shout. His voice was very paniced as well.

Lulu glanced over at Wakka, who said/asked. "She must have been kidnapped by the Al Bhed! The dirty demons! What do they want with the summoners?" Lulu then glanced back to Barthello.

Rikku looked over at Tiud and Auron, who were giving her strange looks. She gave them looks in return that seemed to say, "Don't look at me like that! I didn't play a part in that kidnapping!" she then glanced over at Yuna to see if Yuna was looking at her strangely, but she wasn't.

"How long has she been gone?" Yuna asked. Barthello looked thoughtful tryuing to calculate the time that had passed since Dona had gone missing.

"Half and hour at the most." he said about 10 minutes later. Yuna glanced around. Kimahri spoke up before she said anything.

"Dona might still be in woods. Takes hour to get out of Macalania." He said. Yuna nodded agreeing with the furry blue Ronso.

"Want use to help you search?" Yuna asked kindly looking at Barthello. Barthello glanced around at Yuna and her guardians before answering.

"No..I think this is something I have to do on my own as Dona's guardian. I let her get kidnapped, so I will rescue her on my own to make up for not doing my job." He said. He then bowed and took of through the woods.

Rikku turned and followed him for a few feet. "Hey, Rikku...what's the matter?" Wakka asked. Rikku bit her lip.

"I was just going to wish him good luck." she said trying not to give off any hint to Wakka that she _knew _where Dona really was headed at that very moment.

Wakka shrugged and rubbed his head. Pretty much that gesture said, "Whatever."

* * *

Yuna started down the path again. Slience fell over them all again.

"What's Auron looking for?" Rikku muttered to Tidus, after she had glanced over to Auron. Auron was looking around, as if he were looking for something that he had lost.

Tidus shrugged. What ever Auron was looking for it probably had to be like really old. Because Tidus remembered Auron had been in Zanarkand with him for the last 10 years, and had only returned to Spira probably like a few days ago.

Also the object Auron was looking for was left there by someone else. Tidus recalled what Auron had said earlier. Who left it, and what was _it _excatly?

About the time that they had got to a point in the woods, where trees had grown up thickly on either side of the road, Auron mus have found the place he was looking for.

He stopped suddenly and then turned to the right side of the road, where a path seemed to dissappear into a thick wall of three branches that had frozen together.

"Um...Sir Auron?" Yuna asked in question, when she saw Auron tak out the katana, he called a weapon. He seemed to ignore her.

Suddnly he went off and started cutting at the branches. After a few minutes, and the addition of weird stares from everyone, the path was cleared. Revealing the hidden part of the woods that the path led to.

Auron started off down this new path. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other then to the others who all shared the same questioned look. "We should follow him..." Rikku announced taking off dwon the path, with the others following.

* * *

"Auron? What's the matter, is something here? What is this place?" Tidus asked not giving Auron much of a chance to answer one question before going onto the next question, when he arrived.

Auron was focused on the ground, ignoring them. It seemed pretty odd. He still seemed to be looking for something.

"Sir Auron, If you don't mind me asking. What are you looking for?" Lulu asked looking at Auron, then to a giant tree that was growing in the middle of the spring area.

Auron turned. "A sphere.." he stated simply. He then went right back to looking around. After a few minutes he started to walk back toward the group. On his way back, he glanced over, and spotted the object he was looking for. It was only a few feet from him.

As he approached it, a light shot up out of the water, and several pyreflies appeared. Once they merged together, a giant blob fiend now stood in thier way.

Wakka attacked the creature first. The creature was damaged abit. It shook and then counter attacked with fire-based spell.

"Fiends like this will half physical damage...but are weak against magic. Allow me to handle this." Lulu said stepping into the battle, taking Yuna's place. She launched a blizzard spell at the monster, damaging it severly. The feind wasn't killed. It only changed color, and shifted its elemental properties.

"Lulu, I've got a plan! We'll attack it with non-elemental based weapons. When it counter attacks with a spell, you can determine the opposing element, and cast it." Tidus said coming into the battle to replace Wakka.

Tidus casted a haste spell on Lulu, so that she could cast spells faster. He and Auron took turns attacking. After they would attack, Lulu would inflict serious damage on the feind.

Eventually, the feind relized if this pattern kept up, it would end up losing. It wasn't about to give up the sphere it had found to them. So, in hopes that it wasn't killed, it began attacking the group by trying to squish them. However with Yuna out in the feild. it didn't work, because she would end up healing everyone after they had been nearly killed.

In the end the feind was weakened so much that it just died. Light exploded from its body, and pyreflies poured out from its now melting shape. The body of the feind dropped out of the sky and fell to the ground in an ugly mess. It slowly either vanished, or some how evaporated from sight. '

Left behind in the water was a sphere. The object Auron had been looking for. The sphere looked very old and like it could have broke easily. However it had survived the last 10 years was a mystery to Tidus as he carefully picked it up out of the water.

"Man, can that thing even be played back?" Wakka asked looking at the old sphere.

Auron told Tidus to atleast try to play it back. Tidus was unsure of how the stupid thing worked in the first place. He made that rather clear to everyone when he dumbly said, "How the hell does this thing work?"

This caused everyone to sigh and put their hands on thir foreheads or ,in Yuna's case, giggle uncontrollably. Tidus then realized the obvious red button that read "PLAY" right there in front of him. He turned pink in the face as he pushed the button.

* * *

The screen flicked on, showing a strange city at night. Yuna's father and Auron were walking toward the screen.

"What are you doing?" Auron, who was only six years old, on the sphere asked, looking mildly confused at Jecht, who was recording.

Jecht let out a laugh. "You said it was going to be a long trip! So I thought I'd record some of the stuff that happens, to show to my wife and kid when I go back." He said.

He then turned the camera upon Braska, who was walking by. "...and if you don't go back?" Auron asked from off screen.

Jecht laughed again. "Then you can have them. I'm sure your parents would be wanting to hear about the adventure their son went on, when he gets back." He said

Braska glanced back at Auron. "Sure, I'll replay the spheres in front of thir graves..." Auron said walking past Braska and down the road.

"Give them to Yuna when she grows up." Auron added from off screen. Braska shrugged and then turned to Jecht.

"Hey, ain't this supposed to be like a grand occasion? Where are all the cheering fans and the crying women?" Jecht asked after a minute.

This made Braska smirk a bit. "You expect too much." Auron could be heard saying from off screen. Which made Braska sigh and then look away from the screen.

"This is it. Too many Goodbyes, and I'd end up thinking twice about leaving." He said looking down the road.

"Eh, Whatever. Better be a lot more colorful after you defeat sin, you know, a parade!"

Braska began laughing. His laughing lasted for a moment.

"Hey, Auron...smile for the camera! who knows if in the future, your _girlfriend_ might be watching...atleast show her you _can_ smile." Jecht said teasingly turning the camera on Auron.

"Shut that stupid thing off already!" Auron said angerily approaching the camera. He reached up and covered the camera lense with him hand. The picture shut off.

"What's up with him?" Jecht's voice asked through the darkness.

"Must be camera shy." Braska replied, with a sigh. "We should go, day will break soon."

* * *

The screen switched. The image came back. Now the sphere showed the front of a snowy travel agency. The sign above Jecht read "LAKE MACALANIA"

Since Jecht and Auron were on the screen, Although Auron was trying to get as far off screen as he could get, that ment Braska was the one recording. Which was made clear when he asked Auron to go stand closer to Jecht.

The very young Auron walked over to stand near Jecht like Braska had asked him. But he stayed a few feet away with his back to the screen. Jecht turned and crossed his arms.

"Afraid I'm gonna bite?" he asked teasingly harsh to the six year old, who only let out an aggrivated sigh.

"Braska laughed a bit. Jecht turned and looked at the camera. "You should take one for little Yuna!" He said. Braska nodded, which made the camera move.

Auron turned and faced the camera. "Why are we wasting our time like this?" He asked himself aloud, sounding very aggrivated.

Jecht walked off screen. "What's the rush? Take it easy man! " He said as he walked off the screen. Auron just stared past the screen at Jecht for a few seconds.

He then started to walk off screen. "Let me tell you what the rush is..." He began. The camera followed him. The image shut off once again.

Braska saying, "Auron!" was the last thing heard before the screen switched again.

* * *

Jecht was now sitting alone in the same area that Yuna, and her guardians, were at now.

"Hey, Tidus. If your sitting there watching this..I guess you are stuck in Spira, like me. I'm sure you don't know when you'll be back home. So, you better not be cryin' but...you know, I'd understand if you do. Just remember, you'll be fine...because you're my son...and..uh..well...forget it." Jecht said sounding serious. He shook his head, stood up, and then walked off screen.

He picked up the camera and sighed. "Anyways...I believe you'll be fine. Just try and be good, and don't act stupid...and well, goodbye." He said. He then shut the camera off.

* * *

Tidus looked over at Auron. "What was that?" he asked. Auron turned and looked over at Tidus. He then glanced away.

During the pilgrimage, Jecht began becoming concerned that he might not live to the Calm, or even make it back to Zanarkand, so he was convinced by Braska to record a final message, and leave it here for you. But he recorded it over part of one of the 10 spheres he recorded over the pilgrimage. The spheres that he intended to give to you." AUron said trying to explain, but not doing a good job at it.

Tidus crossed his arms. "That sounded too serious to be my old man." He said commenting on the last part.

"Something caused a gradual change in Jecht's personality during the pilgrimage...I never noticed it much, but now that I look back at it, he had changed a lot." Auron muttered aloud to himself.

"Anyways we'd better be heading to Macalania, who knows how long Maester Seymour is going to stay there, ya?" Wakka said/asked as he glanced over at Yuna.

Lulu glanced over, Yuna had agreed with Wakka, and they both were on their way out of the woods. "He'll probably stay there for as long as it takes for Yuna to show up." She said to Kimahri as the two of them headed out after the other two, leaving Auron, Rikku, and Tidus alone in the spirng area.

"Tidus's dad wasn't the only one to change...it might have taken well over 10 years, but you changed a lot, too, Aurrie...It's almost like you aren't the same person on the sphere..." Rikku said walking up to Auron and then looking directly at the dark haired teenager.

"It's diffrent...Jecht was already an adult. He already went through the personality changes and such that occur when a child grows up.." Auron said looking away from Rikku as he talked to her.

Rikku scratched her head in confusion. She didn't understand what Auron had just said.

She shrugged and then started to walk away to catch up with the others. "Whatever you say." She muttered as she walked away. Auron watched RIkku walk off before turning to talk to Tidus.

"Just so you know, Jecht loved you. He just said he didn't know how to tell you." he said. Tidus rubbed the back of his neck turning pink.

"Yeah, I know he really cared for me, I am his son, but come on...you could have used some other word than 'loved' you know it's embarrassing...actually, enough about my old man already."

Auron nodded and then he and Tidus caught up with the others. Yuna looked at Tidus with a smile, that Tidus didn't understand.

"Alright, Let's go to Macalania temple, Maester Seymour should still be there waiting for my reply. We shouldn't keep him waiting much longer. Yuna said as she and her guardinas headed down the road.

Suddenly, it hit Tidus. That feeling that something bad was going to happen. He wasn't sure what or when it would happen, but something told him in his gut that something bad was going to take place soon.

* * *

(_YAAAAAAY! 21 chapters up! I already know that that chapter was lame, but..you know..writer's block. I just hope to hear from you all on what you thought of the chapter. Because no matter what you say. I'll probably have Chapter 22 posted up...a long time from now. Anyways can't wait to hear from you guys and gals!)_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Gining: **_Not quite sure what to say. I liked it, and I really can't wait to see what you have in store for when they finally meet Seymour. ( I still say he's a freak though) well until the next chappie, later! Gin_

_It'll probably be another chapter before they reach Seymour, so if you can wait long enough for chapter 23 to come...anyways, Thanks so much for the review!)_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan: **_bitchslaps you THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER! NOT BAD! ARGH!anyway...yes, that was good. me liek it mucho! so don't put your selve down! and nice...Auron at six is so... so...glomps Auron he's so CUTE! (Auron) --;_

_whoops...and well...shrugs keep going! Auron's Fan_

_(Okay, Okay...I promise not to put my self down...oww...that hurt!.. I'm glad that you thought the chapter wasn't bad. I didn't expect the six year old Auron to be so darn cute..but I guess It couldn't be helped! (teehee) Thank you so much for the review! )_

**

* * *

**

**chaotic pink chocobo: **_I love your story so far! though, like alot of other people, I imagining the youger auron with his original voice. strange_

_(I'm glad you like the story! I also imagin, Auron in the story, with his same voice from the game, although it wouldn't be fitting much for a teenager...but I guess It really is hard to think of Auron with anyother voice other than his own..you know? Thanks for your review!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: On the Way to the Temple. (Macalanina- Lake)**

Travelling through the woods for about a minute or two led to a large iced over Lake. The same one from the sphere. The Travel agency still stood in the exact same place, not looking like had had been there for well over 10 years, but more like one year.

Tromell was waiting for them, well, Yuna mostly, just a slight ways past the Travel agency. When he spotted them, he walked straight up to Yuna,

"My Lady, Lord Seymour awaits your presence. He as asked that I escort you to the temple. Your guardians are to wait here until the ceremony is over." he said looking around at the group.

Yuna nodded and then followed Tromell toward the lake. She turned and then looked back at her guardians, as if she was unsure of something.

"Yuna, do as you will, We'll be with you." Auon said as he looked directly at Yuna. She nodded and then continued down the road with Tromell.

"Sorry." Auron said suddenly, and calmly. This made Tidus and everyone raise and eyebrow. Auron turned to Tidus to continue what he was going to say. "That was your line."

Tidus nodded and then ran foreward a bit. He whistled as loud as he could after getting Yuna's attention. Yuna nodded and waved without a word. She knew what he ment to say with that whistle.

Everyone walked inside the travel agency. To much suprise it seemed a little empty. Only the person behind the counter and O'aka, the merchent were standing there, other than that the shop was empty of any other Al Bhed or people who were travelling.

Everyone spread out, and stood around the shop to wait in boring slience.

Tidus found himself nevously pacing around the shop. His head clouded with worry, about what Yuna was getting herself into. After a few minutes he began wondering if Yuna would remember to whistle if she was in trouble. would he be able to hear it?

Everyone else had nearly drifted off into a sleep, when suddenly a whistle rang through the cold air coming from the open door. This caught everyone's attention. Especially Tidus's.

He knew that whistle. It sounded like Yuna's. It ment that she was in danger. He ran out of the room, with the others following.

* * *

When they got outside, they found Yuna and Tromell being surrounded by the Al Bhed, who were on snow-mobile-like, machina.Seeing that Yuna was in trouble, Tidus pulled out his weapon and jumpped off the small ledge leading down to the lake.

He started to slide down the hill at a really fast speed. When he hit the lake, he slid faster. He had to put his weapon into the ice in order to stop himself before he ended up at the other side of the lake.

Tromell noticed the arrival of Yuna's guardians and let out a relieved sigh. He tried to lead Yuna toward the temple, but she refused to let her guardians be the only ones fighting, so she decided to join them.

WIth out much of a word, the Al bhed relased a machina on Yuna and her guardians. It set up an anti-magic and Aeon barrier, making Yuna and Lulu both rather useless for the battle.

So, Auron, and Tidus joined Wakka out on the battlefield. Auron and Tidus assulted the Machina, while Wakka tore down the anti-magic/summoning field with his weapon.

When the field came down, the machina ahd been weakened enough. Yuna decided that her Aeons would be enough to finish it off.

The machina got the first attack, before Yuna could summon. It rolled over to Wakka, and attacked him, injuring him, slighltly.

Before it could turn around and cause any more damage, Yuna summoned.

She concentrated hard. So hard that lightening formed around her. It all collected at the tip of her staff, and then let out a beam, toward a newly formed portal in the sky.

From, this the lightening pulled out a large, weird electrical-based unicorn. "Ixion...Aeon of lightening, please help us." Yuna said looking at the unicorn in slight amazement.

The Unicorn Aeon bowed slightly as if it wer replying to Yuna. Then Ixion started throwing all sorts of lightening based attacks at the machina.

Eventually, The machina exploded and its peices dissappeared. Yuna turned to Ixion, and thanked him for helping defeat the machina. The Aeon, took off walking away from Yuna and dissappeared. Tromell and Yuna then re-started on their way toward the temple.

* * *

"**Rikku!"**

This drew everyone's attention to the snow ledge nearby. An Al Bhed with a mohawk, and lots of tattoos was standing there. He was the one who had said Rikku's name, He looked furious.

"**Fryd yna oui tehk? Vydran'c untanc fana du getthyb dra summoner! Fryd yna oui tuehk Rikku? **_(What are you doing? Father's orders were to kiddnap the summoner! What are you doing Rikku?)_" The man asked in an angered and shocked voice.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "**E taletat du palasa Yuna'c guardian. E femm bnudald Yuna, fedr dra udran guardians, vhus yhouha!**_(I decided to become Yuna's guardian. I will protect yuna, with the other guardians, from anyone!) _She shouted back angerily.

The Al Bhed she was talking to looked shocked at Rikku. He then looked around at the others.

"**Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan. **(_You do this alone, sister.) _" He said shaking his head. He then turend and started to walk away.

Before he walked completely out of sight, he stopped and looked over his shoulder toward the direction that Yuna and Tromell had headed off in. He then looked back toward Rikku. "**Tuh'd drehg e fuh'd damm Vydran! **_(Don't think I won't tell Father!) _" He said, turning back around, and taking off at a run away from the lake.

Rikku had a half shocked expression on her face. Which Tidus took to guess, that whatever the other man had said, it ment there was going to be trouble that Rikku didn't want to deal with, in the future.

"**Ku uh! Damm Vydran! E tuh'd lyna**! _(Go on! Tell Father! I don't care!) _" She shouted at the retreating Al Bhed's back. After he had dissappeared from sight Rikku gave a weak laugh, as she turned and glanced around at everybody. She saw the shocked/angry/confused look on Wakka's face.

* * *

Oops. She had just let her big secret out. Now Wakka knew she was an Al Bhed. "How come you speak Al Bhed?" Wakka asked. His jaw was dropped in shock.

Rikku rocked back and forth on her feet. Wakka glanced around at everyone as if one of them would give him the answer. Tidus tried to explain for Rikku, but she started to explain before he had the chance to open his mouth.

"I am Al Bhed. That was my brother." she said. Well, this put Wakka into an enraged mood. You could practically see the steam coming off his face.

He glanced around. Everyone had looks on their faces that seemed to tell him that he was the only one who didn't know Rikku was an Al Bhed. "You all knew? Why didn't you tell me!" He asked to all of them angerily.

"Oh, By the way Wakka...Rikku's Al Bhed. We just thought you should know..." Auron said in a sarcastic tone of voice, acting as if the fact that he had just merely forgotten to tell Wakka that Rikku was Al Bhed.

"We knew that you'd be like you are now, so we didn't tell you." Lulu said after a breif moment.

Wakka waved his hands in the air and then motioned toward Rikku, who was looking rather upset for having made Wakka mad. "I can't believe this! I can't believe I've been travelling with a damn Al Bhed, a heathen!" Wakka shouted angerily, glaring at Rikku.

Rikku looked ready to hit Wakka. She thought twice about it when she saw the looks on everyone elses' faces "Don't call me that." She said darkly glaring at Wakka. RIkku had hardly ever used a threatening tone before, so everyone was shocked.

"An' why not?" Wakka asked. He then turned and looked away from Rikku. "That's what you are, a _heathen_...who hates Yevon." He added.

Rikku crossed her arms. "You're wrong. We have nothing against Yevon! We don't hate Yevon, we just don't...Oh, never mind! It's pointless trying to talk to you. You're so thick headed." She said as she looked at Wakka's back.

"You Al Bhed are the reason Sin keeps coming back. You continue to use forbidden machina!" He grummbled over his shoulder. He didn't want to look at Rikku.

"You have proof?" Rikku asked looking around. Wakka, of course, didn't have any physical proof, all he could say in his defense was...

"It's in Yevon's teachings. Not that you'd know!"

Rikku growled, annoyed with Wakka. "Uhgrh! Is that all you can say? 'Yevon teachings say this' , 'Yevon's teachings say that' Think for yourself for once!" She shouted.

"Well, then.how'd Sin get here? How?" He asked. Turning around and appoaching Rikku, with the same angry glare in his eyes.

Rikku didn't have an explaination. Asking how Sin appeared, was like asking the meaning of life. There wasn't a known answer. She stammered a bit, "Uh...I...I don't know! " She shouted. Tears were forming in her eyes and her face was becoming red.

* * *

Wakka had a triumphant smirk on his face. "I thought so. You bad mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?" He asked. He felt like he had just won the argument.

Rikku frowned. She turned away from Wakka. "You're a mindless puppet! You do what ever the teachings say, with out thinking. Nothing will ever change, if you do this all the time." She said in a quiet voice as she looked at the ground. Tears were slipping down her face as she spoke.

Wakka grunted. Which ment, "Nothing has to change."

Rikku looked up, and started at the snow ledge near by. "Wakka, you want Sin to keep coming back?" She asked. She didn't give him time to answer before she continued on in a firm tone of voice. "There might be some way that can keep Sin from coming back."

"If we keep faith in the teachings and atone for out past mistakes, then Sin will be gone one day!" Wakka said in a loud voice trying to make his point clear to Rikku.

Rikku only shrugged, and shook her head, "Why do I bother?" She asked herself aloud. Wakka was too Yevon obsessed to think for himself. She had more of a chance of convincing a brick wall that there was another way to make sure sin didn't come back.

Auron, who was watching the argument, glanced over at the snow-mobile machina. and knelt down to it. After examining it for a few minutes. He said, "Rikku? Will this machina still work?"

Rikku dashed over to the machina, and then started to examine it as well. "Yeah, it still works, I just mess with some of the wires so that I can start it up again...But that'll be easy!" She said after she had finished examining it. She began to tamper with the wires on the machina.

Auron asking such a question has he had asked shocked Wakka. "We're not going to use _those _to get to the temple are we?" Wakka asked poinitng at the Machina near him.

Auron got up from the machina that Rikku was working on, he walked over toward another of the three machina and then glanced over at Wakka, and nodded in repsonse to his question.

"Wait, Sir Auron's isn't Al Bhed too is he?" Wakka asked. He glanced around at everyone.

"Yeah right, like I'm _really_ Al Bhed." Auron muttered to himself underhis breath as he shook his head in reply to Wakka's question, and started to work on getting the machina in front of him working again.

* * *

Rikku was done with the machina that she had been working on. She glanced up at Wakka, and saw his angered expression, when he caught her looking at him. She bit her lip and brushed some tears out of her eyes, and looking extremely hurt, as if Wakka had kicked her, repeatedly, rather than upset her. "Wakka, I'm sorry." She said just loud enough to be heard.

She got to her feet. She had realized the wound on Wakka's arm. She found a potion and handed it to Wakka. "Here, You're bleeding..." She said softly, trying to be nice to Wakka. She hoped that if she was nice, Wakka would look past the fact that she was Al Bhed...and he'd see that she isn't as bad as he assumed all Al Bhed were.

Wakka however suddenly had refused to believe the fact that Rikku was still the same, nice person he had met on the Moonflow, and had been travelling with. He knocked the potion out of her hand, as if she had been trying to give him poison. The potion bottle shattered, and the blue-green liquid was all over the ice beneth them, steaming in the cold air.

Wakka then marched off toward the temple on foot, not giving a backward glance to any of them.

Rikku was in tears. She tried to dry her eyes, but more tears came. She then just sighed and walked over to the third machina to get it running again.

* * *

"Just let him go...He needs time to think." Auron said looking from from the machina he was trying to get restarted. Rikku didn't answer.

"I"m sorry." She muttered again, after a few minutes. Auron got up from the machina he had just restarted, and then walked over to the machina that Rikku was at to help her.

"**Oui'ja hudrahk du ybbumukewa vun. **(_You've done nothing to appologize for.) _" He mutttered out of the corner of his mouth, so the others couldn't hear him. He glanced at Rikku, who had begun to smile a bit.

"Thanks Aurrie." she whispered.

* * *

After all the machina were repaired. They were all ready to go. Kimahri obviously didn't want to have to ride up to the temple, on a machina with someone, so he got on the nearest machina, and took off with out a word, before anyone could get on behind him.

Tidus got on one of the ones left, and Lulu sat down behind him, and took hold of his waist so that she wouldn't fall off while they were on their way to the temple.

"Oh, right...stick me with _him..._then why don't you?" She asked. When she said 'him' she jabbed her thum at Auron, and pretended to look annoyed. She then turned to Auron.

"You're driving, alright? Just try not to crash us into anything..." She said sitting down on the back of the machina, and letting Auron take control. They sped off toward the temple, a few feet ahead of Lulu and Tidus.

* * *

"I hope that you aren't mad at Wakka." Lulu said to Tidus on their way to the temple. Tidus glanced over his shoulder breifly. "No, not at all." He said.

"Thank you."

After a few minutes Tiuds glanced over his shoulder back to Lulu and asked. "What do you think of Rikku?" Lulu raised her eye brow

"Well, she's fun to be with. and it's easy for me to get a laugh from what she does."

"That all?"

Lulu shook her heard. "Well, she's definately not a bad person. Atleast not as bad as Wakka is pretending she is."

Tidus nodded. "You know, Wakka's problem is, that Rikku is just another Al Bhed to him. His head is as hard as a rock, Probably because of Yevon.." He said after a few minutes.

Lulu looked off into the side of the ravine that they were driving beside.

"Wakka hates the Al Bhed because of Yevon, and his brother, Chappu. He used a machina weapon when he fought Sin as a Crusader a year or so ago..."She said. Her voice hesitated though, as if she had something else to say.

"...and he got killed by Sin. "Tidus said assuming that was what Lulu was hesitant to speak about. "Killed by my old man. Damn you Jecht." He added under his breath.

Lulu didn't answer for a few seconds. "No. That is another reason that Wakka became a guardian. Another reason that Wakka hates the Al Bhed is because, he found out about Chappu, having a wife that he didn't tell anyone about. She was Al Bhed. First off, he was furious, because Chappu had gotten married behind his back...and to add to that, he became even more furious...when he found out that Chappu's wife was Al Bhed. Of course, Chappu, had turned from Yevon, and the temples, months before Wakka found out. Wakka, assumed that it had been Chappu's wife who had lured Chappu into doing something, that Wakka never would have thought that Chappu would have done. So, Wakka began to hate the Al Bhed more."

* * *

Tidus asked another question to take the topic away from Wakka's reasons behind hating the Al Bhed. He wanted to know if there was anyway that a human could become Sin. Because it just occured to him, that Jecht being Sin, was a bit impossible seeming.

Unfourtunately, Lulu didn't know the answer. A bit of a dissapointment to Tidus, because it seemed like Lulu knew just about everything, and was willing to talk about it if you asked her.

They rode the rest of the way up to the temple in sclience. Everyone else had arrived before they did. Rikku suggested that they toss the machina down into the ravine, and walk the rest of the way up to the temple, to avoid the looks and anger of the people at the temple, when they arrived. So they pushed all three machina down into the ravine, and headed in sclience toward the temple, where Wakka, and Yuna were probably already waiting.

Wakka had apparently told the priest-guard person, at the temple that an Al Bhed was among the people who were arriving at the temple after him. Because when they got to the doors of the temple, and Rikku tried to pass, the priest guard stopped her, stared at her and then said,

"_Her _kind are not allowed in this hallowed place." He seemed to say 'her kind' rather hatefully, which wasn't any big suprise.

Rikku bit her lip. Great, trying to reason with this guy was going to be like trying to reason with Wakka.

" She's a guardian." Auron said as he walked up to the priest-guard person. A cold look in his eyes.

This took the preist by shock. "Unbelieveable! An_ Al Bhed _a _guardian_? Perposterous!" He said. His jaw was hanging open like Wakka's had been earlier.

"I've decided to be a guardian...from now on...and that is all I want." Rikku said looking directly at the preist with a stern look on her face.

Lulu stepped forward, before the priest could say anything. "...That is all one needs to be a guardian." She added for Rikku.

Rikku looked over at Lulu and smiled and nodded, agreeing. "So, you gonna let me in or not?" She asked. The priest-guard was hesitant.

"If you don't allow her in, I will stay out here with her unitl Yuna returns." Auron said while the priest guard was trying to make up his mind over wether or not he should allow Rikku in.

After a long moment of debating, the preist hung his head. then looked at Rikku. "She can go in." He began. He quickly added, "But if anything happens I will hold her, and the four you personally responisible." He said. As he said this he glanced around at the five of them. Then reluctantly stepped out of the way and let them into the temple.

_

* * *

_

_(Alright. Chapter 22 done! Yeesh, 22 chapters and we're just now getting up to killing seymour for the first time? Okay. I'm pretty positive that was not good toward the end, Lack of creative idea. But not so bad. Can't wait to hear from the reviewers! Ack!..Mr. Ugly-evil-guado man is going to be in the next chapter...(Oh well, he gets to die anyways..) Anyways, Can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter. (and if you have any suggestions for the future chapters that you won't mind me possibly I strees the word possibly using, go on and give me a review to tell me.))_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**AnekotheWindShadow**: _like this story better than the game. lol. auron must be sexy younger. he's already hot. don't worry auron's fan. i got cloud. he's good to me. lol update soon.from the ninja-samurai_

_( Well, The game is great, and I love the game's story, (If I didn't, do you think I'd be writing this fic?) _so I don't have much to say about you saying this story is better than the game. Yeah, Auron's fan's got Auron...You've got Cloud, so can I take my pick of the other Final Fantasy guys? (I pick...Vincent! Although, Squall's not too bad himself.) Well, anyways thanks for the review I appreciate it!)

**

* * *

**

**Andrew: **_OMG! This is awesome! I tried doing FFX2 but I didn't even get pass the battle with Leblanc. YOUR FAN FIC ROCKS!_

(I'm glad that you think it is awesome. You tried doing FFX-2...I was planning on doing that one after I finished this one. Thanks so much for the review. Glad that you think my fanfic rocks! )

**

* * *

**

**Sirius123: **_Yay! Fast update! I'm happy! Sorry I didn't review last chapter. My computer was acting all screwy and crap like that, so... E's Cunno. Bows.Wakka's being mean! I hate Wakka! Poor Rikku...Please, update! I'll be very, very,very,very happy! _

_I understand, and It's alright that you didn't reveiw my last chapter, I know that computers don't always act like they should and have problems. (So no need to appologize) It was intended for Wakka to be mean, but I didn't expect that he'd be as mean as he came off to be. But don't hate Wakka, although, I wouldn't blame you if you did. Anyways, Thanks so much for your review!)  
_

**

* * *

**

**Auron's Fan: **_omg! Seymour! (pulls out mini pocket machine guns)lol, nice chappie...and poor RIkku! Wakka was twice the jerk as usually! (goes on wakka skin ripping off rage) LoL. anyway,...i'm hungry. looks for food sees Wakka eats Wakkanummy.not tasty tho. thanks for the review you gave me, and update soon!_

_(...Ah, I guess you just ended chapter 23 before it could begin.In the fact that you killed, or are about to kill Seymour You know your right, Wakka is twice the jerk to Rikku. (that wasn't entirely intentional. I ment for Wakka to be a jerk, but for him to be that much of a jerk...is a suprise to even me!) You are welcome for the review! (and I guess if your reading this...I've already update. Thanks so much for the review!)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: Jyscal's Will (Macalania- Temple)**

Upon entering the temple, they were greeted with a festive scene, as though they had been expecting Yuna to say "Yes" to Maester Seymour's proposal all along.

Shelinda ran up to Tidus looking very cheerful. "Isn't it wonderful! Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna getting married!"She said in an excited voice, as if Yuna and Seymour getting married was a dream come true to her. "I couldn't possibly be more excited, even if it was my own wedding!" she added.

Tidus looked around the room, and was very dissappointed when he didn't see Yuna, or Seymour. "Oh, by the way...Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna went into the Cloister of Trails together a few minutes before all of you arrived." Shelinda added when she caught the look of dissappointment on Tidus's face.

* * *

Suddenly a scream was heard from the other side of the temple. A girl wearing preistesses' robes came running out of one of the rooms. She collasped to her knees.

When Tidus and the others ran over to see what had happened, all the girl coudl say was, "A sphere, In Lady Yuna's belongings! Lord Jyscal was on it!" in a panic, as she pointed toward the room that she had just run from.

They all wented the room, to find the sphere lying on the ground. Tidus bent down and hit the play button, once everyone had gotten into the room.

The sphere showed a raining place, quiet possibly the Thunderplains. Jyscal Guado, stood there looking directly at the screen.

"I am about to tell you the unclouded truth..about my son, Seymour." He began.

He then continued on, "His mind had become twisted, and I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is dangerous to everyone, and everything. If he is not stopped he will bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will soon leave this world, killed by my own son." He said. He hung his head, and let out a long dissappointed sigh before he went on.

"But It isn't his fault. I was not wise enough, I could not protect him and his mother from the world an it's cruelty. Because of this, he has suffered and become twisted. Because I blame myself for this, I will accept death, as punishment for my deeds." he said in a very depressed and sad tone.

"He then became quiet for a minute. He looked directly at the screen, and approached it. "Who ever is watching this, I beg of you to stop Seymour! Stop my son!"

The sphere shut off just right after this.

* * *

"Wonderful" Auron said, rubbing his forehead and sighing.

"Yunie is going to be alright, isn't she?" Rikku asked in a very concerned voice.

Auron laughed a bit and then walked out of the room. Over his shoulder he gave the answer.

"Without us, no..she doesn't stand a chance of trying to stop Maester Seymour..if that is what she has been planning to do."

Kimahri glanced at everyone in the room, and then ran out of the room with Rikku following behind him. Tidus made an attempt to leave, but Wakka stopped him.

"You're not really going with them are you?" he asked, as Tidus and Lulu started to leave the room.

"The least we can do is hear Maester Seymour out on this.." Lulu said turning and looking at her husband with a serious look on her face. Wakka's face showed protest, and then defeat. He followed them out of the room, and into the cloister of trials.

* * *

"Kimahri and Rikku are uphead...Go." Auron said as he approached them at the entrace of the icy tunnel/cloister of trials.

Tidus nodded and then took off down the tunnel toward where he knew, that Seymour would be.

Wakka groaned and put his hand on his forehead. "No, way this is happening."

Lulu crossed her arms and then approached her husband. "If Maester Seymour is truely at fault, then Lord Jyscal's will must be carried out." she said.

When they reached the room before the chamber of the fayth, Seymour was there, as they had guessed. He was looking intently at the door, with a smirk on his face, he and the two guado accompanying them waited patiently.

"Seymour!" Tidus shouted, loudly. His voice echoed all around the room. Seymour raised an eyebrow and then glanced over his shoulder at Tidus.

He shook his head and then looked back at the door, giving an annoyed grunt. He then shook his head again.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the Fayth." He said annoyed.

Tidus glared.

"Make me!" He shouted threateningly.

Seymour turned around and looked directly at Tidus with his pale blue-gray eyes. He smirked, and then walked down the steps toward him.

Tidus glared harder, and flinched a bit, as Seymour approached him.

Seymour turned and looked at Rikku for a second. "They let filth like _you_ in the temple?" He asked. Rikku bit her lip, and tried to look boldly at Maester Seymour, instead of terrified.

* * *

After a few seconds, the chamber doors opened. Yuna stood there looking shocked at the sight she saw.

"Why?" she asked in shock.

"Yunie...We saw Jyscal's sphere..." Rikku said taking a step toward her cousin.

Auron looked directly at Seymour, a cold death-glare on his face. He remained silent.

Kimahri spoke for him. "You killed him, Your own father." he growled darkly.

Seymour smirked. He then turned and looked at Yuna. He continued to smile at her for a few minutes. "Surely you knew of these things did you not Lady Yuna?" He asked.

Yuna nodded. She was making noises like she wanted to say something, but the words were either caught in her throat, or she couldn't think of the words , or how to say them.

Seymour nodded then asked Yuna. "Then why did you come here with me?"

Yuna bit her lip. "I came..." She began. She seemed to have lost all courage, for a minute. She was silent for that minute. Then she found the courage, as she boldly said, "I came to stop you!"

Yuna looked directly at Seymour, who was now standing on the other side of the room as she spoke.

Seymour nodded, like he understood what Yuna was saying. "Then you came to punish me?" He asked with an evil sneer.

He held out his hand a bit, as if he wanted Yuna to take hold of it. Yuna backed away, seeing the look on Seymour's face.

* * *

"Pity." Seymour sighed as he watched Yuna back away from him. He stepped forward toward Yuna, wearing an evil look on his face.

Yuna's guardians stepped infront of her , to block seymour from reaching her. They all had fierce looks on their faces, threatening to harm Seymour if he even layed an ugly finger on Yuna.

Seymour smirked and crossed his arms. "Ah, of course..you are all guardians. Your one job is to 'Protect the summoner, even at the cost of one's life' how admirable." He said glancing around from guardian to guardian.

The two guards accompanying Seymour stepped up beside him.

Seymour raised his arm, and looked at the sky for a minute, he then brought his arm back down, his weapon had appeared out of no where, he looked ready to fight.

"Well, I see. If you are offering your lives, then it shall be I who shall take them." He said, not sounding the least bit angry.

Yuna's guardians didn't even so much as gasp. They just stayed in front of Yuna, with threating glares, and their weapons out ready to fight.

Yuna glanced around. "I trust my guardians with my life. I know they would die for me if they had to, but..they are also my friends, and I cannot allow my friends to be hurt or killed. I will not stand by and watch you hurt them." She said looking angry.

She drew out her weapon and then faced Seymour looking very angry. "I will fight with them against you!" she said very sternly. She glanced over to Tidus to see if she had his approval of being in the battle, and if she had said the right words.

Tiuds smirked and gave Yuna a quick thumbs up and a nod, as if to tell Yuna, "Alright!"

Wakka, was still in shock that Maester Seymour was doing this. "Maester Seymour!" He shouted, but was ignored by Seymour as the battle started.

* * *

"I knew you were bad news the first time I layed eyes on you!" Tidus said angerily toward teh beginning of the battle.

Seymour sniffed loudly and then teasingly said, "Oh? My sincerest appologies." This just made Tidus pissed off.

Yuna spoke next. "You may be a Maester, but what you have done is unforgivable, so I will still fight!" She said glaring at Seymour. You could practially see her anger burning in her eyes.

"It is beautiful the way your eyes burn with resolve." Seymour said as Yuna had finished speaking.

Wakka made an attempt to talk to maester seymour again. Seeing no one was _really_ attacking.

"Maester Seymour, we must stop this!" He shouted. Seymour was silent, as he ignored Wakka once again. He was mainly focused on Yuna and Tidus, or he wasn't willing to waste time with what Wakka had to say.

* * *

"All this talk, is getting nothing done." Auron said loking at Yuna, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Yeah, These creeps are really annoying me. Let's kick their asses already! " Rikku said running foreward and attacking one of Seymour's guards

It took almost no effort, to take the two guards out. Once they had come really close to killing Seymour, the battle came to a halt.

Seymour summoned Anima out onto the feild. Yeah, that was really fair, was what every one was probably thinking at the time. All of them against a big giant Aeon that kicked thousands of fiends asses in Luca? Give me a break!

Surely, all of the Aeon that Yuna had were no match against Anima. The creature would annhilate all of them and the Aeons!

Tidus glanced around suddenly remembering where they were and where Yuna had come from. It was a chance that the new Aeon Yuna had recieved would be a bit more powerful than the others, hopefully.

He told Yuna as much, that the new Aeon might be able to take down Anima.

Yuna nodded and then summoned up the Icy Aeon, Shiva. This had had to be by far, the prettiest, and most human looking Aeon, ever.

The aeon attacked Anima with it's over drive attack, that took off a lost of damage on the mummy-looking Aeon, After a few turns the Aeon, Anima, hit its overdrive.

* * *

Everything went weird. Shiva sunk into the ground, to find herself in a hellish place. Something that looked like a beast inside Anima's shell was staring at Shiva. The creature had chains on its arms.

The monster let out a roar and then broke free of the chains, and started to pummel Shiva. Then after it did this for about five or six minutes it threw Shiva back up into the temple, sending her up to the ceiiling, to crash back down onto the ground and die.

Thankfully Yuna's last Aeon had done two things, one she had weaked the other Aeon considerably to where another Aeon could take it out easily, and she had made the Aeon use it's overdrive, which ment the gauge was completely empty.

Yuna summoned out her next to strongest Aeon, which was Ixion. Ixion just attacked Anima, and healed it's self. Soon, Anima was dissmissed from the battle.

They found themselves back to fighting Seymour again. Seymour was pissed because he was losing, and nearly dead.

"That power that defeated Anima! It will be mine!" He shouted angerily. He launched a magic spell at Ixion. Which unfourtunately turned out to be a thunder spell which only healed the lightening unicorn Aeon. This gave the Aeon its overdrive. Which Yuna commanded It to use, to take out Seymour.

* * *

After the attack was over, Seymour stummbled backward. He fell to his knees and then painfully looked up at Yuna who was standing over him now.

"You would pity me now?" he asked staring directly at Yuna. He then fell backward, drawing in his final breath, and died.

Yuna knelt down to Seymour's lifeless body, looking dissappointed. She closed his gray-blue eyes for him. She and the rest of them could not believe what they had just done.

The doors to the room opened. Tromell and two other people walked in. When they say Seymour's body they looked shocked.

"What..What happened here!" Tromell demaded looking at his dead leader.

Wakka groaned and shook his head in disbelief. Tidus walked foreward to try to explain to Tromell what happened, hoping they'd hear him out on it.

"It's not our fault, Seymour was going to kill us! " he said.

Tromell looked shocked. They were the ones who did that to his leader? Impossible! He couldn't believe that why would they do that?

Auron headed toward the door while Tromell looked on in shock. "Yuna, send him. " Auron said glancing over at Yuna.

Yuna nodded and started to send Seymour. She was stopped by Tromell, who refused to let her near Seymour's body. "Traitors! " He shouted looking furiously at Yuna, as he and the two other people hauled Seymour's deceased body out of the room.

Yuna dropped to her knees. She couldn't believe it, she had just become a traitor! Tidus looked around.

"We'll just explain to everyone what happened. They'll understand." he said, not so sure of the last thing he said.

Rikku sighed and shook her head. "Easier said than done." She muttered while she shot a glance over toward Wakka. She then shrugged.

Tidus crossed his arms and then glanced around. They decided to leave. and deal with the problem as it came up.

On their way out though, they were suprised to see the tunnel that had led them there was gone. Leaving nothing but a big giant puzzle that needed to be solved in order to get the tunnel back.

Thankfully though, this puzzel was fairly easy. It didn't take long for the puzzel to be solved and the tunnel above to be put back together. Although half way through one of the difficult parts Tidus felt rather frustrated and nearly gave up, until he figured out what it was he was supposed to do.

* * *

Coming out of the cloister, they were met by Tromell, and several other Guado warriors. All staring angerily at them .

Yuna pushed her way to the firont fo her guardians. She stared directly at them and said in a pleading voice. "Please...give us a chance to explain!"

Tromell looked questioned for a minute then shook his head and sternly said. " No need. I know what to tell the Maesters."

Auron raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Tromell, "Meaning?" He asked in a tone that didn't even sound half-way questioned.

Tromell motioned to the to the other Guado behind him. "Lord Seymour was the leader of teh Guado before he was a maester." He said, as if that was going to explain anything.

"You're not letting us go?" Tidus asked looking aroudn at the Guado and Tromell.

"Let you go! Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we let his murderers go!" Tromell said in an angry voice, the best he could do for his dull voice.

Rikku stepped up next to Yuna. She turned to her cousin and quickly said something that came to her mind.

"We can show them Jyscal's sphere!"

Tromell pulle the strange looking sphere out of no where. "You mean this?" He asked. He broke the sphere with his claw-like fingernails, before they had a chance to answer. "The Guado, take care of Guado affairs!" He said throwing the smashed peices behind him.

"Hey! We were just...I mean...Jyscal said in the sphere to..." Rikku said trying to talk to them, about why they did what they did. It didn't help because the evidence they had to support them, had just been shattered into a thousand peices.

Kimahri saw that they had no other choice than to break-through and tun as fast as they could to get away from the temple. because obviously now, they were no longer welcomed.

"Run!" He shouted pushing one of the Guado out fo the way. Everyone else followed him. toward the door and out of the temple. Just outside the temple they stopped.

* * *

"We safe?" Rikku asked, looking at the doors of the temple. Her question got answered a few seconds later, when dozens of Guado came busting out of the temple.

As they ran away from them, Wakka voiced his anger, by repeatedly saying, "I can't believe you guys got me dragged into this!"

To this Yuna's reply was, "Well, no one said you had to go with them.." Which only got a groan in reponse back from Wakka.

By the time they got to the lake, two of the Guado were still following them. They summoned up a big giant abobminabal snowman like feind.

Tidus and Yuna and the others fought it, and killed it. Just before it died however, it pounded the ground one hard time with its fists. This caused a massive tremor.

The Ice broke and made a wide break in the ice's surface.

Right where everyone was standing.

* * *

(_Well, finally got this chapter done, sorry it took me so long to post it. I haven't been to my grandparent's house in like weeks, plus for a few days, I wasn't able to log onto the internet. Anyways. I'll probably be writing a bit more in the next few days or so...because I'm on Christmas break from school. (and it's about freaking time too!) Can't wait to hear from you guys about this chapter!)_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Auron's Fan: **_hee hee...Seymour ass kicking... Very nice.. and you know what? blows up Wakka dense idiot. I don't know how Lulu married the idiot. Um...and now i'm hungry. goes off in search of food i hope you update soon!_

(_Yep...well that's one time to kill Seymour, and still...um...234,097,000 more to go! (Hehe..yeah right...sure feels like that though...even if it is like really only...3 more times. You'd think they'd stop being so shocked after the second time he came back...(Really after the first time...everytime he popped up I kept thinking..."Oh, god...not him again? Can't it be someone diffrent just once?") Actually, now that you are mentioning it...I'm starting to wonder how Wakka and Lulu got married.( Partly the reason why they are married in this fic...is my fault. But Even in this story it's a little too difficult to understand why they got married...hmm...good question.) Well, Thanks alot for the review alot! )_

**

* * *

**

**Sirius123: **_Yay! Great chappie! Wakka still seems like a jerk... Hmm, oh well. He will act like that during this next part... Ack, Down with Wakka! ANYWAYS... Please update! I look forward to yournext chapter!_

(_I'm very glad that you liked it. Wakka still seemed like a jerk? Hmm...Oh well. Anyways. here's the next chapter! Thanks alot for your review_!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: Under the Lake Ice (Macalania Lake)**

Tidus got to his feet several minutes later. His head hurt, horribly. He looked yp at teh sky, to see it blocked by a layer of ice very far above them. He shook his head. Getting out was going to be next to impossible.

He got to his feet, and walked over to where Wakka and Lulu were standing. Wakka was standing looking up at the top of the lake. "Rikku's bot the one to blame, if that's what your thinking." Tidus said as she watched Wakka turn and glare at Rikku, who was sitting on some of the ruins, across from Auron and Kimahri, and Yuna.

Tidus turned to Lulu. "Hm." was all she said to him. She didn't really have the words to say, she needed time to think.

Tidus nodded and then walked over to the others. Rkku was in the middle of a conversation with Auron. "I'm sure Yunie is okay, I mean she's breathing fine and all." She said jerking her heard toward where Yuna was laying.

Auron turned and nodded then asked Tiuds. "How are Lulu and Wakka?" Tidus crossed his arms and then looked over his shoulder back toward Lulu and Wakka.

"Wakka's still in shock, cna't really blame him. Lulu, she's okay...at bit speechless...but she seems to be the same as always."

Rikku sighedand propped her head up on her fist. "She's so together, and all grown up!" She said in admiration.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you." Auron said, obviously talking about when tehy were on the Thunderplains.

Rikku took the hint he was joking, and decided to play along.

"Well, just give me five or six or years: She said with a smirk on her face. She then turned to Tidus and asked,

"Right Tidus?"

* * *

However Tidus didn't want to anser the question. He turned to Kimahri to ask a question. 

Hey, Kimahri how do we get out of here, you suppose?" He asked the big furry blue cat-like creature (yeah, I started to notice how much like a cat, and not like a dog Kimahri looks.) Kimahri pointed up toward the ice overhead.

Rikku got to her feet and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Don't change the subkect!" She said in an amost serious tone.

Kimahri continued on with what he was saying. "Maybe we climb." He said looking up at the ice, then around and the ruins. Rikku turned to him, wearing the same look she had before.

"If Tidus can't change the subject, then neither should you Kimahri!" She said still with the almost serious tone in her voice.

"Only those who try will become." Auron said walking slightly past them. They had forgotten Auron was there for a minute, until he spoke, so Rikku and Tidus jumpped a bit in suprise.

Rikku scratched her heard and looked confused. What did he mean by, "Only those who try will become?" Why did Auron sound lik and old man when he said that?

Tidus though he understood what AUron ment. "I think Auron means you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu." he said, explaining it to Rikku.

"Oh! I will!" Rikku said nodding vigerously, and sounding cheerful. She then glanced over at Kimahri, who looked ready to say something.

"Kimahri think RIkku should say Rikku." he said looking directly at Rikku. This once again, put Rikku into a state of confusion.

"You sayin' I'll bever be like Lulu? Kimahri That's soo mean!" She said somewhat angerily, but still her voice held a hint that she was only joking. Apparently she ahd thought that was what Kimahri had ment. That there was no chance in Spira that Rikku was ever going to be like Lulu, ever. This made Tidus start laughing.

* * *

Wakka approached them, looking annoyed. "How can you laugh at a time like this!" He asked in a tone of voice than matched his facial expression. 

Just as he said that Yuna woke up, and got to her feet. Tidus decided to take a seat on the ruins, that Yuna had just got up from.

Yuna, why did you really agree to marry maester Seymour?" Lulu asked approaching Yuna.

Yuna turned and looked up at the ice. "I wanted to confront Maester Seymour, about the murder of his father, to find out why he did what he did. I also wanted to convice him to turn himself into Yevon's judgement." She said quietly.

Lulu crossed her arms and looked a bit confused. Yuna wanted to do all of that, in exchange for marriage? She guessed it was important to Yuna, so if marriage was what it would have took, then that was what Yuna was going to do.

Yuna sighed and looked down at the water around her ankels. "But when I asked him, he said nothing." she said dissapointed.She was looking very sad. She crossed her arms and sadly said. "I don't think it was worth it now." She said in a quiet voice.

* * *

"Enough." 

Auron had said this, making everyone look at him. He continued on to say. "Dwelling on the past and on things you should have done, is futile." He continued on. He was looking very sternly at Yuna.

Rikku put her hands on her hips and looked directly at Auron. "You don't have to say it like _that_! Yunie's been though a really tough time, you being insensitive isn't going to help her get over it." She said, in a serious tone. Auron glanced over at her and asked,

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?"

He had asked it a bit harshly, that it made Rikku look a bit angery herself. SHe turned to Yuna and then sighed. "He...didn't have to say it like that ." She groaned.

Auron turned and looked at Yuna too. "Our immediate concern is your pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?" He asked more nicely than he had, not but a few minutes ago.

Yuna nodded she was willing to continue her pilgrimage. She wasn't going to let this one incident stop her. She looked a bit concerned though. She looked at the bottom of the temple nearby.

"Do you think that Yevon will allow it?" She asked in a tone of deep concern.

Auron stared directly at Yuna and said, "The fayth are the ones who decide whether a summoner can continue with their pilgrimage. Not the temples, or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us, then we will defy Yevon and fight against them if we must."

This suprised everyone! Auron, the legendary guardian, who guarded a summoner who believed in Yevon until his death, was saying they would defy Yevon if they had to?

"I can't believe you said that!" Rikku said staring at Auron in disbelief.

"Sir Auron! What's gotten into you? Have you gone mad!" Lulu asked in total shock, her eyes wide in pure disbelief that Auron had really said what he had said.

Wakka crossed his arms. "Count me out." He said. Everyone turned and looked at him now. He was still looking annoyed. It seemed like nothing was going to change his facial expression. It must have gotten stuck like that on his face.

"It's not like I ever liked maester Seymour, I'll never forgive him for killing lord Jyscal, and trying to kill us all too. But the bunch of us going against Yevon. That's crazy!" He explained.

"The temples won't see that the fayth are the ones to decide if Yuna can continue her pilgrimage or not. Not after what we did to Maester Seymour. Se will have no other choice than to defy Yevon." Lulu said turning to her husband.

* * *

Yuna looked up at the temple and then around to her guardians. "Well, our next stop is Bevelle anyways. We can speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way I can think of." She said. 

Wakka nodded, agreeing with Yuna. Yuna glanced over to Auron. "So it is decided." Auron stated after a few minutes of sclience from the others.

"Will you come with us Sir Auron?" Yuna asked, a look of question on her face.

Auron chuckled and then nodded, smirking. "I am the troublemaker after all." He said in a less serious tone of voice. Obviously, things needed to be lightened up among them all.

Tidus nodded, agreeing with Auron. "Yeah, you can always count on good ol' Auron to complicate things." He said in a very cheerful voice, glancing over at Auron, then to everyone else.

Rikku nodded then stepped foreward. "Yeah! Kimahri roars...and Auron runs off..and I.." Rikku begun to say But she was cut off by Auron. What the hell was she saying? Auron wasn't looking at Rikku, but he was smirking.

"I never asked you to follow me."

Tidus smiled and then glanced around, "But that's what friends are for!" He said. He turned to Rikku and cheerfully asked, "Right?"

Rikku nodded then started laughing. Her laughing caused everyone else to start laughing. Well almost everyone was laughing, Wakka had a questioned look on his face.

"You must have nevers of steel or something!" He commented looking around at them. He then added almost immediately after, "How can you act like nothing is wrong?"

Lulu put her hands on her husband's shoulders. "You're too edgy...Listen to the Hymn and relax" She said closing her eyes and listening to the hymn coming from the temple.

* * *

When Tidus asked Lulu about the hymn, he found out that the fayth were the ones singing it. He had no idea that Fayth could sing. But it did make sense, because the last time he heard the hymn, right outside the chamber of the fayth in Kilika, no one was around to sing it, and he really had no idea who ws singing, or where it was coming from. 

He then walked over to Auron, who had gone off away from the group. Auron was looking like he was thinking about something.

"Jecht used to sing this song..."

Tidus nodded. True, Jecht sung the hymn, over and over. He always sung it horribly off key, so it didn't sound near ar good as the song he heard now.

"Another trait you and he share." Auron said after a few seconds. Tidus raised an eyebrow. He remembered back to that time Auron had caught him singing the hymn. He had a sudden flash-back to that time.

* * *

His memory took him back to Zanarkand. Probably a few motnhs before it was attacked by Sin. 

Tidus, who is still 18, was sitting out next to his house with his bare feet dangling in the water. He was humming the hymn to himself, rather loudly.

**"I had heard the song before, several times, but didn't know the words. Heck, I still don't know them! But there I was humming. I didn't know anyone had been listening. Until I spotted Auron." **

Auron was leaning up against the side of the house staring ath the water, a look of thought on his face. He was going into deeper thought with a sad expression on his face, the longer Tidus sang.

"**I think Auron might serious have been homesick, after all he had been away from Spira for 10 years. Zanarkand was a completely new world for him, and he was probably finding it difficult to adjust to living there."**

Tidus glanced up and quit singing. "_Eesh_." he said, when he saw the 16 year old sitting there, listening. "_Can't I get a little privacy_?" He said, speaking to Auron.

"_I'm sorry, but I heard you singing. I couldn't help but to listen. It reminded me of Spira_." Auron said snapping back to reality, taking note Tidus had been talking to him.

"_Right, your not from Zanarkand." _Tidus stated looking at the teenager, who had returned to looking into the water.

_"That song. It ws sung in Spira too. I remembered not being able to go anywere in Spira, and not hear that song being sung" _Auron said in a quiet voice.

"_Also..My mother, used to sing this song to me, everynight..that I could remember.., to help me fall asleep. Well, everynight until she was murdered." _The teenager added very quietly under his breath. He didn't think that Tidus could hear him.

Tidus glanced over at Auron. He just had to ask.

"You homesick?"

Auron's reply, before he walked way was simple.

"Maybe."

**"Of course Auron was homesick. Who wouldn't be? Being in a stange land for 10 years, and not ebing able to go home. I know he was homeick, even if he never said it. But If you looked at him and caught a glimpse of the look in his eyes...you could tell. I always teased him. Saying the only reason he was homesick was because of that girl in the picture. But with how Auron is, that probably wasn't the reason at all." **

* * *

Suddenly it occured to Tidus, how did Auron end up in Spira if the Zanarkand he knew was like a thousand years in the past? 

He asked Auron this, only to have Auron stare at him the facial expression that either said, "Take a guess." or "I'm not telling you anything." Which does sound hard to believe that someone could have mixed facial expression like that, but Auron some how managed it.

"Was it Sin?" Tidus asked taking Auron's facial expression to say option number one. With Auron's sclience, continuing Tidus just let himself guess that was the reason, even if he wasn't so sure.

Everything had gone silent. No one talked or made a noise. Tidus's stomach had the sudden feeling something bad was going to happen again. This time more than just his stomach hinted at this. The hymn. That's when everyone realized it. THe Hymn had stopped. It no longer echoed through the lake from the temple. The ground began shaking, as if a giant creature was awakening from sleep, and they were ontop of it.

Actually, they were ontop of a big massive creature! The ground they had landed on after falling through the ice was Sin. When the hymn had stopped, Sin awoke from its peacefulness, of sleep.

As Sin awoke, the toxin became active. The toxin was the sheild that normally encased Sin where ever he went. When it activated, covering Sin's body. There wasn't much of a chance of avoiding it.

In a large powerful blast, as the Sin toxin reached them, they all fell to the ground out of conciousness. Except for Tidus, who had a funny, fuzzy feeling in his head. He looked at his hands, at the pyreflies that rose up from the ground. He could feel his old man's presence there in Sin, for the first time ever.

Tidus glanced around at his friends, all unconcious, laying everywhere. He then stared at where the temple of macalania had been.

* * *

"You were listeing to the song, weren't you?" 

He spoke to Sin, believing that it was Jecht. He didn't give anythought to whether or not Sin could hear him, or even understand him anymore. He just gelt that if it was Jecht, that if it was his fatehr, he would have been able to hear him, no matter what.

Sin made a stange noise, that was too hard to describe. It signalled to Tidus that Jecht had a reason for showing up. That there was something he had to say to Tidus.

"What is it this time?" TIdus asked looking staight ahead at the sky. He spoke so quietly that he was suprised. mentally. He had bever in his life spoken like this to his own father.

What ever Sin had to tell Tidus, he couldn't use words. SO the only way was to send Tidus iamges and try to make him piece together what he was trying to say.

Tidus blacked out. His maind took him into a dream.

* * *

He found himself in Zanarkand, looking like it had before Sin's arrival. 

"Zanarkand..."Tidus mummbled to Sin. Suddenly it occured to Tidus. His father was homesick.

The image turned to a scene of four blitzballs placed together outside the home Tidus reconized as his own home. Then to an image of teh old Blitzball Team. "That's not your world anymore. You're Sin now." Tidus said, half to himself.

Once again the image changed. Now Tidus's mother, and a very young Tidus were standing there. Tidus shook his head. "Mom's dead...and I'm older now you know." He told Sin.

Once again, and for the final time, the scence before Tidus's eyes changed.

The scence was now of Jecht, standing infront of a door somewhere that Tidus couldn't reconize.

"I'll find a way to end this." Tidus said in a whisper.

"I promise."

* * *

(_Well...there we go, a new chapter! Well, we won't be waking up on Bikanel Island in our next chapter. What will be the next chapter? Just take a guess, and see if you were right in the next chapter! I hope that you liked this chapter. Of course if you didn't I won't be dissapointed..)_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Mysterious Digidreamer's note: **_Okay guessed what the this chapter is about yet? If you guess that I was going to do this chapter over one of the other 9 Jecht spheres...(yeah, 9..since my whole Macalania Woods Chapter included the first one.) Then you are correct. I'm only writing it..because I thought it would be fun to write, and they were one of my favorite things in the game, so I thought..why not write a few chapters? These chapters are going to be written like as if no one was recording them. (Although...the mention of a sphere camera being used will come up.) These chapters will pop up at random times in the story..(okay..so I did actually plan which chapters I wanted to put these spheres on..) Anyways I hope that you all like them. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: "No one expects us to succeed" (Jechtsphere #2)**

Jecht rolled over in the jail cell, and groaned at the ceiling. It was too dull and cramped in the cell. He was trying to recall why they had put him there.

Oh yeah, that's right...He has told some people he was from Zanarkand, and that mean lady had called the police or something on him, for telling her kid that he was from Zanarkand, when the little kid had asked. The little kid seemed to believe him, and believe he wasn't crazy...too bad his mommy hadn't thought that as well. The police had arrived, and found the alcohol, that he always carried with him for comfort.

They decided that he really was as crazy as the lady had told them, and they carried him off here. Which is were he had been for the last few hours. Alone in a cramped cell, and listening to the sounds of a "sphere-recorder" buzzing annoying as it supposedly recorded him.

He heard someone enter the room and approach him. But with all the noise, he wasn't so sure. Until a voice spoke from the other side of the bars.

"Is this him?"

After that another voice, of a guard, said, "Careful, he's a wild one!" in a mean voice.

* * *

Jecht rolled over and from behind the bars of the cell he saw and odd looking man, looking in on him.

"Who are you?" Jecht asked out of curiosity.

The man did not answer. Instead he asked Jecht, "You are theman from Zanarkand, or so rumored to be from Zanarkand, who goes by the name of Jecht, are you not?

Jecht raised an eyebrow then got to his feet. What ever this guy said was really annoying him. Maybe it was just the confusing way he said it. Or it was just he had been in this place for son long that he was just agitated, and a little easily annoyed.

"What of it?" Jecht asked leaning with his shoulder against the bars.

* * *

At that moment a young boy with hair as black as the color of a raven's feather's, wearing red and black, came into the conversations.

"Watch your tounge." He said in a almost treatening voice.

Jecht smirked. How very funny. That little boy was threatening him? Ha! If there was one thing that really amused Jecht, this would be it. The kid had to be like what, five? Six? Seven? "Cute Kid." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth to the man.

The man glanced from Jecht to the little kid. "Forgive me, I know it must sound as if I am rude. You did ask a question first, and I did not answer it. I am Braska, a Summoner."

Jecht raised his eyebrow. Yeah? So what did it matter to him? Well, true, he had asked. But honestly he didn't care. It was just one of those questions that people ask, other people who they've never met.

"I soon leave on a pilgrimage, to Zanarkand and would like you to join me, as my guardian." Braska said keeping his eyes on the side of Jecht's face. Knowing mentioning Zanarkand would get the man to react.

Jecht turned and looked suprised. Braska saw this and continued on. "It will be a dangerous trip, but if we do reach Zanarkand, my prayers will be answered. Also, you might be able to go home, I think."

Braska then gave Jecht a look as if to say, "Well, what do you say?"

Well, so far two good things came from this. One was simple, if he said yes, he'd be outta this place. Two, he might be able to go back to Zanrakand. However that was a big, _might_.

* * *

Well, atleast on the positively-for-sure side he'd be able to get out of there. He agreed to be Braska's guardian with out much of a thought on what a summoner was or was suppossed to do, or even what a guardian's job was.

Braska raised his eyebrow. Then he nodded. "Well, alright then." He then turned to see if the other person, the little boy, had something to say.

The boy was wearing a look of protest. "Are you sure you want this drunkard, as a guardian?" He asked, looking in at Jecht with protest and uncertainty.

This pissed off Jecht. Normally he wouldn't get pissed off to the point of wanting to hit a little kid, but he felt like after being called a drunkard, by a little kid, he could make an exception.

"Hey, Braska, your son's got quiet a mouth on him. Let him step in here and say that again!" He said glancing at Braska for the first part of the sentencethen glaring at the little kid for the last part.

Braska sighed. "He's not my son. He's my guardian, like you are. I guess I should have introduced you to him. This is Auron." He said putting his hand on his head and then glancing at Jecht then to Auron. Who were having a glaring match with each other as he spoke to them. He then turned to Auron.

"What does it matter? You've handled being around drunken warrior monks in the past. What makes Jecht, any diffrent from them?" He asked the six year old.

This only got a stare from Auron. "Yeah, but I didn't have to travel across Spira with them." Is what it appeared to be said through Auron's stare, and then sudden glance back to Jecht.

"Besides, no one belives that I, a summoner, formerly wed to an Al Bhed, who is the father of a half Al Bhed daughter, could defeat Sin. No one expects us to be successful. This is what they say."

Auron stared directly at Braska. But said nothing. Ture, the rumors he had been hearing since the day Braska had become a summoner, were that Braska and he, were going to fail miserably.

* * *

But those were just rumors! Rumors weren't true, most of the time. Auron wanted the rumors to be false, but he also prayed they'd be true, a bit.

If the rumors were false, then Braska was going to succeed, and would prove everyone wrong by bringing the Calm, but it would mean that Braska would reach Zanarkand, and get the Final Aeon. But then he'd...well, Auron didn't want to think about it.

If the rumors were true, then Braska would fail, and that would mean some one else would have to bring the Calm. The problem with this, as Auron saw it, would be the way that they failed. It would notbebecause Braska gave up. It would be because they all died.

If Braska died, because Auron had failed to protect him, Auron knew he'd have no where to go. He was too young to be living on his own, and he couldn't go back to the Al Bhed. If the Al Bhed heared about it, they'd never allow him back. Acutally, he wasn't so sure he would even be allowed to go back there in the first place. Even if Braska had died, andhe was forced to return.

* * *

"Let's show them they're wrong Auron." Braska said with a smile on his face. "Imagin, the delightful irony it would be if a summoner wed to an Al Bhed, a man from Zanarkand, and a child, who was thrown out of the temple for speaking Al Bhed, beat Sin and brought about the Calm!" Braska said cheerfully.

Auron nodded. It would be rather ironic. In the past the other summoners and their guardians were all people who believed in Yevon fully. They had been priests, all married to women who weren't Al Bhed, or they weren't married at all. None of them could speak, or comprehend Al Bhed, and probably looked upon them as if they weren't human, but rather as some degusting creature.

"It would be almost as ironic as when Lady Yocun defeated Sin." Braska stated half to him self, than to anyone else. A smile on his face.

True, Auron had forgot about that. Lady Yocun was the current High-Summoner. Everyone had expected her to fail, just like they were expecting Braska to fail. The only reason they expected her to fail was because, they couldn't get over the fact that she had been a Crusader, before she had become a summoner.

But she had proved them all wrong, like Braska was planning to do. She reached Zanarkand, and obtained the Final Aeon, and defeated Sin. Bringing peace back to Spira, temporarily.

Auron knew that if he, Braska, and Jecht, were succesful at defeating Sin, people would forget they had even doubted them.

* * *

But after that, the Calm would end after a while. A new summoner would step up to face Sin. Perhaps they would be doubtful of the new summoner's abilities to defeat Sin, until they did defeat Sin.

Auron glanced over to Jecht. Maybe that's what pushed Braska to come here to get Jecht. The need to prove everyone wrong.

"_HEY_! Stop standing there talkin' and get some one to get my ass _outta_ here!" Jecht shouted interrupting Braska and Auron's thoughts.

Braska turned and nodded. "Right. Sorry." He said turning and walking out of the room to go fing the person who had the keys to the cell. This left Auron and Jecht together. They passed the time by just glaring at each other.

Once Jecht had been freed, and they had left. Jecht turned to Braska, to thank him for coming and getting him out of there.

* * *

"Remember. Once we leave Bevelle, I'm leaving my life in you and Auron's hands until we reach Zanarkand." Braska said glancing at Jecht and Auron. He then turned and looked down the bridge leading out of Bevelle.

"Hey, Braska. I've been meaning to ask, what's a summer-ner anyways?" Jecht asked after a few seconds.

Auron sighed, he looked over at Braska as if to say, "You still so sure you want him as a guardian?" He then shook his head, and started smirking out of amusement due to the question Jecht had asked. Braska began to explain to Jecht what a summoner was. Auron looked back at Jecht. With Jecht as a guardian. This was going to be some pilgrimage.

_

* * *

_

_(Well...there is Chapter 25. I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors in this. I hope that it was Alright, and I look foreward to hearing from you. Chapter 26...we're finally going to be in Bikanel. Although, that chapter might take a while to post up. Because it's really long...in my note book..it's like 8 full pages front and back, and my hand-writing is really kinda small. Atleast that is what everyone keeps telling me.oh well. I hope that you liked this chapter! Oh, by the way. since we're not allowed to respond to our reviews in the chapter anymore, I might be updating a lot more quickly, for awhile, just thought you should know.) _


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

(**Author's note:** _All of the Al Bhed lines in this chapter or an any of the following chapters I had to translate from English, using my own memory. So please forgive me if a few letters here and there aren't the correct Al Bhed letters_.)

**Chapter 26: Unexpected Stop (Sanubia Desert- Bikanel Island)**

Tidus awoke to a painful nose full of water, as he came around to conciousness, bringing himself out of the drowned man's position. That seemed a bit fimilar to him.

When he looked around he saw nothing but endless desert around the little oasis where he had awoke at. He glanced behind him to see open ocean through a gap in the rocks.

"I'll forgive you for this, this time, if you'll try to be good for awhile, okay?" Tidus said to the open ocean where he knew Sin had left from.

He got out of the water and started on his way toward the desert, looking to see if Sin had dropped the others off here too.

Just as he set foot on the sands, he got attacked by one of the local feinds. A large black bird, that looked very hungry.

He tried to fight it, but it was way stronger than him. He was nearly killed with suddenly...

"Tidus looks like he in trouble, Kimahri help!"

Kimahri rushed into the battle, and gave Tidus a potion. They managed to weaken the enemy, just before Lulu came and blasted it away with her magic.

"Are you two alright?" She asked approaching them. Tidus and Kimahri nodded, signalling to Tidus that they were fine. Lulu nodded, showing to them that she was glad to hear that.

Tidus was glad to see Lulu and Kimahri both. But just them alone wasn't going to make him feel very much relieved. When Yuna was found, he'd feel much better.

"You find any of the others?" He asked, hoping that they had.

But unfourtunatly the response to this question wasn't what Tidus had hoped for. "No. We've been searching for hours. No one's turned up. Not Wakka, not Rikku, not Sir Auron, not Yuna, no one..just you." Lulu said shaking her head sadly.

* * *

The three of them proceeded though the desert, searching for any sign of the others. Eventually, they came up across Wakka, who was leaning against a broken machina. He was beaten up, and looking terrible, and grumpy. Lulu let out an audiable sigh of relief when she saw her husband.

She rushed over to him pulled out a potion, and forced it down his throat. "You're alright...I'm so glad. I was worried you had gotten killed!" She said in one breath, as she smiled at her husband.

"Ah, It'd take more than Sin, and a machina ambush, to kill me!" Wakka said bravely. Lulu gave her husband a strange look. She knew he was just showing off.

"I'm gonna guess that you don't have a clue where Yuna is either do you Wakka?" Tidus asked. Wakka nodded and then looked down at the sand dissapointed.

"Kimahri hope we find Yuna. Kimahri hope that Yuna will forgive Kimahri for not being very good guardian." Kimahri said shaking his head and looking very dissapointed at the sand beneth his feet.

Tidus looked over at Kimahri. "It's not your fault Kimahri. We're going to find her." he said to the Ronso, as he reached up and put his hand on Kimahri's shoulder.

"We should go look for the others. It's probably a good idea to try to find them before nightfall. Who knows what type of feinds, or machina come out then." Wakka said getting to his feet. He helped Lulu to her feet, and then glanced around at Tidus and Kimahri.

* * *

Kimahri was squinting through the heat of the desert, off into the distance. Lulu, Wakka, and Tidus noticed that Kimahri was doing this. They all started looking off into the direction that Kimahri was staring in.

"Someone's over there...coming toward us!" Lulu said in suprise when the person that Kimahri had been trying to identify, was only a few yards away from them.

"Who is that?" Wakka asked trying to make his eyes focus on the person. But with the heat coming up from the ground that was hard to do. The person just remained blurry looking to him.

"It's Auron!" Tidus said at last when he reconized the red-coat the person was wearing.

Sure enough, when the person came up to them, it was none other than Auron. He was looking grumpy, like normal. When he joined up with the other four, he gave a glance around to all of them. But he said nothing.

"Auron, You haven't found Yuna, by any chance have you?" Wakka asked looking at the teenager. His face showed eagerness for good news.

Auron glanced at Wakka, and noticed the look his eyes. He shook his head. "No, can't say I've seen Yuna. But I did pass by Rikku awhile ago.." He said. He glanced over his shoulder back in the direction that he had come from.

"You left Rikku _alone_ out in the desert!" Lulu said in shock. Auron gave a breif laugh.

" Not exactly. I told her to _wait_ there, in case Yuna showed up between the time that I left to look for you guys and came back." He said shrugging a bit. He was smirking, as if he found it amuzing.

"Besides, Rikku can take care of herself." He added.

"Are you sure? I mean the feinds here are a bit difficult for Kimahri to handle, and Kimahri is a lot more stronger than Rikku. What if Rikku gets attacked?"Lulu asked looking a bit worried. Tidus found Lulu acting worried, abit strange. The desert heat must have really been getting to Lulu. Auron nodded in response to Lulu question.

"Eh! Who cares..if Rikku dies..that'll be one less Al Bhed the world will have to deal with." Wakka said crossing his arms, and glaring at the sand. Not noticing Auron, and even Tidus's clenched fists.

* * *

They didn't say much else before heading off into the desert once more. After about what seemed to be an hour of walking, they came across Rikku, sitting in the sand, looking really bored.

When she saw them she lept to her feet. "Hey, guys! I've got something to tell you all! I know where we are! But...I bet Auron's already told you all. He knows where we are too." She said cheerfully as she ran up to Tidus, Lulu, and Kimahri, giving them each a smile. She gave a quick glare to Wakka, just returning the glare he was giving her.

"No, Auron never tells us anything, remember?"Tidus said glancing over at Auron, and then to Rikku, with a smirk on his face.

"Anyways. I'll tell you all, but first things first...you have to promise not to tell anyone, anything that I tell you." Rikku said looking around threateningly to everyone except Auron.

She looked at Wakka's glaring face. She gave him a look that made Wakka stop glaring, he just gave an angry grunt.

"We're on Bikanel Island. In the Sanubia Desert, just to be specific. That's like thousands of miles from Macalania. So Sin carried us pretty far. Lucky for us, there is a place near by that should be able to help us. The Al Bhed call the place Home, It's not too far from here." Rikku said cheerfully looking around and the others.

She then looked over at Auron. "You remember right?" She asked. Auron nodded at the same time that Rikku nodded. Rikku then went on talking.

"There is always a possibility that Yuna might have been rescued by some of the other Al Bhed on the island, so we might find her there..and if not they might be able to help us search." Rikku said looking thoughtfully at the sky.

Wakka didn't like the idea that Yuna might have been rescused by the Al Bhed. "Don't you mean kidnapped?" He shouted angerily at Rikku. Rikku bit her lip and looked down at the sand.

"It doesn't matter if she was rescused or kidnapped, as long as she's safe." Tidus said turning and looking at Wakka.

Wakka shook his head. "Yuna ain't safe. Not in the hands of the Al Bhed!" He said crossing his arms and glaring once more. Tidus hoped that Wakka would stop acting like such a jerk. It was really annoying him.

"The Al Bhed wouldn't harm Yuna. The Al Bhed wouldn't hurt anyone for that matter, unless they absolutly had to.." Auron said not looking at Wakka or Tidus. He shook his head, as if he were thinking to himself abit.

* * *

"Excuse me! I was just saying that I was going to take you all there! If you don't tell anyone..especially Yevonites." Rikku said putting her hands on her hips and jummping into the conversation, that was starting.

"You accusing Yevon of something, again, this time?" Wakka said glaring at Rikku with an angry look on his face. Also with the slight hint of degust.

Rikku looked down at the sand, and kicked it a bit. If she told them, Tidus guessed, she'd have to be forced to recall a really terrible memory.

"Yevon did something _really _horrible to us Al Bhed. A long time ago." Rikku said quietly and softly.

"What...happen. what did Yevon do?" Lulu asked looking concerned at the Al Bhed girl in front of her.

Rikku shook her head. "I'd...rather not say. I don't want to remember it." she said. Lulu nodded, understandalbly.

"Well...what ever Yevon did. You Al Bhed must have deserved it." Wakka said harshly, staring at the top of Rikku's head.

"Wakka." Auron said calmly, getting Wakka's attention. Wakka turned around to see what Auron had to say to him.

* * *

Almost the instant he turned around, he found himself on the ground. His jaw hurting. Standing above him was Auron, breathing heavily, his fist outstretched. He didn't look to happy with Wakka at all.

Wakka rubbed his jaw. "Hey! What was that for?"He asked looking shocked.

"Wow...that was a pretty good hit. Didn't expect it to knock Wakka off his feet like that." Tidus said crossing his arms and looking at Wakka. He then glanced over at Auron. He had never seen Auron lose his temper in front of a bunch of people. He had never seen Auron hit anybody before.

Wakka must have done enough to push Auron to the breaking point.

Auron glanced over at Lulu. "Sorry about that." He said calmly, bringing the hand he had used to hit Wakka with, back to his side, and ran it through his black hair. He looked over at Wakka, who was getting back to his feet. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I got sick of you acting like a jerk, just because you found out that Rikku was Al Bhed. If you haven't realized it, Rikku and the Al Bhed are as human as anyone else, they deserve to be treated, and talked to in the same way. Also in case you haven't realized. Rikku does have feelings...that can be hurt. Besides, It's about time you realized that Rikku is the same person that you met while at the Moonflow, and got along fine with all the way to Macalania. You suddenly finding out she's Al Bhed, still makes her the same person. " Auron said turning away from Wakka and looking out into the desert as he spoke.

* * *

"Is..he defending me?" Rikku asked out of the corner of her mouth to Tidus. She was looking confused.

"I think he is. That's weird."Tidus replied back, out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is he feeling well?" Rikku asked looking over at Tidus.

Tidus shrugged. "Maybe the heat's getting to him, making him do strange things that he wouldn't normally do, like hit somebody, and be nice to someone." He said.

"Well, I hope he recovers...It's really kinda creeping me out." Rikku stated.

Auron glanced over his shoulder. "Rikku. Are you going to lead the way, or am I going to have to?" He asked.

Rikku ran ahead. "I'll do it. You'll get us lost." She said teasingly, as she took off through the desert, everyone else following close behind her.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Tidus had begun to wonder if Rikku really did know the way she was heading. Rikku's glances back to Auron, and her nervous laughs really didn't reassure Tidus any.

He hoped that Rikku would either find the way, or ask Auron to take over the lead. Tidus trusted Auron more with the task of leading everyone in the right direction, more than he was trusting Rikku right now. He hoped Rikku would do something or another before they all burnt up out there.

Thankfully it wasn't too much longer before Rikku took off up a sand dune. She reached the top and then turned back to them. "It's over here!" She shouted waving for them to follow her.

When they got up there, they saw Rikku staring in horror. They could hear gunfire going off in the distance. When they looked down from the sand dune they saw where the gunfire was coming from.

Feinds were flying around a large machina building. Everyonce in awhile, part of the building would emit an explosion, and crumble to the ground. People were fighting down there as well.

"Aurrie, come on! We've got to go help them!" Rikku said pulling at Auron's arm to get him to follow her. Auron nodded and the two off then took off toward the building, that Tidus and the others guessed was the Al Bhed's Home.

"Don't tell me Yuna's there!" Wakka groaned as he followed Auron and Rikku toward the building.

* * *

The other three followed behind wordlessly. Just as they got to the building, they witnessed a man get violently attacked. The feind was destroyed when the man shot at the feind, the same time it attacked him.

Rikku gasped, recongnizing who it was who had just gotten hurt. "Keyakku!" She cried as she ran up to the man. Auron walked up to Keyakku, and knelt down beside him.

Keyakku looked painfully up at the both of them. He began to speak. "R-Rikku? Auron?" He asked as if he couldn't believe who he was talking to. Rikku nodded.

"Who's attacking Home, Keyakku?" Rikku asked, with tears slipping from her eyes.

It was very weak when Keyakku's reply came, but he managed to say. "Y-Yev..on...G-Gua..do.." to them, before coughing up a lot of blood.

Rikku gasped. "**Rikku...E's kmyt dryd E, luimt caa oui, yht Auron, uha mycd desa. (**_Rikku..I'm glad I that I could see you, and Auron, one last time._)" Keyakku whispered to Rikku in pain.

Rikku shook her head. and fummbled in her pocket for a potion. "**Hu, Keyakku, tuh'd cyo '_mycd_' oui'na kuhhy meja..yht frah drec ec ujan...frah Home ec cyva...(**_No, Keyakku, don't say 'last' you're gonna live...and when this is is over...when Home is safe..)_" She began.

Keyakku gave a weak smile. "**Luimth'd cdyo yfyo luimt oui? E ghaf oui't lusa pylg..Auron. (**_Couldn't stay away could you? I knew you'd come back Auron.) _" He said looking up at Auron.

Auron smirked a bit. But it was a forced smirk. Everyone could tell. "**E kiacc cu.** (_I guess so.)_" He said looking at Keyakku.

Keyakku gave very weak laugh. "**Ha..ha...ec dryd ymm oui lyh cyo? Muugc mega oui dinhat uid du pa 'luum' yvdanymm...zicd yc E aqbaldat. (.**Ha...ha.._Is that all you can say? Looks like you turned out to be 'cool' after all...just as I expected.)_" he said

* * *

Rikku frowned. Keyakku coughed up more blood. "**Bmayca...Ramb dra udranc...(**_Please..Help..the others...)_" He said quietly. He then took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes. In a light sighing noise, Keyakku exhaled the last of his life and drifted off into death.

"Keyakku? Keyakku! No, don't die!" Rikku cried. She pulled a phoenix down out of her pocket. She used it on Keyakku.

But it didn't work. "Keyakku! Damn it!" Rikku screamed through tears as she beat Keyakku's dead body with her fist. Tears poured down her eyes. Auron closed his eyes and hung his head once pyreflies started coming from Keyakku's body.

"Was he saying that Yevon raged war on the Al Bhed?" Lulu asked in question as she looked around.

"**Fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra Summoner!** (_Wrong! Guado go for the Summoner!)_" A voice said coming toward them.

Rikku got to her feet. "**Vydran..Keyakku..Keyakku..ec tayt. (**_Father..Keyakku...Keyakku is dead.)" _She said talking to a bald headed man who was approaching them .

The man nodded but did not look like he would cry. "So you guys are the guardians that I've been told that Rikku made friends with? You here for your summoner?" He asked. They all nodded in response to both his questions.

"Well, then don't just stand there...come help kick those damn Guado out of here!" He said.

He turned and looked around at each of them. His eyes fell upon Auron last. A look of semi-shock spread over the bald man's face. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "**E cruimt'ja ghufh...**_(I should've known..)_" He muttered before turning around and heading into Home to help the others.

* * *

The others took off after him. Tidus, Auron and Rikku stayed behind. "Who was that?" Tidus asked looking at Rikku who was looking down at the ground.

"Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed." Auron said crossing his arms.

"My father." Rikku added.

Tidus looked over. "Come on guys" He said starting to run foreward.

Rikku looked upset. "Right. We have to save Yunie." She said.

Auron glanced over at her. "Not just Yuna, right?" He asked. Rikku nodded then took off at a run into Home.

* * *

The inside of Home was worse in condition than the outside. More than a dozen feinds ran and flew around in here. Pieces of the walls were semolished, and the ground was littered with the bodies of countless Al Bhed, and Guado.

The awful stench of human-beings burning in the fires, reached their noses the minute they set foot inside, making them want to throw up. But throwing up would mean you would have to look down. Looking down ment you'd see the pools of blood that ran past their feet in little currents like crimson streams.

"This is...terrible!" Rikku said, glancing around. She then glanced to Auron, to see if he had anything to say. But he didn't. He couldn't think of the words. All he could do was look on at the scene, wordlessly.

"What in Yevon's name are those blasted Guado thinkin?" Wakka asked glancing around at the disaster.

"**Ahh.. Drec pedac! **_(Ahh..This bites!)_" They heard Cid shout through the intercom system thing.

"**Vydran? Fryd? **(_Father? What?)" _Rikku asked loudly, so that Cid could hear her.

**"Rikku! Fryd dra ramm yna oui cdemm tuehk ib drana! Kad ouin pidd tufh du dra Summoner's Sanctum! Dra nacd uv ic yna tufh drana ymnayto...Fa'na kuehk du majam Home..dygehk dra feinds fedr ed! (**_Rikku! What the hell are you still doing up there! Get your butt down to the Summoner's sanctum! The rest of us are down there already..we're going to level Home..taking the feinds with it!)"_ Cid shouted back in shock.

* * *

Rikku gasped. "What did he say!" Wakka asked seeing that Cid had obviously said something shocking, or terrifying.

"We have to hurry.. to the Summoner's Sanctum!" Rikku said taking off at a run down one of the halls.

"Why?" Tidus asked glancing over at Auron.

"They're going to blow this place up. That's why." Auron replied, walking past Tidus. They all continued along the hallway until they caught up with Rikku.

"Rikku, the Summoner's Sanctum?" Lulu began to ask, but she cut off. RIkku was on her knees. sobbing at the ruins of the building, and the charred, and bloody object in her hands.

"This place..It's done for." Wakka pointed out. He crossed his arms, and looked down on Rikku crying.

"You're right Wakka...you were always right." Rikku said getting to her feet, and clutching the object she had been holding to her chest.

"We..Al Bhed.deserved what happend to us..and we deserved thid didn't we?" She asked, staring at Wakka through tears.

* * *

"No. They didn't deserve any of it. They didn't deserve what happend to them in the past..and they don't deserve any of this now."Auron said crossing is arms and staring semi-coldly at Rikku.

"What exactly happened..back then?" Lulu asked curiously. She figured that Rikku would be more willing to talk about it.

"Sin showed up on the island where we all used to live. It destroyed our village. No one was killed, amazingly, until Sin started leaving. I don't know what happened...but I remember seeing something in the sky. A bright..white light came from it, and smashed into the island..destroying it literally. There was nothing left. I remeber just floating out in the ocean for days, before going unconcious." She began, looking at the ground. They could see memories of that day passing by her eyes.

" When I woke up...I was here. My father had tracked down me and all the Al Bhed who had lived. Once everyone had recovered we started to plan to build this place. It was only the matter of months before we got it built." Rikku said looking around at the building that was going to ruin around her.

"We spent every day, for years, since we got it built making sure that Home was protected, and that our new home wouldn't get destroyed, or even touched by Yevon. But now..all our efforts..." Rikku began. She shook her head. She started to cry. She leaned up against Wakka and buried her face in his chest.

"Why did things have to turn out like this?" she cried.

* * *

They were all silent for awhile. Rikku backed away from Wakka.

"We should continue. Dad is waiting.." she said, taking off down the stairs.

"Wait! Rikku! The Summoner's Sanctum? What is it?" Tidus asked suddenly, stopping Rikku in mid-step.

Rikku looked down. "We bring Summoner's to the Summoner's Sanctum, and keep them safe. I know it's against the teachings but.." She then turned and looked directly at the others.

"I get why you did it." was the reply from Wakka.

"You kiddnapped Summoners, with good reason. But why now? Summoners have been around for as long as the Al Bhed, why are you now doing this?" Lulu asked

"Because of Yuna." Auron said, answering Lulu's question.

Rikku nodded. "Dad found out about Yunie's relations to Braska..and said that Braska's daughter..' shouldn't be putting her self in danger like her fool of a father did.' his words not mine. So he decided to kidnap Yuna, when he got the chance. But, he started to think..no Summoner needed to put themselves through danger, so he decided to kidnap them all, and bring them here to keep them safe." She explained to Tidus, who was still looking at her in confusion.

* * *

There was a silence among them for a few seconds.

"But that's what guardians are for, to protect the summoner from danger. If the guardians do their jobs the summoner will be safe."Tidus began.

He glanced around at the faces otehr the other guardians. He noticed that none of them were making eyecontact . "Right?" he asked.

No answer came from any of them. Something that Tidus needed to know, wasn't being said. He could just tell it, by the way the otehr guardians were acting. "Right!" He asked again sounding more angry than questioned.

Still no answer. They stayed in sclience for a few minutes until Kimahri looked around. "It's quiet." He said crossing his arms. He then turned and looked down the stairs leading to the Summoner's Sanctum. "Kimahri, leaves now."

He took off down the steps. Wakka followed, then Lulu, the two of them were followed by Auron. Rikku stayed behind

She stared at Tidus with a sad expression on her face for a minute. She then turned and quickly ran down the stairs.

* * *

" 'bout time you guys got here..I was about to level Home with you guys inside." Cid said greeting all of them. He glanced over at Auron, and looked displeased to see the teenager, then he turned and quickly changed his expression as he talked to the others.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked almost immediately when he got in the room.

"Not here, as you can see."

Dona approached them from behind Cid, not looking very happy, like normal

"They took her from the desert. One of the Guado troops that attacked us found her." Cid said crossing his arms and looking directly at Tidus and the others.

"Sir, If it is alright, We..Lady Dona and I, would like to perform the sending for the fallen Al Bhed." Isaaru said coming up behind Cid beside Dona.

Cid turned and raised an eyebrow. "it's the least we can fo for those who died protecting us." Isaaru said explaining what he was saying, to Cid.

Cid crossed his arms, he nodded and then quickly marched out of the room and into another one.

* * *

Tidus and the other stood in a little group and watched as Dona, and Isaaru performed the sending.

During this, Pacce, one of Isaaru's guardians, ran up to Tidus. He had a questioned look on his face. "The Al Bhed said the summoner's were being sacrificed...umm..what's sacrificed mean? The Al Bhed said it and said Summoners have to go on pilgrimages." He said/asked,

Tidus crossed his arms. "Why couldn't they trust guardians? Why are they trying to stop the summoner's pilgrimages?" He asked himself aloud.

"The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku shouted, attracting Tidus's attention to her.

"If Yunie gets to Zanarkand, she'll get the Final Aeon, and defeat Sin..."Rikku began, she was staring tearfully toward Tidus.

Tidus didn't understand. If Yuna got to Zanarkand, then she would get the Final Aeon, and defeat Sin. That would be good...wouldn't it?"

"..But after she beats Sin. Yunie could...she's going to..." Rikku cried. She couldn't get the last words out of her mouth.

"She'll die. The Final Aeon will not only kill Sin, but will kill Yuna not soon after." Auron stated with no emotion, as he watched Tidus's eyes widen and Rikku and everyone hang their heads.

Tidus's stomach gave an awful lurch. His mind began to spin around, and started going over events where this had been hinted at.

* * *

Yuna's started laughing in his ears,as his mind was brought back to the Moonflow. "_I've got an idea! Let's_-" Tidus's voice echoed in his head.

"_We're not waiting until nightfall_." Auron's voice said, cutting Tidus off.

"_Then let's come back when we defeat Sin!" _Tidus said, coming up with a new briliant idea.

But no response seemed to come from the others. Tidus rememered the looks on their faces. Now, he knew what those looks were for. They knew that them all coming back to the Moonflow, wouldn't be possible. Yuna would be dead, Yuna wouldn't get to see the Moonflow at night.

* * *

"How come I was the only one who didn't know?" Why were you hiding it?" Tidus asked falling to his knees.

Kimahri crossed his arms. "Not hiding it." he said. he glanced over to Lulu. She had her arms crossed too.

"It was just too hard to say." She said.

Tidus glanced around at the sad looking faces of his friends.

Tidus started to pound the ground with his fists screaming in frustration.

"Lulu! How could you let her do this? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought that you, her and Wakka, treated each other like family!" He shouted looking up at Lulu.

He immediately turned to Wakka. "Why didn't you try to stop her?" he shouted.

Lulu put her hands on her hips. "You don't think we tried?" She asked. Tidus was still looking angry. "You can't make someone change their mind, when they follow their heart." She added shaking her head.

"Kimahri! I thought you of all people, would try!" Tidus shouted but Kimahri gave no answer.

* * *

Tidus turned, to Auron. They could tell that Tidus had a lot to say to the teenager, staring back at him coldly.

He seized Auron's collar, and began to shout. "What the hell is wrong with you, damnit! You don't care that Yuna's gonna die? How many people are you going to lead to their deaths, before you start caring?" He asked. His sapphire-blue eyes glaring back at Auron's deep brown eye. In the light casted by the fires and the pyreflies, Auron's eye..didn't look brown, rather more like a garnet color.

"You didn't even try to stop Yuna's father did you? You didn't care if Yuna's father died or not, just as long as he faced Sin..didn't you? Now, you're just gonna let Yuna get to Zanarkand and die? How can you act like you don't care? You heartless..son-of-a-" Tidus began to say. But he was so angry at Auron, that he just let go of the teenager. He just stared at Auron, with clenched fists, at a total loss for words.

"Braska knew that one day, Yuna's fate was going to make her become a summoner. He knew, that Yuna knew, what a summoner had to do. When Yuna chose to become a summoner, she knew what she was doing." Auron said after a few minutes, looking away from Tidus and everyone.

"But..Summoners are human as well. They shouldn't have to..die, so that everyone else can be happy!" Rikku said.

Tidus looked around at the other guardians. The darkness of the room, and the shadows casted on them by the pyreflies and the fires gave then eerie looks. They were all lost in a blurr of tears, in his eyes.

* * *

"But to let Yevon's children live in a world with out Sin, to be able to bring such peace, is the dream of all the summoners. With our hopes and determination, we are given power, and with that power..we can create reality out of the dream..and to bring our dream into reality, we would gladly give our lvies." Isaaru said approaching them.

Tidus leanded up against a part of the ruined wall behind him.

"I've been telling Yuna, things like 'let's go get Sin!' and 'Let's go to Zanarkand together!' and I didn't know. But Yuna. She'd...she'd just smile, and laugh, as if nothing was wrong. Tidus said sadly running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"_You sound upset..do you wanna scream_?" Yuna's voice rang in Tidus's ears. At the time it was the only thing he could hear.

"I want to but...I don't think it's gonna help me much this time." He said to his memory of Yuna.

"_You know..I've learned to smile and laugh when I'm feeling down.." _Yuna's voice said cheerfully in Tidus's head.

"Is that so? Were you feeling down when I said all that stuff? Is that why you just smiled and laughed?" Tidus asked. He knew the only way he was going to get that answer was if he asked Yuna himself, not ask the flashback Yuna.

* * *

Tidus came out of the flashback. An angry determined look on his face. He clenched his fist again.

"I'm not gonna let her die.." He growled through his clenched teeth.

"Well then follow me!" Rikku said taking off in a run toward the room where Cid had run off into with the other Al Bhed earlier.

Everyone followed her. They followed her into the darkened hall of some giant machina vehicle, or something.

"**Fryd ypuit, Rikku..ynt ran veneahtc? **_(What about Rikku and her friends?)_" Rikku's brother's voice could be heard asking before tehy reached teh brige.

"**Sicd'ja lynat cusilr ypuid Home, dryd drao cdyoat paraht du tea fedr ed...tysh vuum. **_(Must've cared so much about Home that they stayed behind to die with it..damn fool.)_" Was Cid's reply.

At that they heard a loud whail from Rikku's brother. Which made them cover their ears in pain.

Before they entered the Bridge, the vehicle gave a terrible shake, and then started vibrating violently as it took off.

* * *

"Nice to see they wouldn't have waited for me." Rikku muttered putting her hands on her hips. She listened in on the conversation on the bridge.

So far it seemed that her brother was not only sad that he believed his sister had not gotten on the 'airship',which is what Rikku understood him to say, but he was suprised that the airship even moved.

Suddenly the whole airship moved. Causing everyone to fall backward, losing balance.

Rikku could hear the suprised, and amazed sounds of her brother and father, that the ship was even flying.

"I suspect Brother is flying. No other Al Bhed flies so badly." Rikku said pulling herself off the ground.

Suddenly a loud noise of missle being prepared to fire echoed through the hallway, and the Hymn of the Fayth could be heard sung off key, by Cid and Brother.

Rikku bowed her head. The sound of the missiles being fired echoed through the halls two seconds later. A loud explosion went off in the distance, signalling the missiles had made a direct hit, and the Al Bhed Home, was no more.

"It's gone...It's really gone. All of the memories from my past..are gone, now." She whispered to herself trying to hold back tears.

* * *

Another loud whail came from the bridge. "Come on Rikku, It's like happy festival fireworks, you know you can't let it get you down!" Wakka said trying to cheer Rikku up. Another loud whail came from the bridge.

Rikku glared. "I don't think those were the right words Wakka." Lulu said out of the corner of her mouth to her husband as Rikku went back into her sulky mood.

"Yeah, I think I've realized that." Wakka said scratching his head.

" Your life isn't over. There are still tons of memories that can be made..some proably better than the ones you had back there! Besides, you haven't really lost those memories...you've still got them...inside you." Auron said. glancing over at Lulu, who agreeded with him.

Rikku stratched her chin. "Auron's trying to cheer me up. I must look _really_ depressed. That or he's gone crazy. It isn't like Auron to act sensitive toward people..." She thought looking down at the ground. She shook her head.

"Come on Rikku, Auron's right. You'll make new memories. Probably better memories. Besides you've still got your old memories too. Just because the place that you made your memories is gone, it doesn't mean that the memory is gone. It still lives on in you." Lulu said, attempting to help Auron's attempt at cheering Rikku up.

Rikku looked up and smiled. "You're right Lulu! I'll make new memories! Better memories!" She said. She smiled at Lulu and then walked past her.

* * *

"Hey..wait. You're going to give Lulu all the credit for cheering you up? What about me? I helped too you know!" Auron called after Rikkusounding abit cheerful as she headed toward the bridge.

Tidus laughed. Auron was starting to sound more like a teenager now. Maybe Auron'll start acting like that more often. He seemed to be a bit more light-hearted when he acted his age. It was a nice change, but also a bit creepy. Maybe it would be better for Auron to act his age, everyonce in while, instead of all the time..Tidus didn't know.

* * *

They all walked onto the bridge behind Rikku.

"Oh, _please, _pull yourself together. You're pathetic!" Rikku said the moment she walked into the bridge to see her brother crying.

At this Brother gasped. "Rikku!" he said cheerfully. He nearly got out of the seat to go hug his sister, but Rikku glared.

"Hands on the stearing controls! You're gonna kill us all!" She said pointing at her brother.

"Rikku! Damn girl..don't you ever pull an ignorant stunt like that again! Tell us when your still with us or not! We thought you were still back at Home!" Cid said, sounding harsh as he approached his daughter.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "**Famm, E caa ouit'ja mavd fedr uid ic, yht pmufhib Home, dedr ic cdemm ehceta! **_(Well I see you'dve left with out us ,and blown up Home, with us still inside!)"_Rikku said angerily pointing at her fatehr.

Cid began laughing at this. Rikku gave an annoyed sigh and crossed her arsm. Her father was crazy.

* * *

(_Finally done with this chapter! That was a nice long chapter wasn't it...that took me like four or five hours to type up. But it's done now. Sorry for writing so much. But I didn't feel it all too appropriate to divide them arriving in the desert and leaving the desert, when home got blown up into seperate chapters. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all. Oh well too late for that now it's done. Anyways I hope that you liked the chapter and I can't wait to hear what you thought!)_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Chapter 27: The Red Carpet..Now Equiped with Teeth! (Airship)**

Rikku shook her head. She then marched out of the bridge, going to go check on the other Al Bhed. She really was going to see just how many had survived/ Kimahri followed, not too far behind her, to go look for a nice quiet place to be.

Cid had been staring coldly at Tidus since they had gotten onto the ship. "Hey, We're gonna find Yuna!" Tidus blurted out. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it had to do with the way that Cid was looking at him.

"Uh..huh.. and then what?" Cid said crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow as he looked over at Tidus.

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor. "I'm...uh...gonna tell her I'm sorry, for saying a bunch of stuff that I said before. " He said trying to find a way to explain what he wanted to do.

Cid snorted and then turned away from Tidus. "Hmph! You're just gonna say you're sorry? I suppose after you tell her that, you're just gonna drag her off to Zanarkand, to make her fight Sin. You're still gonna let her die." He muttered over his shoulder darkly, to Tidus.

Tidus clenched his fist. "No...I'm not gonna let her die. We're gonna beat Sin. I'm gonna find a way, that doesn't allow Yuna to die." He growled angerily at Cid, an angry/determined look on his face.

Cid laughed at this. "Ha! Those are just words! Words never do anything with out action to back them up!" He said after he had finished laughing a few minutes later.

Tidus crossed his arms, and sternly repeated what he said to Cid. He wanted to show Cid he _was_ serious about all that he was saying.

Cid turned and glared at Tidus. He walked up to the blonde haired teenager, and took hold of the collar of Tidus's shirt. " Don't forget those words, boy. 'cuz if you do..you're gonna be regrettin' it for the rest of your life!" He growled at Tidus. His eyes narrowed threateningly.

Tidus gulpped a bit. He knew he better make sure that Yuna didn't die. If he did, he'd be on Cid's bad side for certain. Being on Cid's bad side, proably wasn't good, since Cid looked like the person who would do serious damage to people that he didn't like.

* * *

"Hey...exactly how do you expect to find Yuna?" Wakka asked as Cid put Tidus down. He was looking around the bridge. He was still very amazed that he was flying through the sky in a giant machina.

Cid turned to Wakka. A seriously amused look on his face. He loved it when ever a Yevonite first encountered a machina, such as the airship. The amazed looks on their faces were so priceless. He just wished he had a camera to take a picture of the look, and laugh about it later.

"We're gonna use this airship...and a sphere-oscillo finder!" He said proudly.

"A sphere o-whatsa- finder?" Tidus asked in confusion. What the heck was a sphere oscillo finder? Was it really going to help find Yuna? How?

Cid looked at the object he was standing beside. "A sphere oscillo finder, it's this pretty little machina right here next to me. I'm not so sure how it works." Cid said, looking at the machina beside him with admiration.

He then turned to everyone else, and added. "I"m pretty sure It'll find Yuna though, So, just sit back and relax." He said with a smirk on his face.

Tidus nodded, and walked out of the bridge. Just as he left, he heard a converstation start up between Auron and Cid, and he decided to listen in to the conversation.

* * *

"**E cruimt'ja ghufh..oui fana dra uha pareht Rikku palusehk y guardian.(**_ I should've known..you were the one behind becoming a guardian.)_" He heard Cid start.

Although, Cid had been speaking in Al Bhed, when the words, Rikku, and guardian, popped up. He got a good clue about what Cid was saying.

"Rikku chose to become a guardian. Yuna wanted her as a guardian. I had nothing to do with it." was Auron's reply to Cid, in english.

Cid grunted.

"Any how..I'm suprised, you had the nerve to show your face around the Al Bhed, especially my daughter! Thought I'd seen the last of you when you ran away..and joined those Yevonites." Cid's voice rang, in a harsh tone.

"**Nyh** **yfyo! E teth'd_ nih yfyo! _Oui kud net uv sa pa, cahtehk sa du Bevelle. (**_Ran away? I didn't run away! You got rid of me by, sending me to Bevelle.)_" Auron said. His voice-tone was angry sounding.

"**Zicd luhcetan ouincamv milo. E luimd'ja mavd oui uid en dra tacand. (**_Just consider yourself lucky. I could've left you out in the desert.)" _Cid said. His voice tone matching Auron's in anger.

Auron's voice returned to a calm tone when he said, "**Fro? **_(Why?)"_

"**Fro? Fro fryd? (**_Why? Why what?)" _Cid asked. Tidus didn't have to see Cid's face to tell that it was wearing a look that was ready to give a harsh answer to anything Auron had to say.

"**Fro teth'd oui yppyhty sa eh dra tacand? Fro tet oui caht sa du Bevelle? Fro fana oui dnoehk du kad** **net uv sa? Ev oui teth'd fyhd sa mejehk fedr dra Al Bhed..drah fro, tet oui dyga sa eh, eh dra vencd pmyla? **_(Why didn't you abbandon me in the desert? Why did you send me to Bevelle? Why were you trying to get rid of me? If you didn't want me living with the Al Bhed...then why, did you take me in in the first place?) _" Auron said in an abnomally calm, and quiet voice.

Cid laughed. "**Fro? 'Liw ed fyc dra nekrd drehk du tu! Oui fana uhmo drnaa oaync umt! E fych'd kuhhy mayja y drnaa oayn umt, uid eh dra tecand. Oui fuimt'ja teat! (**_Why? 'Cuz it was the right thing to do. You were only three years old! I wasn't gonna leave a three year old, out in the desert. You would've died!) _" Cid's voice said sternly back to Auron.

"**Oui** **ghuf** **Fro E** f**yc dnoehk du kad net uv oui. E fyc y ped cgabdelym uv Fru oui fana. E fyc ymsucd cina oui fana y Yevon cbo! E fyc drnaydahat pa oui paehk drana! E fych'd ymuha eh fyhdehk du kad net uv oui, mud'c uv dra udran Al Bhed bynahdc, fana dammehk sa, dryd drao teth'd ybbnuja uv oui paehk drana..cyet oui fana kuehk du pa y pyt ehvmiahla uh draen lremtnah, gabd nasehtehk sa ruv 'Dryd Yevonite fyc y pyt ehvmiahla du so cecdan, ynd muug fryd rybbahat du ran!' Cu E ryt du kad net uv oui.** (_You know why I was trying to get rid of you. I was a bit skeptical of who you were. I was almost sure you were a Yevon spy! I was threatened by you being there! I wasn't alone in wanting to get rid of you, lot's of the other Al Bhed parents, were telling me, that they didn't approve of you being there..said you were going to be a bad influence on their children, kept reminding me how 'That Yevonite was a bad influence to my sister, and look what happened to her!' So I had to get rid of you.)"_ Cid added before Auron could say anything else.

* * *

Tidus decided that he was going to look around, rather than continue to listen to this conversation. He couldn't understand a word of Al Bhed, and it didn't appear that either one of them were gonna start speaking in a lanuage he knew anytime soon.

He wandered into the halls, and ran into Isaaru, and his two guardians. "Hey, How did you guys end up with the Al Bhed?' Tidus asked Isaaru as the question came to his mind.

"The Al Bhed caught us in Besaid, they grabbed Pacce, and said we had to come with them, or they'd harm Pacce. So we had no other choice." Maroda said glancing over to Pacce, who was sleeping.

"Strangely enough though, the AL bhed have been nothing but kind to us. I'm starting to doubt that they really would have harmed Pacce, much less us." Isaaru said. He was looking rather green at the moment. Probably out of motion sickness.

Tidus talked with them for a little while, and then went off to look around some more. In one of the hallways he saw Dona sitting on the floor, not looking so well.

"Oh, It's you." She muttered looking up at Tidus. Tidus knew from previous times that Dona could be a real bitch at time. So he started to walk past her, to avoid having to deal with her.

"Wait, there is something I want to ask you." Dona said catching Tidus's attention. He turned around and raised his eyebrow, and crossed his arms. He dexided to listen to her question, because she wasn't asking in a rude manner, like she normally spoke.in.

Dona was hesitant. She didn't wuiet know how to ask the wuestions. Finally she asked. "If I quit my pilgrimage..what would you say to that?"

Tidus thought for a moment. IF Dona continued, she might reach Zanarkand, and die, well that would be a way to get rid of her attitude..and he'd never have to deal with her again. But honestly, as much as he didn't like Dona, he didn't want her to die, because that would be horrible, for Barthello.

Now that he thought about it. Dona wasn't that bad to begin with. "So what? sounds like a good idea to me." He said smiling.

Dona scratched her chin. "Unusual. Most people would never forgive me if I quit. They'd say I was abbandoning my duty." She said glancing around thoughtfully.

TIdus crossed his arms. "Yeah, so what? I thought you were the type of person who didn't care what others said." He said looking directly at Dona.

Dona smirked. "I supposed I did come off that way...and you're right. I think that I will quit my pilgrimage, and probably return to my homeland." She said with a sigh.

Tidus nodded and then said goodbye. He took off to look around for a while longer.

* * *

Tidus ran into Rikku up in the Cabin area. Several Al Bhed were here with her. Rikku was kneeling down talking to a little kid, who was crying. The object she had gotten from Home was hidden behind her back. Tidus couldn't understand what Rikku was saying to the kid, or what the kid was saying to her.

Rikku smiled at the kid, and pulled the object from behind her back. It looked better than it had when Rikku had found it. She must have found some where to clean it up. It was actually identifiable. Apparently the object that Rikku had found was a teddy bear. It didn't look totally cute and cuddly much anymore, but it was still a teddy bear. This seemed to cheer up the little kid that Rikku was talking to, when she gave the bear to it.

Rikku got to her feet, as the kid ran foreward to hug her. She now had a kid hugging her around the knees. She looked over and spotted Tidus. She gave him a small wave, and smile, before she turned to a few other Al Bhed around her, and said a few words. She then patted the little kid on the head to stop it from hugging her knees. She then walked out of the Cabin area, with out a word.

Tidus glanced around, and then turned back around and followed Rikku to the bridge.

When he got to the bridge, he saw Rikku stopped at the door, listening to Auron and Cid having an argument in English. It appeared to Tidus that he had walked in mid-way through the argument.

* * *

"You want to keep Yuna safe? Am I right?" Auron asked, his voice carried a cold tone.

"Of course. I'm gonna make her end her pilgrimage! This pilgrimage is a fool suicide mission! If she continues she'll die, almost as sure ad if you killed her yourself. I'm not about to let my little neice be sent to her death by some hare-brained law or teaching!" Cid said sternly.

"You'll make her quit, against her own will?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take down anyone who tries to stop me!"Cid's reply to Auron's question came. It sounded like a serious threat.

Rikku and Tidus entered the bridge, at this time when Auron and Cid had become silent, after taking up a glaring match.

"Wait a minute! Yuna's Al Bhed? I mean he did call her his neice." Wakka said looking rather shocked.

"Yuna's only half Al Bhed, I've been meaning to tell you. But if you start in with the whole thing you did when you discovered that Rikku was Al Bhed, I'm just gonna see to it, that Auron hits you again." Lulu said. She was joking with her husband. But he tone sounded a bit serious.

Before anything else could be done or said, an alarm sounded off.

* * *

"**Vydran! ed'c Yuna! Fa vuiht Yuna! **_(Father! It's Yuna! We found Yuna!)_" Brother shouted cheerfully. He crought up a screen so they could see.

Sure enough, there was Yuna. She was in a stance place, wearing a strange white dress. She was looking down the road, over a bunch of guards at a certain creep, wearing the ugliest outdit and looking absolutly ugly.

"Ack! Seymour!"Tidus shouted when he saw the, ugly former maester. He jummped back and fell on his butt as the picture shut off.

"Let me guess, Yuna's in Bevelle?" Auron asked. He had missed the whole scene, and didn't even bother to turn around when he asked.

"Yep. So I guess that's where were heading..and we're gonna break through the defenses..and go get Yuna. Ain't it a rush!" Cid said in a sudden cheerful and leaderistic tone of voice.

"...Isn't it a nice way to die?" Tidus thought he heard Auron mutter under his breath.

Tidus nodded agreeing with Cid. "We're going to Bevelle to get Yuna...and that's it!" Tidus said cheerfully. Cid nodded and tehn made the airship go at full speed to Bevelle.

"Bevelle will be expecting us, and since Yuna is getting married to Maester Seymour, security is probably been tightened. So regardless, we'll have to fight out way to Yuna. We should prepare." Auron said glancing over her shoulder to Tidus and everyone.

* * *

"Hey, What's that creep doing alive again?" Rikku asked trying to recover from her shock of seeing Seymour alive.

She put her hands on her hips. "I could have sworn we kiled him, back in Macalania." She said, looking at Auron, as if he might know the answer.

"Yuna might be trying to send him." He said glancing over at Rikku, and explaining.

"Wonder if that's gonna work." Rikku said thoughtfully scratching her chin. and looking out the huge window at the front of the airship.

Auron shrugged. "She must believe that he won't be expecting it."

"So, Seymour's unsent...how'd that happen?" Rikku asked crossing her arms and trying to figure out the question's answer on her own.

"When Seymour died, an attachement, or something in that manner, bound him to this world. Keeping him from the Farplane." Auron answered. He was looking at the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Woah...scary." Rikku said putting her hands on her hips again. She smiled a bit, and sarcastically added, "Well it'll be great to have him back!"

Tidus and everyone started to laugh at this.

* * *

After a few minutes Tidus could see that Auron wasn't looking so cheerful. Sure he wasn't normally cheerful, but this time he wasn't even acting like he normally did.

He seemed really distracted by thought.

He watched the teenager leave the bridge. He decided to follow to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked walking up next to the teenager, outside in the hall.

Auron snapped out of thought." Nothing. I was just thinking." He said glancing over at Tidus as he spoke.

Tidus shook his head. "Yeah, right...you know we're getting close to Bevelle, and you're getting scared, you think you're gonna see some girl that you met in Bevelle, and she's gonna see you with Rikku!" Tidus said. Yeah, he knew it, he was jumpping to a totally lame conclusion.

Auron glared. "What type of person do you think I am? I was in Bevelle for less than a year.. I didn't have time to meet anybody..especially a girl." He said shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Tidus would jump to a conclusion like that.

Tidus smirked. Auron sighed and put his hand on his forehead, out of frustration with the older teenager. "I made a lot of enemies in Bevelle, many if not all of them, we're going to have to fight. I'm just feeling uneasy, about seeing them again.

Before Tidus could say anything else, Auron shot him a look that clearly said, "Leave me alone." Tidus nodded and obeyed the look. He returned to the bridge.

* * *

"Auron, alright?" Rikku asked, looking at Tidus with a slight hint of concern on her face.

Tidus nodded. Rikku smiled a bit and then turned adn looked out of the window at the front of the airship.

"By the way, what were with those fancy clothes that Yuna was wearing?" Tidus said, remembering the fancy dress, that he had seen Yuna wearing.

Lulu and Rikku sighed. Lulu put her hand on her head, and Rikku looked dreamily out at the clouds passing by. "It's called a wedding dress.." They said in unison. Although their voices carried two entirely diffrent tones.

Tidus scratched the back of his head. So Yuna was going to get married? Yeah, he knew, stupid thought.

"We're almost to Bevelle!" Cid said turning to everyone crossing his arms.

He turned to Rikku who still had the dreamy expression on his face, that had been set there, from the mention of the wedding dress. "Don't you even be thinkin' about marriage...you're too young. You don't need to be thinkin' of marriage until you're atleast 20!" Cid said shaking his head. This took the dreamy expression off of Rikku's face.

* * *

But it really hadn't been taken off by her father's words. A loud crash from somewhere in the airship had brought he back to reality. Rin came into the bridge, calmly, a few seconds later.

"Some of the Guado that attacked Home, snuck on board. They are attacking the other Al Bhed. They're trying to force their way up here. " Rin said calmly.

Rikku let out a gasp. Rin looked over at her with a calm, reassuring look on his face.

"It's alright though. The Al Bhed on the ship are holding them off, but feinds are running loose in the cooridors." He said looking around.

Cid smirked. Then he clapped his hands together and looked around the room. "Well looks like we've got a fiend problem. There's nothing to do but..." He began, looking around enthusiastically.

Rikku jumpped up infront of Cid with a big smile on her face, she put her hands on her hips. "..But destroy the ship, and all go down together." She said impersaonating her father's voice, even with his enthusiasm.

Cid raised hsi eyebrow and stared at his daughter in confusion. He thought Brother was the crazy one! He never expected Rikku would say something as crazy, as suicidal sounding as that.

Everyone seemed to agree with his look of confusion. Except Auron, who had returned to the bridge, minutes before. He started chuckling quietly to himself.

* * *

Rikku sighed and shook her head. She then turned and looked at her father. She shrugged and then started walking toward the exit from the bridge. "If you crash the ship..we can't go save Yunie. So you better leave to feinds to us..professionals, and stay here to make sure Brother doesn't crash the ship." She said looking around the bridge.

Tidus nodded. He and then others joined Rikku near the door. Rin smiled and looked at the group. "Rikku, I think you've mad some good friends, if they're wiling to help the Al Bhed." He stated.

Rikku rubbed the back of her neck as she turned pick. "Ahh..Rin..come on, we're guardians. It's embarrassing to hear that." She said, sounding embarrassed.

Once again, Rin smirked. "Well then, good luck!" He said as they left the bridge.

* * *

Once they left, Tidus looked over at Auron. He just had to ask a question. " Hey, Auron, you used to live with the Al Bhed right?" He asked. Auron nodded and then looked at Tidus with his eyebrow raised. He knew what Tidus was going to ask.

Tidus had noticed how Rin, and Auron seemed to have similar personalities. Both of them were unsually calm in just about any conversation. What Tidus was wanting to ask was if Rin had been the one taking care of Auron when he was living with the Al Bhed.

Auron shook his head. " Rin didn't take care of me for the time that I was living here. But, you were close in guessing that. In fact Rin's younger sister, was the one who took care of me. " He said.

Tidus shrugged. "Keturah only took care of him, because she wouldn't let any of the other Al Bhed take him in. She started treating him like the child she never had, the first day she met him. She begged my dad, to let her keep him, and raise him. " he heard Rikku mutter to him, under her breath.

* * *

They all continued down the hall. After a few minutes, and a few hundred battles later, they made it out to the cabin.

The ship shook the moment that they got there, as if it were being hit by something outside the airship.

Tidus looked out the window. A huge dragonish creature was flying along side the airship, a little too close for comfort.

"Now, there's a rare sight.." Auron commented looking out the window, at the dragon.

"Ack! Aurrie! What the hell is that thing!" Rikku said pointing out the window at the dragon flying beside the airship. She was looking terrified.

"The protector of Bevelle, the guardian Wyrm, Evrae." Lulu answered for Auron.

"Guess it's not just a myth after all." Auron commented with a slight smile on his face.

"You mean, that's the same beast, that in the tale, once was the Bevelle warrior, Evrae? The same Evrae who was killed in the battle against Bevelle, and the traitor Omega, and his army of Al Bhed, and Ronso, and feinds?" Wakka asked staring at the dragon in amazement.

* * *

Lulu nodded. "Ledgend says that he alone took down an airship to defend Bevelle." She said thoughtfully.

"And...the airship dissappeared somewhere in the ocean?" Rikku asked. Lulu nodded again.

The dragon crashed into the ship again.

"Uh oh! Guys..I think this is the same airship." Tidus said looking as Evrae backed away, preparing himself to run into the airship again.

"I think he recongnizes." Rikku said, bracing herself for Evrae's next attack.

"You think?" Wakka asked jokingly.

"Rikku, we're close to Bevelle, but that dragon won't let us any closer than we are now. How about you and those friends of yours give us a hand and get rid of it?" Cid's voice boomed over the intercom.

"You've got it!" RIkku shouted back. She started running toward the deck, with the others close behind.

* * *

(_Alright chapter complete..and first subject of my note book complete. (It's a three subject note book...Chapter's 20-27 took up the first subject) I hope that you liked the chapter. If you didn't, I will understand completely. Sorry that I didn't have this up sooner. But I've been feeling lazy since Christmas. Anyways. Can't wait to hear what you thiought of the chapter!) _


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Chapter 28: Thunderplains (Jechtsphere #3)**

So far they had been on the Thunderplains for the last half hour, and this place was the worst Jecht had seen.

Macalania was bad enough, for being really cold, but it wasn't as bad as this place.

He was soaking wet, freezing, and numb. He hated it. He felt like if he walked another step he would fall over, not being able to feel his bare feet.

"Alright back there Jecht?" Braska asked over his shoulder from a few feet ahead of Jecht.

Jecht nodded, lying. He wasn't about to tell Braska that he wasn't doing alright. Because he knew that the minute they'd stop to take a break under one of the towersm Auron would start bugging them to get moving again.

Damn, he hated that kid. Okay, so he really only hated Auron when he kept making them hurry, and didn't give them much time to rest. Other than that. Auron was alright, he guessed.

He looked up ahead to Auron, who was walking backward in front of Braska, talking to him.

Their voices were covered up by the heavy rain, and wind. So Jecht couldn't tell what they were saying, he was never good a reading lips. All he knew was that they were talking, about him. Everyonce in awhile during the conversation, Auron would glance past Braska, right at Jecht, and then return to talking to Braska. Then Braska would look over his shoulder to him.

What ever they had been talking about, they reached an agreement. because they both nodded. Once they got to the nearest tower, the both of them stopped and waited for Jecht to catch up to them.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jecht asked. He was a bit confused by the sudden stop in traveling.

"We're stopping to take a break." Auron said looking up at Jecht.

Jecht sighed a loud sigh of relief, and sat, well more or less fell, down onto the ground. Boy was he glad! Maybe he'd be able to get some feeling back into his feet by the time the break was over.

"Night is going to fall soon, I don't think we can set up camp in these conditions. So we better cross quickly and rest once we're out of here." Braska said looking up at the eternally stormy sky.

How did Braska know that night as going to fall soon, by the dreary looks of this place, you probably wouldn't have been able to tell night from day.

"Actually, since we've been fighting feinds, I've collected a bit of money. We might be able to stay the night at the Travel agency up ahea. It's an Al Bhed place, but with Spira knowing who your wife was, if they saw you in there, They really wouldn't expect much less of you." Auron said looking up ahead toward a building a few meters off, and then to Braska.

Braska nodded and then leaned back against the tower. He had a look on his face saying that he wanted to rest a little while longer before they travelled again.

Jecht thought for a moment. He thought for a few minutes, since they had left, he had been recording bits and peices of the pilgrimage so far.

* * *

But a thought occured to him just now, if he didn't get back to Zanarkand, but Tidus ended up stuck in Spira, he wanted to be in the spheres, so that Tidus could remember what his father looked like. SO he had to have someone else record.

Braska couldn't be the one to record, because if Tidus didn't end up in Spira, and Jecht didn't return to Zanarkand with the spheres, then the spheres would be going to Yuna, Braska's daughter back in Bevelle.

So, Braska had to be in the spheres too, just in case Braska died, so that Yuna would be able to remember her own father's face. So that left no one to record, but Auron. Who Jecht wasn't so sure would be willing to record the pilgrimage for him.

But it couldn't hurt to ask him. Once he asked and explained to both Auron, and Braska, who had been giving him odd stares, Auron agreed reluctently after a few minutes.

"Hey Auron! record somthing now so that I can see if I made a good choice on who should record." Jecht said leaping to his feet, which had regained some feeling within the last few minutes.

"Record what? Us sitting around under a lightening tower in the middle of the thunderplains?" Auron asked turned the sphere recorder on to begin recording.

"How about you record me dodging lightening? Just to show Tidus, my son, how it's done, when, and if, he ends up here." Jecht said looking over at the lightening striking nearby.

"**Oui'na yh eteud. **_(You're an idiot.)_" Auron said holding the sphere recorder up to record Jecht.

Jecht was already away from the tower though, so he didn't hear Auron's comment.

Auron walked over beside the tower so that he could get a better shot of Jecht. He couldn't beleive that Jecht was gonna do something this stupid, and have it caught on the sphere. That was a sphere that Tidus would want to see, Jecht making a complete ass of himself.

"Hey! Hold it steady! You're shooting everywhere but in the direction I'm in!" Jecht shouted over the wind.

Auron focused the sphere recorder on Jecht the best he could. "You try keeping a heavy sphere recorder steady in this wind!" He called back to Jecht.

"You fight with that heavy looking blade, and you managed to keep it steady when you attacked those feinds back there, and it probably weighs ten times as much!" Jecht called back in reply.

"Yeah, whatever." Auron muttered under his breath.

* * *

He then glanced over at Braska, who was thinking about something, staring off into the distance. He turned the camera from Jecht, to Braska.

"Lord Braska. What are you looking at?" He asked sounding a bit concerned.

Braska shook his head, snapping back to reality. "Nothing..I thought I saw something over there, but it's nothing. "He said looking down at the six year old. with a look that told Auron that he really shouldn't be worrying.

"You..don't have to lie to me..Lord Braska. I know what you were thinking about. You were thinking about Zanarkand, and what's gonna happen, when and If we reach Zanarkand. " Auron said sounding a bit odd.

Braska gave a half-laugh, and then looked away from Auron.

"Hey, Auron! Camera back this way man! You're gonna miss it when I dodge the lightening bolt, and I'm only gonna do it once!" Jecht shouted.

Auron nodded and then turned the camera back onto Jecht. Suddenly thunder crashed, and lightening stuck, right where Jecht was standing.

"Woah!" Jecht said when this happened. He wasn't expeting the bolt so quick, and so close, so he jumpped back and fell flat on his butt in the mud.

Braska and Auron started laughing at this hillarious scene. Jecht crossed hsi arms and got to his feet, and walked up to them.

* * *

"Are you all right Jecht?" Braska asked thought pauses in his laughter.

Jecht nodded and started laughing with them.

"Sorry Jecht, it was too funny not to laugh at, and don't worry I recorded every second of it." Auron said shutting off the sphere-recorder, laughing.

Jecht smirkd evilly, and then picked up a handful of mud and threw it, and hit Auron in the face.

"Hey! What was that for!" Auron shouted cleaning the mud off his face. He glared at Jecht and then got some of the mud and threw it at Jecht, just like Jecht had done to him.

Braska sat there watching. He was amuzed, watching the two of them fight like little children, althought only one of them was a kid, and the other was a grown man.

There really wasn't any purpose behind the fight, other than the fact that one, Jecht was a bit angry, that he had been laughed at, and 2. He felt that they all could use a good laugh right about now.

Of course by the end of the fight, the both of them ended up terribly covered in mud and in need of a show. Also by the end of the fight, Braska had joined them in their current condition, because Jecht and Auron had teamed up to drag Braska into the fight as well.

The fight had lasted for a few minutes, and once it was over, they continued on their way again.

The three of them looked worse than they had when they had entered the Thunderplains, Jecht looking the worst. (He obviously had lost the fight.)

* * *

"Anyways, Jecht I think you demonstrated how not to dodge lightening, and what it'll look like when you get struck." Auron commented with a slight smirk on his face.

Jecht laughed sarcastically at Auron's comment. "Yeah, yeah what ever. You provoked it to happen!" He said.

Auron looked up at Jecht and looked a bit angry. "You were the one who asked me to record!" He shot back at Jecht.

Jecht crossed his arms. "Yeah, but it was you who didn't want to record us just sitting around under the lightening tower." He replied.

Auron crossed his arms, and turned away from Jecht. He looked straight ahead, and started giving Jecht the silent treatment.

Braska laughed and smiled, in his mind about this. Having Jecht not know about what was going to happen to him, or any summoner when they reached Zanarkand, and obtained the Final Aeon, made him feel a bit better about it all.

* * *

If Jecht knew, then perhaps this pilgrimage woudn't have been so enjoyable. So far Jecht, was the only thing keeping them from being depressed about the possibility of the future.

Jecht would do one silly thing to lighten up things among them, and just as that lightened mood would start to die away, bringing back the dark mood of knowing that Braska was going to die if he reached Zanarkand, Jecht would end up doing something really dumb again, causing a laugh.

Thes moments, relaxed Braska a bit. They made him feel like Zanarkand was a long way off. But sometimes he wouldn't feel this way. Sometimes, Braska would realize, Zanarkand was close no matter how far you were from it. Reaching Zanarkand ment leaving behind everyone he cared about, only to have all of Spira talk about him in past tense.

Reaching Zanarkand ment, never getting to see or be part of hilarious moments that would occur, again.

Thoughts like these stung at Braska's insides when ever thes types of moments happened. But he covered it up from, letting both Auron and Jecht know about these thoughts, by acting as if nothing bothered him, and just laughing, and smiling through it.

* * *

When the three of them arrived at the Travel Agency, they had been in sclience for the longest time since the pilgrimage started.

Every Al Bhed in the Travel Agency, and some of the travellers seeking shelter from the storm for awhile, gave the tree of them strange looks as they entered the Travel agency. Never before had they seen a summoner and his guardians in an Al Bhed Travel Agency.

Never before had they seen a stranger looking group of peopl enter the shop before either. They were covered in mud from the Thunderplains, looking as cheerful as could possibly be managed.

* * *

(_There we go...Chapter 28...Not to bad..(At least I don't think so...you may think diffrent.) Well, I hope that you liked it, I can't wait to see what you thought of the chapter!)_


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy , nor do I own the movie from which the title of this chapter could have come from.

**Chapter 29: Wedding Crashers (Bevelle- part I)**

Tidus and the others followed Rikku to the deck. There the giant wyrm Evrae, waited beside the ship, ready to make another attempt to bring it out of the sky.

"We gotta keep that beast away from this airship! Any more hits and we're as good as dead! This rig can't take many more hits from that thing! You guys have gotta tell me when to move in for a closer hit, or away when that thing gets ready to attack!" Cid shouted over the intercom.

Tidus nodded. He pulled out his weapon and got prepared to attack.

"Gotcha! I'll give the commands!"

Rikku tightend the claw on her fist. She then looked over at Tidus.

"What? Alone? No way! I'm helping!"

The dragon roared and then charged at the ship angerily.

Upon reaching the airship, it was met by powerful attacks from Auron, Kimahri, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku.

This distracted Evrae's attacks from being focused on the airship itself, and onto the people on deck.

"Hey, Cid, pull away! Go futher away!" Tidus shouted when Evrae looked ready to go back to hitting the airship.

* * *

At this, Cid pulled the airship as far as he felt was within fair attacking range, from Evrae.

Whenever they were away from the dragon their most powerful attacks came frmo Lulu's higher-leveled black-magic. Her black magic was aided along by Kimahri's Lancet ability, and Wakka's weapon.

Everyonce in a while, Cid would launch missles at Evrae causing some heavy damage to the beast.

This routine continued along for some time. Until, Evrae got close the ship, and was attacked, on final time. As Evrae died, he flailed about and rammed himself into the airship. This caused the airship to start realeasing smoke. One more hit, and the airship would definately explode.

Luckily, before Evrae got that one last hit, he burst into millions of pyreflies. From the ground it must hace looked like several fireworks going off in the middle of the day.

* * *

Maester Kinoc, had been one of the people to take notice of the swarms of pyreflies, and smoke that had now filled the sky. He shook his head, "Looks like Evrae's been defeated. We're gonna have to take out the intruderes on our own." The warrior monk standing next to Kinoc said crossing his arms and looked up at the sky, with Maester Kinoc.

Kinoc turned abruptly and started to walk off. "Get the troops in to position, and be prepared to attack when I give the command." Kinoc said, waving a hand and then walking off.

As he walked away he gave one more glance to the sky, and shook his head.

Up in the sky, the airship had gone into a nosedive, ready to crash in the center of Yuna and Seymour's wedding. Everyone had been on deck when this had occured. Now they were trying to hang onto the deck and not fall off, which was actually a pretty difficult task, considering the airship's deck didn't have much that you could hang onto.

Tidus squinted through the smoke to see if he could see anything that was going on down on the ground. Mainly to see if Yuna was alright, and not already married to Seymour.

Yuna had taken notice of the smoke and pyreflies in the sky. She smiled a bit to herself, unnoticable to anyone else. Backup had come to rescuer her. Now all she had to do was send Seymour.

She felt confident that the plan she had devised in in her head was going to work, and was most likely going to be flawless. At least if it didn't go flawless, she would have to come up with a quick Plan B.

She slowly made her way up the steps toward Maester Mika, with Seymour smirking evilly to himself, by her side.

"This better work. No way do I want that guy's nasty lips on mine." Yuna thought giving a quick degusted look to Seymour.

"I hope that they are alright." she thought, giving another quick glance up at the sky.

* * *

The airship had come out of the nose dive and was now gliding right by Yuna and Seymour.

"Fire!" Kinoc shouted pointing at the airship.

Several warrior monks, all around the area started firing gunshots at the ship. It apparently didn't help.

As the warrior monks attacked, Seymour grabbed Yuna's wrist hard, (so hard that he left claw marks) and dragged her harshly up the steps, quickly toward Maester Mika.

When the airship had reached an area some ways, away from the large staircase that Yuna and Seymour had reached the top of, it sent two large cables smashing into the bridge. Tidus and the others took this as their signal to get off the airship.

They jummped off deck, and slid down the cables toward the ground. They had to admit, this was probably the funnest part of crashing the wedding. Well, Tidus was having fun at least. He slid down the cables, and everyonce in awhle he would switch which cable he was sliding down, by flipping over to it.

"Show off!" Rikku called after him the first time that he did that. She tried to get to the next cable in a diffrent way than Tidus had done it. So, half way down Tidus and Rikku started getting into a competition over who was the better one at getting to the next cable, and then back to the first.

Once they had reached the bottom, Tidus and Rikku lept off at the same time. Rikku kinda rolled off of the cables and landed on her butt, on the bridge, while Tidus landed on his feet.

* * *

Rikku quickly got to her feet, and turned to wait for the others. Before Kimahri got off though, a bullet went flying by her, missing her by a couple of inches. She turned quickly around, to see who had shot at her. Seeing the warrior monks blocking their way, she took off running toward them, and started to battle with them, by her self, to try and clear a path for the others.

Kimahri, who had been carrying Lulu got off of the cables rather easily. He rushed foreward to help Rikku, seeing her trying to take on all of those warrior monks at once.

Wakka stummbled off a bit, and nearly had done the same thing that Rikku had done when she had gotten to the ground.

"Auron! Look out!" Lulu shouted when she saw the warrior monk who had been on the other bridge, aim his weapon right at Auron.

Kimahri saw this too. He lept up onto the edge of the bridge that he was on and cleared the distanace from him to the warrior monk that was going to shoot. Which was actually a pretty amazing jump, since the warrior monk that Kimahri had jummped for, was like almost 100 feet or more away!

Kimahri tackled him. The warrior monk shot, but missed Auron. The shot hit the cables instead. The cables had been shot at enough times, that they had been worn down. The shot snapped the cables, just before Auron made it to the ground. Fortunately the teenager made the jump from where he was to the ground, nad landed safely on his feet.

* * *

"Come on! I doubt that Rikku is going to be able to hold all of them off by her self much longer." He said the moment his feet hit the ground, and he took off running. When they had reached Rikku, they helped her clear out all the warrior monks.

"You alright?" Auron asked glancing at Rikku, who was out of breath, and bruised up a bit. She nodded then looked around and the others. He had seen her fall, from the ropes and land on the ground, and had watched her get into the fights with the warrior monks.

"I'm fine. What about you guys?" She asked everyone.

They all nodded. "Kimahri's gone ahead and started to clear out a path for us...we should go." Lulu said as she took off down the bridge.

"Yuna and Seymour could be getting married any moment now! We have to get up there before they.." Tidus thought as they ran toward the bridge. The rest of the thought was cut off because he knew it was going to send him into total degust. He didn't want to think about Yuna and Seymour kissing. It just send bad mental images to him.

Kimahri had taken out most of the warrior monks in their way, so getting to the steps was quicker than it would have been, had they have had to take out all the warrior monks in their way.

When they had caught up with Kimahri, they found him standing infront of a line of warrior monks, with Maester Kinoc in the lead of them. Kinoc had a rifle in his hands, and a glare on his face.

Yuna and Seymour were looking down at them. They were only a few, at the very least 50 steps, away from them.

* * *

Suddenly warrior monks surrounded them, ready to shoot.

"You have gone far enough." Kinoc said stepping infront of some of the warrior monks looking sternly at Yuna's guardians.

Tidus gave Yuna a look that seemed to say, "We know what you plan to do." Yuna nodded and withdrew the staff she had been hiding behind her back. She held it in both hands and glared at Seymour as she stepped infront of him so that she could send him.

"You play at marriage, just to send me? How admirable. I see I chose well when I chose you to be my lovely bride." Seymour said smirking at Yuna, and acting eerily calm.

Yuna began the sending, but was immediately stopped as pyreflies started to appear. "Do you not value your friends lives?" Maester Mika asked, interrupting the sending. He took two unnoticable, steps foreward.

Yuna bit her lip and looked down at her guardians. Kinoc had stuck the rifle in Tidus's face, and looked ready to shoot.

"Your actions will determine their fate.It is your choice to throw them away or not." Mika said looking at Yuna.

Yuna bit her lip. She closed her eyes, and dropped her weapon. There it was, the flaw in her plan that she hoped wouldn't happen. Her staff fell down the stairs, and landed right at Tidus's feet. Tidus looked at it. He looked back up to Yuna. Yuna had accepted defeat, because she valued her guardians lives far more than she valued doing her job as a summoner.

Seymour approached Yuna. He put his hands on her shoulders. Yuna looked so helpless now, and degusted. Seymour leaned foreward, and prepared for the kiss.

Rikku gasped and glanced around. Lulu looked away dissapointed, she burried her face into Wakka's shoulder. Wakka was lookng down at his wife. Auron was calm, but behind the sunglasses and deep within him He was just as pissed off as Tidus was. Tidus was expressing his emotions on his face, clearly.

Then the kiss came.

* * *

Actually, You really couldn't call it a _kiss _beacuse Yuna's lips were closed tight. It was actually more like Seymour was trying to eat Yuna, starting from her lips.

The image was really degusting. Tidus was almost sure this would be one of those things that he'd look back on in the future, and shiver in degust everytime he thought about it.

Tidus felt like throwing up, but by the sounds of it, and the way Yuna was looking degusted, and her fists were clenched, she was going to beat him to it. Tidus hoped that Yuna would throw up, he hoped that she'd throw up right in Seymour's mouth. The way that Seymour was kissing Yuna, it was just awful. It mad Tidus become more pissed the longer it went on.

"Oh for the love of.." Tidus heard oneof the warrior monks shout over the wedding bells chiming and the people clapping and cheering, when the kiss was over.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, _that's gross_." The warrior monk beside him holding the rifle to his neck said commenting to the first one who spoke.

Apparently Rikku had beat both Tidus and Yuna to throwing up. The vomit had actually managed to reach her mouth, and come out, hitting a warrior monk nearby her. So beside her there was a warrior monk covered in vomit, looking as if he himself were going to be sick, as he tried to clean the Al Bhed's vomit from his armor.

Tidus took note of the smirk across the other guardians' and Rikku's faces. Apparently Rikku was very pleased with what she had just done.

But the looks on everyone's faces didn't last long. Just as the "kiss" between Seymour and Yuna ended, Seymour spoke up.

* * *

"Kill them"

Yuna gasped at this. So either way, no matter what she did her friends were going to die?

Tidus looked at the weapon that was pointed at his face ready to kill him. Kinoc was the one holding the weapon. He was looking around at all of them, he had a hint of dissapointment on his face.

"This..Is for Yevon." He said sternly. He didn't really want to kill them, and but he knew he had to.

Auron glanced over at the weapon in Kinoc's hands. "I thought thoses weapons were forbidden by Yevon." He asked with a frown.

Kinoc glared and stuck the rifle in Auron's face. Aiming it right between Auron's eyes. Well, it would have been right between Auron's eyes, if Kinoc's arm hadn't been shaking so badly, that the gun was unable to be kept steady. "There..are exception." He said sternly, choking slightly on his own words.

Auron stared down the gunbarrel coldly, and calmly. Unafraid of the death that would follow it the trigger were to be pulled at that moment. Tidus was stunned. Auron didn't ever stop acting calm when anything happened did he? Well, he kept calm, through anything except for someone continously speaking ill of the Al Bhed.

"Let them go."

* * *

Everyone's attention was now turned to Yuna. She was standing very far from Seymour now, just inches away from the edge of a building, and a long, deadly fall to the ground.

"Throw down your weapons or else.." She said in a cold threatening voice. The same glare to match her voice was set on her face.

This was her Plan B.

The warrior monks lowered their weapons, and stepped out of the way as Tidus rushed up the stairs standing infront of Yuna, just feet away from her.

"Leave now." Yuna said looking directly at Tidus. But he shook his head.

"We're not leaving with out you!"

"I'll be fine." she said with a confident tone of voice that Tidus had hardly heard from Yuna before. "Don't worry Tidus, I can fly." She added in a whisper so that only Tidus could hear her.

"Believe.." She whispered, to Tidus softly.

"Fool! If you fall you'll die." Seymour said approaching Yuna from where he had been standing. Yuna looked at Seymour and smiled. She wiped the slobber that had been all over her mouth from when Seymour had kissed her, off of her mouth.

She smiled and then looked skyward. Then she stepped back, and started falling toward the ground.

A gasp from everyone rang in the air. Yuna had just fallen to a sure death.

Tidus looked off the ledge, with Seymour beside him. A bright flash of light occured, and out of no where Valefor swooped by them and dove down toward Yuna. The Aeon was lucky, it caught her, just before she hit the ground. Yuna was safe.

Knowing Yuna was alright was enough for Tidus. He turned and rejoined the others. Rikku rushed past him and threw a strange object up the stairs. It landed near Seymour.

* * *

She then grabbed hold of Tidus's arm and started to run down the steps. Just as they turned around, A bright flash of light occured behind them. The light caused eveyone who had looked at it, to go blind, temporarily.

"Rikku! What was that?" Wakka asked as he followed her down the steps quickly.

Rikku glanced over her shoulder, she still didn't let go of Tidus as she spoke. " It was an Al Bhed Flash bomb...made it myself a long time ago! I'm a bit suprised that it still worked!" She said as she ran down the steps.

She had to constantly pull Tidus foreward, because the blonde kept trying to go back up the staircase.

"Rikku lemmego! I'm gonna kill Seymour!" He shouted. Kimahri pushed Tidus foreward.

"Yuna in Bevelle palace Temple. We go there. Kill Maester Seymour later if we have time, and meet him again." The Ronso growled.

It didn't take long before they reached the enterance to Bevelle's temple. "Suprising we haven't gotten caught." Lulu commented as they entered the quiet temple.

"Maybe it's a trap." Auron stated glancing around the temple's prayer area, which was the room that they were standing in. He turned and looked down the stairs from the entrance. Then looked toward the cloister of trials.

"Who cares if it's a trap? As long as we get Yuna." Tidus stated as he approached the entrance to the cloister of trails.

Rikku shivered at the dark interior of the temple as she looked around. "Does anybody get the feeling this place is haunted, by ghosts of warrior monks who once trained here?" She asked. She really felt like someone was watching her.

Auron looked over toward one statue, that was near the door to the temple. He smirked. "I don't believe in ghosts." He stated.

* * *

They all continued across the room and into the cloister of trials. They descended a long staircase to the bottom, and came to the second entrance to the cloister.

A machina control pad stood here by the door, and a wall of water blocked the door.

"This is against the teachings! A machina in the temple!" Wakka shouted as eh looked at the machina in degust.

"So Yevon betrays it's own teachings. How sad." Auron said. He crossed his arms and shook his head, as if he were really dissapointed that there was a machina in the temple. He was doing a pretty good job at making it seem like he didn't already know that Yevon betrayed its own teachings.

Rikku walked up to the machina and examined it. She then pushed a few buttons and the waterfall blocking the door shut off.

The continued along and worked their way through the most challenging Cloister of Trials yet. By the time it ended, Tidus was frustrated.

"The Aeon here better we really good, because it's gonna seem pointless to have a difficult Cloister of Trials protecting it.: He said as they finished up the Cloister.

Auron nodded. "Don't worry, Bahamut is one of the most powerful Aeons there is. So it having a difficult Cloister is worth it." He commented as tehy entered the next chamber. The Chamber outside the Chamber of the Fayth.

* * *

"Yuna already inside." Kimahri said looking around at the empty room.

Tidus rushed to the door. "Well we can't wait for her to come out! We got to get out of here before those warrior monk dudes come!" He said trying to prye the heavy stone door open.

"Hey! You're not allowed to go in there! It's.." Wakka began.

Tidus continued to try to open the door, he had to get in there! "You can stuff your taboos right up your..." He began.

"Hey!" Rikku cut in before Tidus could finish his sentence.

Wakka was looking shocked that he had just been told off, and also by the fact that Tidus was trying to break into the chamber of the Fayth, which was trictly forbidden by the Yevon teachings.

What continued to make Wakka shocked, was that now, Kimahri was helping him get the door open.

With Kimahri's help the door was open enough to where Tidus could slip under easily, and enter the chamber.

* * *

Upon entering, Tidus saw Yuna in her wedding dress, praying to a light, and a swarm of pyreflies in the center of the room.

Taking a few steps closer, Tidus was suprised to see that Yuna was praying to a holographic looking person wearing purple. The little person was fimilar, but Tidus couldn't quiet remember where he thought he had seen the person before.

"What is that?" Tidus asked as he looked at the figure.

From the shadows, a voice answered him.

"A Fayth."

Tidus turned around to see Auron step out of the shadows and walk up next to him.

"A Fayth? You serious?" Tidus asked raising his eyebrow and then looking back toward Yuna, with his arms crossed.

Auron nodded and then started to explain what was going on. "They are human, their souls were imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. When a summoner calls upon them, by praying to them.." Auron began. He started to watch Yuna pray.

The Fayth started to fly toward Yuna's body, turning into pyreflies once they had collided with Yuna. A bright flash of light occured and once it was gone, Yuna fell unconcious onto the statue that the Fayth had been floating above.

"They join with the summoner, and together recieve the Aeon." Auron finished.

Tidus approached Yuna and knelt down beside her unconcious form. Auron turned and shook his head and muttered to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Horrible way to spend your death."

Tidus waited awhile, then he picked Yuna up and carried her out of teh chamer, occasionally he would stummbled on her dress, which was so long that even though Yuna was a few feet off of the ground, it still touched the floor.

* * *

Just as Tidus started to come out of the chamber, he heard Rikku shout. "Don't come out!" But it was said a bit too late. Just as the words had finished coming out of her mouth, Tidus emerged from the chamber carrying Yuna.

Waiting outside the chamber, blocking the exit, were a little over a dozen warrior monks. In front of them all was a funny looking man dressed in orange. Maester Kinoc.

"There's the last of the group." Kinoc commented when Tidus came out of the chamber. He looked around at the group.

"By order of the Grand-Maester Mika, Lady Yuna and her guardians are to stand trial." Kinoc said. His voice took on the same tone as it had earlier, when he had been ordered by Seymour to kill them.

Auron smirked and then crossed his arms. "I expect it will be a_ fair _trial." He said. His voice contained a notable tone of sarcasm. This hinted to Tidus that trials given by Maester Mika definately weren't fair.

Kinoc laughed at this. "Of course, it will be _reasonably _fair." He said lightly. His voice too contained a hint of sarcasm, that seemed to mock the sarcasm in Auron's voice.

"Anyways, the trail shall begin as soon as the Lady Yuna awakens" Kinoc said turning and heading toward the door.

* * *

As he left the warrior monks closed in on them, getting behind them. One walked up to Tidus. "Hand her over." He commanded harshly to Tidus.

Tidus glared at the warrior monk. He wasn't going to give Yuna to him. Well, the warrior monk didn't like this. He hit Tidus hard across the face. He then ordered Tidus to hand Yuna over again. Once again, Tidus refused, and once again, he was hit hard across the face.

When Tidus was bruised up badly, and had blood coming from his nose, and lip, the warrior monk asked one more time for him to hand Yuna over. This time he took the rifle in his hands and aimed it at Tidus. "Hand her over, or I'll pull the trigger on this gun and make you hand her over." He threatened.

Well, getting hit didn't bother Tidus, but to be shot, that was another story. He reluctantly handed Yuna over to the warrior monk. At this another monk took hold of Tidus's arms and tied them behind his back, and pointed a rifle at his back.

"Hey!" Tidus heard Rikku say. He turned around to see if Rikku was alright, but was slapped in the face again, this time by a diffrent warrior monk.

"That's no way to treat a lady! Be a gentleman, and not touch my butt, you freak!" Rikku shouted making it a bit clear about what she had said "Hey!" about.

"She a friend of your's Auron?" One of the warrior monks standing behind Auron asked in a harsh manner.

Auron looked down. He was silent.

"Gosh, How long has it been since we proved to an Al Bhed that they are the scums of Spira and showed them where they belong?" One of the Warrior monks, who was tying Rikku's arms behind her back

Rikku turned pale out of terror. She looked over at Tidus, ready to cry.

* * *

"It's been 10 years.. If you're talking about that one time." Auron said quietly. He muttered something under his breath in Al Bhed.

The warrior monk behind Tidus turned. "Eh? It's been that long?" He asked ask if he didn't remember."I still remember her screams..and pleas for help, in Al Bhed. Like sweet music to my ears, made even sweeter when that bitch finally died." He commented with a laugh.

This made Auron turn his cold stare onto warrior monk who had just spoke. His stare was so cold that the only thing that matched it, was the Maclania snows. Feeling this look in his direction, sent a chill down Tidus's spine.

"Don't call her that. Don't _ever_ call her a bitch! She was nicer than all of you. She never did anything to you. She doesn't deserve to be called a bitch." Auron growled in an angry voice. His fist was clenched tightly.

His angry voice made the warrior monks laugh.

"She didn't deserve any of the pain she suffered through. She didn't deserve to be murdered. Keturah didn't deserve to die!" Auron continued no taking note of the the laughter coming from the warrior monks.

"Auron" One of the warrior monks said shaking his head and repeating Auron's name again. " You still don't understand. We did the world a favor by killing her." He said.

"We'll probably get to do the world another favor, when the trial is over. Maybe then you'll understand." Another one said. He pushed Tidus toward the exit, and then glanced over at Rikku.

"You know, it's too bad that you didn't hang around with the warrior monks. The commanding officer, always said that you would have done well. But let's face it..It creates a bad image for Yevon if we had someone who could speak in the un-holy tounge, in our ranks. If you had kept your mouth shut, you might not have ended up where you are now." The warrior monk behind Auron said as they were all led out of the room.

Auron glanced over and smirked. "I would have chosen this, over turning out like you guys anyday." He muttered to himself outloud.

* * *

It was a few hours before Yuna awoke, and a few minutes before they were all standing infront of the four Maesters of Yevon, the four judges of the court, going through trial.

Yuna had already sworn to speak the truth.

"You, Summoner Yuna, swore the day that you became a summoner, to protect the people of Yevon, correct?" Maester Kelk, a very ancient looking Ronso asked Yuna, as he looked down from where he was standing, at her.

Yuna nodded.

Kelk glanced over at Seymour and motioned toward him as he spoke, "Tell this court, Lady Yuna, what possessed you and your guardians to inflict dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado?"

Before Yuna could answer, Kelk continued. "Futhermore, tell us why your guardians would conspire in traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon, such as joining the Al Bhed in their insurrections."

Yuna bit her lip. "My guardians joined forces with the Al Bhed in order to find me, and protect me like they are supposed to do." She said clearly avoiding Maester Mika's eyes.

"The real traitor is Maester Seymour. He killed Jyscal, with his own hands, and tried to kill us all too when we were in Macalaina. We had no choice but to engage in combat with the Maester." She added sternly.

Kelk let out a gasp. Seeing this Seymour turned and looked at the Ronson Maester with the usual smirky, look on his face. "Had you not heard?" He asked in the most smug voice ever.

Yuna continued along. "We weren't willing to fight Maester Seymour. We hoped that he would give up, but instead he didn't, and we killed him. Yes, I am not denying the fact that we did infact kill Maester Seymour. But, there Maester Seymour stand, beside you. Why? Because I was stopped from performing the sending. The Maester Seymour who stands beside you now, is an unsent." She motioned toward Seymour as she spoke.

"Yuna was merely trying to do her job as a summoner when she tried to send Maester Seymour. Maester Seymour is dead, and therefore, belongs on the Farplane." Lulu said speaking for Yuna.

Yuna nodded. She then looked directly at Maester Mika as she continued to speak. "Please, Grand-Maester Mika, allow me to send Maester Seymour now. He does not belong here!" She said in a stern, but pleading voice.

* * *

Mika laughed, and ran out of breath two seconds later, and was coughing and wheezing because of his old age. Once he caught his breath again he spoke.

"Send the dead to where it is they belong?"He asked, looking thoughtful.

Suddenly Pyreflies swarmed out of the Grand Maester's body. "Why, you would have to send me as well!" He said, bringing the pyreflies back into his body.

This caused everyone to give him a semi-gasp. They were halfway shocked that the Grand Maester Mika was unsent, but the other half wasn't, because of Mika's age it wasn't suprising that the old geezer was dead. I mean, he had to be like over a 1000 years old, if not older.

"Even in death, Maester Mika is a wise, invaluable leader." Kelk commented looking over at Mika.

"The enlightened rule of the dead, is more preferable, than the misguided failure of the living." Kinoc commented. This comment made everyone start to thing the same thing, _Yeah, whatever. _

Seymour decided to join in with the commenting, since he had yet to speak a word since the trail started, and they all knew how he loved to talk. "Life is a quickly passing dream, so short. But the death that follows is eternal, why not die, and become unsent, making the quickly passing dream called life, last eternally? " He said.

Mika started rammbling on. "Men die, trees die, feinds die, the stars in the sky die, and even continets perish. Only the power of death can truely command everything. Resisting it's power is very futile."

Yuna glared. "..and of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord, like my father before me. We, and all summoner's go on pilgrimage, to stop the death that Sin brings, are you telling me that is futile? All the people who opposed Sin, their battles, their sacrifices, are they all in vain?" She shouted.

Yuna was pissed.

* * *

Mika chuckled.

"Not in vain. It doesn't matter how many summoners give their lives to defeat Sin. The rebirth cannot be stopped. The courage shown by those who fight Sin give the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner."

Auron crossed his arms. "A summoner's death isn't futile, but giving into the false hope that Sin might not come back after the calm, is. Sin always comes back, and it will continue to come back if summoners keep following the same traditions that they have for years." he muttered quietly to himself.

Mika didn't hear him, he just continued on. " Yevon is embodied by eternal unchanging continuity." He said looking at Yuna.

"Those who question Yevon, and thes truths, are traitors!" He said sternly.

Yuna gasped and glared.

"Lord Mika!"

_

* * *

_

_(Well that's Chapter 29, and my first chapter of 2006! Hope that you all had a very Happy New Year! Well, I also hope that you like this chapter! Just to give you a heads up on our next chapter. It's another Jechtsphere chapter. Yeah..I know that I just did one. Anyways, I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter! Well Until then!)_


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy X

**Chapter 30: Never gonna drink again! (Jechtsphere #4)**

The mood that had been created back on the Thunderplains had definately died away.

Of course, Jecht had himself to blame for this. But he was paying for it with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life, and having a six year old recording his every move on a sphere-recorder from a few feet away.

Everything seemed horribly magnified in it's sound. The birds chirping in the trees sounded like they were arguing right into Jecht's ears, the water splashing up gently on the rocks that lined the edges of the Moonflow, were obnoxiously loud. Even worse, the buzzing of the sphere-recorder, sounded like the buzzing of a chainsaw. The chainsaw was in his head, cutting through his brain.

The light hurt his eyes, so he had to endure this headache not knowing exactly where the noises were coming for.

Auron was mad at him already for being an idiot.

How was Jecht supposed to know that the creature that he attacked, wasn't a feind? Any unfimilar thing that he had never seen in Zanarkand, like that creature, and the creature's handlers looked like feinds to him.

* * *

The fact that he had been drunk when he had attacked the creature, really didn't help him much, the least that it did for him was help him say that it truely was an accident.

Jecht rolled over. His hangover had lessened in intensity over the last hour. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was a pair of boots a few feet away from him. "Hey, brat. Why are you recording me?" He asked rolling over at looking up at the sky.

Auron glanced over to Braska, who was standing near the edge of the moonflow thinking. "**Cu oui tuh'd tu yhodrehk cdibet ykyeh." **He stated.

Jecht raised an eyebrow. There Auron went again, speaking in that "Al Bhed" lanuage. Everytime Auron talked like this, Jecht ended up giving Auron a odd look that said clearly, "I don't know what the hell you just said."

Auron noticed the look on Jecht's face. He sighed and put his free hand on his forehead. He repeated what he said translating so that Jecht could understand him.

"So you don't do anything stupid again."

Jecht groaned and rolled over, with his back to Auron. That kid was still going on about all that? Jecht knew that he had acted like a moron. It seemed that the handler of the creature that he attacked had forgiven him. Braska had forgiven him already. Obviously Auron wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"I can't believe that you would do something as stupid as attacking a Shoopuf! Don't you ever think? Someone could have been hurt or killed! You were lucky enough that you just hurt the Shoopuf...you can only imagin what you'd be going through right now if you had killed it!" Auron said. His voice was raised a bit, but with Jecht's hangover, he was practically shouting.

* * *

Yeah, he knew what would have happend if he had killed the Shoopuf. He would have Braska and the Shoopuf handler, and all the people at the Moonflow mad at him, and Auron's complaining would be 10 times worse.

"I said I was sorry! It's never gonna happen again! I promise! Please for the love of Yevon or whatever, quit shouting at me!" Jecht said, glancing up at Auron. Strangely hearing those words coming from him own mouth, reminded him of Tidus. When ever Tidus had done something bad, and Jecht and Tidus's mother had gotten onto him, for awhle after he had said that he was sorry, he sounded exactly as Jecht had just sounded.

Auron knelt down beside Jecht. "Ah? A promise is it? " He asked in a false-curiosity, and sarcastic tone. This tone then changed to it's former tone of anger as Auron added, "A promise which you'll forget by tommrow, like always."

Braska approached the two of them. "Auron, please, enough. He's already appologized. The Shoopuf's handler forgave him after we payed him for the damages. I've forgiven him. I know that he was drunk and knew no better."He said calmly.

Jecht hadn't been listening to them. He had decided to go off into his own little world to think for awhile.

* * *

This was the first time that he had screwed up big time in Spira. Most of the times that he had screwed up where only minor mistakes, and they usually got a laugh.

Most of his major incidents, which included those that occured in Zanarkand, and in Spira, were alcohol-related, he realized. Back in Zanarkand, whenever he did something that caused a lot of trouble, his wife would get angry at him. Heck, even if he just came home drunk after a game or practice, or anytime, his wife and son would be mad at him. Jecht normally would find himself sleeping on the couch for a week.

If he kept screwing up it was going to end up recorded. If he made it home with the spheres, and gave them to his wife and Tidus, they'd see all the time that he seriously screwed up, and it wasn't a hiliarious thing. They'd be really mad, especially his wife, she would be the angeriest.

If they saw the times he screwed up so bad, Jecht guessed that he would end up sleeping on the couch for more than a week.

* * *

"That's it, I'm never drinkin' alcohol again! From now on the only thing that I'm drinking from now on is Shoopuf milk!" Jecht blurted out getting to his feet.

Auron and Braska glanced at each other, rather confused. They couldn't believe how serious Jecht was souding about giving up drinking forever.

"Hey, I'm serious! You know if I keep screwin' up and makin' an ass of myself..my wife and kid are never gonna forgive me, you know." Jecht said crossing his arms.

He glanced over to Braska. Jecht knew that Braska had been married before, judging by the ring on Braska's hand, so Braska probably understood why he would consider giving up drinking. " You know right? When ever you made your wife mad she'd lock you out of the bedroom, and force you to sleep on the couch right?" he asked as he looked at Braska.

Braska rubbed his neck. He nodded. "Yeah. But I usually ended sleeping in a chair in Yuna's room." He said.

Jecht continued on. "Anyways, If I keep doing this I'm gonna end up sleeping on the couch for the rest of my life! So I ain't drinkin' again. That's a promise." He said.

The click of the sphere-recorder shutting off was heard in the sclience. "Hm...Looks like you can't go back on that promise Jecht. Looks like I accidentally left the sphere recorder on." Auron said, as he took his finger off the button that stopped the sphere recorder from recording.

"Good. 'cause this is a promise I plan to keep. I won't go back on it." Jecht said in a confident voice as he dusted himself off. He looked around and smiled.

He really ment it, just to verify to Auron and Braska that he was serious, he started to look for any alcohol that he had stashed away.

After finding the alcohol, he did something he'd never thought that he'd do in his life. He began to pour the alcohol out on the ground. It wasn't much really, since Jecht had drunk most of it before they got there.

He smiled and then looked off down the moonflow road to their next destination.

Jecht knew that giving up alcohol was going to be very difficult. But inside he knew that Braska and Auron were really going to help him out. Even if they didn't know it they were going to support Jecht alot, as he tried to quit. Knowing that Braska would be dissappointed if he started drinking again, was going to help Jecht. Auron's constant complaining when, and if he tried to drink again, was definately going to help.

Jecht took a step foreward. "The first step in my non-alcholic life." He commented with a sigh, as if he was relieved. He then continued down the road.

As Braska and Auron followed Jecht they glanced at each other. "Who wants to tell Jecht that that Shoopuf milk is not the type of milk that people should be drinking?" Braska asked, out of the corner of his mouth to Auron.

"Not me. He'd ask questions, and I don't want to go into explaining anything about Shoopuf milk to him. I don't think he was serious about drinking just shoopuf milk. Drinking Shoopuf milk is twice as worse as drinking alcohol. " Auron muttered out of the corner of his mouth back to Braska.

Both of them started laughing, as they followed Jecht.

It seemed the good mood was back again.

_

* * *

_

_(YAAY! Chapter 30 done! I hope that you guys liked it. (If you don't I don't blame you...I probably could have done better.) I might have chapter 31 up soon, but then again if it's not up by wensday, It's gonna be awhile before it gets posted up. (I gotta go back home on Wensday, which means that I'm gonna be out of contact with a computer. for awhile. Oh well. anyways...I can't wait to hear what you thought of the chapter!) _


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 31: Escape (Bevelle- part II)**

"Let me outta here!" Tidus shouted as he pounded at the bars of the jail cell he was in.

His voice echoed through the empty room. Tidus sat down and sighed loudly.

"I hope that Yuna is alright." He sighed glancing over at Auron, who was leaning up against the bars of the cell.

"Don't worry about Yuna. She's strong. She'll make it." Auron commented looking over his shoulder.

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Just so she can die?" He asked. Auron didn't answer.

The thought hit him as he realized something. Auron seemed to know a lot about Spira, and everything, so he could proably answer the question that had come to Tidus's head.

"Hey, Auron. Why does everything in Spira revolve around people dying and such?" He asked looking up at the teenager.

Auron chuckled a bit. "The Spiral of Death." He stated glancing at the ceiling.

Tidus raised his eyebrow. What exactly was the Spiral of Death? Auron saw the look of question on the blonde's face. He sighed and then started to explain.

"Spira is full of death. Summoner's die challenging the bringer of death, Sin. Guardians too give their lives to protect the summoenrs. The Fayth are dead souls. Even the Grand-maester of Yevon is dead. The only eternal thing is Sin, which brings only more death. It's a continuious cycle, endlessly spiralling for thousands of years. Death, is all the Spira really knows."

Tidus sighed. "It doesn't have to be that way. The cycle can be stopped." He said getting to his feet. His fists were clenched.

Auron gave a breif laugh. "You sound like someone I use to know." Tidus heard him mutter.

Tidus crossed his arms. "If there is a way, I'll bet it can be found." He said in an almost confident voice. Auron looked over with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Suddenly the doors leading into the room opened. Kinoc and some of the other warrior monks came into the room. "Your sentence has been decided." Kinoc said giving breif glances to the both of them.

Auron turned and raised his eyebrow. "You mean execution." He stated, glaring at Kinoc.

Kinoc began laughing. "Really, who would execute their own family?" He asked though his laughing.

Tidus turned and raised an eyebrow to the glaring teenager. "You would, and did." Auron said darkly.

"I had no other choice. Mika wanted your mother put to death. I was the executioner at the time, so I had to carry out Mika's orders. Your father only ended up dead, because he got in the way. Belive me, I didn't want to kill my youngest sister, but I didn't have an option. The Grand-Maester's orders must be obeyed." Kinoc said sighing and shaking his head, as if he were recalling some of the worst memories in his life. It was likely that he was.

* * *

Kinoc unlocked the cell door, before he left. The warrior monks came in at that time and led Auron and Tidus out of the room in two seperate directions.

Tidus was led to a room, with a large pool of water in it. The pool led into another room, by means of a tunnel. What sort of punishment was this?

Without a word, Tidus was pushed into the water, and left by himself. With nothing much to do, and no possible way of getting out, beacuse the walls of the pool were too high up for Tidus to pull him self up out of the water with, Tidus swam through the tunnel and into the next room.

Wakka was waiting for him there. He looked rather relieved when he saw the blode haired blitzplayer swim into the room.

Rikku swam up to them, and smiled when she saw Tidus as well. "Honestly did they lamely choose our sentence?" She asked glancing at the other two.

She was right, both Wakka and Tidus were blitzball players, so they natually were able to spend hours and even days underwater with out losing breath. Rikku could hold her breath for a long time too. All of them knew how to swim.

But here they were in a place full of water! If they expected the three of them to die then this wasn't to way to go about hoping for that to happen.

"Anyways. There doesn't seem to be much of a way out. I did find this really strange wall, I guess it can act as something of a door. But their are some sort of locks on it. We should go and check it out." Rikku said as she explained to Wakka and Tidus what she had found when she had gone ahead of them.

"Great! Let's go." Tidus said swimming in the direction that Rikku had come from earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Bevelle palace, or whatever you wanna call it, three of the four Maester: Mika, Seymour and Kinoc, were talking to one another.

"Maester Kelk has been looking quiet unwell." Mika commented thoughtfully glancing to Seymour, who was smirking, as usual.

"It seems that my father's murder troubles him." Seymour said casually as if it was no big deal.

Mika gave a breif laugh. "Maester Kelk Ronso has been thinking about resigning his position as Maester." Seymour added.

Once again Mika breifly laughed. "Typical Ronso, hardly useful. Once one bit of concerning information slips they run back to their home in the hills..and they call the Ronso fearless warriors?" He asked crossing his old wrinkled arms and looking at the ceiling, a smirk on his face.

Seymour turned and looked at the ceiling as well. "The daughter of Lord Braska may be useful to us alive." He commented to the Grand-Maester.

This made Mika come out of thought. He shook his head dissagreeing with what Seymour said. "No she must not be allowed to live!" He said in a stern voice.

Seymour and Kinoc raised an eyebrow out of confusion. Mika decided to explain. "She has disturbed the order of Yevon. Become a traitor. Traitors must die!"

"I've heard that one before..." Kinoc muttered darkly under his breath.

Mika turned to Seymour. "Place guards at the exit and have them kill anyone who emerges." He said motioning toward the door.

Seymour nodded he turned and started to leave.

"Wait. I will go with you." Kinoc said.

Seymour looked over. "Why?" He asked.

Kinoc looked over. "Would you trust a man who killed his own father?" he asked.

Seymour shrugged. "Fine, why don't you be the one to place guards at the exit, if you don't trust me." He said.

Kinoc was hesitant for a few minutes. He then nodded and then walked out of the room.

Just as he left Mika commented. "It's not like he can be trusted either."

Seymour glanced over at Mika. Mika was wearing an evil smile. "Seymour, follow him." He commented off handedly.

"Are you asking me too..?" Seymour began as he set off to follow Kinoc. Mika nodded. "..I see." Seymour commented just as he left the room.

Mika looked thoughtful, laughing slightly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuna had found herself in a dreary dungeon/maze. It was cold and dark, and smelt of the most horrible smells, that Yuna was sure no one could identify. Among everything else, the dungeon was damp.

Anyone could catch an illness and die down there. Of course they'd suffocate from lack of fresh air first, the smells in this place were already a poision to the lungs, slowly but surely killing her. Either the smell would suffocate them, or the feinds would get to them. This was a horrible way to be punished, Yuna believed.

Yuna started to wander around for an exit. In her wandering, she ran into Lulu, Kimahri, and Auron. Lulu and Kimahri both appologized for not protecting Yuna well enough. Auron however suggested that they search for the exit.

The exit, by pure luck, happened to be nearby where they had found Auron.

As they made their way through the passage way they had found, they spotted someone waiting for them at the end.

When they reached the person Yuna was shocked to see the person waiting for them was, a rather shocked looking Isaaru.

"L-Lady Yuna! You are the traitor Maester Kinoc ordered me to kill!" Isaaru asked, stummbling backwards for a few feet, ad the sight of Yuna standing before him. He obviously had not been expecting Yuna, or had been told it was her he was suppossed to kill.

"Your father would be most dissapointed. His own summoner daughter a traitor to Yevon!" Isaaru said shaking his head repeatedly.

"Really? I always thought that Braska would be proud of his little girl...for becoming a traitor to Yevon. Hmm.. I guess you knew better then I did." Auron commented under his breath in a sarcastic voice.

Neither Yuna, nor Isaaru had heard him comment this though. Yuna raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean that you were sent to kill me?" She asked sounding very concerned and confused. As if being stuck down in that place wasn't bad enough, now they were wanting to make her death quick as well?

Well, If the exit wasn't up ahead, then being killed might be a cheerful alternative to being stuck down there forever.

"When I arrived in Bevelle, Maester Kinoc called on me and told me he had been given an order to have some one kill the traitors, if they emerged from the exit." Isaaru explained crossing his arms still shamefully shaking his head.

Auron corssed his arms. "..and so you are going to fight us?" He asked calmly, staring at Isaaru with a half-amuzed look on his face.

Isaaru bowed his head. "Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood, Lady Yuna, the temples orders are still law." He muttered in a dissapoined tone. He then looked up quickly at Yuna and prepared to summon.

"You are a traitor! I cannot allow you to pass!" Isaaru shouted.

Yuna sighed and then pulled out her weapon. Her three guardians stepped infront of her, ready to protect her.

"Let me handle this.." Yuna said as she started to prepare herself for a summon.

Isaaru looked down. "Forgive me Lady Yuna." He muttered. He then summoned out Valefore.

Yuna summoned out her newest Aeon, Bahamut. Bahamut managed to destroy Isaaru's Valefore, almost effortlessly. Even after Isaaru summoned Ifrit, and had Ifrit destroyed by Bahamut, Yuna's Aeon was barely scratched.

However the last Aeon that Isaaru summoned out was Bahamut. So Yuna had to choose another Aeon. She chose Shiva, her next strongest Aeon. Thankfully Yuna was able to defeat Bahamut easily because Isaaru's Bahamut was fairly weak compared to Yuna's Aeon.

Maybe that was because Isaaru was allowing Yuna to win. He was holding off having Bahamut attack Shiva with full force. Yuna however was doing the opposite. Shiva was attacking Bahamut with all her strength.

In no time, all the Aeons that Isaaru had decided to summon were summoned. He was defeated by Yuna. But he seemed to be taking it well. He bowed to Yuna respectivly and then spoke to her.

"There is a way to the surface up ahead." He stated pointing over his shoulder. He then sighed. "This is the end of my pilgrimage, Lady Yuna. It has been an honor meeting you, and I wish you well." He said bowing.

Yuna bowed back and then walked away with her guardians following her.

* * *

While all this was going on, Tidus, Rikku and Wakka, had made their way up to the exit and were still trying to figure out how to get past the locks on the gate.

Just as they made an attempt to break the locks with weapons, several pyreflies flew past them, joining together.

Once the pyreflies had joined together, Tidus, Rikku, and Wakka found themselves up against another form of Evrae.

Rikku turned and looked at Wakka and Tidus. Signalling to them to go and break the locks. She did this after using a scan spell that she had learned, on the monster.

Tidus and Wakka nodded and swam over to the locks, using their weapons to smash the locks open. At this same time, Rikku threw two phoenix downs at the monster.

Evrae was easily killed by the phoenix downs.

The three of them swam toward the exit.

* * *

"Think we should wait for them?" Yuna asked as she, Lulu, Auron, and Kimahri stood on the bridge leading outside of Bevelle.

"Who knows if they are even alive." Lulu muttered crossing her arms, and looking down at the bridge, shaking her head.

"I really hope that they are alright." She said quietly.

"The Via purifico, that place we were in ealier, has only two parts to it. Tidus and the others are probably in the other part. Good thing they can swim." Auron said glancing around the bridge. he crossed his arms, and looked toward the sky.

He then glanced over at the water on either side of the bridge. "They'll be fine, as long as Rikku's with them...If anyone is good at escaping, it's her." He muttered.

Suddenly a hand shot up out of the water, and grasped onto the edge of the bridge. This caused Lulu and Yuna to gasp and jump back slightly out of shock.

In a few minutes, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku had pulled themselves up onto the bridge. They had their backs to the others, so they didn't realize that the others were there.

"Phew. Thank goodness we're out of that mess." Rikku said. Tidus nodded and started to try to get most of the water out of his clothing.

Rikku fell back onto the bridge, to relax. She found heself looking right up at a smirking Auron. "Maybe..we didn't live after all." She said speaking with a really well acted serious tone.

Tidus didn't even glance over to Rikku when he asked. "What makes you say that?"

Rikku didn't take her eyes off of Auron as she spoke. " Well...I'm staring up at someone that those warrior monks said would be the first person I saw whenI got to the Farplane, when I died down there...and he's smirking. That's only a sign that we've all died and gone to the Farplane."

Tidus turned around, to see everyone else. A feeling of relief rushed through him, and he felt relaxed. Although, he didn't remember feeling tense in the first place.

The three of them got to their feet laughing.

* * *

"Yunie! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rikku said cheerfully running up to her cousin and hugging her.

Yuna smiled slightly and nodded. Rikku let go of her. Yuna began to glance from guardian to guardian, a bright smile on her face.

Tidus wanted to tell her how sorry he was for saying all the things he said in the past, with out even knowing. He wanted to say sorry if he had upset her saying that stuff.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find the words. he just stood there telling Yuna what he wanted to say, in his mind. He knew if the words didn't come out of his mouth, Yuna would never hear them. All that reached his mouth was a stutter.

Tidus bit his lip. What was wrong with him? This was the first time ever that Tidus couldn't speak to a girl. Before Yuna, he had no problem telling things to his ex-girlfriends. But suddenly it was like he had lost the ability to speak what he wanted to say, when ever he was around Yuna. He didn't know why. Maybe, he thought, it was because Yuna was the perfect girl for him..Maybe it was because he had finally found someone that he had really fallen in love with.

Yuna's smile upon Tidus was the brightest of all the smiles that she had given the other guardians. However her smile faded into that of shock. Tidus turned with everyone to see what Yuna had seen behind Tidus.

* * *

Seymour was approaching them, with Kinoc beside him, staring at the ground, and the two of them were accompanied by a warrior monk, and two Guado soldiers.

Once they were right close to them, Seymour smiled triumphantly and threw Kinoc down on the ground. There Kinoc layed motionless. He was dead. Seymour had dragged Kinoc's dead body all the way out there.

Auron glared. "No!" He shouted, seeing Kinoc dead. He was pissed off at Seymour.

"Why did you kill Maester Kinoc!" Lulu asked in shock, as she stared at Maester Seymour's smirking face.

Seymour began to tell about why he had killed Maester Kinoc, the smirk on his face, still not leaving.

"I have saved him. He craved power, and feared losing it. He was always trembling at unseen enemies, always looking restlessly over his shoulder. He was chased by his own fears, and by his past. He never knew rest. But, Now he had no worries. By Maester Mika's orders, he has come to realize rest the rest that he never knew. He has been granted an eternal slumber." He said, laughing darkly as he motioned toward Kinoc's body.

"Mika saw it wise to elliminate him. Because, Kinoc had begun to question Mika, and Yevon's authority. Sooner or Later, Mika felt that Kinoc would expose the lies, and secrets that the Temple tried to hide from the rest of Spira for years. But, since Mika never does his own dirty work, he asked you to kill Kinoc." Auron said. he crossed his arms, and continued to glare darkly at Seymour.

Seymour nodded. "Precisely. As the Grand Maester sees it, those who question him, and question Yevon, will eventually turn away from Yevon, and try to overthrow it's law. Those who do this, deserve to die, before they start believing that they have power. If they believe they have power, then they shall misuse that power, best to elliminate them before they get the chance." He said, looking thoughtfully up toward the sky, the smirk had dissappeared temorarily.

* * *

He then brought back the stupid smirk, and turned to Yuna. "Life's pain and suffering is swept away in death. If all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end." He stated to her. An evil gleam had appeared in his eye. Yuna raised her eyebrow.

Seymour held out his hand, as if he wanted Yuna to take hold of it, and he was wanting to lead her somewhere.

"That is why I need you, Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand. We can save Spira, with death on our side..and for this I will take from you your strength..your life, Yuna..and I will be able to save Spira by destroying it!" He said calmly, his face still wearing the same evil smirk. It was really getting irritating.

Yuna stepped away from Seymour's outstretched hand, her eyes wide with terror. "You're crazy!" She said in shock, as Seymour still smirked at her, his hand dropping to his side.

"Do you not want to save Spira? End everyone's suffering?" He asked.

Before Yuna spoke, Kimahri let out a roar and rushed at Seymour and withdrew his weapon. With a mighty roar and a thrust the spear Kimahri hald became lodged Seymour's chest.

* * *

Everyone gasped. Seymour didn't even look pained. He glanced down at the weapon. No blood came from the wound.

The smirk on Seymour's face faded slowly into one of degust.

"Most _unpleasent..._" He commented.

Seymour's eyes went completely white, so that it looked like they had rolled right to the back of his head.

Everything went dark. The soldiers standing behind Seymour, burst into pyreflies, along with Kinoc's dead body. Seymour absorbed these pyreflies and began to change.

He became a horrible metallic feind that some what resembled the former Guado Maester, just because neither of them looked nice to begin with.

Kimahri's weapon had freed itself from Seymour's chest during this transformation.

"Yuna, and other guardians leave now! Let Kimahri handle this!" Kimahri shouted glancing over his shoulder at the others/

"Kimahri.." Yun said quietly, in a worried voice.

"Run now!" Kimahri roared at her.

Auron put his hand on Yuna's shoulder to restrain her from running foreward to help Kimahri.

"Kimahri said run so we run!" Lulu said for him.

Yuna turned around and looked at her guardians in protest. But she gave up, knowing that she had to obey Kimahri's orders, for her own safety.

* * *

Everyone except Kimahri took off running. They got to the edge of the road leading out of Bevelle. Suddenly Yuna stopped dead in her tracks, and looked back as an explosion went off at the other end of the bridge.

She knew Kimahri was in danger. Kimahri wasn't going to be able to fight Seymour alone. He'd die for sure.

Yuna turned and looked hesitantly back down the bridge.

"Going back is going to put you in danger." Auron said in a warning voice, not glancing back to Yuna as he spoke.

Yuna shook her head. She didn't care about her safety, It wasn't important. Was was important to Yuna right now was her friend's life. "Auron, please don't take this the wrong way.." She began looking calmly at Auron.

"But..I won't leave Kimahri behind to die..."

Auron interrupted at this point. "Kimahri is a gaurdian, protecting you is everything to him." His voice was rather harsh.

Yuna shot a stern look at Auron. "What I wanted to say, that I hope you don't get offened by, but I just feel like I'm getting bossed around by a younger kid..."She said. She was suprised to see that Auron wasn't the least bit offended.

"I know that Kimahri was concerned about my safety, but now he's in more danger than I am. So I will cast aside my own safety to help him. If I didn't and Kimahri died. I would never be able to forgive myself." Yuna continued on looking over her shoulder.

She then turned to her guardians. "I wouldn't be able to forgive my gaurdains, if Kimahri were to die." She said sterly.

Tidus stepped foreward, his arms crossed. "Yuna we're all your guardians. So there would be a lot of people you would hate." Rikku spoke before Tidus said anything.

"We're all your guardians..and you know what that means?" Auron asked, crossing his arms and giving a breif smile to Yuna. He looked over at Tidus to finish up. So far, of all that Tidus had wanted to say, Rikkku and Auron had took most of the lines.

Tidus drew out his weapon, and then glanced toward Kimahri's direction.

"Yuna, anywhere you go..I'll follow."

Yuna smiled a bit. "Anywhere?" She asked.

Tidus and everyone nodded. "Anywhere." Tidus said for them.

"Well then!" Yuna said a big smile was across her face.

Tidus and Yuna nodded in and said in unison, " Let's go!" They took off back down the bridge toward the battle.

Wakka took off after them. "Yuna! Tidus! Wait up, I wanna fight too!" They heard him shout as he ran after them.

A giant smile broke across Rikku's face. "Alright, This is gonna be so much fun!" She said to Auron and Lulu before she took off after the other three.

Lulu and Auron sighed and put a hand on their forehead, in unison. Lulu glanced over at Auron. "Guess, I'd better go too." She said. She then walked off down the bridge.

Auron watched them for a few minutes. He smiled and then took off at a run to catch up with them.

* * *

When they reached Kimahri, they found him badly injured. Yuna casted a white magic spell to heal him.

"Yuna?" Kimahri asked glancing over his shoulder as Yuna ran up beside him, she was ready to attack.

"You've protected me and saved me for a long time. I think it's about time that I did the same for you." Yuna commented. .

"Yeah, Kimahri, We owe you all a lot. You've really looked out for us all, and fought beside us and helpped us alot. I don't think it's proper payback to just leave you to die." Tidus said as he and the others caught up to the battle.

Kimahri smirked and then got to his feet. "Thank you."

"Besides, You think we'd let you have all the fun?" Rikku asked cheerfully.

"Ah, Lady Yuna! How pleasent to see you again. But it seems as if something troubles you." Seymour said darkly to Yuna.

Yuna glared. "You being here troubles me. When you are in the Farplane, I will be happy." She said sternly, looking coldly at Seymour.

* * *

Seymour laughed a bit. He then turned to Auron. "Sir Auron, you did not seem happy to see Maester Kinoc dead. Do you think he did not deserve death for what he did to your mother and father? I thought you'd be glad to see that he got what he deserved..." Seymour stated, harshly to the dark haired teenager.

Auron pulled off one of his coldest, most angry, darkest, death glares ever. He was beyond pissed now, way more pissed off then he had been when Wakka had continuosly spoke ill of the Al Bhed. He was so pissed off that even hauling off and punching Seymour wasn't going to help him calm down.

"What Kinoc did, 13 years ago, I've always seen it as unforgivable. But I understand now, that he wasn't willing to do what he did. He was just too afraid of disobeying the order he was given. He was afraid of what would happen if he resisted Mika's power." Auron began. He looked over, as he thought for a moment.

"He suffered more, being allowed to live. Knowing no matter how clean he made himself appear to everyone, his hands were still stained with blood. He had to live through everyday, wondering what might have happened had, he gone against Mika's orders, everynight reliving what he did through nightmares. I think it was punishement enough. He shouldn't have died like he should have. It was punishement enough to let him live, but to have him suffer through a painful death, that's going to far." Auron said, glaring at Seymour, his glare becoming colder, and darker, and more hateful by the second.

"But now, he doesn't have to suffer at all." Seymour said causually, as he looked at Auron.

"But fear not, soon you will be free of your suffering too..and you shall be reunited with your parents, on the Farplane. I'm sure that traitorus bitch, you call a mother, and that unholy filth that she wed..are longing to see their son again." Seymour added sinisterly.

Everyone thought that Auron couldn't possibly put more anger and coldness, into his death-glare, but some how he did.

Auron ran foreward. He slashed at Seymour with his weapon, using all the force that he could summon. "Shut the hell up! How dare you speak about my damn parents, that way. What the hell did you know about them!" He shouted as he continued to beat the crap out of Seymour.

Yuna, and everyone was shocked. Apparently Seymour talking about Auron's parents like that, had sent Auron into a anger so deep, that he lost all contact with the calm, teenager that he had been. Now it seemed if Auron had been possessed by a completely diffrent person, and this new person was completely beserk!

* * *

"Alright! Come on Let's fight!" Tidus said as he rushed in to join Auron in attacking. His attack was joined by Lulu's magic.

Seymour casted a powerful flare spell on them to knock them back, so that he could cure himself. (What am I saying? Flare spells are usually powerful..oh well.) Luckily Yuna casted a reflect spell on them before Seymour's spell had reached them. So the spell bounced back and slammed into it's caster instead.

The attacking when on mercilessly for awhile. It seemed if Yuna and her guardians were at an advantage, since the battle was seven versus one, and they were inflicting a lot of damage to Seymour. But after a few hours, Seymour stole away that advantage, out of desperation.

The attacking went on for hours, back and forth, it seemed as if this battle was going to be endless. Seymour was really tough and wasn't going to be defeated easily. Of course, they were much of the same.

Attack after attack, magic spell after magic spell, cure after cure, the battle went on. Yuna and her guardians were wishing desperately that seymour would die, and they'd never have to fight him again. They were getting very tired, and injured to the point that Yuna had to use her most powerful cure spell she knew more than once too keep her teammates in the battle.

The minute she would cure one of them, Seymour would attack them causing more damage than she had just healed. So she would spend her time healing, instead of attacking.

Eventually, several hours later, Seymour was killed. He evaporated in a cloud of smoke and pyreflies. Much to everyone's relief, he looked like he was in pain.

They all let out a sigh of relief and collasped down on the highbridge, looking joyous and relieved that the battle was finally over.

Only, Auron didn't join them. He was staring coldly at the spot that Seymour had just been standing in. He was still angery, but it was slowly fading from what it had been hours ago.

"I hope that hurt like hell...you asshole."He thought.

* * *

"Aurrie? What are you looking at? Are you alright?" Rikku asked getting to her feet and walking up to Auron.

Auron shook his head trying to get rid of the shock, and the anger that he felt over the fact that Kinoc had been killed.

"It's nothing. Let's go. They'll be coming for us all soon. I'm sure we attracted the warrior monks' attention with all that noise."He said taking off soen the highbridge toward the exit to Bevelle.

Everyone got to their feet, and followed Auron. They were a bit curious about if Auron was ever going to go back to acting normal again.

They headed down the long bridge toward the Macalania Woods, hoping that they wouldn't have to do anymore fighting. All they really wanted right now was rest.

_

* * *

_

_(YAAAY! I finally got all this chapter typed up! I feel so happy for myself! I hope that you liked the chapter, I really liked this chapter when I was writing it. But I don't know if you all did or not. I look forward to your reviews! Well, here's a heads up on our next chapter, it's gonna be a flash-back chapter for one character, since it's been awhle since I wrote one. Well until then!) _


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

Mysterious Digidreamer's note: _Another chapter of Flashbacks? Yeah, that's right. But unlike Chapter 10, these flashbacks will not be about Tidus. Anyways, this chapter is going to be about Auron, Why? Because we want to find out more about his past right?...RIGHT! (sighs)_

_Anyways, The flashbacks that are in this chapter:_

1. _A few of Auron's memories that include his parents._ (Auron tells more about his parents)

2. _The night that his parents died _(Self-explainitory,right?)

3. _Auron and Rikku meet for the first time. _(where Auron starts being called "Aurrie" by Rikku.)

3. _A couple of flashbacks from the time that Auron lived with the Al Bhed, _( Auron remembers some events that happened while he was living with the Al Bhed, Gippal makes an appearance )

4. _Auron leaves the Al Bhed._ (Auron really only talks about it..)

5. _Auron's memories of Bevelle. (_Being in the warrior monks, being kicked out of the warrior monks, meeting Braska.)

6. _Kinoc tells Auron about being related him. _(Jechtsphere #5 re-write)

7. _Auron has to attend a parent teacher conference. (_Auron discusses how awkward having to be Tidus's caretaker really was.)

* * *

**Chapter 32: A few of Auron's Memories.(Flashbacks)**

The sun setting, casted a peaceful orange light on the cliffs, of the training feild of the Mushroom Rock Road. The sounds of the Crusaders training rang through the air, from far off. A warm breeze brushed everyone who was outside's faces.

Auron, only two years old, was sitting watching the training Crusaders, who were several yards away, sleepily. After awhile he just layed down and started staring at the sky.

"**My parents had left me by myself for awhile. I really had been waiting for my father, for some reason. I had nothing to do, and I had been waiting for hours. Watching the Crusaders train was starting to get boring**. "

Soon a lady's face came into the two year old's view. The lady had a smile on her pale face. her brown eyes were softly sparkeling. Her long dark-brown hair hung off her shoulder, and fell onto the young Auron's face.

_"Don't go to sleep on us little one. You fall asleep now, and you'll have no sleep left for later.." _She said with a softh gentle laughing voice.

The two year old sat up. "_I'm just bored, mom. There's no one here that's my age. No one wants to play with me, because they're too busy. I'm too young to join all the other kids in the training exercises..." _He said in a cute little voice.

Auron's mother laughed. She put her hand on her son's head, and messed up his raven black hair. "_I know." _She muttered. She then took her hand off of the two year old's head and then looked out at the ocean, with a tranced look on her face, as if she was thinking of something.

_"What was it like being a summoner? I know your thinking about it.."_ Auron asked as he looked up at his mother's face. His question brought his mother out of her trance. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. She gave a breif laugh.

"_What makes you think, I'm thinking about that, Auron?" _She asked in a questioned voice. Her face was becoming rather pink.

" **My father told me that when ever my mother started to do look off into the distance like that, she was thinking about the days that she was a summoner. **"

The two year old told his mother. She bit her lip and looked out at the ocean. " _Well...It was um..interesting, and I enjoyed it. But...I guess by the time I reached Zanarkand, I really started to reconsider the decision I had made when I became A summoner."_ She said as Auron leaned next to her, listening.

"**My mother never said it directly, but she gave up her pilgrimage when she reached Zanarkand, because of me, and my father. Because her guardians convinced her that dieing, just for everyone to be able to live in peace, wasn't worth not ever seeing her son or husband again. I think that she stared off into the distance, to pay respect to the person who had defeated Sin in her place**."

_

* * *

_

_"Hey! Beatice! Thought you said you were helping Morgan in the kitchen. She kick you out or something?" _A voice said from beside the two as another person joined them.

Beatrice looked up. She smiled. "_No. Morgan said that she didn't really need anymore hel. She said she had enough help as it was. so I decided to come out here and keep an eye on Auron." _She said, hugging Auron closer to her side.

The guy, who looked excatly like 35 year old Auron except with iron-gray eyes instead of brown eyes, sat back on his elbows. "_Amazing that Morgan and the other Crusaders are taking so kindly to you. Normally they'd all hold it against you that you were once a preistess of Yevon and a warrior for the temples of Bevelle and Macalania. The Crusaders have never really taken kindly to Yevon, and that's why we're excommunicated." _He said.

Beatrice smiled. She glanced over to Auron's father. "_Ah. They're more embracing of the fact that I lost my faith in Yevon, and I discovered some of its awful secrets, and finally decided to turn from the teachings." _She said lightly as she got to her feet.

_"So. Your bother, and family, are excepting of the fact that you disassociated yourself with Yevon, it's teachings and the temples?"_ Auron's father asked looking up at his wife.

Beatrice laughed. "_Oh please. Those people would literally disown me if they knew. I was still trying to convince my mother that just because you're a Crusader doesn't mean that you're bad news, and not fit to be my husband, the day that we got married! Well, I'm not even going to go into what my mother and father said about you and about Auron..before he was born. All I'm going to say is that they were swearing that they were going to hate you and Auron for as long as they lived." _She stated looking down at her husband, with a slight smile on her face.

"_Yet only one part of that remains true. They definately stopped swearing that they'd hate Auron for the rest of their lives, when they came to see you a few days after Auron was born. Why, I saw your mother's eyes just light up when she layed her eyes on her grandson, and I clearly remebering her saying how adorable Auron was, and how much she loved him. and for that I'm glad." _Auron's father said as he looked up at Beatrice, and then glanced over at Auron with a smile.

_"Well, if I told Mother and Father that I turned my back on Yevon, and joined the Crusaders...they'd lay the blame all on you. They'd say it was all your fault for giving me the idea to do something like that. As for my brother, well..he's too thick headed, and thinks too highly of Yevon, he'd just insult me and call me no better than the Al Bhed...which by the way...is a very mean thing to say, because there is nothing wrong with the Al Bhed..they are rather nice people." _Beatrice said pushing some of her long hair off of her shoulder.

As she started to walk away she muttered over her shoulder. "_Besides, they aren't related to me by blood, so they're not really my family. They just adpoted _me."

Auron's father looked over. As his wife walked away, he swore he heard her mutter something to him.

"_Wonder what will happen when they do find out?"_

* * *

"**It was another year before we ever discovered the answer to that. Well, they found out about if from one of my uncle's friends, who was was an apprentice to Maester Mika. Some how word had gotten to Maester Mika about how my mother had abbandoned the summoner life, and then turned away from Yevon." **

**"Mika, and my Grandparents were furious. Mika had to have been the most furious about it. He knew that my mother knew too much about Yevon's secrets that the temples were trying to cover up. So to make sure that secrets remained secrets**..."

The scene change. Now, a three year old Auron was sitting in a small living room. He was listening to the light rain hitting the ceiling. His mother was pacing around the room restlessly.

"_He should have been here by now!" _

_"If his commander made him stay later, and didn't tell me, I'm gonna just have to have a little word with his commander!" _

These were among the various things she said as she paced the room, waiting for her husband to return.

**"Mom was worried. My father had gone off to train with the other Crusaders. It was almost midnight, and he hadn't come back yet**."

Suddenly the door burst open. Auron's father came running in. He his hand, was clutched to his chest. A large wound was being covered up by most of his hand, blood came from it with every pained breath that he took. His weapon fell from his hands, as he fell foreward. Beatrice ran over to him and caught him before he hit the ground.

"_Auron...go to your room.." _She said soft and calmly to the three year old.

Auron left the room, but he listened into the conversation throught the closed door.

"_Honey, What happened!" _Beatrice asked in a slight panic.

" **My father told her. Apparently my uncle and another person had been on their way there to kill her. He had met up with them on his way home. He found out about their plans and tried to stop them, but got injured in the process. After he told her, he kept begging her to take me, and get out of there. Just before he died, he went into telling my mom his last words to her, and telling her what he wanted her to tell me. Then he said goodbye, and died. " **

**"There honestly wasn't much time for my mother to so much as breath, before some one else came into the house. At this point I had opened the door a bit, to see what was going on. One of the two men, was dressed head to foot in yevon-preists' robes, and had a mask over his face. The other, was my uncle, I guess..who I had never seen before. He walked up behind my mom quietly, and held the blade of the sword, above her head. I could tell he didn't really want to kill her, by the way the sword was shaking unsteadily in his hands, and the way that he hesitated."**

**"After a few seconds he drove the blade into my mother's back, and through her. Once he withdrew the sword, she fell over onto my father. As my uncle moved toward the door, she started to mouth his name. Her final words were, "_How could you_?" My uncle heard them, but he said nothing**."

The second person laughed. " Good, Mika will be pleased." He said, as he took off the mask. Auron couldn't see either one of their faces, his vision had become blurry from tears.

"_There is someone else here." _Kinoc said as he looked around.

"_You sure there is someone here? Thought that Beatrice's only child was killed by Sin back a few years ago. " _The second person asked, as he looked around.

Kinoc shook his head.

"_Right. He has to be here. If that kid had been killed by Sin, we wouldn't have had to come here to kill Beatrice. She would have killed herself by now. She loved that kid so much, even with his father being who he was._" the second person said as they appoached the door that Auron was behind.

Auron was angry, and sad. His parents were dead, and he couldn't do anything about it.

_"Ah, forget it. Mika won't mind if the kid lives. The child is probably too young to remember anything." _He heard Kinoc say from across the room.

He heard their footsteps and watched them leave. The door shut and the young Auron burst out of the room.

"**The minutes after that were a blur. I ran out and grabbed the weapon that my father fought with, stuggled to lift it. I guess I thought that I was going to chase after my uncle and the other guy."**

Suddenly the forms of Auron's parents dissappeared into pyreflies, and faded away. Auron looked around. An eerie silence had fallen. Suddenly the entire house was torn apart as the large massive form of Sin blasted throught. Causing the three year old to collaspe unconcious.

"**But Sin decided that I'd best be somewhere else.."**

* * *

The scene faded to the still three year old Auron, laying unconcious next to the water of the oasis. The weapon belonging to his father was still in his hands.

**" I don't know why, but I survived, without injury or even having the sin-toxin mess with my mind. Most would say I got lucky."**

Auron got to his feet slowly. He left the oasis and started to drag the heavy sword through the desert.

The scene changes to the young Auron, he's standing at the top of a sand dune. Below him is the Al Bhed Home. A few hours had passsed. The three year old was on the verge of passing out as he made his way down toward teh building.

He reached the front of the building. He was spotted by a much younger looking Cid, and a pretty Al Bhed woman wearing a pair of black shorts and a green tank-top.

Once they reached him, he had no energy left. He passed out. The entire scene went dark.

When the three year old woke up, he was staring up at the ceiling.

"**Apparently, I had been out for hours. Atleast that's what I had been told. It truely only felt like seconds**."

Auron looked over to see a pair of big green eyes with swirlly pupils looking at him, just inches from his face. The eyes looked like two emeralds, staring back at him. Two, very curious looking emeralds.

"_What's your name? Where did you come from? How'd you get here? Where are your parents? Is that giant katana really your weapon? Do you speak Al Bhed? Do you even know what an Al Bhed is? Are you a Yevon spy?" _The little Al Bhed girl that the eyes belonged to asked not giving Auron much time to answer her questions.

The three year old just looked at her in confusion as if he didn't understand a word that she just said.

"**_'Who are you?' _That was all I could think to ask her. I couldn't answer her questions, because she had asked them too fast**."

The girl giggled. "_My name's Rikku, What's your's?" _She asked cutely still staring at him as if he were the most fasicnating thing she had ever seen.

"_Auron." _He stated simply.

The girl tilted her head so that her blond hair fell over her shoulder. "_Auron? that's a cool name. Aurrie sounds cuter though, can I call you Aurrie? Aurrie is easier to remember. and easier to say too.."_ The girl said. A cute smile was on her face.

Soon Cid came into the room to talk to Auron. He wasn't as cheerful as Rikku.

"**Cid reminded me of the commander of my father's Crusader troop. So I expected him to be a little harsh. Mainly he just appologized for Rikku's behavior, and kicked her out of the room. Just as Rikku was going to leave the room, the lady that Cid had been speaking to when I showed up, came in." **

The lady crossed her arms, and looked down at Rikku. She then looked up at Cid. "_**Mad ran cdyo rana ed cra fyhdc. Syopa ran lyh syga vneahtc fedr res**. (Let her stay here if she wants. Maybe she can make friends with him)_." She said.

Her look also stated inverbally to Cid. "_He might feel more comfortable talking to some one close to his own age, more than he would talking to an adult_."

Cid nodded, and then walked over to a machina and pushed a button. The conversation was now being recorded. He and the lady left the room leaving Rikku in it.

Rikku walked back toward Auron, who had gotten up out of the bed and was sitting on the edge of it.

* * *

"_That was my dad, his name is Cid_." Rikku said before Auron had a chance to ask a question.

_"Hey, Aurrie, where'd you come from. Like where in Spira were you living before you ended up here?" _Rikku suddenly blurted out.

Auron was silent for a minute. He quietly answered her after a awhile.

"_Well, Where are your parents?" _Rikku asked looking questionedly at Auron.

Auron rubbed his neck. He looked off to the side. "_They're...um...uh.." _He said. He didn't want to say the words that he had to say. He'd rather avoid this subject. But he had to answer. Rikku might end up bugging him if he didn't. "_They're on the Farplane.." _He quickly said.

Rikku perked up and looked at him curiosly. "_Oh? They're dead? Did Sin kill them? Were they killed by someone else_?" She asked looking very interestedly at Auron suddenly.

Auron told her how his parents had been killed, and then how Sin had come and landed him up there.

"**I don't know why but Rikku seemed fascinated by the fact that my parents were dead. Death and the Farplane must have been interesting subjects to Rikku when she was four years old." **

**"She kept asking me more and more questions some really stupid questions were there along with the serious questions. Eventually Cid and the other Lady came back. They had been listening in on the conversation, so they knew everything. Before I knew it, Keturah, the other lady, adopted me."**

The scene changes and, a now six year old Auron is outside Home, in a fight with a strange looking Al Bhed boy with an eye-patch over one eye. People are trying to pull them apart.

"_**Auron! Gippal! Cdub ed**! (Stop it!)" _Rikku shouted watching the two boys fight. But they wouldn't listen, and continued fightening.

When two adults had managed to pull the two apart, they still tried to break loose and resume fighting. Both the boys were pissed at each other.

"_**Auron red sa vehcd! Ra cdyhdat ed!** (Auron hit me first! He started it!)"_ Gippal shouted angerily at Auron glaring at the dark haired six year old, through a black eye. Auron was glaring back through a bloody nose.

"_**Oui fana daycehk sa! Oui tacenjat ed**. (You were teasing me! You deserved it!)"_ Auron shouted back as the adult who was strugging to hold him back tried to help him get his nose to stop bleeding.

"**Gippal...He was probably one Al Bhed that I met, that I really disliked. Gippal and I were always competing at what we did. Gippal would always seem to be more eager to make sure I got blamed for anything bad that happend. Most of our fights occurred whenever I was with Rikku. I think he was jealous, becuase he liked Rikku...and he thought that I was going to take her away from him."**

**"Now that I think about it...most of the fights I started with Gippal, occured whenever I saw Rikku with Gippal. I used to get so mad. I never understood why, Rikku was just a girl...she was just my friend. Was I jealous? And if so...why?" **

**"Rikku was just a friend to me...like all the other Al Bhed."**

**"Anyhow, my time living with the Al Bhed lasted for about three years. A few weeks before I left, I had heard Keturah and Cid arguing about whether or not I should continue staying there. People were getting threatened by me being there."  
**

**"I remembered the night that Keturah woke me up from sleep. She told me to pack my things up quickly, all the while she was trying to hold back tears. Cid and Keturah had decided that it would be best for me leave during the night for some reason or another." **

**"I kept begging Keturah to let me go say goodbye to Rikku. It took awhile, but she agreed. When I went to go say goodbye though, Rikku was asleep. I didn't want to wake her. So I didn't." **

**

* * *

**

**"When I arrived in Bevelle, I was quickly enlisted in the warrior monks. There I was forced to live in the temple. I don't think there was any place in Spira worse than that temple."**

The scene changed, and now becomes a scene of the inside of the Bevelle Temple. All the other warrior monks are walking around, leaving the temple and laughing. The six year old Auron watched them from the shadows behind the statues in the temple, he is looking upset.

**"Suprisingly, being around the other warrior monks, was like being around Gippal, only worse. Like when I was with the Al Bhed, I always ended up taking the blame for things that happened. The temple was strict about discipline. So it was only fitting that the punishment for bad behavoir was strict and sometimes brutal. After awhile I started to really hate all the people that I was around. "**

**"I always hid in the shadows, when we weren't training. I supposse that I hid there because, in the shadows I felt invisble. No, I _was _invisible. I felt safer somehow. I guess." **

**"I hid in the shadows feeling safe for a few months. Then I was kicked out, thankfully. I was so glad that I would never have to spend another minute in that dreadful place."**

**"That was until a few hours later, when I realized I had no where to go. I was stranded out in the middle of a huge city, all alone.**"

Auron, still six years old, is now sitting outside on the docks of Bevelle, looking out at the ocean muttering to himself in Al Bhed. Judging by his looks, and the way that his stomach was growling, he has been out here for quiet some time. Possibly three or more days. The sun is setting, and assuming from the small white clouds of breath that appear with every breath that Auron takes, it's cold.

Off a short ways away there is a crowd of people walking by on their way else where, not paying any mind to the six year old out on the docks. Braska is among these people. He however seems to notice the young Auron, and breaks away from the crowd to go talk to Auron. He walks up to the six year old and sits down next to him.

"_You are still out here? Surely, your parent's are worried about you." _He said looking over at the six year old curiously.

Auron only looks up at Braska breifly, and then goes back to looking out at the ocean. "_My parent's are dead..." _He stated in a gloomy voice. Braska raised and eyebrow to this.

"_An orphan are you? It's a suprise that you haven't been taken in by another family. You seem like a decent child." _

Auron laughed a bit at this. "_No one in this town would want to take me in. They wouldn't want to raise a kid who knows how to speak Al Bhed, People hate the Al Bhed, and dislike anyone who can speak the language." _He stated simply.

"_**Dryd'c hud ahdenamo dnia..oui ghuf**. (that's not entirely true..you know.)"_ Braska said in a whisper. There was a smile evident on his face as he saw the young kid's face lite up with suprise.

"_You can speak Al Bhed?" _Auron asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that someone who was obviously associated with the temple, judging from his manner of dress could speak Al Bhed. Braska nodded.

"_My wife, was Al Bhed. She taught me how to speak Al Bhed a bit, before she died_." Braska stated. As he mentioned his wife his face went a bit pale, and a deep frown of sadness spread over his mouth.

"_How'd she die_?" Auron asked. He knew that the question might have not been such a great question to ask to someone who was clearly still grieving over their dead spouse. So he wasn't expecting much of an answer, because he knew it might be too painful for Braska to recall what happened.

"_Sin attacked her boat while she was on her way back to the Al Bhed Home. She was going there to talk to her brother, Cid." _Braska stated in a gloomy voice. He shook his head, trying to keep himself from bursting out into tears like he wanted to.

"**Braska didn't say much else after that. For the next few weeks following that conversation, I was allowed to stay with an old couple that Braska knew."**

**

* * *

**

**"The couple that Braska knew, would sometimes hold meeting at their house, where some people from the temples would come, including Braska, and they'd discuss issues with the temples and Spira. Since I wasn't allowed in the meetings, I listened in, from outside the house." **

Auron was standing under the window outside a house. The light from the window was casting shadows on his face. He was listeing in on the conversation in the room he was looking into intentely.

One man had just got up and left the room. The man, a younger looking Kinoc, was looking rather uncomfortable, his face was all red and sweaty, and very worried looking. Soon, that man was outside, walking around the house. Once he had reached the side of the home where Auron was. He stopped. His face drained of all color when he saw Auron standing there in the light from the window, now looking at him. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"_L-Leon!" _He said in a terrified whisper. His hands were clearly shaking. "_I beg of you and Beatrice, my dear sister, both to stop haunting me! Don't you think It's tourture enough that I am enternally denied a clear mind for the sin that I have committed three years ago? Your deaths were wrong, I'll admit. But why must you futher torment me_?" He called in an unsteady voice. He approached Auron.

When he saw the six year old standing there, now looking questionably at him. he let out a sigh of relief and the color returned to his pale face, and his hands steadied themselves again. "_It must have been a trick of the light, playing with my thoughts. This person is not the man I murdered! It's nothing but a child." _Auron heard Kinoc mutter as he approached him.

"**Kinoc must have thought that I was my father, who's name was Leon. It was an easy mistake. People used to say that I looked alot like my father, and I guess, since it was dark. It was hard for Kinoc to tell how old I was..or even how tall I was from a distance" **

Kinoc looked at Auron for a minute. "_But...he bears a striking resemblance to Leon, and his eyes remind me so much of Beatrice's_."He muttered under his breath. He then spoke to Auron. "_What's your name kid?" _

"_Auron." _The six year old stated calmly. His stare was becoming cold. It was evident that he reconginzed Kinoc's face, and even Kinoc's voice. Feelings of hatred were starting to arise in his heart.

"_ Unusual, I have a nephew with your name. I haven't seen him in over three years though." _Kinoc said. He was sounding very cheerful, and freindly as if he were trying to strike up a casual conversation.

_"You're looking at him now however." _the six year old said darkly.

Kinoc raised an eyebrow. "_So you know who I am?" _He asked. Auron nodded grimly.

"_I know who you are, and I know what you did to my parents. I was there. I saw everything." _He said.

"**So, As it turned out. I had a living relative. Kinoc, was _very_ unfortunately my uncle. Thankfully, though Kinoc wasn't related to my mother, by blood. "**

"**I never saw Kinoc after that. Braska became a summoner a few days later, and he decided to make me one of his guardians. Not too much longer after that I ended up in Zanarkand, where a few years later I ended up having to take care of Tidus**. "

* * *

The scene changes to Zanarkand. Auron, ten at the time, is standing outside a room that looks like a class room. Tidus is sitting there on a bench looking over annoyed. Auron looked over at Tidus and gave him an equally annoyed glare before he entered the room.

A woman was sitting at a desk, she was chatting with a couple of people sitting across the desk from her. Auron sat down in the empty chair beside the couple.

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I asked for Tidus's guardian to come here, I need to talk with him. I must have messed up on the note, and accidentally wrote that I wanted his little brother. Oh. Do you think you could please go back out into the hall and tell Tidus's guardian to come in..please_?" The teacher asked timidly looking rather embarrassed.

Auron's face turned a deep shade of pink. "_You didn't make a mistake. The note you sent said, guardian. That's why I'm here I'm not his little brother, Tidus and I are not related at all._" He said in an embarrassed voice rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the teacher.

"_But, Tidus's school records have listed that before his mother died a few years back that she appointed a person named Auron to be Tidus's caretaker. You can't possibly be that same person. This must be some kind of joke. And if it is a joke, it's wasting our time, There is no way that you are the samw person that Tidus's mother appointed to take care of him!" _The teacher said in shock,

Auron frowned. The woman who was apart of the couple that Tidus's teacher had been talking to, cut in in shock. "_Why he's too young! He hasn't even graduated High-school yet! Heck, I doubt he's even made it past Elementary school! Perhaps we should get that Tidus boy's real caretaker in here."_she said with a laugh.

"_I am his real caretaker. If you don't believe me, then you can ask him yourself. He's standing right out in the hallway."_Auron stated calmly looking at the couple and then to the teacher. "_Now, if you don't mind I'd like to know the reason behind me being here. I think we came here to dicuss what ever it is that Tidus did, or was caught doing, instead of discussing how you can't possibly grasp the fact that Tidus's mother trusted me to take care of Tidus after she died. " _Auron added, his calm voice hinted a severe tone.

**"Things like that always happened like that. That's why parent teacher conferences were always so awkward. Tidus's teachers would always be expecting an older person. It was always a bit amusing to see the teacher's reaction when they saw me walk into the room instead of an adult."**

**"It was stressful being Tidus's caretaker. I'll say that much. Sometimes I felt that It might have been easier if I was alot older, that way atleast I would have had the chance to learn how to take care of someone." **

**" But, I don't think I did that bad. I mean I didn't end up killing Tidus. Sure he annoyed me at times to the point that I wish I had killed him, but I didn't, and nothing really horribly bad had happened to him, so I think I did pretty well." **

_

* * *

_

_Alright, that chapter is finished. (If it seemed like progressive lameness to you, I'm sorry.Also, sorry it was so long...) I'm glad that I finally got that chapter up. (Believe me, It wasn't any fun for me not being able to put this chapter up in so long, because I love writing this fic so much.) Anyhow. (Cheers) 100 reviews! I'm so glad! Thanks a ton to all of you who helpped contribute to those 100 reviews! (hugs them all) I hope that all of you will continue to review me as I continue to write this story! I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter! Anyways see you all later!)_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 33: The Kiss (Macalania-Woods)**

At the end of the road, a group of people were waiting for them. At first Yuna and the other thought that they were people who were looking for them, wanting to kill them. But as they drew closer it turned out to be just a group of girls.

They all seemed to be excitedly whispering to each other when they saw Yuna and her guardians come closer. Tidus didn't quiet understand what was going on. What were a bunch of girls doing at the end of the Bevelle Highbridge waiting for them for? Why were they whispering excitedly and casting dreamy looks at all of them? One of the girls was pushed to the front of the crowed, and now stood right infront of Yuna and her guardians.

"Uhm..Sir Auron.Do you think that, we could possibly speak to you...uhm...away from them for a moment?" The girl asked. She looked over at Yuna and the other guardians when she said "them" and nodded toward them.

Auron glanced over his shoulder to the others. Rikku pushed him foreward a bit. "Go on, you don't want to make your fangirls angry Auron!" She said teasingly.

Yuna and the others sat off to the side while Auron went and talked to the group of girls. After awhile the girls started to leave. They looked reluctant to leave, but atleast they were giggling, which ment that Auron had not made them mad. The last thing that Yuna and the others needed would be a group of angry fangirls.

* * *

"What was all that about Aurrie?" Rikku asked curiously watching the girls leave, as Auron returned to the group.

"They were just telling me, that we all should avoid Bevelle in the future, unless we want to be killed by a lot of pissed off warrior monks. Also, that their still my biggest fans, no matter what." He said looking over his shoulder.

"Well, that was weird. Dragging you off just to say something that they could have said in front of us." Lulu said scratching her chin.

"Wish I had fangirls who were half as pretty as them." Wakka said with a joking sigh. Apparently Lulu missed the joking tone in Wakka's voice because she glared slightly at her husband.

"Just kidding Lu!" Wakka said seeing the glare in Lulu's eyes.

Tidus looked over at Yuna who was discussing something with Kimahri. Kimahri seemed to be agreeing with Yuna. Soon the two of them were heading off into the woods.

* * *

"Where is Yuna going?" Auron asked turning around and watching Yuna walk off. Everyone shrugged.

"Well, let's consider, something really big and important to Yuna just happened, and now she's probably going off into the woods to sort out her feelings. Girls do that you know." Rikku said crossing her arms and shaking her head, looking out into the woods.

Auron glanced over to Tidus. "You have a few things that you wanted to say to Yuna, don't you?" He asked off handedly.

Tidus raised an eyebrow. He had forgotten all about ever wanting to talk to Yuna. He glanced around to everyone else. They all had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Yuna might feel better with you near her, you should go talk to her." Lulu said, she seemed to voice most of them's thoughts.

They all nodded, with the exception of Wakka. Tidus crossed his arms and thought about it for a minute.

There were so many times that Tidus had never been able to find the right words to say to Yuna. Either he'd get them caught up in his throat, or anything he said wouldn't help anything and be nothing more than just words.

What was to say talking to her wouldn't be any diffrent this time?

"What am I suppossed to say?" He asked aloud, thought he didn't mean for it to come out of his mind.

"Don't worry, If you love her, you'll be able to think of the words. Don't think what you say won't help...because it will..and don't be scared, you'll do fine."Rikku replied to Tidus's question with a reassuring tone in her voice.

Tidus nodded and then walked off to go find Yuna.

* * *

He found her out a a spring area not too far from the where he had left the others. Yuna was standing out waist deep in the water. She was gently running her fingers over the water, looking up at the moon through the sparkling trees.

With out even turning around she spoke, unaware that anyone was behind her. " Some how I believed this would be easier. I believed everyone would help me, and be beside me." She said aloud. She was still looking up at the sky as she talked.

"I've been trying so hard." She wispered just loud enough for Tidus to be able to hear her.

At this time Tidus decided to make his presence known.

"Maybe you're trying too hard Yuna."

With this Yuna turned around and faced Tidus. She was turning pink out of embarrassement for having been caught talking to herself.

Tidus and Yuna were silent for awhile. TIdus walked out into the water with Yuna, but said nothing.

Eventually, Tidus spoke. Atlast he found the words he wanted to say to Yuna. The words were rather feeble for what he wanted to say them for. But they were easy. It was best to leave the words simple, they sumed up all he wanted to say to her. He could build on the rest of what he wanted to say to her. Just take it one thought at a time.

So he spoke the simple appology of, "Yuna, I'm sorry."

Yuna looked at Tidus with a look of confusion.What was he appologizing for?

Tidus walked up closer to Yuna. "They..They told me everything." He said looking down at the water, then to Yuna.

Yuna turned away quickly from Tidus. "_Everything?"_ she asked. Tidus only nodded in response to her question. Yuna turned pink for a few seconfs. She then started staring at the sky again.

She was silent for a minute. "You know, now don't you?" she asked quietly. Again Tidus only nodded.

He approached Yuna again, still staying a few feet behind her. Now he could hear his heart telling him everything that he wanted to say to Yuna.

Soon, he felt the words coming to his mouth. He wanted to say the words, but was afraid they'd never come out of his mouth, and get stuck in in throat and eventually go away.

* * *

However, that didn't happen this time. This time he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. They just came out with out much thought put into them. It actually felt good to hear the words, in his ears, and know that Yuna could hear them too.

"All those things I said about going to get Sin, or Zanarkand...I didn't know what was going to happen to you." he said. he then rubbed his neck. "I ,um, hope I didn't upset you or make you sad by saying all that stuff."

Yuna didn't say anything, she didn't even turn around to face Tidus. She has a big smile on her face. "It's alright. I wasn't sad at all. In fact, I was happy." She said.

Tidus swam past her under teh water, so when Yuna turned around to face Tidus, she was suprised to see that Tidus was no longer behind her. He came up out of the water a few feet away from her rather quietly.

"Yuna, don't do it. The pilgrimage I mean." he said once he came up out of the water.

Yuna turned around and looked at the blonde with a look of curiosity on her face. Was he serious? He was telling her to forget all about Sin, about being a summoner.

* * *

He was asking her to abandon her duties. Trade in her summoner life, for a normal life.

"Maybe I will." She said hesitantly looking at Tidus with a look of uncertainty."Wonder what everyone would think." She added.

Tidus smiled and swam up to her. "Well, Rikku would be with you. Lulu and Wakka would disagree for a little while, but not too long, I'm sure of it." He said.

Yuna nodded. She then glanced over. "Kimahri would say yes too, But as for Sir Auron..."She said uncertainly. She started rubbing the back of her neck.

Tidus laughed. "Easy enough for what his answer would be. But I could make him change his mind." He told Yuna, putting his hands on her shoulders for a second.

Yuna turned. She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. I shall tell him, myself." She said. She looked over her shoulder.

She suddenly turned back around. "But what will I do if I were to give up my pilgrimage?" she asked in a concerned tone of voice.

More minutes of sclience came between Yuna and Tidus. That was a good question. What would Yuna be do after she gave up her pilgrimage?

The sclience was broken when Tidus had an idea. "Let's go to Zanarkand. Not the one in Spira. The one I'm from." He said with a big smile on his face, and the most cheerful tone in his voice.

Yuna had a smile on her face. "But how would we get there?" she asked walkiung up toward Tidus.

Tidus smiled, looking thoughtful. "We can fly there on an airship!" he said remembering the airship that had helped him and the others get to Bevelle. He was sure _that _would be able to fly them to Zanarkand. He knew Yuna would like to be on the airship. Just flying through the sky on it, seeing the whole world from above was great, but it'd be even greater with Yuna next to him, Tidus thought.

"Once we get to Zanarkand, we could go see a Blitzball match or two!" Yuna said in an excited voice. Tidus could tell she'd realy like to go to the Zanarkand that he had always talked about.

Tidus nodded, "You and the others could come watch me play!" He said. His voice was becoming excited, and more cheerful by the minute. His smile becoming brighter.

"I'd cheer so hard for you that you'd be able to hear me, and I wouldn't care who was looking at me strangely, because I'd be having so much fun!" Yuna said. She was so cheerful that she was nearly shouting. Tidus had never seen Yuna act so carefree in all the time he knew her.

It was nice to see Yuna like this. Although, Yuna was strangely matching Rikku in personality. If Yuna kept this up for a long time, Rikku would lose her role as the most cheerful in the group.

"...and after the game?" Yuna asked clapping her hands together, looking at Tidus with the brightest smile ever on her face.

Tidus crossed his arms and thought for a few seconds. "We'd go out and have fun, even if we lose." He said. He watched Yuna's smile brighten more.

He thought of something. He knew Yuna would like this idea.

"When we get to Zanarkand, let's go to the sea and watch the sunrise together."

Yuna closed her eyes trying to imagin the sunrise as Tidus began to describe it.

"The city lights go out one by one, as each star in the sky fades away. The horizon turns pink, and purple as the sun comes up. Then the ocean becomes rose-colored. Then it spreads to the sky. Then the whole city is engulfed in the light, and the light gets brighter and brighter 'till everything glows like it's one fire."Tidus said trying to imagin it himself.

"I would like to see it someday." Yuna said. The cheerfullness in her voice seemed to have vanished.

Yuna was now sounding a bit sad. Dreaming about all the stuff she could do, didn't make all the problems he had now go away.

"We can both go together Yuna." Tidus said still in a bit of a cheerful voice.

* * *

But as he spoke, the water infront of Yuna was disturbed by tears hitting the water like rain, as they rolled off Yuna's face. She was sobbing. She quickly tried to hide her face in her hands to keep Tidus from seeing her crying.

But, it was too late for that, Tidus had already seen her crying.

He walked up to her. He wasn't so cheerful anymore. "Yuna?" He began.

"I can't..I can't give up my pilgrimage! I can't go to Zanarkand with you!" Yuna cried.

Tidus took a hold of Yuna's hands and brought them away from her tear stained face.

She began to look away, but Tidus caught her face, with his free-hand. He looked at her. His eyes gazing into Yuna's emerald and Sapphire eyes.

In this light, Yuna looked so beautiful. More beautiful than the first time he had laied eyes on her. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. It made her skin look as white as the sands of Besaid,but as delicate as porcelin.

Light caught the tears rolling down Yuna's face, making them sparkle like diamonds, as they rolled down from her eyes and softly hit the water.

Maybe it was Yuna's beauty, reacting to Tidus's feelings for her, or maybe it was something else, but Tidus leaned closer to Yuna and kissed her. He didn't understand why, nor did he care about the reasons behind why he was kissing Yuna like he was. All he knew was that it felt like the appropriate thing to do.

Yuna was taken by suprise by this kiss. Her eyes widened for a second out of shock for this sudden event. She had quit crying at least. Tidus's lips against her's was so wonderful feeling to her.

As they kissed, they fell off balance in the water, and fell over, with out breaking up the kiss. Lucky for Yuna, Tidus knew how to swim. Neither one of them seemed to have realized they were underwater at the moment.

Yuna realized it a few seconds later, when it felt like her lungs were about to catch fire, for having run out of air a few seconds earlier. But she didn't care.if she couldn't breathe, As long as Tidus has a hold of her, and they were together, she didn't need air to breathe underwater, she wouldn't drown. This kiss was feeling so much like a dream, and the two of them were just floating through air.

The kiss lasted for a good five minutes, before they both came up out of the water, and made tier way back toward the edge of the spring to dry off before returning to the group, like they knew they should do evetually. The others were probably becoming concerned about the two of them. They had been gone for a while afterall.

* * *

"I must continue. I would never forget about being a summoner, even if I was with you." Yuna said, looking up at the moon overhead as she spoke.

Tidus glanced over to Yuna. "I'm going with you. I am your guardian afterall.." He said. A slight smile had spread over his face. He then jokingly added, "Unless..I'm fired."

Yuna smiled and shook her head, giggling slightly.

"Tidus. Stay with me until the end. Please." She whispered leaning up against Tidus's side, and looking up at him.

Tidus wrapped his arm around Yuna. He shook his head. he then spoke:

"Not until the end. _Always._"

Yuna nodded and then smiled. "Always, then."

She then got to her feet with Tidus and looked at him. Her look told Tidus that it would ne nest if he went back to camp first.

When Tidus turned around, he was suprised and embarrassed a bit by what he saw.

Kimahri was standing there, watching them. A small smirk across his furry blue Ronso face. How long had Kimahri been there? Had he just seen the two of them kiss? Had he heard everything they said to each other?

Kimahri did not say a word. He just turned around and headed back to camp.

Yuna blushed slightly then watched Tidus starte to walk back to camp after Kimahri.

She let out a whistle. Tidus turned quickly, to see what Yuna wanted. She ran up to him and took hold of his hand.

"I'll go with you."

* * *

When they reached teh camp, everyone was waiting for them/ They all looked tired and worried.

"Everyone?" Yuna asked looking around the group. She bowed as if to appologize for her long absence.

"So have you made up your mind Yunie? Are you going to give up your pilgrimage?" Rikku asked, getting to her feet. She was looking concerned at her cousin, but her voice sounded hopeful.

"I will continue my pilgrimage at dawn. I'm sorry for putting you all through this." Yuna said She was quiet for a moment as she glanced around the group again.

"and..um.." She began.

Auron looked up from where he was sitting. "Enough, You need your rest." He said in a some-what sleepy voice.

Yuna nodded. She then looked down at her feet. "Right."

The smile that Tidus rememebered seeing on Yuna's face earlier, was back as she looked around the camp once more, and then said to everyone, "Goodnight."

* * *

(_33 chapters! I'm so happy! I would have had this up sooner, but I've been busy, that and my grandma's computer has been messing up. plus I haven't been near a computer in weeks. But I'm on Spring Break right now...so I should be able to work on chapters more..Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it. )_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 34: Endless Plains (Calm Lands)**

Dawn had come almost too quickly for Yuna and her guardians. They had barely closed their eyes and drifted off when it seemed that the first rays of the sun turned the light of the area a grayish blue color, as it did with most sunrises.

It's time to get up! Time to continue with the pilgrimage! Zanarkand is so close, Don't give up on travelling now! You've still got a long day ahead of you..why not start getting throught it now?

That was the message that the weather, and the sun was giving to Yuna and her guardians.

Of course, only two or three people in the camp were ready to leave by the time everyone had woken up. Auron and Kimahri had recieved the least amount of sleep of all the people in the camp the previous night. They had decided to use the time that they were awake to get ready to leave.

By the time that everyone else had prepared to leave, a good two hours had passed. Which Tidus could tell, really annoyed Auron.

To Tidus it seemed if Auron had put his entire life on a time schedule...and if one event ended up occuring too late, then everything would be thrown off time and Auron would get annoyed about it, and rush everyone to set the whole schedule right again.

* * *

Obviously they weren't too far off schedule, because when they reached the end of the woods, Auron quit looking so annoyed, and hurried. Infact, he just kind of stopped in his tracks.

They all joined him, looking out over the vast plains before them. The plains looked so peaceful. The grass which streached for miles, was a pale green, that was cut by the tan color of the dirt here and there where cracks had come up throught the Earth. The grassy plains were surrounded by hills on three sides.

From one side you could see the ocean which glittered a pale blue as it relfected the sky. On the Northernmost edge of these plains, was a large mountain, towering over the land. It didn't directly touch the plains, but was seperated by a large gorge that ,even thought Tidus was no where near it, looked pretty deep.

"The Calm Lands." Lulu stated shaking her head as if the plains held a bad memory for her.

"The past Highsummoners, fought Sin here.."She continued looking over at Tidus. She knew him well enought now that he didn't have to ask questions anymore. she'd just start explaining things that she figured Tidus wouldn't know.

Auron hung his head and muttered some words that no one could comprehend easily under his breath.

"The perfect place to die.." Was one phrase that Tidus caught Auron say just loud enough to be heard.

Wakka crossed his arms. "Road ends here ya?" He asked glancing over at Lulu who nodded agreeing with him.

"Lots of summoners stray from path and lose way here." Kimahri said as he looked out over the plains at some of the Chocobos running around.

Yuna smiled and fell backward and lay sprawled out on the grass staring at the sky, as if to relax.

"Don't worry, I've always known where to go." She said to the sky. although she was addressing everyone else.

Tidus smirked a bit, he then walked up to Yuna and extended his hand, and helped Yuna to her feet.

"I..I won't let you die. I'll find a way somehow." He whispered as he helpped Yuna to her feet.

Yuna smiled and then started walking toward teh vast grassland. They all foloowed and proceeded toward the mountain at the northern end of the plains in sclience.

Half-way across, they rain into a friest who seemed to have been waiting for them, and was fimilar to Lulu because she stated in shock,

* * *

"Father Zuke!"

Father Zuke looked from Yuna, to Lulu and Wakka. "Long time no see, Lulu and Wakka." He stated to the two of them.

His eyes immediately went back to Yuna. "This is Lord Braska's daughter, Yuna..am I right?" He asked. Before Yuna could make an attempt to answer Zuke commented."You certainly don't appear to look like the person who would murder Maester Kinoc."

Yuna's eyes widened. "W-what!" She asked in shock. What did he mean that Yuna had killed Maester Kinoc! Seymour was the guilty one!

"Maester Mika issued a personal order, it said you and your guardians killed Maester Kinoc and fled. So if we were to meet you, anywhere...we were to kill you on sight and bring your dead bodies back to Bevele, and bring them before the Maester as proof of the fact you are dead." Zuke explained crossing his arms and looking disappointedly at the ground.

Auron crossed his arms. "A personal order to kill so suddenly? I expect that Mika has gained absolute control over the court of Yevon. Which means, Maester Kelk Ronso has resigned his position, no doubt. He stated glancing toward the area of the Calm Lands that lef to Bevelle.

Zuke nodded, as if to signal to Auron that he had guessed it exactly right. Auron smirked. "Convient. With Mika in absolute power Yevon will fall into disarray for a short while. Since Yevon's government was built on the idea that four people shared power. With Mika as the sole leader, the ideas will have to be adjusted. While that is taking place, getting around unnoticed by Yevon warriors, should be easier." He said.

Zuke again nodded. "Just becareful. Just because it will be easy to get around does not mean you should let your guard down. So for the time being avoid returning to any of the temples." He continued on to say.

Yuna bowed and thanked Father Zuke for his warning and information.

Lulu approached Father Zuke.

"Father Zuke, have you come all the way out here just to tell us this?" she asked.

* * *

Zuke chuckled a bit and then looked at Yuna. "I really just wanted to see this summoner, you and Wakka were guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well." he said with a smile and a laugh.

Lulu bowed. "I will try to see that it does." she said with a slight smile on her face.

Father Zuke looked from Lulu, to Wakka. He was silent. A smile on his face, as if he were proud of something but wouldn't say.

"Well, Lulu, Wakka, It was nice to see you two again." He said. "I wish that I coudl stay and chat with you both more, but I am afraid Mika is coming closer to realizing I have left Bevelle. He's probably five feet away from where he was when he made the order, and is slowly making his way toward the temple. If I leave now, I'll be able to make it back, adn hid any trace that I've been here..and still have time to wait for Maester Mika. Truely the man would get beat by a turtle in a race." He said in a cheerful voice, as he joked about Maester Mika being slow.

He bowed to them again and then turned around and started off toward Bevelle.

Lulu glanved over to Wakka, who was smiling." Good to see him. Wasn't it?" Wakka asked his wife, she nodded.

Tidus looked confused. "Who was that?" He asked.

Lulu glanced over at Tidus but she remained silent.

Yuna answered for her. "A year ago, Father Zuke was a summoner from Besaid, Lulu and Wakka were his guardians. The pilgrimage didn't last long."

Lulu continued for Yuna when she had finished talking. "He gave up here, adn decided to become a monk, at the Bevelle temple. I suspect they were kind enough to allow him to work at the temple, eventhough he gave up his pilgrimage." She said crossing her arms and looking at the other end of the Calm Lands.

She shook her head. The next thing she said sounded completly random. "Father Zuke was my second time to be a guardian."

She then looked down at the pale green glass. "My very first time to be a guardian...and my summoner ended her pilgrimage here too. I've never seen the land beyond the Calm Lands." She muttered. slightly under her breath.

She suddenly appeared to Tidus that she didn't want to talk much about her first summoner's pilgrimage.

* * *

"Wait! you mean this is your third time to be a guardian! I thought that normally when a summoner quits for good the guardian quits too, and when the summoner defeats Sin, their guardian just seems to dissppear off the face of Spira, _forever! _" Rikku blurted out as she scratched her chin trying to figure something out.

Auron cleared his throat rather loudly, attracting attention to himsefl. He gave Rikku a look to say, "What about me?"

"Oh, sorry Auron forgot about you. Besides I guess that the guardians of the Highsummoner's generally dissappear off the face of Spira forever. You only dissappeared for 10 years, which is _close_ to forever Rikku said. She was still smilking as she spoke. After she finished she started giggling, as she walked away, from Auron.

It was long enough to be presumed dead, by everyone, except several people who refused to believe that a little kid would end up dead, even after Lord Braska defeated Sin." Lulu said in a thoughtful tone as she looked over at Auron.

Rikku continued laughing from where she was. Everyone shot her uncertain looks. They were beginning to wonder if Rikku had lost it or something.

Tidus glanced over to Yuna. She was looking toward the Northern edge of the Calm Lands uncertainly.

"Yuna, if you're worried, it's okay." He said approaching her. SHe turned and smiled at Tidus, and shook her head.

"Oh, I wasn't worried. I know if it guets too rough to just yell or whistle." She said. "I was just wondering if my father got lost on his way across the Calm Lands."

Tidus put his hands behind his head. "yeah, maybe if my old man was helpping him. He could never get tp the blitzstadium back home, with out a map." He said. He game a laugh to that when Yuna started smiling.

Tidus glanced over at Auron. Yuna glanced over at him too. "Maybe Sir Auron might tell me." Yun said as if she were thinking it over as she spoke.

Tidus bust out laughing."Yeah right! Like Auron's gonna tell any of us anything!" He said through his laughter. Yuna giggled along with Tidus. She nodded as if to say that was Tidus said was true.

She then set her face in a mock expression of the look that Tidus knew Auron to give people when they started asking questions he didn;t want to answer. SHe then mimicked the teenager's voice as she said what the look expressed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

This made Tidsu and Yuna begin laughing hard. Attracting strange looks from Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and Rikku. Tidus could swear he heard Auron chuckle a bit, over Yuna and him laughing.

Auron shook his head and then started walking toward the Northren end of the Calm Lands. "Let's go." He said as he passed by Yuna and the others. Obviously, Tidus reconized those words and that action as to say, "We've wasted too much time." Tidus smirked, Auron was back to seeming rushed because they had hung around an extra few minutes, when they could have been traveling, which threw the schedule off.

Tidus laughed a bit and then followed Yuna and the others.

* * *

"Yunie is gonna die if we don't do something." Rikku whispered out of the corner of her mouth to TIdus as they were crossing the plains.

"I'll think of a way." Tidus said sounding reassuring to Rikku.

That didn't reassure the young Al Bhed girl any though. "What if you can't think of anything that could save her!" She asked nearly in tears.

"Well, then why don't you help me? I bet it'll be easier to come up with something." Tidus said with a smile. as he looked to where Yuna was walking beside Kimahri.

Before Rikku could say something, that Tidus knew would involve the phrase, "But what if we can't?" Tidsu added what he was about to say, to answer the question.

"If we can't think of something then we'll just have to find another way when we get there."

Rikku nodded and then bit her lip. "Right, I hope we will be avle to find another way, if thinking fails us." Tidus swore he heard her muttere under her breath, as she looked away from him.

After awhile they came to the base of the towering mountain at the Northren Calm Lands. A small dirt trail led the way up the mountain a bit, then sharply turned out of sight ahead of them.

On the right was a path that led down into the deep crevace that cut the mountain from the plains.

Lulu decided that it would be best for her to explain about the area they were at. So she glanced over at them, and started speaking in her tour-guide-person manner.

"Up ahead is Mount Gagazet. The Ronos tribe lives up there and guards the passage way to the top of the mountain.. They only allow summoners and their guardians to travel to the top, because on the other side lies the end of all summoner's pilgrimages, Zanarkand is so close already." She said.

Rikku bit her lip. She must have been worried. Zanarkand was so close that she knew she and Tidus wouldn't have much time to figure out a way to keep Yuna from dieing.

* * *

Yuna was looking down into the valley that the other path led to. "Hey, Lulu.." she began. She was going to ask Lulu what was down in the valley she was looking into, but she was cut off.

Several Guado came out of nowhere. Some jumpped from teh sky and landed infront of them, while some jumppedup from the valley Yuna had been looking into.

The sudden appearence of the Guado, caused Yuna to jump back and draw out her weapon like the others did.

"Summons from Lord Seymour. You are to come with us!" one of the Guado said taking a step toward Yuna and her guardians.

The Guado stretched out his hand, obviously wanting Yuna hold of it so he could lead her toward where Seymour was waiting for them.

Yuna's eyes were narrowed in fury. She looked directly at the Guado with it's hand out and darkly said. "We have no business with Maester Seymour..anymore. So I am not interested in hear whatever it is thay he has to say to me."

She then glanced over at her guardians. Then she looked back to the Guado."So if you don't mind we ahve a pilgrimage to attend to. So please, get out of our way." She said.

She approached the Guado, as if to continue down the road. However the Guado didn't move.

"Lord Seymour's orders must be obeyed!" The Guado in front of Yuna said, sticking out his arm to took Yuna from taking another step foreward.

Yuna's eyes were still narrowed. "_Get...outta...my...way_! she growled through clenched teeth.

"I warn you...neither Maesters Mika or Seymour need you alive." The Guado Yuna was glaring at said.

Yuna lifted her weapon. "I told you one too maby times..get outta my way!" She said. She brought the staff fwon on the Guado she was looking at.

Since Yuna wasn't very strong the attack merely stunned the Guado for a few seconds. He rubbed his forehead and then shook his head, in a dissappointed manner.

* * *

"Well, I see. If you won't peacefully obey our leader's orders. Then we'll have to use force."The guado said, shaking his head. After a minute, he could be heard muttering under his breath to himself, "I'm getting to old to be doing stuff like.."

Suddenly the ground started shaking. The Guado infront of Yuna, took off running toward the Calm Lands, as a giant feind started to come up from the vallry, from the path that led down into the valley.

They beat down the monster rather easily. Since the monster was slow and couldn't attack quiet as may times as a regular feind, so thaey had the advantage over it.

"Anyways Lulu, what I was going to ask you was, where does that path lead? What's in the valley down there?" Yuna asked, brushing dirt off her skirt after the battle was over.

Lulu looked down into the valley. "Well, there is a cave down there." She said off handedly. She didn't go into much detail about the cave like she would have done if the palce in question was of some importance to the pilgrimage.

Rikku saw exploring this cave as an oppertunity to buy her and Tidus some more time to figure out how to save Yuna from dieing, so she blurted out extictedly.

"let's go down there and check it out!"

Everyone glanced over to the cheerful Al Bhed. Tidus saw what Rikku was thinking, and quickly agreed that checking out the cave would be a pretty good idea.

"Why?" Auron asked for the remaining few who didn't quiet see why Rikku wanted to explore the cave, when they could keep travelling along. Although, Auron already had a pretty good idea why. Even if Rikku made up some exuse, he knew.

"There might be alot of near treasures down there, and a lot of feinds to fight! I think It'd be a good idea to get a little training from the feinds, so we'll be ready when we head up the moutain." was Rikku's response to Auron's queston.

Lulu crossed her arms. "We will go, only if Yuna wishes to." she said glancing voer at Yuna.

Yuna looked thoughtful during the mment of sclience that had settled in among the group.

"I think training would be good, for us all. We shall go down to the cave,but we will only stay for a little while." She finallya said after several minutes heading for the path.

* * *

They made their way behind Yuna into the valley, that was shaded by the Calm Lands and Mount Gagazet overhead.

The cave was quiet possibly the oddest looking part of the valley. The cave was made out of strange, grayish-purple rock on the inside, from some of these rocks rose puple mist.

Also from within the cave, the light from pyreflies illuminated some of the walls, and cased eerie shadows all across the cave. Evidentily, with this was another entrance to the Farplane, like the place in Guadosalam had been, or a lot of people or feinds had died in there.

"Hey, Lulu..isn't this where you told me that..." Wakka started but was quickly answered when Lulu gave a slight nod.

"Yes. The summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage died here." She said before Tidus could ask any futher questions, like she knew he was going to ask if she didn't explain.

Lulu then started to walk toward the entrance to the cave. "Yuna, let's go. The Fayth awaits." She said turning and looking over her shoulder at Yuna.

Yuna's eyes had a shocked look upon them, when Lulu mentioned that there was a Fayth inside the cave.

"Lulu! How come you didn't tell us there was a Fayth here!" RIkku asked putting her hands on her hips and looknig rather shocked herself.

Lulu glanced over her shoulder at Rikku, then glanced inside the cave. She wordlessly led Yuna into the cave.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question meanie!" Rikku called after them, as the others followed behind.

"The Fayth in this cave is one of the three Aeons that Yuna does not nesissarily need to obtain the Final Aeon in Zanarkand. "Auron answered for Lulu after awhile, of Rikku repeatively bugging Lulu to make her give the answer the question she had asked.

"Oh...okay." Rikku said once her question had been aswered.

But she wasn't silent for too long before another question came to her, "What's a fayth doing in a place like this anyways?"

Lulu smirked, she knew she better answer, because Rikku had already proved how annoying she could get when she wanted an answer to her question. "Long ago, the Fayth in this cave, was stolen from a temple, or so they say."

* * *

Tidus scratched his chin. It was his turn to ask a question now."Why, would someone want to steal a fayth from the temple?" he asked, looking slightly puzzled.

Auron laughed a bit, to himself."With no fayth in the temple, what would hapen to summoners?" He asked still trying to sound serious, as though Tidus's question didn't sound stupid to him.'

"I don't know. I guess they couldn't get the aeon." Was Tidus's answer after a few seconds.

"Exactly, Summoners can't train out Aeons, and with out training..." Auron began. However before he could finish the sentence, Rikku cut in. She had a cheerful look on her face.

"They can't get the Final Aeon! So if they don't have the Final Aeon, they won't be able to defeat Sin, and then the summoner won't die!"

But the smile on her face faded a bit. "Yeah, that won't work...Yuna's already got all the aeons she needs." She muttered under her breath.

"I bet the theif was thinking along the same lines." Wakka said, commenting on what Rikku had said before he smile ahd faded.

Tidus shrugged. "I guess." He said glancing over to Yuna, who was staring into the dimly-pyrefly-lit depths of the cave.

* * *

They continued along. Arriving in another large room, where several pyreflies swarmmed, making visibility much better, but making everything and everyone look much ceepier.

Someone was standing at one end of the room, the person looked like a ghost.

"An unsent?" Kimahri asked as the person came into slightly clearer vision.

Lulu stepped infront of everybody to get a better look at the person.

"Lady Ginnem!" She said in shock, which suprised the others.

"Please..forgive me. I was too young..and not skilled enough. If I had been, you might still be..."Lulu began.

They ghostly image that stood at the other end of the room swung her arm furiosly glaring at Lulu, as if to say, "Shut up, Lulu. That is enought, I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Auron glanced over at Yuna. She nodded. The look on Auron's face told her what she needed to do. She started to perform the sending on the former Lady Ginnem.

She was interrupted however, by a loud scream. This was created by Rikku, as a flash of red light, sent from Lady Ginnemt swept over the group stopping Yuna from performing the sending any futher.

Lulu looked at Lady Ginnem, sadly. "There is no human left in you now." She said. Although, her tone of voice, made her sound like she was asking a question to her former summoner.

Ginnem let out a soundless scream. She then burst into a cloud of pyreflies. Everyone glanced over at Yuna. She was looking at them.

"Is she gone? Did you send her?" was teh question TIdus asked. It was the question many of them had in thier minds.

_

* * *

_

_Thud._ That sound echoed all around the room. It wasn't a loud thud, more of softish thud of someone hitting the floor. They turned to see what or who had made that noise.

Looking around, they saw nothing, for a few minutes. They they saw what happend. Rikku was getting her her feet, slowly. The cloud of pyreflies had been a few feet from where she was now. She looked like an unsent, being sent. Like Maester Mika had looked when he revealed to Yuna and her guardians that he was unsent.

The look in her eyes was odd though. Her eyes had become solid green, the swirly pipils, had vanished from them. Her face wore a blank expression.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked in shock as she saw the strange look of her cousin. Rikku didn't respond though. She just looked ready to fight as she came closer and closer to them.

Auron drew out his weapon. Yuna was in a panic right now. "Sir Auron, no! You could hurt Rikku!" she said in a panic-stricken voice, as she stood infront of the others to keep anyone from attacking Rikku.

"I don't want to have to harm Rikku, But..right now...we don't have much of a choice." Auron said looking over Yuna's shoulder calmly.

Yuna shook her head. "No!" She said angerily.

"Yuna, Rikku posses by dead summoner. We must fight!" Kimahri said drawing out his weapon, as Rikku drew closer to Yuna, and them all.

Soon Rikku was right up near Yuna. Her hands outstretched, and ready to grasp Yuna's neck, and strangle her. Befoer Rikku could strangle Yuna, she was met by a hard slap in the face.

"Rikku, snap out of it!" Yuna said screaming. But the AL Bhed still had the same expression on her face. She seemed unaffected by the slap, although a red mark was forming on the side of her face where she had been slapped.

Within minutes Rikku was arms length from Yuna, who had been backing up from Rikku's grasp.

Rikku closed her eyes and started speaking. She was speaking with two diffrent voices. The voice that was hers spoke in Al Bhed, while the voice that must have belonged to the prson who was possessing her, Lady Ginnem.

She spoke in a semi-quiet voice, so some of the stuff she was saying was incomprehensive.

Soon a colorful light shot out of the ground, right between where Yuna was standing and where Rikku was standing. The light seemed to change the cave. Everything went dark, but the sky was visible, as if the whole roof of the cave had been torn off.

The only problem with the sky was that the moon was out, and it was barely the middle of teh day yet. A few petals from some pink plaoweres blew past them, carried by a breeze that blew through the cave. There was no plant-life that bore flowers of any kind in this cave, however.

Their attention was adverted to where Rikku was standing. A dog was now barking at her side, and a strange figure emerged from the shadows behind her.

"An Aeon!" Yuna said in shock.

* * *

"Beat this Aeon..and I might give back the girl." The other voice said from Rikku's mouth. Rikku's voice underlying it, speaking the exact same words in Al Bhed.

Yuna stepped foreward. "Alright then." She muttered. She summoned out an Aeon to battle against the Aeon, that the person had made Rikku summon out.

The battle was now to be the unknown Aeon, versus Bahamut. The two Aeons seemed to be equal in power and skill, so the battle took awhile to finish. Everytime one Aeon would attack, the other owuld guard, when the summoner commaneded them to.

Yuna saw this and ordered Bahamut to cast haste on itself, when it had the chance. That way Bahamut had a chance to attack and prepare to sheild before teh other Aeon could take it's turn to sheild or attack.

She then had Bahamut take it's first turn attacking with some of its most powerful attacks, to damage the other Aeon, which had not had the chanve to put its sheild back up.

In the end, the other Aeon was terribly defeated. But Rikku wasn't back to normal. Lady Ginnem wasn't giving Rikku back eventhough her Aeon had been destroyed.

" Your Aeon was defeated! Leave her already, and go to the Farplane like you said you would!" Yuna shouted in an angry and irritated voice.

"I said, I _might _give her back. Which ment I might, then again, I might not. Also, I don't recall saying, I would go to the Farplane, if you beat the Aeon...and I did give her back." The strange voice said from Rikku's mouth.

"Lady Ginnem, why are you doing this? What's happened to you? You've become a monster! You are not the same person I once knew. Just who the _hell _are you, damnit!" Lulu shouted angerily stepping toward Rikku's possessed body.

* * *

Rikku's eyes didn't leave thier possed look, but the blank facial expression turned to one of recogntition.

"Lulu?" She asked, still speaking strangely, although, Rikku's voice was much fainter than it had been before.

Lulu nodded, looking right into Rikku's eyes.

Rikku bowed her head. "Forgive me. I have been in this place for too long. Slowly..I've allowed myself to become no better than a feind. All I wanted to do, was kill..without thinking." Lady Ginnem's voice said Rikku's voice was gone.

She then looked up, and over at Yuna kindly. "I would like to go to the Farplane now, to join with the rest of my spirit. I think I am ready now." She said kindly. A smile was on Rikku's face.

Yuna looked uncertain. "If..I send you...then Rikku will return to her body, and won't be dragged to the Farplane with you?" She asked curiosly. She assumed that Lady Ginnem wasn't going to leave Rikku's body until the sending was over.

Lady Ginnem nodded. "As soon as my soul leaves for the Farplane, your friend shall return back to her body." She said quietly.

Yuna glanced around. Her eyes immediately fell on Lulu. Lady Gineem was one of Lulu's former summoners, so the least that Yuna knew was Lulu would want to say farewell to her.

Lulu saw the look on Yuna's face and nodded. She stepped foreward. "Lady Ginnem, I guess this is farewell,again." She said.

Lady Ginnem gave a small nod and a smile. " I suspect you are right, Lulu." She said in a slightly cheery voice.

* * *

"Funny, I always thought that it would be sadder, saying farewell to you again." Lulu said biting her lip a bit. She added after a breif pause. "Maybe I've just gotten so used to farewells, that it doesn't seem to hurt as much."

Ginnem smiled. "No tears this time? You are not sad for me at all? I'm glad to hear that. You definately have gotten stronger Lulu." She asked/said.

She turned to Yuna. "You are lucky to have a guardian as strong as Lulu. I hope all your guardians are the same." She said.

Yuna blushed a bit, and then glanced around at the others, who had all turned barious shades of pink, (Or in Kimahri's case, dark blue.) and were rubbing tier necks looking totally embarrassed.

Lady Ginnem laughed a bit. She then turned back to Yuna. "Lady summoner, if you will?" She asked and then stepped away from them.

Yuna nodded. She started to perform the sending again. This time without interruption.

The pyreflies around Rikku started to fly off, and soon the cloud of pyreflies that had been Lady Ginnem's soul, left Rikku's body and dissappeared.

Rikku's eyes closed, and she started to fall. Auron managed to catch her before she fell completly to the ground, where she would have more than likely split her head open. Rikku let out a loud groan as she woke up.

* * *

"**Fryd dra ramm fybbahat? **_(what the hell happend?) _" she asked backing away from Auron, and rubbing her head. She was blushing slightly, because she had woke up, staring very closly at Auron's chest.

"Lady Ginemm possessed you, and you began attacking us." Tidus explained.

Rikku looked suprised, "Really?" she asked looking around the group in shock. They all nodded. She looked back over toward the area where the Pyrefly could had been earlier. "All, I remember..was going over there to look at that could of pyreflies closer, because I seemed kinda weird. Next thing I know, I wake up, looking at Auron's chest!" she stated shaking her head.

"The Lady Ginnem, in this cave was a shadow that was bound here to this cave, because of strong emotions, that kept her spirit from going to the Farplane completely, after death. " Auron said crossing his arms and explaining what they had just encounted.

Tidus was suprised at how mught the 16 year old knew about everything. He figured there was enough information in Auron's mind to write a really thick book with. How was it that Auron knew so much? Okay, Tidus knew that one of the ways that could have contributed to Auron's knowledge of everything, had to do with the fact that Auron read several books containing information over just about everything, within the ten years that he had spent in Zanarkand.

Tidus had easily forgotten this, since most of the only books he ever read were about blitzball. There weren't really many books about blitzball that he had ever read during the 10 years that Auron knew Tidus. Tidus had seldom ever picked up a book, and read it all the way through. Of course, Auron's knowledge of Spira, might have come from books, or from things he learned in years before he showed up in Zanarkand.

"So are you saying, that Lady Ginnem, wasn't there? " Yuna asked looking confused.

"Shadows, are sort of like unsents. Both, are dead, but bound to Spira, by several things, like promises they made before they died...powerful emotions. wanting to say the things that they didn't have a chance to tell a person before they died, you know, things like that. Both, can go to the Farplane, once they are finished with what ever it is that is keeping them back, only unsents, however, also can go to the Farplane whenever they wish. However, unlike unsents, Shadows, aren't free to roam around. They usually only appear in places where several pyreflies gather, such as this cave, and several caves like it, places where lots of deaths occurred." Auron explained as he looked around.

"But why would Lady Ginnem possess Rikku just to fight us?" Wakka asked.

Rikku looked thoughtful. "Maybe, she needed a living being to act through. I mean, It would be pretty hard to fight, or do much of anything, when you're practically a ghost." She said.

Auron nodded. "When a shadow possesses someone, they become something of an unsent. They are free to move around Spira, and they can use that person to carry out actions that as a shadow, they wouldn't be able to carry out. Lady Ginnem possesing Rikku, allowed her to fight, and summon. " He said.

* * *

"Yuna. we still have to Fayth to see. Let's go." Lulu said leading Yuna toward the room where the Fayth statue was. Inside the room, they found the Fayth's statue. It was held up over a large hole, by some boards. The statue looked kind of odd when Tidus first saw it.

Yuna knelt down to the statue and began to pray.

Within seconds the statued started glowing. The hymn began playing around the chamber. Pyreflies started to emerge from the statue, and formed the ghostly image of a person. This person looked like some of the Crusaders that Tidus had seen during Opperation Mi'ihen. Maybe when this guy had been alive, he had been in the Crusaders.

"It has been years since someone has called on me. What do you want?" The guy asked. He sounded really annoyed that Yuna had bothered to call on him.

"I would like for you to become my Aeon. I would appreciate it if you joined me on my quest to vanquish Sin." Yuna said looking at the Fayth. She didn't seem to care that the Fayth was annoyed that it had been bothered.

The Fayth looked thoughtful. "You desire the mighty Yojimbo's strength? The strength of the Aeon that even the great Bahamut, King of Dragons, cowers from! The strength of the Aeon, that they dare only to whisper it's name?"He asked. He was sounding more interested rather than annoyed now.

Yuna nodded.

* * *

"Yeah, they only whisper his name because if they speak it aloud, they'll be laughing so hard he'll hear it." Rikku muttered out of the corner of her mouth to Wakka.

"It didn't look like Bahamut was doing much cowering during that last fight." Wakka added on.

The two of them started laughing silently to themselves.

"If you want my strength, then you must pay my price." He stated.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "You mean like pay you money?" she asked. Yojimbo nodded. Yuna then nodded, agreeing to pay money.

"Alright then, I offer that you pay me 250,000 gil in order to acquire my strength. But perhaps I can be persuaded for cheaper if you suggest a reasonable price. Make your offer." He said.

So Yuna began trying to bargain with Yojimbo to lower his cost.

* * *

"That's a dumb Aeon. We have to pay him! What does he need the Gil for!" Wakka asked. Rikku and Tidus nodded in agreement, as they watched Yuna try to make Yojimbo lower his cost.

"Then you have to pay him to do anything in battle. That's why Braska never used that Aeon much. It was a quick way to lose money, that you needed." Auron said shaking his head. He laughed a bit to himself.

"Sure hope the other unnessecary Aeons aren't like that too. If they are, what would be the use of going through the trouble to obtain them?" Tidus said/asled.

"How long Yuna going to keep this up? Must be nearly noon." Kimahri said crossing his arms.

Lulu shrugged. "Who knows? It all depends upon how long this guy decides that he wants to charge such a high price for is power." She stated.

Rikku yawned and set down. "Well, looks like we've got nothing to do but wait." She said. She then started looking like she was thinking about something. It was obvious to Tidus what she was thinking about.

Tidus assumed Rikku was probably happy that it was taking so long to obtain the Aeon, it gave her more time to think about how to keep Yuna from dieing.

At last, Yuna finally obtained the Aeon. She got to her feet, and headed toward the exit.

* * *

"It's about time!" Tidus said when he saw Yuna walk past him. He let out a sigh of relief and followed her out of the cave.

They all proceeded out of the cave, and out of the valley, and back into the bright sunlight, and cool air of the Calm Lands.

As they continued up the path, toward Mount Gagazet, Yuna stopped and turned. She looked out at the Calm Lands, in a sort of trance of thought.

Tidus turned and looked with her. "Yuna. You don't have to say goodbye. You're gonna see this place again." He said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Yuna turned and smiled. She then headed toward Mount Gagazet.

Tidus looked out at the Calm Lands once again. He prayed that He'd be able to keep the promise of not letting Yuna die. He wanted it to be true, what he just said to Yuna.

He hoped she would be able to come back, and that her goodbye, glance that she had given to the Calm Lands, wouldn't mean anything.

_

* * *

_

_(Alright, That's Chapter 34, (long huh? thinking that I should have called it **Chapter 34: Endless Chapter that Takes Place on the Calm Lands **? ) Well, It's long for a reason, One, the Calm Lands was rather uneventful, and therefore, I wanted to get past it it one chapter, and I was also coming to the end of another divider in my notebook that I have most of next chapters written in. Anything past Chapter 19 is written in the notebook By the time I got halfway through this chapter, I realized I wasn't gonna have room for another chapter, and I didn't want to have a chapter cut in half by a divider. so I just made this reall long. Anyways, I can't wait to hear what you thought!)_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 35: Challenging the Chocobo Eater (Jechtsphere #6)**

Travelling with Jecht had seemed to have changed very little since Jecht quit drinking. The change was barely noticable, at all.

Jecht still did stupid stuff that made them all laugh. However, Jecht also seemed to become a lot more pleasent to be around. He didn't act so crude and harsh as he did with the three of them first met.

Of course in Auron's opinion Jecht still had no manners, but the two of them seemed to be getting along better than they had when the pilgrimage started. Jecht seemed to take notice that Auron complained about him less, and had become a bit more accepting of him being there, since he had given up alcohol.

Braska felt better about this. He could tell from the beginning that Jecht and Auron weren't going to get along very well. He didn't quiet expect Jecht to change so much, so quickly, He expected that when he reached Zanarkand and was the summoner who would defeat Sin, (that was if he was.) that after he defeated Sin, and died, he'd be leabinge behind the exact same people who had started the pilgrimage with. An unusual six year old, and a funny, but drunk, adult.

But watching them now, seeing them laughing and starting to get along and helpping each other out, Braska felt better. When he thought about it, both Auron and Jecht had begun to change.

The pilgrimage still had a long way to go before it was over, but if the two of them had already changed so much, Braska believed that they still had several changes to go through. When he died, he'd leave behind two people who would seem like strangers to the people that he had started the pilgrimage out with.

The thought of this made Braska rather proud of the both of them. But also, rather depressed, about himself. Here Jecht and Auron were becoming new people, and growing up, and he still felt like the same person. It felt like the pilgrimage hadn't done anything to him.

When he died, he felt that eventhough, he'd leave behind different seeming people, they'd have to say goodbye to the same person that had not changed a bit since he left Bevelle. He shook his head, he din't know what he was thinking.

* * *

"Braska looks really tired, and upset. Wonder what's wrong with him?" Jecht asked as he watched Braska walking infront of him.

Braska was looking like he was deep into thought, and a little upset about something. He was also looking rather ill.

"He doesn't look to be feeling well. Maybe we should stop for the night, to give him time to recover." Auron said, looking over at Jecht, then to Braska as he spoke.

Braska had been feeling sick since they crossed the Thunderplains. He didn't tell Auron or Jecht about it, in fear of them beginning to worry about him more they they needed to.

He hated it when they began to worry. As he saw it, their only concern should be his safety. Not his health. He could worry about his own health, he was quiet capable of it.

"Let's make sure he's not feeling well before we decide to rest."Jecht said before he quicklned his step to catch up with Braska.

Without much warning, Braska suddenly had Jecht's hand on his forehead. IT had accidentally ben placed there a bit hard, so now Braska's forehead had a red mark across it, from Jecht's hand. He stopped walking.

"Yeah, better stop for the night." Jecht commented casually to Aruon as the six year old caught up to them.

"Why stop now? We can get to Luca by night fall if we keep travelling." Braska said in a voice that verified that he had caught a cold. He sneezed not soon after.

"Braska you're burning up! You've got to have a fever of about 102! you think you're in any condition to travel?" Jecht asked. He was suprised that Braska would insist on travelling futher when he was sick!

"So? I"m not gonna let a little cold delay the pilgrimage. We should keep travelling." Braska said after he coughed.

"You're not gonna delay the pilgrimage because of a cold? Well, I am! Lord Braska, you are in no condition to travel. What you need is lots of rest. So we're all going to stop for the night, to let you get better. Then we'll travel." Auron said looking up at Braska sternly.

"No need being stubborn about it. You need rest. If you wait, it'll get worse. Besides, what if you got to Zanarkand and were still sick? How would it seem to Spira if their next Highsummoner was coughing and sneezing while he defeated Sin?" Jecht said crossing his arms.

Braska looked at Jecht, and then to Auron. They both seemed to agree that he needed to get over the cold and the only way for that to happen was to get some rest. Braska himself knew that this was the only way that he was going to get to feeling better.

There wasn't much use protesting against it. Might as well give in now, he thought. "Fine. I guess, I probably should get some rest." He said as he sighed in defeat.

* * *

They proceeded into the travel agency nearby. It was around midday when they arrived.

After Braska had gone into the room, and was attempting to get some sleep, Jecht decided to go up to the shop to get a few items.

When Auron asked him what for, he simply replied that Auron would understand when Jecht had finished making what he was going to do with the items.

Well, it turned out Jecht had bought ingridents to make his "special" cold remedy. Which he told Auron, that he had gave to Tidus and his wife whenever one of them got sick. He claimed that it cleared up their colds quickly, and helpped them sleep.

Auron was a bit skeptical of this because one of the items that Jecht had bough was alcohol.

"Look, if you don't trust me making this stuff, and you think I'm gonna drink some of the alcohol, why don't you sit there and watch me make the stuff? Then you can throw out teh rest of it." Jecht said as he brought the items to a little table in the shop to start to mix them together.

So, Auron sat there, across the table, giving Jecht a very stern look that told Jecht that he'd better not do anything he wasn't suppossed to do.

* * *

The door to the travel agency came open and an Al Bhed person walked in. SHe walked right tp the counter and leaned on it, waiting for the clerk to return to the counter. She was looking rather distressed about something.

"**Ruf ec dra Chocobo nyhlrehk piccehacc? **_(How is the Chocobo ranching bussiness?)_" The clerk asked the woman the moment that they came back to the counter.

The woman shook her head."**Hud kuut. Dra Chocobos gaab kaddehk gemmat po y keyhd feind! Fa Vuiht dfu Chocobos teyt drec sunhehk! Dryd feind ec gemmehk dras vycdan dryh pypo Chocobos lyh rydlr! **(_Not good. THe Chocobos keep getting killed by a giant feind! We found two chocobos dead this morning! That feind is killing them faster than the baby chocobos can hatch!)_" She said in a distressed tone.

Jecht didn't understand any of what they had saidm but he guessed it had to do with feinds, and chocobos. He assumed this since those had been the only two words that he had understood thoughout the whole conversation.

"That's terrible. Must have been awful to find those chocobos dead. Must have been degusting as well. I bet it wasn't so good for their bussiness, and It probably wasn't good for the chocobo's offspring, having to grow up with out parents." Auron muttered after a minute.

Jecht turned, his attention to Auron now. He forgot that the kid had even been there in teh first place.

"Is that what they were talking about? They found some chocobos dead, when?" Jecht asked. He was rememebering the first Chocobos he had encountered in Spira.

"This morning. A giant feind killed tem. Sounds like it's killed enough of them for it to cause a problem." Auron stated looking over his shoulder.

Jecht was a bit suprised. Although, he had figured that was what the two people had been talking about, he couldn't really picture a chocobo dead. (...and perhaps that's a good thing..Jecht thought.) nor could he imagin the time of creature that would want to harm the magnificent birds.

Auron was right, it really must have been terrible to find the chocobos dead.

* * *

"I've got an idea!" Jecht said getting up from the table and heading toward the inn room where Braska was.

Auron followed, he looked up at Jecht and sighed, "I know whatever it is that you are planning is stupid, and it'll be a total waste of time, not to mention it'll put us in a ton of danger...where there is an almost 90 percent chance that one of us is gonna get injured, knocked out, or --on the rare occasion that has yet to occur but is not going to be totally ruled out-- killed. but I have to ask the question anyways, 'what?'" The six year old asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"We're gonna get rid of that feind that has been attacking the Chocobos! I know we can take him on!" Jecht said as he gave Braska the remedy that he had just made.

"What?" Braska asked after he drank the stuff. Since he had not been there for most of the conversation, he didn't know what Jecht was talking aobut.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Get some rest." Jecht said looking at Braska. He then walked off to his own bed and decided to sleep.

* * *

The next day came quickly. Braska was up early, and was feeling and looking better than he had been the previous day. Jecht obviously wasn't lying when he said his cold remedy would help people get over their the cold they had quickly.

The three of them emerged from the travell agency out into the misty morning sunlight. Jecht stopped just outside the agency door and looked over at Braska.

"Hey, how long until the boat in Luca leaves?" He asked Braska, rather curiosly.

"The boat arrives at sundown, and makes a trip back to Kilika during the night." Braska answered, glancing over curiosly at Jecht. He asked afterward, "Why do you want to know?"

Jecht crossed his arms. "Well, you see the Al Bhed here are having trouble with a feind killing their chocobos. I was thinking that we should help them out, by getting rid of the feind." He said explaining his plan to Braska.

Braska looked a bit uncertain about the whole plan, Jecht was almost sure that Braska was going to say it was a bad idea.

Jecht was almost shocked when Braska nodded. "It sounds like a good idea." he said. His voice was sounding really cheerful.

* * *

So, the three of them waited out near the area where the choconos were being held.

Almost haf and hour hassed and the giant feind had yet to show it's ugly face. Jecht was becoming a little impatient.

"Relax, be patient. It'll show up sooner or later. It's not gonna look good to your wife and son when and if they see this sphere, if they see that you can't even be patient to carry out your own plan." Auron said as he recorded them.

He had to constantly move the camera to keep Jecht in the picture, because Jecht was pacing around so much.

Braska was looking around. " A giant feind that attacks chocobos. It's starting to sound like a myth." He muttered.

Jecht was getting fed up with waiting. "Hey! Quit waitin' and come out and fight you dumbass feind!" Jecht shouted to the feind. He figured if it heard him it would come.

Auron laughed a bit and and shook his head. "I told you this was going to be a waste of time." He commented after a moment.

Jecht turned. He crossed his arms and gave a bit of a breif smirk. "Come on! It's the right thing to do!" He told the young guardian behind the sphere recorder.

Auron gave a brief laugh. _"...It's the right thing to do_? Well, now I'm almost certain that we're heading for trouble." He muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

Jecht crossed his amrs. "Everyone's depending on us. Besides, it can serve as good practice."

Auron looked over, "Whatever. I guess you might be right." He said.

Braska smiled a bit and then looked around at his two guardians. "Well then.." He began. But before he could finish the sentence the chocobos started going wild, trying to run away.

* * *

It was obvious why. The most ugly creature had just jumpped up onto the road. It was looking very hungry for chocobos.

"There it is! That's it! Come on Auron, let's go!" Jecht said drawing out his weapon and rushing toward the degusting feind.

Auron sat the sphere recorder down and drew out his weapon. "Right." He stated as he followed Jecht into battle.

Braska joined shortly after he had shut the sphere recorder off.

The battle was rather challenging since the feind, kept using it's giant arms to push the three of them toward the cliff that dropped off into the Mi'ihen old road.

After they had been injured pretty badly, the three of them were really starting to believe they were going to lose this battle.

Just as the fiend was about to deliver one blow to them that would ahve surely knocked tehm off the cliff, Jecht found waht he believed to be a rock. He knew it wouldn't help much, but it might be enough to stun the feind long enough for them to push it back to the other cliff.

As it turned out, the rock was actually, a grenade that one of the Al Bhed had made, and left outside. It exploded when it hit the feind, and killed it.

* * *

Unfortunately, the feind had been in too close of range when teh grenade went off. When it exploded the force of teh blast was so powerful enough to send Jecht, Braska and Auron off of the cliff's edge.

"Good job Jecht. Not only did you kill the feind, but you could have killed us as well. Well done, Jecht, you **sunuh **(_moron)._" Auron muttered getting to his feet and looking around.

"Hey, atleast the chocobos are safe now." Jecht said shrugging. He helpped Braska to his feet.

Braska dusted himself off. He looked back up the cliff. He was amazed they had survived a fall from that high up.

"Taking the old road back to the Mushroom Rock Road gate, and travelling back down the northern half of the Highroad, means we're going to miss the boat, once we reach Luca. The boat won't come back until morning." Auron commented as he looked down the road.

Braska nodded. "If we don't catch the boat in Luca tonight, I doubt we're ever going to make it to Besaid, and then back across Spira to Zanarkand, before another summoner does."

Jecht crossed his arms. He looked up at the cliff they had fell from. "Well, what other choice do we have? Ain't no way we can climb back up that cliff." He stated.

Braska looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he thought of something that was sure to get them out of there in no time.

"I've got an idea." Braska said, looking around.

Auron and Jecht looked over at Braska and began to give hime rather quizzical stares.

"Auron, Jecht, stand back!" Braska said taking out his weapon. He summoned out Bahamut.

"Bahamut? You plan on using Bahamut to get us out of here?" Jecht asked curiously looking up at Bahamut.

"Why not Bahamut? He can fly. We'd be outta here and back to where we were quicker than if we walked back the other way." Auron said looking up at the giant Aeon towering over the three of them.

Braska nodded. At this Bahamut knelt down and let the three of them climb on. He then took off flying staight up the cliff.

* * *

When it reached the top again, It let them off. Braska looked at the Aeon, and did the whole Yevon-blessing-bow thing, showing his thanks to the giant Aeon for helpping them out.

At this Bahamut took off into the sky, and vanished into pyreflies.

Braska turned to the other two. He walked over to where the sphere recorder lay and picked it up.

"Let's go. We might make it to Luca in enough time to catch a couple of blitzball matches. Before the boat leaves." He said in an unusually cheerful tone.

_

* * *

_

_(Okay, that probably was a bit lame...around the end...or a while before that, but there really wasn't much that occured during that sphere, and it's kinda hard to be creative when you're only given a few lines of the script to re-write and build on to. But atleast I managed to suceed, in getting it done. If it was done sucessfully, is left up for you to decide. I can't wait to hear what you thought of the chatper! See ya later!)_


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 36: Kimahri's Battle (Mount Gagazet-part I)**

Mount Gagazet had to be the coldest place, aside from Macalania, that Tidus had been in.

Once they were at the base of the mountain, Tidus had come to realize how small the mountain was. Sure it was several thousand feet tall, and its' peak dissappeared into the clouds above, but it seemed almost too easy to climb.

He guessed the climb would about a few hours, and they should reach the other side around nightfall, just as the sun was setting.

He didn't want to think that the sunset they would see on the other side, the sunset over Zanarkand, would be the last one Yuna would ever get to seee. Tidus had to shake his head to banish the thought.

If he kept thinking about it, he was gonna cry. Crying would be the last thing he'd want to do in front of Yuna.

"Halt!" a gruff voice said from a few hundred feet ahead of them.

The former Maester, Kelk Ronso was standing infront of the path leading steeply up the mountain.

Turning and looking around Tidus became aware of the many Ronso watching them from the surrounding ledges. All of them were violent and though looking. Fighting all of them would be a quick way to die.

"Leave now! The Ronso land, Gagazet, the sacred mountain of Yevon, will not bear the footsteps of infidels, such as yourselves!" Kelk said as he approached them slowly with two fimilar Ronso by his side.

"I have cast aside Yevon and turned from the temples, but I still journey as a summoner. I will not leave until I have reached Zanarkand and brought the Calm." Yuna said staring sternly at Kelk.

To Yuna it didn't matter how many Ronso were around, she was determined to let nothing hold her back from reaching Zanarkand.

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso. Ronso always crush enemy!" Biran, the Ronso at Kelks's left, roared getting into an attacking position.

Suprisingly Yuna looked as brave and as calm as ever.

"Yevon has betrayed us al, it's teachings are warped, So If I am an enemy to both Yevon and the Ronso, so be it that I die!" she said sternly. Her eyes were set on Biran now.

Biran rushed toward Yuna and raised his weapon ready to deal a blow to Yuna that was sure to kill her. But Yuna did not flinch as the weapon tore through the air and stopped, hovering threateningly above her.

Kimahri dashed infront of Yuna and goit in between her and Biran. Sinice he was considerably smaller than Biran, Kimahri was looking up at Biran coldly. Biran returned the glare, staring down at Kimahri as he dropped his weapon.

"Yevon's nothing but a bunch of low down, rotten, ignorant tricksters." Wakka stated. He crossed his arms. There was an evident smirk on his face. The look seemed to say, "and I used to follow them too. I can't believe how stupid I was."

With this being said, Rikku's eyes lit up. She dashed over to Wakka and clung to his arm. "ooh! Wakka, I'm so proud of you! It's about time you realized it and admitted it!" She said cheerfully, as she looked up at Wakka.

"Hey, I've been thinking about what you said Rikku, back in Macalania and after all that's happened I'm starting to see that your right." Wakka said with a smile. He looked over to Lulu, who nodded.

Her nod seemed to say, "That's good Wakka, it's about time."

* * *

"Blasphemers!" Yenke, the other Ronso beside Kelk said drawing his weapon.

Kelk held out his arm to halt Yenke from taking any action. He was looking rather thoughtful. "A summoner and her guardians, all turning their backs on Yevon, yet they continue the pilgrimage to Zanarkand?" He asked slowing as he thought about it.

"You too have left Yevon, turned your back on Bevelle, have you not Lord Kelk?" Yuna asked stepping toward Kelk.

Kelk nodded.

"Yet, your still guarding Gagazet, not as a Maester but as a Ronso. I am much the same." Yuna said softhly as she looked at Kelk.

Her words had confused one of the two ronso and enraged the other one.

"Elder Kelk! Let Biran and Yenke destroy them!" Biran roared running up next to Yenke. The two of them looked ready to attack.

Yuna drew out her weapon. "No! I shall not flee. I will fight the both of you and destroy you if I must. I shall not let you block my way to Zanarkand." She said in a severe tone.

All of her guardians drew out their weapons. "I hope Yuna realizes that if she fights two Ronso, we'll have to fight all the Ronso around us." Auron muttered to the others as he took out his weapon and prepared for a possible battle.

"So what you're saying is that you hope that Yuna realizes that fighting them is like suicide?" Wakka asked glancing from Auron to Yuna.

Auron gave a breif nod. "Yeah, something like that." He replied.

Kelk decided to speak before he let Biran and Yenke take any action. He has questions to ask Yuna apparently.

"You have become a traitor and brought disgrace upon the title of summoner and upon your father's name, in the eyes of Yevon you know the people will hate you. But still you journey? Still you would fight Sin?" Why what is there for you to be fighting for?"

Yuna thought for a moment. She gave a kind smile as she looked at Kelk. She was quiet for several minutes before speaking.

"I fight for Spira. Even if the people hate me, as you say they do, they still long for the Calm. I can give it to them. Defeating Sin, ending everyone's pain, letting them live in peace for awhile, it's all I have to give to Spira. It's all I can give really, and to know that I can make Spira's only wish come true. It is the only thing that I continue for."

* * *

Yuna's words hung eerily in the air, sending a chill through everyone that was almost as cold as the Gagazet air.

Kelk shook his head. "even sacrificing yourself?" He asked. He then looked over his shoulder to Biran and Yenke.

They were both looking absolutly astonished and a bit dissapointed. They were suprised because Kelk was going to let Yuna aand her guardians pass. They were dissapointed because they weren't going to get to fight.

"Yuna your will is stronger thatn even the mightest feind that a Ronso could wish to face. We bow to your will Summoner Yuna. May the sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you." Kelk said, motioning to the mountain.

Suddenly in a wave like action, all the Ronso around them got onto their knees and bowed to Yuna. She bowed graciously back. Thank you." she said

She led her guardians toward the path. They managed to climb up the path a small way, before they were stopped again.

Biran and Yenke weren't going to let them go up the mountain any futher.

"Eh, come on guys! Haven't you two bothered us enough?" Tidus asked groaning as he saw the two Ronso standing in front of them.

"Summoner Yuna may pass, Guardians may pass. Little Kimahri not pass! Kimahri put shame to Ronso family. Kimahri is shame to Ronso brothers. Little Kimahri forget his birth!" Biran said crossing his arms and glaring feircely at Kimahri.

Yenke nodded. He obviously agreeded completely with Biran.

"Kimahri forget his people, forget his home-mountain. Kimahri is nothing but little wealking Ronso pup. No, Kimahri not weakling Ronso pup, Ronso pups stronger than Kimahri!" He said, joining Biran in glaring feircly at Kimahri.

"Mountain dislike small, dislike weak. If Kimahri want to climb, then..." Biran said, lauging slightly toward the end of the sentence.

"Then Kimahri will prove his strength!" Kimahri said. He drew out his weapon and fell into a stance that showed he was ready to attack. He was breathing heavily, his yellow eyes narrowed threateningly.

Biran and Yenke looked at each other and luaghed. They fell into attack stance as well.

"Kimahri forget who took his horn! Kimahri forget the pain that brother Biran caused? Kimahri forget he has never beaten brother Biran! Yet, Kimahri thinks he will win!" Yenke asked crossing his arms. He was sounding absolutly shocked.

"Why you..." Tidus started to say as he drew out his weapon intending to help Kimahri.

Auron put his hand on Tidus's should to hold Tidus back. "This is Kimahri's problem, let Kimahri handel it." He warned.

* * *

"Biran rip Kimahri asunder!"

"Hornless weakling! Hornless weakling! Thinks he can defeat Biran and Yenke alone!"

Kimahri was furious. He reached foreward and swung his spear hitting Biran with a force strong enough to cause the bigger Ronso to stummble back a bit.

"Kimahri win this time!" Kimahri shouted as he attacked.

Biran bulldozed Kimahri. Now Kimahri had both of then on either side of him. He was open to some heavy hits from the back.

"Little Kimahri not remember his howlings of pain as brother Biran and brother Yenke crushed his horn? Allow Yenke to remind him!" Yenke shouted, as he plowed thorugh Kimahri and joined Biran behind Kimahri.

Kimahri turned around and slashed at both the Ronso.

"Little Kimahri cry like weaklinf after Yenke and Biran crush his horn!" Biran growled darkly as he slammed into Kimahri, dealing a powerful blow to the smallest of the three Ronso.

Watching the battle was very hard on Yuna. She kept becoming fearful that the next hit would he the hit that would finish Kimahri off. She wanted to help him, to give him more of a chance, but she knew she couldn't.

"Come on Kimahri! Don't let those two meanies push you around! You're stronger than them!" Rikku shouted suddenly, cheering kimahri on. She didn't want to see Kimahri lose, juse as much as Yuna didn't. Her cheering for Kimahri was her way of helpping Kimahri out, by keeping him motivated.

Yuna joined in with this cheering. She was closly followed by the others.

* * *

Kimahri had been dealing a good amount of damage to Biran and Yenke during this, but he ahd also been recieiving more damage than he was dealing from the other two.

Seeing how his weapon wasn't much help, Kimahri decided to toss it aside and fight with his fists.

This seemed to have a greater impact on the battle. Kimahri was now able to deal heavier damage to Biran and Yenke both. Without his weapon his aglitly was better so he was able to dodge more of their attacks. So he received less damage.

Within minutes. Biran and Yenke fell. They both were kneeling in fron tof Kimahri, as if they were bowing.

"Little Kimahri has grown strong. Biran proud." Biran said looking up at Kimahri.

Yenke nodded. "Yenke honors the name of strong Kimahri." He said as he looked up the the snowy sky above.

Biran looked at Yuna. He smiled a bit then walked past her. "We Ronso protect Summoner, to make up for crushing Kimahri's horn long ago." Yenke said as he joined Biran.

"Thank you." Yuna said bowing to both of them

"Ronso will shine Summoner Yuna's statue brightest!" Yenke said putting his hands on his hips.

"But noone would make a statue for a traitor like me." Yuna said softly.

Yenke laughed. "Nonsense! Ronso will make! Summoner Yuna's statue will be the best in all of Spira, with frand horn on its head!" He said.

Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu gave a breif snicer at that mental image. Yuna smiled and then turned to them. "I'm sure my guardians would enjoy seeing that statue. It will be nice for it tobe something for them to remember me by." She said.

Rikku looked over and kicked the snow a bit. Tidus felt awful. As funny as the statue would look, he didn't want to see it without Yuna by his side, laughing and smiling. He wanted it to be something to rememver the pilgrimage by. Not to remember Yuna by.

Her statue shouldn't be something used to honor Yuna's memory. It wouldn't be that way, not if Tidus could help it.

* * *

(_Well, It's about time that I finally got this up. I was beginning to think that I'd never get to have this chapter up. Because I haven't been around a computer since...well..chapter 35_. _But I'll be able to get up some more chapters in the next coming days or so. Because I'm back on Summer break. Anyways, I'm glad to be back for awhile! I can't wait to read some of you guy's reviews!) _

_(P.S. Guess what guys and gals? This Fanfic is over a year old now! (as of 6-6-06..(that's weird) it's a year old.) I'm so happy that I haven't abbandoned this fanfic idea yet! (not that I'm going too..I mean hey, All I've got to do now is type up the remaing chapters. I've already got the rest of the story written down in about two note books now. Yeah..it's long...please, be patient and bear through it with me ok? Thank so much to all of you for helping keep this fanfic alive for this long with your wonderful reviews!)_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 37: A Fimilar Battle (Gagazet part II)**

They didn't go very far up, when they were stopped again. Three huge Ronso stood in their way now.

Rikku groaned. "Don't tell me we've gotta fight again!" she said.

Lulu looked around to see the Ronso around them. Something was diffrent about these Ronso. Something that didn't seem threatening.

"What do you want with us now?" She asked curiously. Her eyes glancing breifly around at all of the Ronso.

Suddenly, the Ronso all around them broke out into an off key song. Listeing hard enough Yuna and her guardians vaugely recognized it as the Hymn of teh Fayth. As the song went along it became more recognizable as voices joined in.

Their voices were joined softly by another voice. TIdus seemed to be the only one who could hear it. Maybe it was because the person singing was standing close beside him.

Tidus had never heard Yuna sing before. He was suprised at how well she could sing. The onlu voice that came close to Yuna's voice belonged to a singer who had been his ex-girlfriend's idol back in Zanarkand.

Yuna's voice had a strange effect on Tidus. Her voice warmed the air of the mountains, around Tidus, but it sent that coldness right to Tidus's insides. It felt kind of like having your hand in warm water, and then someone turning on the cold water on the faucet, so that a jet of cold water hit your hand in the warm water, but it doesn't change the temperature of the water around your hand.

When the singing stopped the feeling left Tidus. "The Ronso wish you well on your journey Summoner. " One of the Ronso in front of the said as he and the other three walked past.

Yuna bowed and then walked on down the path.

It wasn't too much longer before they reached a part of the mountain, where a strange pile of rocks stood, along with rusted weapons.

Yuna knelt down to it and bowed.

* * *

"What is that?" RIkku and Tidus asked in unison as they looked at the pile of rocks.

"A grave for the summoners and guardians who failed." Auronsaid as he watched Yuna.

"Lots of summoners and guardians die up here you know." Wakkka said crossing his arms.

Yuna got to her feet. She brushed the snow from her skirt and continued up the snowy path.

From far off, Tidus would never have expected Mount Gagazet to have so many ledges. Well atleast so many steep ledges. Looking up the pathit looked like the next ledge were tehy could all walk apart from each other was still a ways up.

It took them thirty minutes to reach this area. A person was standing on this path looking anxiously around.

When he saw Yuna and her guardians, he rushed up to them. " 'Ello there! 'Bout time I got some customers I was starting to think I made a a bad choice choosing to set up shop 'ere. " He said putting one hand on his hip and using the other one to motion around at the surrounding area.

"Youre a merchant?" Yuna asked curiously as she exained the man before her.

The man nodded. "Yup. Name's O'aka the XXIV, but everyone calls me Wantz. Perhaps you've heard of me brother, O'aka the XXIII?" he said in a proud sort of tone.

Yuna nodded. Everyone else nodded in unison with her. They knew O'aka. By the looks of some of their faces they weren't exactly too very much fond of how he went about bussiness.

"Ah. I can see you know him. He is a bit of a cheat with his prices.." Wantz began to say.

Rikku cut in. "A bit! He over charged a group of Al Bhed for Potions and Phoenix Downs and weapons. Almost 200 gil for a regular potion!" She started.

Wantz jumpped back a bit. "I-I was just gonna say..that even though me brother is a bit of a cheat with his prices don't let that put you under the impression that I am. Being his brother and all y'know." He said hurriedly.

"Well, what do you have? We are in need of some items." Yuna said after a bit of sclience.

* * *

In the end Yuna bought 18 hi-potions, 6 phoenix downs, and 20 Holy Waters, before they continued up the mountain.Wantz had been right, the prices that he had set were far more reasonable thatn if O'aka had been selling these items to them.

Another thrity minutes later, Yuna and the others reached another grave. This one was so close to the top of the mountain.

As Yuna prayed to it, Auron shook his head sadly. "So close. He came all this way just to fail. Must have been unbearbly tough." He muttered as he looked at the grave.

"He must have become a tough feind. Hopefully we won't have to face him." Wakka said crossing his arms.

Tidus looked over. "What makes you say he's a feind?" He asked. He glanced over to Lulu for the anser.

Lulu was giving him the look that Tidus had become fimilar with that told him he had just asked a stupid queston with an answer he could have guessed on hiw own.

"Many summoners who die up here aren't sent to the Farplane. Why? Becuae who would send them? They die alone."

Once again Yuna got to her feet, brushed the snow off her skirt and looked up the path.

"We should go. We are almost there." She said quietly as she continued up the path. Her guardians following close behind.

* * *

When they reached the top they were thankful to find that tit was wide enough for them to spreasd out a bit on. As they walked on Rikku and Tidus slowed their pace down and lingered behind.

Rikku was looking out at the view from the edge of the cliff. She was looking extremely worried.

"Zanarkand is just right behind those rocks you know. I can almost see it." she said quietly pointing to the huge rock formation in close range of the cliff.

Tidus nodded, keeping his distance from Rikku. "I know." was all he could think to say to her.

Rikku just continued speaking with out turning around to look at Tidus. She was tearing up. "Yunie's gonna get the Final Aeon. I can't believe I couldn't think of anything!" What are we gonna do!" she asked.

Tidus shrugged. He didn't know. "It'll be alright, though. We'll do something. We really can't help Yuna until we know more." He said quietly.

He turned around, away from Rikku. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at the path where Yuna and the others had gone.

"It'll all come together when we get to Zanarkand. we'll find something. I know it." He said in a brave, leader-like tone.

Rikku laughed but still didn't turn around. "If you say so." she said.

"You know, you sounded like a true leader just then." She added on.

Tidus crossed his arms. He still spoke to Rikku over his shoulder. "I am a leader. Star-player of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't I tell you?" He said cherrfully.

Rikku let out a laugh." Ah. I see, guess star-players of Blitzball teams are kind of like leaders." She commented over her shoulder.

* * *

Tidus started to walk away. He knew Rikku would catch up eventually. As he walked, he heard a loud scream peirce the air, and echo, when he was a few yards away from Rikku.

He turned around to see Syemour standing there racing him. He had one arm around Rikku's neck, in a headlock. His other hand was covering Rikku's mouth to muffle her screams.

"Ah! So we meet again, Son of Jecht." Seymour said casually as he restrained Rikku, effortlessly. He was acting as if he had just arrived.

"Let her go Seymour or else!" Tidus shouted drawing out his weapon looking ready to attack.

Seymour laughed evilly. "I would be careful if I were you, Tidus. You don't want to harm her. As you see you could miss and kill her..or If you do manage to hurt met..I can do one of two things." He began with an evil smirk.

"I could break her neck, and cause instant death to get rid of filith like her quicklu." He said tightening his grasp around Rikku's neck.

Tidus glared. "Or..I could easily let her go off the edge of the cliff and let her death be painful and prolonged. Either way, she's dead and it's better for Spira." Seymour said as he looked at the cliff behind him.

He let go of Rikku's mouth and waved his hand to the side. "Of course you could take her place. I'd prefer to kill you both...but I supposse I could make a compromise." He said with an evil sneer.

"Yeah? Well...why don't we make a comprimise. How about, you take both mine and Rikku's place in death!" Tidus shouted.

* * *

Rikku took the oppertunity to to make an escape. She brought her arms up to her neck as she kicked Seymour hard in a certain area that caused him pain. She then forced Seymour's arms from her neck and slipped out from his grasp and dashed over to Tidus. Tightening her weapon onto her fist as she ran.

"Rikku, run ahead and tell the others!" Tidus said glancing at Rikku.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not gonna let you fight him alone Tidus!" she said tuning and glancing at Tidus with a glare on her face.

"Just go! Hurry!" Tidud said motioning for Rikku to go.

Rikku nodded reluctantly and then dashed off, leaving Seymour and Tidus alone.

* * *

Up ahead on the path the others had stopped to let Rikku and Tidus catch up, when they had realized that the two weren't there.

"Wonder what's taking so long." Auron stated leaning against the side of the path that was a tall mountain wall.

Yuna bit her lip. She was worried about them. She and the others had heard a scream..or at least thought they had. They could be in trouble!

Why are they all just sitting there! Yuna was gettting irritated. Before she could say anything Rikku came around the corner, looking pale and panicked. WHen she got to them she fell to her knees to catch her breath.

"Rikku! What's wrong? Where is Tidus?" Lulu asked as they all rushed over to RIkku.

"Seymour...was following us..he's back, there. I left Tidus with him." Rikku said in a hurried voice trying to catch her breath.

Yuna didn't have to look to the others for their approval on what to do. They all rushed down the path to go help Tidus.

When they arrived it was a bit of a reilf that Seymour had yet to kill Tidus. They were still glaring furiously at each other. When Seymour saw Yuna and the others he smirked.

* * *

"Lady Yuna, what a pleasure to it is to see you!" He said calmly in a voice tone that mocked cheerfulness.

Yuna drew out her waeapon. She prepared to send Seymour. Hopefully she would be able to send him this time.

But as Seymour knew that Yuna was about to send him, he decided in an interrupt by saying something.

"Before I leave, I hope you will aloow me to say something to the last Ronso." he said.

When these words left his mouth, he saw Yuna and Kimahri's eyes widen. He began laughing.

"The Ronso were truely a noble and gallant race. They threw themselves at me, trying to stop me. Trying to protect you and your Summoner from me. It was quiet amuzing really, watching them fall to me one after another." He said laughing evilly once again.

Kimahri stummbled backward a bit. "No.." He breathed out in shock. He didn't want to think that he was the last Ronso. He didn't want to think he was alone.

"Lies!" Auron shouted at Seymour. Seymour only laughed.

"Yeah, Kimahri don't believe what that big bully says, it's all lies!" Rikku said in an optimistic voice trying to cheer Kimahri up.

Seymour turned away from them He smirked evilly out at the scenery.

* * *

"You could release Kimahri of his pain. Yuna. All you have to do is allow Kimahri to die." He stated off handedly.

Yuna was looking rather confused. What was Seymour saying? What was he plotting? maybe if she let him speak a little more he would give away the reason that he kept coming back. What did Seymour mean by "allow Kimahri to die?" She wondered this as she stared at Seymour.

"Of course, we don't have to let _just _Kimahri die to release him from his pain. Yuna with your help I will becaome Sin" Seymour said after a breid moment of sclience.

Yuna raised her eyebrow. She still didn't know what she was talking about. How was he going to become sin? Why did he need her so that he could become sin?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Seymour laughed and turned around. "Ask Sir Auron. He knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about." He said casting a dark look at the raven-haired sixteen year old ledgendary guardian.

Auron only returned this look of darkness to Seymour, he still wasn't over all that Seymour had said the last time that they had run into him.

Seymour glanced over to Tidus. "Once I have become Sin, your father will be freed Tidus. Jecht won't have to suffer any more." He said in a sinister tone of voice with a huge smirk on his face. He turned around away from them.

"SHUT UP!" Tidus shouted in rage as he rushed foreward to attack Seymour.

The most he manged was to push Seymour off the cliff. It was good enough to Tidus to know that Seymour was on his way down to his death. He got back to his feet and started to walk away.

Just as he got away from the cliff an light appeared at the edge of the cliff. A strange feind made it's way, floating from below the cliff to the edge. Seymour wasn't dead, on the way down he transformed into a feind like he had before.

* * *

"Pitiful mortals! Your hopes end here and you rmeaningless existances with them!" He said furiously as he floated at the edge of the cliff. He obviously didn't like being pushed off a cliff.

They all drew out their weapons and proceeded into battle. The odd feeling that this battle was going ot be rather similar to the other battle that they had fought earlier was going through them all.

It'd all be the sameexcept that it was in a diffrent location and Seymour looked diffrent. Also, Auron wouldn't be entering the battle in beserk mode.

And so the battle was fought. They were right, it was pretty much the same difficult battle they they had fought before. Only this time Kimahri was the one taking Auron's place under the crazy one.

Hiour passed and finally, much to everyone's joy..it ended. Once Seymour had died in a lovely explosion, Tidus looked over the side of the cliff to make sure no part of Seymour was still around.

Seeing Seymour was definately dead, Tidus let out a sigh of relief. "..and stay down there!" He found himself shouting.

He brushed snow off of him and turned to the others. They were all looking at him oddly. Well, except for Auron who was wearing the usual facial expression he always wore, most of the time.

Uh-oh, he had some explaining to do, he thought as he glanced to all of them!

* * *

(_Okay...that really could have possbily been written better but..what can I say, It was study hall...and right near lunch when I first wrote this. Anyhow I hope to hear from you on what you think of the chatper! Until next time! (which will be a very short Jechtsphere chapter_!) 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 38: Waiting for the Boat in Luca (Jechtsphere #7)**

Auron found himself waiting out on the boat docks in Luca by himself. The sun was going down and neither Jecht nor Braska had showed up.

The boat to Kilika has arrived and was about to set out in about an hour.

Auron was checking the sphere recorder to make sure that he had got the last few blitzball matches that Jecht had asked him to record.

While he was checking, Braska and Jecht arrived. Without looking up Auron spoke to the both of them. "You're late. Where have you both been?" He asked.

Jecht looked over. "Hey, don't gripe at me! We were just out getting some supplies. Incase you forgot we ran out back on the Mi'ihen highroad." He said crossing his arms.

Braska nodded. "Anyways, did you catch the matches that Jecht asked you to record?" He asked looking at the sphere-recorder that Auron was holding recording them all with.

Auron nodded. "I don't see why you wanted me to though. I thought they had blitzball where you come from. That's what you said at least." He said looking up at Jecht curiously as he recorded the older guardian.

Jecht shrugged as if to say. "You don't understand do ya?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Don't know much about sports do ya?" He asked Auron looked over as if to completely ignore Jecht's comment. Really, Auron couldn't careless about sports like Blitzball. He didn't understand the point of such activities.

Braska looked over curiously at Jecht. "Hm? Working on your form are you? Trying to improve your skill in blitzball?" He asked after a minute.

Jecht laughed as if Braska's questions were like hilarious jokes that he had just been told.

"Yeah right! My form and my skill don't need no work!" He said before laughing again.

Auron smirked and muttered under his breath. "Sure, your form doesn't need any work, nor does your skill if you say so. But your grammar needs improvement."

Jecht didn't hear the comment because he was laughing so hard.

* * *

"It's for my kid, Tidus." He said once he quit laughing. Braska had a curious look on his face. He had Jecht mention his son Tidus every once in awhile, but Jecht had hardly made a mention about his son playing Blitzball.

"Tidus plays Blitzball?" He asked.

Jecht nodded. He then crossed his arms and looked up at the boat. His eyes taking on that far-away look that they normally got whenever Jecht started thinking about Zanarkand, and his family. "He wants to beat me at it. He tries his hardest, everyday until he tires himself out, and he gets mad at people who try to make him stop." He said.

"I once told him to give it up. Boy, he got so made at me that he gave me the silent treatment for two weeks straight!" He added with a laugh.

Jecht shook his head longingly, looking at the ground. He sighed deeply. "Wonder what he's doing now. Hope my wife isn't too depressed about me and is still taking care of him." He stated quietly.

"Well in any case, I hope Tidus gets a little bigger and builds up some muscle. Can't be much of a blitzball player if your a short person who's all skin and bones." Jecht said off-handedly. He turned and looked over at the boat again.

"Man, I miss my family." He said after a sigh.

* * *

Suddenly, Jecht came to realize that the buzzing of a sphere recorder was behind him. He turned to see Auron recording him.

"Hey! Auron! What's the big idea! I didn't tell you to record! Stop it! Shut that damn thing off!" He said out of embarrassment and slight anger at the six year old, who was now shutting the sphere recorder off.

"Sorry. Thought it would be nice to have a sphere showing your sensitive side. Just to let Tidus know his father wasn't completely insensitive." Auron said with a shrug and a wink toward Braska.

Braska laughed and then boarded the boat. "Come on you two. The boat's leaving soon. We don't want to be late getting to Kilika because we missed the boat. " He said.

Auron and Jecht nodded and followed Braska onto the boat.

Several minutes after the sun vanished completely over the horizon, the boat set sail for Kilika.

_

* * *

_

_(Well. I told you it would be short. But I hope that you liked it. the next chapter is going to be a third part to Mount Gagazet. Then we will move onto just outside Zanarkand. Then we actually go into Zanarakand in Ch.41. Well, until the next chapter!)_


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 39: Truth Revealed (Mount Gagazet-part III)**

"Seymour said he would become Sin, with my help." Yuna said slowly as she stared at Tidus.

Auron turned around and started up the path. "Forget what he said, he's lying." He muttered over his shoulder.

Yuna bit her lip and looked down at the snow. "If he becomes Sin, then Sir Jecht will be saved, he won't have to suffer anymore." She said quietly.

Auron didn't turn around when he spoke, but he continued walking. "Forget it, we're leaving."

Yuna turned around quickly. She had a furious glare on her face. She crossed her arms. "You know something. Don't you Auron!" She asked demandingly to Auron.

Auron said nothing. He just stopped walking. There was an unusual chill in the air now.

"You know something and you're keeping it a secret. It's something That I need to know! Tell me what it is!" Yuna said sternly.

The teenager let out a sigh and opened his mouth to speak. Tidus shook his head. No, Auron didn't need to answer. This was something that Tidus should tell them.

"Sin...is my old man." Tidus said quietly and quickly before Auron could say anything. He hung his head.

Yuna turned. "What?"

Tidus looked up at them and shouted out what he said turning red ashe spoke.

Yuna turned back around to Auron. "Is this true? Sir Jecht really is Sin?" she asked.

* * *

Auron nodded.

"How did this happen?" Lulu asked looking over at Tidus.

Tidus looked down again. "I don't know how! I don't know why! All I know is that he is Sin. I knew it was true. I felt him, inside, the last time that I came in contact with Sin."

He bit his lip and shook his head sadly. "Spira is suffering because of my old man." He added quietly.

He looked away from them all so their eyes were on his back now. "Sorry." He muttered.

Lulu walked up behind Tidus and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why are you apologizing. It's not your fault." She said kindly, trying to make Tidus cheer up.

Yuna nodded. "But, even though we know that Sin is your father, you do know that I must still..." Yuna said to Tidus.

Tidus nodded. "My old man would want us to put him out of his misery" He said.

Lulu looked curious."You would fight and kill your own father?" She asked.

Tidus nodded again. Rikku nodded along with him. "I'd fight and kill my dad if he wanted me to and if he was suffering." She said.

Tidus smirked. "I don't have a problem with fighting my dad." He said.

As they all started up the path Wakka spoke. "You sure that this whole thing with your father isn't some bad toxin dream or something? I mean if it's real then Chappu was..." Wakka began. He looked around at everyone and groaned.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear anything. It's really getting me confused. I mean how could someone become Sin?" He said not looking at anyone in particular when he spoke.

Auron continued walking up the path. "You'll learn soon." He stated.

* * *

Up the path they came to a cliff. The wall beside the cliff was covered in a glowing blue mist, as if it were raining only on the figures of rock. Off the side of the ledge they could see a large column of energy that went up and disappeared into the thick gray clouds above.

"Woah..What do you reckon these are?" Wakka asked looking at the wall to the side of the cliff.

Yuna looked at the wall closely. She gasped and stepped back. "Oh, my...these are Fayth! They're all being used for a summoning! some one is drawing energy from everyone of them!" She said.

"W-what? This many?" Lulu asked in amazement as she looked around.

Yuna nodded. "Who could have that much power?" She asked looking around.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Wonder what their using all that power for." He stated approaching the wall.

Rikku looked over at Auron. "You know something about it don't you?" She asked. However Auron said nothing he just continued to look at the wall.

Having no answer made Rikku irritated. "**Aurrie**! **E ghuf oui ghuf cusadrehg! E's kaddehk naymmo celg uv ymm drec calnad gaabehk oui'na tuehk! Damm ic fryd oui ghuf ymnayto!** (_Aurrie! I know you know something! I'm getting really sick of all this secret keeping you're doing! Tell us what you know already!)_" She said in annoyed voice to Auron. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Auron as she spoke.

Auron still didn't answer. He just started walking away. "There is an old saying, '_Look not to others for knowledge.' it_ means that this is your journey as well and you should try to learn the answers to your own questions instead of asking others for the answers, you learn more that way." He said over his shoulder.

Rikku didn't get it. She just stat there with a confused look on her face.

"Sir Auron's right Rikku. This is everyone's journey, your's as well, we can't keep getting the answers from others. There are some things we have to figure out by ourselves." Lulu said thoughtfully.

Rikku smiled and nodded, as if it were all clear to her now. "I get it!" She said cheerfully.

Auron shrugged. "Sure, when I say something you don't understand it, but when Lulu says just about the same thing you understand." He commented to Rikku as he turned back around.

"Maybe you shouldn't sound so much like an old man when you want to get your point across!" Rikku said through a laugh.

Tidus, meanwhile, had approached the wall. Out of curiosity he reached out and touched it.

The minute that his fingers made contact with the cool mist, a strange sensation came over him. He could hear the sounds that the pyreflies made in his head. He felt really light-headed and dizzy.

"Tidus, what's wrong? Tidus!" Yuna shouted as she watched Tidus fall to the ground unconscious.

* * *

When Tidus's eyes opened he found that he was alone. A few pyreflies were coming out of his body. When he got to his feet and looked around him he nearly fell back over.

He had found his way to Zanarkand somehow and it was looking as if Sin had never come and attacked it at all.

Looking behind him he saw his house. A strange kid stood outside the door. Once Tidus blinked the kid vanished.

Tidus ran into his house and looked around. He spotted the kid in the corner sitting down. Tidus suddenly recognized the kid. He was the Fayth that he had seen in Bevelle.

The Fayth looked up as Tidus approached it. "Welcome home, Tidus, remember me?" It asked.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, we met in Bevelle, didn't we?" He asked. The little kid laughed, shaking it's head.

"No, the first time we met was before you arrived in Spira." It said.

Tidus sat down. Suddenly Yuna's ghostly image appeared beside him. "Come on Tidus. Please wake up." She said in an urgent voice.

Tidus looked over at the Fayth. "I'm dreaming?" He asked.

The Fayth disappeared and then reappeared beside him. "You could say that." It said in a cheerful voice.

Tidus leapt to his feet. "I don't have time to be dreaming!" He said in shock.

The Fayth didn't even look at him. "It's not that your dreaming, but you are a dream Tidus." it said. It then ran out of the house.

Tidus ran out after it. He found it on the roof.

"Long ago, Bevelle and Zanarkand were in a war. Bevelle had machina that Spira and Zanarkand had never seen the likes off. The summoners of Zanarkand, Zanarkand's strongest defense, didn't stand a chance against Bevelle. We all knew Zanarkand was doomed. We worked hard to find a way to save it, even if it was only going to be a memory." The fayth said quietly as it looked out over the town.

"When the war ended and the final assault on Zanarkand was through, we put out plan into action. The remaining towns people, and whatever summoners had survived became Fayth. Fayth for the summoning." The Fayth continued on.

Tidus leaned over the railing on the roof. "Fayth for the summoning, you mean like to combat Sin?" He asked.

The Fayth looked over. "No, this place, we became Fayth to summon this place. A Zanarkand that never sleeps." It said shaking it's head. "The dreams of the Fayth summoned the memories of the city, all the buildings and the people who lived there. Yes, the blitzball team, all of the people, and you are all dreams of the Fayth. If we stop dreaming...Zanarkand will be nothing but ruins, void of all people." He continued on.

Tidus was beyond shocked with what he was hearing. He was speechless!

"Tidus we've been dreaming so long. Would you and your father let us rest? Both of you have been touched by Sin, and seen Spira, you both have become more than just dreams now. Perhaps you will be the dream that will end our dreaming at last." The fayth said looking up at Tidus.

* * *

"Huh?" Tidus asked out of confusion. He then blinked. When he opened his eyes he found he was back on Mount Gagazet. Yuna and everyone was standing over him looking a bit concerned.

"Tidus, what happened? Are you alright?" Yuna asked in a very worried voice as Tidus got to his feet.

Tidus yawned and stretched out his arms as if he had been sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm alright now. Just blacked out and started dreaming, must have something to do with that mist-ish looking stuff on those Fayth things over there."

Yuna believed the story that Tidus had just told her and started looking relived.

"Are you crazy? You don't have time to be dreaming! We're almost to Zanarkand. Couldn't it have waited?" Lulu asked as she stared at Tidus in complete disbelief. She simply refused to believe the fact that Tidus would just fall asleep like that when he knew that they still had a while to go before they came to a decent resting place. They were so close to Zanarkand, there would be time to rest a little later!

They all continued along the path and through the cave that was up the path.

As it turned out most of the cave was filled with water, so Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka had to go attempt the challenges in the cave, because as it turned out as well, the cave was like a cloister of trials, minus the Aeon at the end.

Once they had gotten to the other end of the cave Auron stopped and looked up at the pale orange light ahead of them. A noise echoed through the cave as if something were on top of the cave. The noise was a loud roar.

"She has sent fiends to test your strength Yuna." Auron said with a slight smirk.

Yuna looked over. She didn't understand. What was Auron talking about? "Who?"

"Yunlesca." Auron muttered out, a hint of hatred and darkness could be heard in his voice.

Yuna's eyes widened. "Lady Yunalesca is still alive?" She asked in question. She was trying to picture a really old Lady Yunalesca. The thought made Yuna shiver. That wasn't a pretty image.

Auron shook his head. "She's dead. Unsent, like Mika and Seymour." He stated looking over at Yuna.

Yuna nodded understandably. Wakka turned around. "What's wrong Yuna; lose your nerve?" He asked.

Yuna looked up and smiled. She shook her head. "Nothing frightens me anymore." She said bravely.

As Auron walked ahead of her he muttered something about how Braska would be proud of his daughter.

When they exited the cave, they ran into a beast. They managed to take it down easily and start again toward Zanarkand, which was just below them now.

* * *

(_39 chapters done! YAY! __I hope that you liked it_! _I really don't have much to say, other than see you in the next chapter!)_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

(oops Forgot to put this one up! Silly me!)

**Chapter 40: A Little Rest Before Zanarkand (outside Zanarkand)**

"Guys come on. Can't we rest a bit?" Rikku asked in a pleading voice, once the battle was over.

Everyone just turned and looked at her.

"Why stop now? We reach Zanarkand soon." Kimahri stated pointing down at the valley below.

Rikku bit her lip and looked sadly down at the ground. Everyone started to leave. However, Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku remained stationary, looking down at the valley of ruins that was now Zanarkand.

"We're almost there." Tidus muttered out disappointedly as he looked down at the valley.

Rikku was looking blankly up at the sky. "There isn't anytime left. But I can't just let Yunie die." She muttered.

Wakka crossed his arms. "I really don't want to see her die either but what's it matter? We've come all this way. Yuna's gonna die, what can we do about it?" He muttered. He shook his head sadly.

A slight laugh came from behind them. They all turned. "What's so funny?" Tidus asked crossing his arms and looking at the teenager behind them.

"The three of you. Your attitudes remind me of myself when I first stood here, when I was six." Auron said looking down into the valley with them.

"Really?" Rikku asked Auron, with a tone of curiosity in her voice.

* * *

Auron nodded. "I thought I was alright with the fact that Braska was going to die, when we set out. But when I got here and realized how close Braska was to defeating Sin, how short the pilgrimage was. I started to think about all the things that Braska was giving up by dying. I came to realize, I wasn't alright with Braska dying. I didn't understand what he was doing and why, anymore." He explained in a quiet voice.

Wakka crossed his arms.

"Interesting. I never would have guessed Legendary guardians choke sometimes too." Wakka said.

Auron laughed and started down the path.

"Legendary guardian? I was nothing more than a child. A child who wanted to change the world, like you all want to, but instead I changed nothing." He said over his shoulder.

"That is my story." He added in a tone that came across as a bit haunting.

Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka looked at each other and shrugged.

They caught up with the others up ahead. on the path. Yuna was looking down at the valley. From here Zanarkand could be seen clearly. The sunset cast a pale orange glow over the ruins. It seemed so calm and peaceful.

* * *

Rikku walked up beside Yuna.Tidus wanted to say something to her, but instead of the words getting stuck in his throat they reached his mind as slipped away, floating from his mind.

"Yuna, are you ready?" Lulu asked walking beside Yuna and putting her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"I say no!" Rikku said tearfully rushing up to her cousin and taking a hold of Yuna's shoulders.

Yuna only smiled kindly at her cousin. "Yuna, I can't let you! If you go there, then...you'll.." Rikku said choking on her tears as she looked into her cousin's eyes.

"Rikku you are a true friend. But I knew all my life that one day this was going to happen, so I must go." Yuna said in a soft, kind voice.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go. I'm saying I can't let you. I can't let you die." Rikku said. Her voice trailing off quietly as she spoke.

She then burst out into tears and threw her arms around her cousin, sobbing.

"Rikku, thank you for everything." Yuna whispered. Rikku broke away from her cousin and looked at Yuna tearfully.

"Tell Cid, thank you, for me." Yuna said, kindly.

Rikku shook her head.

"No, Yunie, I'm not gonna do that."

She then added. "You can tell him yourself, because it's not over yet, there might still be a way."

"We're gonna see each other again, Okay?" Rikku said. Yuna gave a small smile. She then looked over at Kimahri. He nodded and they all headed down the road.

Tidus found something lying on the ground as they walked along, he picked it up. It was a sphere, much like the one they had found in the Macalania woods.

He held it to his ear as it began to play.

* * *

"_If your all sitting here watching this..that means that Sin is dead, and I am too." _Yuna's voice said on the Sphere.

"_Well, I recorded this because I have things to say to each of my guardians..." _

_"So, I'll guess I'll begin with who ever comes to mind first..and that would be Sir Auron."_

_" Okay. Sir Auron. Kimahri told me that my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid. It was you who told Kimahri wasn't it? I had always wanted to meet the person who had helped my father defeat Sin, someday. When I finally got the chance, the day that you asked to become my guardian in Luca, I had to say, I was really surprised. I had always expected you to be an older man..like a mentor or something, instead of a sixteen year old." _Yuna laughed slightly.

"_None the less, having you as my guardian has been a great honor." _

"_Okay, now Kimahri. Remember when you and I met for the first time? It was hours after my father had defeated Sin. I was aware that he was dead, I felt awful and I just kept feeling worse seeing how everyone was cheering and saying what a hero my father was. I knew I was all alone. I decided to wander into town and soon found myself standing on the bridge where I had last seen my father alive. I just sat there and cried.." _

_"..and then that's when you appeared Kimahri! You told me you were 'looking for the daughter of Braska' to tell the truth I was scared of you. But now, I know what a gentle person you really are." _Yuna said.

"_I told you that I was the person you were looking for, and you said that by the wish of a person facing death, that I was to be taken as far from Bevelle as possible. I cried more then, knowing my father was dead. You just held me and carried me all the way to Besaid. When we got to Besaid remember, I cried for you not to leave me, and you stayed Kimahri! I know I've never said it much, but I'm grateful that you stayed with me and protected me while I was growing up, when You could have easily abandoned me in Besaid and returned to your home." _

"_Okay, Lulu and Wakka, it's you guys' turn now. I'm never gonna forget my time in Besaid with you both and Chappu, and Kimahri. I always felt so happy when I was with you all. The both of you were like family to me. I really started to feel this way about the both of you, when you refused to let me become a summoner, but I went off and did it anyways. I knew how angry you both were at me, but I knew it was for my own good that you tried to prevent me from becoming a summoner. I really felt like you cared for me like a family would, and well, I've always wanted to apologize for what I did."_

_"Wakka remember when you tried to teach me to play Blitzball? You ended up hitting me in the face and knocking me down. You were so worried about me even after I got up and started laughing. It's nice to know that you were concerned about me. Lulu, I hope that you and Wakka continue to have a wonderful marriage, and that you don't get too mad a Wakka, no matter how annoying he can become to you." _

_"Well, I guess, for now, that takes care of everyone except the newest guardian. Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes. I have to say, I'm glad that we had a chance to meet. I know that we haven't known each other long, but well...I don't know how to describe my feelings toward you properly. There just aren't words good enough to describe it. I-I guess this is what..it..feels like. To feel the way I do about you. It's more wonderful than I could ever have imagined."_

_"Sometimes, it hurts to feel like I do. I don't know why. Maybe it's just the thought that I'm going off to die and that means I'll never see you again. I would probably never let you know how I feel about you before I die. I guess that makes it hurt so much. When I think about us never being together again, I start feeling afraid."_

Yuna's voice on the sphere laughed. The obvious hint of tears in her voice. "_No, that's silly. I can't say that! I..I'll just do that part over again." _She said.

Suddenly Tidus heard his own voice in the background. "_Whatcha up to?"_ That made it clear to Tidus when Yuna had recorded this sphere. The sphere shut off.

* * *

Tidus put the sphere up and ran down the path to catch up with the others. They were all waiting outside of the ruins of the buildings that once stood in Zanarkand thousands of years ago.

"We're resting here until nightfall." Auron stated as Tidus ran up to the group.

"How come?"

Auron glanced over to Yuna. "Yuna wishes it. She says she needs to gather her strength up before going." He said sitting down on the ground with the others.

Lulu had started a small fire with the wood that she found lying around. This they all sat around in a circle. Sclience had over taken them. It was clear what was on everyone's mind, judging by the depressed looks upon most of their faces.

Here, may very well be the last time that they would see Yuna alive. There was nothing that could be done about this. Yuna would most definitely make it to the Final Aeon now. She would be the one summoner, among all the others, to die.

Lulu leaned against Wakka, her eyes lined with tears as she thought about this. Her husband silently comforted her, trying to keep from letting his emotions come through, himself. Rikku was huddled up against a rock. Her knees were propping up her elbows, and her hands were covering her face, out of depression and frustration with herself. Kimahri and Auron emotionlessly stared deep into the fire, they were both as deep in their own thoughts as their gaze upon the fire was

Tidus got to his feet. Yuna looked at him and then closed her eyes for a moment. "Tidus...tell us your story." she whispered.

Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It may be our last chance." Yuna said. her gentle yet haunting voice stabbed Tidus's heart. He didn't want to think about anything being a last a this moment.

He nodded anyways, agreeing to tell. He walked up to a nearby ledge and looked out over Zanarkand. His mind bringing the image of the Zanarkand he knew to his eyes as he looked at the ruins.

"It all begins here. In Zanarkand, one thousand years ago. When Zanarkand was not in ruins. Before Sin even existed." he began as he started his story.

* * *

He told them about everything that had occurred from Zanarkand to just a few moments ago. Excluding, the part about listening to Yuna's sphere and the event between him and Yuna in the Macalania spring, and the thing that the Fayth had told him.

By the time that he had finished the story, night had fallen. Tidus was starting to feel like there was a bunch of stuff missing out of the story. There was more right? The pilgrimage wasn't that short was it?

"Tidus. I think we should go now." Yuna said getting to her feet. Everyone got to their feet as well. They all headed into Zanarkand.

The ruins of Zanarkand at night-time were just about as magnificent and wondrous as the city that Tidus knew, at night. Stars filled the sky and pyreflies casted a colorful glow through the dark, like an aurora.

After about a few minutes of traveling the group could see a place that had several pyreflies swarming from it and around it.

"You know what this place reminds me of? The Farplane." Wakka stated looking around at all the pyreflies.

Auron looked ahead as he replied. "It's close enough to the Farplane."

Tidus recognized the building that he saw as the blitzball stadium, when he and there other came closer to the building.

Waiting at the entrance was a ghostly man. He appeared to be waiting for them.

* * *

(_Okay, 40 chapters! But don't worry people, this story is still quiet a ways from being over! (This is a long story..I'll just say that. so bear with me until the end okay?) I can't wait to hear what you thought about this chapter!)_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

**Chapter 41: Falso Hope (Zanarkand)**

When the man saw them he approached them. He has a smile on his face as though he were glad to see Yuna and her guardians.

"Summoner who has journeyed the long road to Zanarkand, please name yourself to me." He said in a very old wise-man voice.

Yuna bowed. "I am Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid." She said in a very kind sounding voice.

"Ah! The summoner Braska's daughter! I can tell because you have the look of your father. Your eyes show the long road that you have traveled, like his eyes did ten years in the past." The man said with a kind hearted laugh.

"You have journeyed well. Please, you and your guardians must proceed inside. I will go tell Lady Yunalesca that you are here." he said. He then walked into the building and disappeared.

Yuna looked to the others and then looked into the dome. She slowly, proceeded inside the building

After walking a little way into the stadium, they saw two ghostly women talking.

"_Lady Yocun. If It might benefit Spira's future, then use my life to rid Spira of Sin! It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask, so I would gladly give my life." _The lady wearing the Female Warrior Monk's outfit said in a a calm voice. The two disappeared.

* * *

"What in Spira?" Rikku began after she saw it. She looked over at Auron. He was the only one who could tell them.

Auron looked over. "That was the memories of the people who came here before us, recorded and replayed by the pyreflies." He explained looking over at Rikku.

"Oh, so what your saying is that this place is like a gigantic sphere, right?" She asked. Auron nodded.

They all continued on, not too far from where they had last saw the ghostly images they ran into another set of them.

A little blue haired child and an older lady were standing there. The little boy was in tears.

"_I don't want you to become a fayth mother! I need you_!" The little boy cried. The woman didn't even look at the child.

"_If you use me to defeat Sin, then and only then will the people accept you_!" The woman said in a soft voice.

* * *

The little boy looked up at his mother angrily. "_No! I don't care about them! I need you mother_!" He cried.

The woman bent down and put her hands on her son's shoulders. "_I don't have much time left_." She stated. The images disappeared.

Wakka had watched that whole scene with his jaw dropped. "Wasn't that..?" he began, but he was too amazed to finish the sentence.

"Seymour?" Yuna finished in question for him. Wakka nodded.

They continued along.

It wasn't too far into the dome that they came to yet another memory. This one three people. One woman and two men. The woman had long brown hair that she had tied back into a long ponytail. She was looking up ahead.

* * *

"_Lady Beatrice! You can't do this!"_ One of the men, a warrior monk stated in an urgent voice, they were standing behind Yuna and her guardians.

The woman turned around. She was now staring at the group. "_But if I don't defeat Sin, who will? Another Summoner? We've come too far to turn back now. Also, there is no one else who is still on pilgrimage."_She said quietly. Her voice was soft and gentle and carried an eerily haunting tone like Yuna's voice did at times.

"_I'm not asking you to quit. I'm telling you to consider what your giving up by doing this. You became a mother a few months ago...did you not? You can't die on your son before he has a chance to know his own mother! You can't just leave your husband to take care of the kid all by himself. You can't just die on both of them." _The warrior monk said.

Beatrice smiled and shook her head. "_Leon knows that If I got to Zanarkand I would die. He accepts the fact. As for my son, I wish nothing more than to let his first memories of his life to be of the Calm. If bringing that means the absence of a mother, then so be it." _She said in a calm kind voice.

"_The Calm can come...without that sacrifice being made! Lady Beatrice! Why don't you give the Aeons to me and let me finish the pilgrimage for you? I do not think Yunalesca will mind, because we have traveled the same road and received the same training." _The second man, who had remained quiet until now, said.

Beatrice looked thoughtful. "_But why Ohalland? Why the sudden change of heart? Before you weren't so eager for me to return home. You supported my decisions to continue why now are you suggesting that I give up?" _She asked after a moment.

"_I have heard you every night, Beatrice calling out for your husband and child in your sleep. I see it, the hurt, in your eyes at the mere mention of your family. I see the way you search hopefully for a glimpse of your husband every time you see a troop of Crusader's pass, longing to see him and talk to him, ask him about how everyone is doing. I can practically see your spirits and heart sink as you pass mothers with their children, wishing you could be with your son. I understand that you wish to be with your family." _The man, Ohalland, said.

_"Everyone dear to me has passed to the Farplane. Should I take your Aeons..and die defeating Sin, then I will have no one to sorrow with the news of my loss." _

_"Please, consider my Lady. If Ohalland received your Aeons, he could defeat Sin! The Calm would come, and you could return to your family. Please at least take into consideration your son if nothing else. He's not even half a year old yet. If you die, you will be missing out on a lot of things in his life that a mother should be there for. You know, like his first words, his first steps, you know." _The warrior monk stated.

Beatrice took a deep breath. She then muttered a name under her breath. Looking up she nodded. "_Who knows, perhaps friends such as you both might be what will finally destroy Sin. I will exchange my duties as a summoner with you Ohalland. Afterward, I will do my best to protect you as you have protected me as my guardian." _She said. Before anything else could happen, the images disappeared.

* * *

"Wait, so Lord Ohalland was a guardian, and he became a summoner when he got here?" Wakka asked.

Yuna looked over. "It is strange. All the documents of the summoners who have set out on pilgrimages show that Ohalland was the summoner, and he had only one guardian. but that memory says different." Yuna muttered.

"You'd think that after what we just saw, that some priests at the temples would make note of it. Especially if Lady Beatrice had made it back to where she lived, and informed the priests of what had happened." Wakka stated crossing his arms.

"Well, what if she didn't make it back?" Tidus asked looking over at Wakka.

"She made it back to her home. The temples heard of what happened when she told them. They weren't pleased with what they heard, and had all the records of her pilgrimage changed to having Ohalland as the summoner. They even went the extra step to exclude her from being mentioned as one of Ohalland's guardians. She really didn't mind about that." Auron muttered looking down at the ground.

"She and her husband were murdered three years after she returned. Their son's life was spared..." He added quietly.

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? Do you know her Aurrie?" Rikku asked. Auron nodded and then looked to the side, not lifting his head from looking at the ground.

"She was my mother..."He stated.

A small gasp rang through the dome issued from a few of them's mouths.

"Well, I sort of saw the resemblance. I mean, you both are kinda creepy and you've got the same eyes." Wakka stated. His voice had the hint of a joke in it to show Auron that he wasn't really serious about any of the stuff he was saying about the teenager's mother.

"Let's go." Auron muttered emotionlessly, turning around.

* * *

Before any of them could take another step, three ghostly people ran by them. One, a man dressed in strange robes, the other man was an odd looking man with a bandana tied around his head, the third person was a young child.

Yuna looked over at the others and they followed them to the point where they stopped. The three people were in a slight argument.

"_Braska. You don't have to do this you know_." Jecht stated crossing his arms and looking at Braska.

Braska only laughed a bit. "_Thank you for your concern Jecht_." He stated.

Jecht looked over. "_I've said my piece." _He stated.

The little six year old Auron looked up at Braska in a slight panic and anger. "_Well I haven't! Lord Braska, I don't want to see you die. It's not too late to turn back!"_The young child said.

Braska laughed a bit. He just hook his head. "_I am honored that you care about me. But, you understand why I can't turn back. I have come to destroy grief itself by defeating Sin. I have to do this. I can't go back now. Please, understand this Auron." _He said.

The images vanished.

* * *

They didn't say anything to each other as they ran along the rest of the path.

When they reached the end of the path right outside a set of doors, the images of Jecht, Braska, and the six year old Auron, reappeared.

"_The trials are ahead_." Braska stated. Jecht groaned.

"_Geeze, There are a cloister of trials here too?" _Jecht was heard asking.

Auron nodded, "_Probably."_ he stated quietly. His comment was mainly to himself it seemed, because Jecht and Braska seemed to have disregarded it.

"_I was hoping for something a little less difficult you know." _Jecht stated with a sigh.

Braska looked at the door. "_Perhaps it will be an easy cloister, like the one in Besaid was." _He stated.

Once again, the images vanished.

* * *

Yuna and her guardians then proceeded to the Cloister of Trials. Once completing it, they confronted a really powerful fiend. They defeated it with a slight bit of difficulty.

"Well, Yuna.." Lulu began as she looked at Yuna.

"Looks like we're here." Wakka finished for her.

"This is it, the hall of the Final Summoning." Yuna said quietly looking sown at the platform that was supposed to take her down to the Fayth of the Final Aeon. She looked to the others a bit nervously.

"Go on, Yuna." Auron said.

Yuna nodded and then got on the lift and descended into the chamber.

* * *

After a moment the lift came back up. Yuna was on it. She was looking absolutely shocked. she looked around to the others.

"Everyone come quick! There is something I have to show you!" She said in a panic. They all got on the lift and went down into the chamber where Yuna had just come from.

Yuna rushed up to the statue in the middle of the room. and knelt down to it. "This isn't a fayth. It's just a statue!" She said in an amazed voice.

A door appeared in front of them all, where a wall once stood. "Ah. That is indeed remains of a fayth. A fayth that has lost it's power long ago. What you see is what remains of Lord Zaon. The first fayth of the Final Summoning. His soul is gone." The old man, they had met earlier said coming from the door that had just opened up.

"What there is no Final Aeon?" Rikku asked. She didn't mean for her voice to sound as hopeful as it did. The man completely disregarded her emotion.

"Fear not, however. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will still be your's. Go now. She awaits you." The man said before he vanished once again.

Yuna started to head toward the door. Tidus put his hand on her shoulder to stop her from going any further. His eyes were fixed on Auron in a very serious expression.

"Auron, you knew this was gonna happen. Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

Auron looked over for a moment. He then looked right at Yuna. "Would it really have stopped you from coming here if I had told you the truth earlier?" He asked in an emotionless tone.

Yuna looked over toward the door. "I supposed not. In any case, I'm not going back now." She stated.

Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri will go first, to make sure Yuna will be safe." He said. He then disappeared through the door.

* * *

The rest of them followed not soon after. When they entered the room, they found this room was different from all the other places in Zanarkand. It didn't appear to be in ruins.

At one end of the room there was a set of stairs. Not long after Yuna and her guardians entered the room the doors at the top of the stairs opened. A woman surrounded by pyreflies was now standing at the top of the steps.

They had seen her previously. She was the same woman who, when they had been in Guadosalam, Seymour had compared Yuna to beauty wise. Apparently death hadn't done her much good because she was still farless if not less, beautiful than Yuna.

The only thing really different about this Yunalesca is that she looked about ten years older than she had when they had seen her a first time.

Yunalesca walked down the stairs. She was now standing before Yuna and her guardians. Her arms outspread. "Welcome, Summoner Yuna, to Zanarkand." She said cheerfully.

"It is an honor to be standing before you, Lady Yunalesca." Yuna said in a formal voice, bowing.

"An honor it is for me, to be able to give you the final Aeon as a reward for traveling so far to defeat Sin." Yunalesca said. Her voice carrying the formal tone that Yuna's had.

"The Final Summoning is your's once you choose who will be the one who shall become the Fayth of the Final Aeon. However, there must be a bond between the chosen and the summoner, such as the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or even between friends, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies, a strong bond that's light will conquer Sin."

"A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was strong enough, and I obtained the Final Aeon. But I had nothing to fear. I was soon freed from worry and pain. So it shall be with you, as well. Once you call the Final Aeon, your life will end."

"Well, Yuna seeing how many guardians you have. I will give you a moment or two to discuss this with your guardians." She finished as she walked back up the stairs.

The ghostly images of Jecht, Braska and Auron came back.

_

* * *

"Let's turn back." Auron said in a slightly panicked voice._

Braska shook his head. _"...and have another summoner and their guardians go through this?" _he asked.

The young Auron frowned. "_But there has to be another way!" _he said.

"_Auron this is the only way now!" _Jecht stated. Auron was looking rather furious at this point.

Jecht looked over at Braska. "_Braska. I've been thinking a lot recently. I know that I'm never gonna make it back to Zanarkand and I'll never see my family again. So my dream of making a star blitzball player out of Tidus ain't ever gonna come true. So if you made me the Fayth and let me fight Sin with you, then maybe my life'll have meaning to it." _He said crossing his arms.

The six year old glared darkly. _"You don't have to do this! There might be another way back to your home, if you live then you might find it! There might be another way!"_ He said furiously looking up at the older men.

Braska looked over at Auron and then switched his gaze back to Jecht, his eyes showed that he had a few words to put in this too. Jecht groaned and then stated, "_You're not gonna try to stop me too are you? I've thought this through, and I'm sure this is what I wanna do!" _He said in a solemn tone.

Braska bit his lip and then bowed his head. "_Sorry. I mean, thank you_." He stated quietly.

"_Don't give me that look Auron. Braska's still gotta fight Sin and there is nothing you can say that will talk me out of becoming his Final Aeon, and don't say you'll take my place..because there is no way I'm just gonna let a little kid throw away his life before he has a chance to really experience what life is like. "_ Jecht stated looking down at the little six year old, who was giving him angry looks.

Braska and Jecht looked at each other for a moment. Jecht put his hand on Braska's shoulder and nodded as a sign to say, "Let's do this."

Auron couldn't stand this! His two friends were just about to throw away their lives, for _what? _What would their death's accomplish?

"_Sin always comes back. The cycle will continue and in a few years your deaths will mean nothing!" _He burst out, stopping Jecht and Braska midway up the stairs.

Braska shook his head. "_There is always the possibility it won't come back. I think that it's worth a try!"_ he said.

"_Auron I know what your saying. Don't worry, I'll find a way to break the cycle trust me. I'll think of something." _Jecht said turning around and looking down at the six year old. He and Braska continued up the stairs and disappeared into the door at the top.

The six year old sank down to his knees in grief after a few minutes. The present-day Sixteen year old Auron walked up behind the ghostly image of his younger self. He took out his sword and furiously slashed and stabbed at the image before him. He was making sounds of anger and pain.

* * *

After a minute he bowed his head, breathing deeply. " And the cycle continued. Their deaths meant nothing." He muttered darkly as the image disappeared.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Well, we'll break it!" He said. His voice taking up the tone of confidence that even he was surprised about.

Wakka put his hands on his hips and then looked quizitivly at Tidus.

"How? You gotta plan?"

Lulu looked over. She agreed with Wakka. How were they gonna break this so-called cycle?

"If one of us had to become Fayth, Kimahri volunteers." Kimahri said looking over at Yuna.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah! Me too! I volunteer too Yunie!" She stated.

"**Hu! Rikku! E fuh'd ymmuf oui, un Kimahri, du cahcamaccmo tea! **_(No! Rikku! I won't allow you, or Kimahri, to senselessly die!)_ " A stern comment came from Auron. Everyone gave him an odd look. What was with that sudden outburst?

"Guys, nothing will change if we keeping doing things this way! Rikku, you said it yourself about how if we keep doing what were told and what everyone else did then nothing is gonna change." Tidus said. He was sounding a bit frustrated.

"Tidus, you want to defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive and make sure Sin doesn't come back. It's not gonna happen, you have to make a sacrifice somewhere along the line." Wakka said crossing his arms.

Lulu nodded. "If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." She stated. "You're being childish."

Tidus looked over. "I give up then! What would an adult do? They knew that they could do whatever they like once they throw a Summoner away. Sure I might not have a chance at changing the way things are. But I'm not gonna let Yuna go. I believe what Auron said about there being a way." He said.

"I'll go talk to Yunalesca. I'm sure she knows something." He said after a minute.

Rikku crossed her arms. "You really think _she's_ gonna help?" she asked sarcastically. Tidus crossed his arms.

"Who knows. But it's worth a try."

"I should go with you. I mean, I can't let fate direct my whole life you know." Yuna said looking over at Tidus.

"..and we'll all go just incase if Yunalesca is more willing to fight, than she is to talk." Lulu said thoughtfully as she and the others followed Tidus and Yuna up the stairs to talk with Yunalesca.

* * *

Upstairs the night sky was visible. Yunalesca stood there with her back turned to them, watching the sky as if in thought while she admired the view. She turned around when she sensed Yuna and her guardians' presences.

"So, you have chosen who will become your fayth?" She asked Yuna. She then looked around at the group to pick out which one of them Yuna had chosen.

Yuna's voice became polite and questioned as she looked at Yunalesca. "Might I ask a question of you before I tell you?" she asked.

Yunalesca smiled slightly and nodded kindly. Yuna took this as a signal to continue her question. "If I use the Final Summoning to defeat Sin. Will it come back?" She asked.

This question seemed amusing to Yunalesca. She gave a brief laugh. "What a a silly question! Sing is always going to come back with the Final Summoning. Every Aeon that defeats Sin is to become Sin in it's place! In that way Sin is reborn." She said once she stopped laughing.

"Well, that explains one question I had. Now I know how my old man became Sin." Tidus muttered out loud. He had meant to say it in his head but it just slipped out of his mouth.

"Sin is a part of Spira's destiny that cannot be avoided, no matter what." Yunalesca stated looking fondly at the sky once more.

* * *

Wakka's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"But..what about atoning for our past mistakes? Sin'll stop coming back _then _right?" he asked in disbelief.

Yunalesca laughed coldly. "How, and when, shall humanity ever attain a purity such as that?" She asked.

Lulu glared. She took a step forward. "Are you saying that Spira's hope of exorcising Sin with complete atonement, is nothing but a lie! Our only hope all these years, is false!" She shouted. Her voice carried a furious tone. A tone no one had ever heard out of Lulu for the whole pilgrimage.

Yunalesca crossed her arms and looked thoughtful. "Hope is so comforting. No matter how tragic out fate may be it allows us to accept it." She said. Her voice taking on a dreamy tone.

Tidus pulled out his weapon. "_No!"_ He shouted. His voice was joined by another voice.

* * *

A ghostly image of Yunalesca now stood in front of the real Yunalesca. Across from her, standing in front of where Tidus was standing was the ghostly image of a six year old child. It was the younger Auron who had shouted in unison with Tidus.

"_Where is the sense in this! Braska died because he believed in the teachings! Jecht believed in Braska and gave is life! They gave up everything for what? They believed that Sin might not come back if they used the final summoning. Are you saying they died because of a belief in a lie!" _The six year old shouted in rage.

Yunalesca's ghost-image looked amused. "_They chose to die, because they had hope." _She said turning around and looking at the sky.

The six year old charged at Yunalesca. He was ready to kill her. When the young Auron was within range of attacking he prepared to stab her. But Yunalesca turned. She stuck out her arm and sent a beam of light at Auron. It collided with the dark-haired six year old and sent him flying backward across the ground. It looked painful.

He fell painfully in a heap on the ground. His weapon hit the ground a few seconds later. If it had gone any further from where it landed it would have stabbed the six year old right in the back. The ghostly Yunalesca walked over the six year old and lifted his face up with her foot.

The young Auron was a horrible sight. He was bleeding badly from a wound over his eye. He had several other cuts and bruises over his body where his body had made contact with the stone floor. His breathing was shaky and pained. Tears of pain ran down his face. mixing with the blood.

"_Pitiful child." _She muttered darkly as she dropped his face, and kicked him sharply in the side. "_You really believed you could defeat me alone? Why if you killed me, how would the Final Aeon be obtained? How could Sin be defeated? Who would be able to provide hope to Spira?"_ She added walking away. The images vanished.

* * *

The present day Yunalesca looked over to Yuna and her guardians.

"Spira's hope lines in the teachings and the Final Summoning. Without either the people of Spira would drown in their despair." She said.

She then looked over. "So who will be the one to renew Spira's hope" she asked.

Yuna glared. She looked back at her guardians. "No one. The Final Summoning is a tradition that should be thrown away! I'm not gonna die for the people of Spira just to give them more of a false hope!" She stated darkly.

Yunalesca frowned. "It's our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself so that the people of Spira could forget sorrow."

Yuna looked down at the ground. She was glaring angrily. "You're wrong! My father didn't want to cover up Spira's sorrow with lies! He wanted to make Spira's sorrow go away!" She said angerily.

Yunalesca shook her head sadly. "You cannot rid the world of sorrow. Why bother to try?" she asked.

Yuna frowned. "I loved my father very much. I feel, my only sorrow is that he died trying to rid the world of Sin, destroy Spira's sorrow, and if what you say ins true then his death was premature, and his sacrifice, pointless. So the only thing I can do now is to live with my sorrow. Someday I will conquer it! If I stand my ground and be strong then I will be able to face the sorrow of Spira, like my father did and I will do so without faslse hope! My father would have wanted me to do that." She said. Her voice was calm at first but towards the end her voice rose to a bold, stern shout.

This caused Yunalesca to hang her head and looked at Yuna with severe disappointment. "You would throw away the hope of millions? Poor creature." She said. She then looked up. Her eyes glaring. "Then allow me to free you from your own sorrow." She added evilly.

She rose up into the air slightly. Her hair started moving wildly in the windless air. Her eyes became a solid glowing yellow color.

* * *

Auron drew out his weapon. "Now is the time to shape your stories! Choose if you want to die and free yourself from pain, or live to fight your sorrows! Your fate is in you hands!" He shouted looking over at everyone.

Kimahri drew out his weapon. "Kimahri choose to protect Yuna. Yuna needs Kimahari. Kimahri not abandon Yuna now!" he said looking directly at Yunalesca.

Wakka groaned. "I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! This is ridiculous!" he said. Lulu looked at her husband.

"You could always run."

"Yeah right! I don't wanna think of myself as a coward! I'd never forgive myself if I ran now." Wakka said looking toward Yunalesca, his eyes narrowed.

"That's what I thought." Lulu commented.

Rikku tightened the weapon on her fist. "I'm not gonna run! She doesn't scare me a bit! I'm fighting and there is nothing that anybody can do to stop me!" She said.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. "Yuna, remember this is our story." he said taking out his weapon.

Yuna nodded. "Let's see this through together then." She said nodded.

"Yeah! You hear that Yunalesca? You're going down!" Rikku stated overly cheerfully as they all entered the battle.

* * *

Yunalesca was a pretty easy fight at first. She was taken down by most of Lulu's powerful spells and attacks from Tidus, Auron and Kimahri.

Of course Yuna was needed out on the battle field, because Yunalesca countered their attacks. To counter Lulu she casted sclience, and to counter all physical attacks she casted blindness so that the others would be more likely to miss hitting Yunalesca, because they couldn't see her. After about twenty minutes of fighting the battle came to a halt.

Yunalesca rose up into the air a bit higher this time. Large tentacle-like things shot up out of the ground around her.

"Hellbiter!" She shouted. The tentacles started rapidly attacking them all. It casted a zombie effect on most of them before the attack was over.

This battle against this new form of Yunalesca lasted abit longer then the previous battle. Her hellbiter attack came to be the least favorite among Yuna and her guardians.

It was hard to recover from since they were running low on Holy Water to cure the Zombie status, and Esuna was proving to be not quiet so helpful since Yuna was the only one who knew it, and before she could cast it she would have to use it on herself to cure herself.

However, they managed to defeat Yunalesca's new form. But unfortunately that wasn't the end of it.

Yunalesca had yet _another_ form. This one ten times uglier than the last, and one hundred times uglier than the first.

It wasn't any more fun than the other two had been to fight, because now Yunalesca had a new attack, well, two new attacks added to her list of attacks, she used most of them rather quickly.

At this point in the battle they gave it their all to defeat her. They all started using their strongest attacks, and using items that inflicted lots of damage.

Yuna summoned out her Aeons to deliver a few powerful attacks.

So now the battle went on for al long time. Yunalesca turned out not only to be super-ugly in this form, but she also turned out to be super strong as well. 

Her being more powerful meant that she was able to do more damage and she wasn't going to be easy to defeat.

By the time they took her down, they were exhausted and desperately praying that she didn't have a fourth form. (How much uglier could she have gotten?) When they defeated her they were glad to see her turn back to her first form and fall to the ground.

* * *

Yunalesca looked painfully at them. She was breathing heavily. "If I am to die, so will the Final Aeon, so will Spira's only hope." She said.

Yuna looked down at Yunalesca. "Then we will find a new hope for Spira." She said. Her voice becoming kind once again.

Yunalesca bowed her head, and looked at the ground. "Fool. Even if there was another way to destroy Sin, Yu Yevon, the immortal would only create Sin a new." She said in a depressed voice.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Yu Yevon?" he asked curiously.

Yunalesca did not answer, her eyes became unfocused.

"Zaon, forgive me. Spira has been robbed of the light of hope. It is now engulfed in the darkness of sorrow." She said before vanished.

_

* * *

(sorry for the long chatper! Anyhow I hope that you liked it. I can't wait to hear from you! Until next chapter which shall be Jechtsphere chapter #8!)_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

**Chapter 42: On our way to Besaid (Jechtsphere #8)**

It was a nice day for sailing as the boat headed for Besaid from the Kilika port.

On the boat Jecht had taken control of recording for the time. "Eh, Braska, After you get the Aeon from Besaid, where're we heading?" He asked.

Before Braska could turn around from looking out at the ocean to look at Jecht, Auron answered for him.

"Back the way we came, but once we reach Bevelle, we'll head north and cross the Calm Lands, then we'll climb up Mount Gagazet." he stated crossing his arms. He let out an inaudible sigh of displeasure at the fact the pilgrimage was almost over.

"So after that is Zanarkand huh? It's been in ruins for about a thousand years?" Jecht asked crossing his arms and walked up beside Braska and looking out over the sparkling blue sea.

Auron shrugged. Braska answered for him. "So the legends say."

The six year old nodded agreeing with Braska. "It might still be the Zanarkand that you know. No one really knows for sure.." He said trying to make Jecht feel better about the fact that he might not be able to go home.

As Auron saw it, What he had told Jecht was the optimistic side of the situation. Jecht's home could be the same Zanarkand they were heading to, although there was always the possibility that it wasn't.

"Yeah, that really doesn't make me feel any better. But thanks for trying kid." Jecht said handing the sphere recorder to Braska and walking away from the two of them. He walked up a set of stairs on the boat and sat down up there. He was really looking depressed.

Braska shut the camera off. He looked down at Auron. Both of them exchanged concerned looks.

* * *

Jecht seemed really out of it. He wasn't acting like himself and it was really making Auron and Braska worry It wasn't like Jecht to act depressed like that! He was the most optimistic on of the three of them! Well normally he was, just not today.

Auron looked up at Braska as if to say, "You should go talk to him."

Braska nodded and walked up the stairs to where Jecht was sitting. While he was walking up he accidentally hit the power button and the sphere recorder started recording.

Jecht glanced over to Braska. "I thought..maybe if I went with you guys, that I'd be able to find a way to go back. But I've really been thinking lately, it's not that easy and I don't know if I really will be able to go home." he said after a few minutes.

Braska looked over, "I'm sorry." he stated.

He sat down beside Jecht. "I really should be thinking about fighting Sin now anyways." Jecht stated looking over at his summoner-friend. He then added rather quickly. "Zanarkand can wait for now, but I will find my way back somehow!"

Braska gave a small smile. "Well, you should be careful then. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, to prevent you from from returning home would you? " He asked/stated

Jecht nodded and got to his feet. "You know me, I'll be alright. But thanks for the advice. Same goes to you. I don't think you'd want little Yuna to cry." He said looking down at Braska with a smile.

Braska nodded. "She'll be fine. She's like her mother was, strong." He stated. He glanced over at the sphere recorder and realized that it was recording and shut it off.

* * *

"Jecht I'm gonna be honest with you now. I don't thin It can be avoided that Yuna is going to cry. I'm never gonna see her again." He said looking up at Jecht.

Jecht raised an eyebrow. "Don't say that. Of course you are! You're gonna be able to see her again after you defeat Sin!" He said in his usual optimistic tone of voice.

"I'm going to die after getting the Final Aeon and using it to destroy Sin." Braska stated rather bluntly, looking away from Jecht.

Jecht sat down again. He was utterly speechless!

After a moment he got up. "Does Auron know?" He asked looking down at the deck below to where Auron stood looking over the ocean, chatting with a couple of Al Bhed on the ship.

Braska nodded. "He's known since the beginning. He seems okay about it, but I don't know for sure." He said looking over at Jecht.

"Children his age don't handle seeing someone die very well." He added.

"Then why did you bring him along?" Jecht asked glancing over at Braska.

* * *

Braska sighed a bit and then shook his head and turned around to face the area behind him. "Well, for one most people in the temple suggested that I make him my guardian, because well, they said his fighting skills were very good, which they are if you compare them to a _normal _six year old's skill. But I know they were secretly hoping that when I'd get to Zanarkand or sometime during my pilgrimage he'd die. On top of that, he's really one of the only people, besides you, that I trust with my life." He said.

He gave a laugh. "Well, another reason that I let him be my guardian s that he can speak and translate Al Bhed better than me or anyone I know, which is an advantage since most of the Al Bhed are running the shops to buy items in."

Jecht looked over. "He's a peculiar little kid, so I bet he won't be too damaged by your death. Sure he might not be completely okay with it, but Auron's a good kid, so I doubt that he will anything crazy." He stated.

Braska nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. He's dealt with death before. First, his parent's, then the lady who took care of him when he was living with the Al Bhed --Mr. Rin's sister.-- and all those deaths he witnessed didn't affect him too badly." He said with a glance over his shoulder to the lower deck.

"..and he won't do anything stupid, especially not if he knows how that little girl in that photograph he caries around would feel, if he did something that could get him hurt." Jecht stated crossing his arms.

Braska laughed. "You mean, Rikku?" he asked. Jecht nodded and then looked at his friend curiously.

"He told you her name? Man, he doesn't ever wanna talk about her to me!"

Braska laughed again. "No, he didn't tell me her name, I guessed it." He said.

"You must have been able to make a real good guess." Jecht stated with a laugh.

Braska shook his head. "I recognized her. She's my wife's brother, Cid's daughter. Therefore she is my niece. Although I've not spoken to Cid and his family since my wife's funeral. They became rather distant after I married, so I didn't get to talk to them much while my wife was still alive either." He said He then turned around and looked up at the sky.

Jecht shrugged. "We'll be in Besaid soon. I imagine." He said. Braska nodded.

"Well, I'm going down below to rest up at bit. Wake me when we get there alright?" Jecht asked heading back to the lower deck.

Braska nodded and returned to looking at the sea.

_

* * *

_

_(okay, that's 42 chapters! I hope that you liked it, and I hope to hear from you about this chapter. Note: if you haven't already, please do check out Ch. 40, and Ch. 41 because I made a bit of a mistake when posting the chapter up. Ch. 41 was accidentally posted up for Ch.40, and I skipped the real Ch. 40 in general. But I have fixed the problem, so the real Ch. 40 is in it's place, and Ch. 41 is in the place that it is suppossed to be in! Okay! See ya later!)_


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 43: "Now that the Final Summoning is gone, what do we do?" (airship)**

Yuna fell to her knees in disbelief. She stared in amazement at the spot in which Yunalesca had one stood.

"I can't believe what we just did!" Wakka said for Yuna. He was just about as shocked as Yuna and everyone else.

"Hey, guys. Let's do something even more unbelievable than defeating Yunalesca!" Tidus said cheerfully, putting his hands on his hips and looking around at the others.

"Exactly what could be even more unbelievable than what we just did?" Lulu asked, curiously looking at Tidus. Wakka nodded and helped Yuna to her feet.

A huge smile crept across Tidus's lips. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was beat to the words.

"We fight Sin, without the Final Aeon, and destroy it." Auron said calmly glancing over to Yuna. "We'll destroy Sin without sacrificing Yuna." He added.

Tidus nodded. Rikku was now smiling brightly. She dashed over to her cousin and threw her arms around her in an excited hug.

"See Yunie? You're not gonna die now! I knew we'd find a way to keep you from dieing!" She said cheerfully. Yuna smiled softly back at Rikku.

"So how are we gonna fight Sin?" Yuna asked curiously turning to look at Tidus. "We know if we go anywhere near it, Sin'll crush us or we'll be hit by the toxin." She added crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Let's think about it for awhile. We'll come up with something." Tidus said. Yuna nodded and they all headed down the stairs.

* * *

Auron hung around at the bottom of the stairs. Letting the others exit the room a head of him.

Tidus came down the stairs and was a bit surprised to see the sixteen year old standing there.

"Hey, Auron what's the matter?" Tidus asked approaching the teenager and noticing the look upon the teenager's face.

"There is something that you should know." Auron said quietly, hanging his head.

Tidus crossed his arms. "It's about you isn't it?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer to his own question.

Auron nodded slightly. "I am an unsent." He said. He looked up at Tidus's reaction to this and was a bit curious about it. This news, didn't seem t shock Tidus very much.

"That really doesn't surprise me. I kind of knew. It's been hinted at in the past you know. Yunalesca killed you didn't she?" Tidus asked looking very calmly at the teenager in front of him.

Auron nodded slightly once more, yet continued to stare at the floor.

"Why? Why would you go and get yourself killed?" Tidus asked. His curiosity rising. He replayed the events, that he had seen earlier, in his head over and over again.

"I was angry, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I couldn't accept my friends' deaths easily. So I came back here to try to avenge them. I was beyond pissed off at Yunalesca. I charged at her and she struck me down." Auron explained as he looked up the stairs.

"I, somehow, made my way crawling down Mount Gagazet, Then half-way across the Calm-lands, Rin found me. He helped heal my wounds up a bit, but I was still just barely holding onto my life. I had two promises to keep so, I set off attempting to go to Bevelle. My strength gave out on right outside Bevelle. Kimahri found me there. I told him about the promise I had made to Braska, about bringing Yuna to Besaid, then I died." He stated turning around and looking away from Tidus.

"Since then, I've been wandering around unable to go to the Farplane" He added in a disappointed tone of voice.

Tidus crossed his arms. It was a bit sad to think about. Auron was dead. Adding to that, he had been killed at the age of six! Yunalesca had killed him. The more Tidus thought about it, the more he hated Yunalesca. She had taken away the life of a child! The cold-hearted, merciless bitch! He was glad that she was gone, she deserved every once of what she got!

"Auron, How did you get to Zanarkand exactly? Why did you come to Zanarkand?"Tidus asked after a minute, trying to calm the anger that had been sparked in him. 

Bowing his head slightly Auron looked over at Tidus. "It's difficult to explain, It's best to show you...my memories." He stated walking to the center of the room and kneeling down. He closed his eyes and held a hand to his chest. A few pyreflies appeared, swarming around the Sixteen year old's body, causing him to go slightly transparent, like a holograph. He looked absolutely creepy.

* * *

The ghostly forms of Jecht and Braska appeared up. The ghostly six year old that was Auron stood right in front of the present day Auron.

"_Hey, uh, Auron? Can I ask you a favor" _Jecht asked turning around and walking up to the six year old. He shook his head after a moment.

"_Nah, nevermind, It would be too awkward." _He said.

"_Go on! Out with it! Tell me!" _The six year old said looking up at Jecht. Jecht rubbed the back of his neck.

"_C-Could you, Take care of my son, Tidus? I know, that' he's older than you, and your only six and all. But since Braska is gonna die, and there really is no one else, besides you, that'd I'd trust to take care of my Tidus. My son's such a crybaby and well, anyways. Will you take care of him. Well, at least, help my wife take care of him. I know that she can handle taking care of Tidus herself, but I figured since you practically act like an adult as it is, it might be easier on her if you helped her. " _Jecht stated. He was fumbling over the words, knowing how weird they must have sounded to the six year old.

Auron was surprised by this. The most he could say in reply to the older guardian was, "_How am I supposed to get to Zanarkand_?"

Jecht laughed and then put his hands on his hips. "_There must be a way, and I know you'll find it_." He said with a laugh.

The six year old, Auron nodded.

"_Alright, I will."_

Jecht smiled and knelt down to the six year old guardian. "_Thanks a lot Auron, you're a great kid_." He said, playfully punching Auron in the arm. He then got to his feet and the entire scene vanished.

* * *

The present day Auron opened his eye, and the pyreflies disappeared and he stopped looking like a holograph. He got to his feet and looked down at the ground. "..and so I promised Jecht that I would help take care of you. Begin dead had its advantage, I was able to use Sin as a way to get to the Zanarkand in which Jecht was from. Once in Zanarkand, I helped your mother take care of you, until she died." He said.

Tidus just stood there. He couldn't think of anything to say. "Auron.." was all he was able to get out of his mouth.

Auron started to leave the room. Before he left he looked over his shoulder.

"Promise me one thing, Tidus, alright?" He asked. Tidus nodded.

"You won't tell Rikku that I'm dead." Auron finished as he started out of the room once more.

Tidus raised an eyebrow questionably. How come he was being very specific on who not to tell he was dead to?

"How come? you'd think she would guess it after what we saw up there." Tidus stated.

Auron hung his head. "Apparently, she's still in the dark about it all. I can tell just by looking at her that she still believes that just because I'm still here on Spira, that I'm alive. She'd be furious to know that I've been lying to her. She'd hate me more than she does now." He muttered.

As they walked to catch up with the others, Tidus could have sworn he heard something like, "Stupid promises.." and "Ignorant Children." being muttered by Auron. Although Tidus wasn't sure.

Tidus got the feeling that whatever Auron's reason was behind leaving Rikku in the dark about traveling with an unsent, had to do with a promise that the two of them had made back when they were younger. Back before Auron left the Al Bhed.

* * *

They caught up with the others at the entrance. As they walked out of the building they were greeted by a peaceful sunrise. The most beautiful sunrise they had ever seen in a long time.

The sun rose and spread its warm inviting light across the ruins of Zanarkand, as if to signal to the world that a better future was ahead. Well, at least that's what Tidus felt it was saying. The others might have thought different.

"Look!" Yuna said in shock as they walked out into the ruins. She was pointing toward the direction of the rising sun. Sin loomed there, peacefully, awaiting them.

"Dad, the Final Summoning is gone! But don't worry, I'll think of some way to help you! We just need a little more time!" Tidus shouted running toward the giant creature.

He stopped when Sin mad an odd noise and then turned around and started to leave. It was almost as if Jecht could hear and understand what Tidus was saying.

As Sin turned around, the airship glided by and landed. They all boarded.

When they entered the bridge, Brother looked at all of them and curiously asked, "**Fana tu oui haat du ku huf?**_( where do you need to go now?) _"

Cid turned around and saw all of them standing there. Cheerful looks were on many of them's faces. He crossed his arms and frowned at this sight.

"Well now, aren't we the cheerful bunch?" He asked sarcastically.

Brother turned around and began to repeatedly ask in an eager voice. "**Frana du? Frana du?**_ (Where to? Where to?)"_

Rikku crossed her arms. "**Frana du? Frana du? ec dryd ymm oui lyh cyo? Fro tuh'd** **oui drehg uv cusafrana?** (_Where to? Where to? Is that all you can say? Why don't you think of somewhere?)"_ She said rather irritably.

"Guys, we need to think of someway to defeat Sin." Tidus said looking around at everyone.

He then looked at the other guardians. "Any good ideas?" He asked.

* * *

Auron spoke up. "Let's go over what we do know. Sin is Jecht. Therefore you have a link to sin, Tidus. I don't know for sure, but that link maybe our key." He stated thoughtfully.

Tidus crossed his arms. "So, then what are we supposed to do with that?" He asked the teenager, hoping from some sort of answer. Auron gave a brief laugh, but gave no answer.

"We do two things that Aurrie is best at!" Rikku said jokingly.

"What? Be creepy and serious?" Wakka asked raising an eyebrow. Rikku shook her head, and began laughing.

"No...no. we, _think _and we _wait, _until we come up with some sort of plan." She said brightly. She was still laughing. Her laughing was joined by the others after a short while.

Tidus groaned teasingly. "Great, two things that Auron's good at are two things that I'm horribly bad at!" He muttered. This brought everyone in to fits of laughter again.

After a little while Auron left the room. As he walked out of the room, he glanced at Yuna. Once he was gone, Yuna slowly made her way toward the front of the airship toward Cid.

When she reached Cid she bowed to him and then they started staring at each other for a long time. Each of their minds were evaluating the other one.

After a moment, Cid grunted and then turned around facing away from Yuna. Yuna turned and started to walk out of the room. It was clear to see upon her face, with the smile, that Cid looked exactly how she expected him to look. He was everything she had imagined him to be. As she left, Kimahri left too.

Cid on the other hand, held a different expression on his face. His lips were pulled into a sad frown and his eyes looked like they were trying to hold back tears at the sight of Yuna. She was everything he had expected her to be. She looked so much like her mother, like Cid was sure she would look like. It was oblivious that Cid was happy to see Yuna. It had been such a long time since they had last met. She had grown up so much.

* * *

Tidus followed Yuna out after a minute. He found Yuna at the Cabin area looking out the windows at the sky. Kimahri was beside her, keeping watch over her. Yuna glanced to Tidus then back out the window.

"I'm sorry, I'm no good at coming up with ideas on how to defeat Sin now. Outside the teachings of Yevon, I know nothing. I'm sorry." She said bowing her head in slight disappointment with herself.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Don't say you're sorry Yuna. You don't have to apologize for anything." He said looking out the window with Yuna.

"Tidus right. Apology is running. Kimahri never know Yuna to run away." Kimahri said glancing over at Yuna.

Yuna nodded, she looked at Kimahri. "Do you have any ideas Kimahri?" She asked. It seemed by the look on Kimahri's face, that the Ronso had come up with somewhat of an idea suddenly.

"Yevon's teachings." Kimahri stated.

Yuna bit her lip. "Kimahri, I don't think the teachings are going to help us fight Sin." Tidus said for her.

Kimahri shook his furry blue head. "I know. No answer lie in teaching. Answer outside teaching. To find answer, must know both sides." He finished.

Yuna looked curious. "Hm." was all she could say.

"Find Maester Mika, make him talk. Mika might be of help. He knows much."

Tidus smiled widely.

"That's a great idea!" He said.

Yuna smiled and threw her arms around Kimahri cheerfully. "Way to go Kimahri! You rock!" She said happily.

"Come on, let's go tell the others!" Tidus said taking a hold of Yuna's hand and dragging her toward the bridge where everyone was.

* * *

When they got there, they found that Rikku and Wakka were looking super cheerful.

"Hey, we came up with something!" Wakka said smiling brightly as he approached them.

Rikku stepped in front of Wakka. "What do you mean 'we?' I came up with the idea!" She said to Wakka.

She then looked at Tidus and Yuna. "You see, I was just thinking.."

Auron walked into the room at that point and decided to poke a little fun at Rikku. "Well, I hope that you didn't hurt yourself." He said teasingly.

Rikku made a face at Auron **" Ha..ha...Ruf vihho, Aurrie. **_(How funny.)" _She said sarcastically.

"Well..It's like this..." Rikku began. Wakka put his hand over her mouth to keep her from finishing the sentence, so that he could.

"The Hymn is the key to defeating Sin." Lulu cut in before Wakka could open his mouth to speak.

"I wanted to say it!" Wakka said in Unison with Rikku. They both looked really disappointed.

* * *

Tidus raised his eyebrow and looked curiously at Lulu. How was the Hymn of the Fayth going to help them defeat Sin?"

"Remember in Macalania, when we were under the lake ice? We landed on Sin, but we were not harmed because the Hymn was playing. Sin was listening to it, because Jecht, as Auron told us. Liked the Hymn of the Fayth. Am I right?" Lulu asked.

Tidus nodded.

"You know that our only choice is attacking Sin head-on now since the Final Summoning is destroyed. " Lulu continued. Wakka crossed his arms and looked over at his wife.

Rikku put her hands on her hips. "If we attack Sin head on, we'll be crushed for sure. No doubt about it. We'd have little chance for victory." She said. As she talked she used her hands to act out Sin crushing the airship as she mentioned that point.

"However, If Sir Jecht, as Sin, hears the Hymn of the Fayth, he might become docile. From there we can attack head on. Our chances of victory should increase a bit more." Lulu finished up. Rikku nodded, in agreement, in unison with Tidus.

"It could really work!" Yuna said cheerfully with a lot of enthusiasm.

* * *

"I'd hate to destroy the cheery mod but, how exactly are we going to get Sin to hear the Hymn of the Fayth?" Auron stated. He looked around the room to see if anyone could come up with the answer.

Rikku thought for a second. She then looked over at Cid. He was thinking hard as well. Rikku then looked to Brother, who like everyone else was thinking. An idea hit the three of them at the same time.

"The Intercom System!" Cid and Rikku blurted out in Unison.

Brother's reply of "**Dra ehdanlus cocdas! **_(The intercom system.)"_ was blurted out two seconds later. Everyone had their eyebrows raised in question.

Rikku began explaining. "We can use the intercom system in on the Airship. We can play a recording of the hymn over it, so that Sin can hear it." She said clapping her hands together and rocking back and forth on her feet cheerfully.

Tidus nodded. "Sounds like a great idea! Let's go see what Maester Mika has to say first though, we might be able to get more information that can help us from him." He said.

"Alright then!" Cid said putting his hands on his hips. He turned toward Brother and said. "**Brother, vimm cbaat yrayt du Bevelle! **_(full speed ahead to Bevelle!) _"

Brother nodded. The airship began to pick up speed as it flew toward Bevelle.

* * *

(_Yay! 43 Chapters! Anyhow sorry for the delay. Read the note at the bottom of chapter 6 in "Keepers of the Farplane" to find out why, I"m not gonna bother typing it up again Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you do review me, because that would make me happy. Even if the Reviews are bad reviews..I'd still be happy. Anyways, until next time.)_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 44: Maester Mika and the Greatest Disappearing Act in Spira! (Bevelle)**

When they arrived in Bevelle and made their way up the Highbridge, they were greeted by two angry warrior monks with rifles.

"Halt, Infedels!" The guard on the right said aiming his rigle to shoot at them. The guard on the left did the same. "Leave now or we shall make you regret showing your tratorious faces here. We shall strike you down in the name of Yevon!" The right hand guard added.

A yawn was heard from Auron. "Yeah. yeah. I've heard that one before. Don't you guys ever stop being so dull? Can't you think of more fun and interesting ways to go about making people 'regret showing their faces here.'? I mean, honestly, you guys are too predictable." He said in a bored tone of voice. Rikku and Wakka both started snickering at this.

"I say, if they want to pick a fight with us, we should give them one." Yuna said in a tone of voice that sounded like she was making a suggestion.

This made the warrior monk-guards in front of them mad. They aimed once more and put their fingers over the trigger.

"Stop it! Throw down your weapons at once! Lady Yuna is no traitor! That was an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!" A voice called as a sperson made her way toward the guards. Shelinda, the woman with the strange hat who they had met on the Mi'ihen Highroad, stood there.

"**Aqlica sa, Fryd tet oui zicd cyo? Ajem Al Bhed! (**_Excuse me, what did you just say? Evil Al Bhed!)" _Rikku asked. she was so irritated by what had been said that she forgot not to speak in Al Bhed.

Shelinda raised an eyebrow at Rikku. Auron sighed a bit then proceeded to translate what Rikku had said to make it clear to Shelinda.

"She wants to know what you ment by saying the 'evil' Al Bhed were the ones who spread the rumor about Yuna being a traitor." He explained.

Shelinda looked over. She shook her head. " I don't understand it myself. But that is what Maester Mika has told me. Since Maester Kinoc's death, and Maester Kelk's resignation, and Maester Seymour leaving the Yevon temples, All of Yevon is in complete chaos. All the preists do is blame one another and the Al Bhed. Almost half of the priests have quit. Why, just yesterday the captain of the guard left and Mika appointed me to the position out of the blue! With things turning out like this I fear what wil become of Yevon." She said with a sigh.

"I know it's gotta be bad, but we came here to talk with Maester Mika. Do you think he's here?" Tidus asked crossing his arms.

Shelinda nodded. "Of course, he hasn't left the courtroom in days, he should still be there. I'm sure you acn catch him before he leaves. I shall go inform him you are here." She said with a smile and took off back toward teh courtroom.

* * *

"Wait, a minute! What's with Maester Mika saying the Al Bhed were calling Yuna a traitor? He was teh one who branded Yuna a traitor in the first place!" Lulu called after Shelinda. But Shelinda didn't seem to hear, because she had dissappeared into the court room before answering.

"Yuna has become Mika's only hope. He realizes that and therefor he wants to try to get Yuna back on his side." Auron explained as they all headed toward the courtroom.

Lulu nodded. She understood clearly now.

Shelinda came out of the courtroom five minutes later. "Alright. The Maester will see you now. Go on ahead and go in." she said. Yuna and her guardians proceeded into the courtroom.

* * *

Inside, Maester Mika was standing there looking at the ceiling. When they came in he turned. "You must go defeat Sin quicklu lady summoner! WHy are you wasting your time here? Surely, you have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca have you not?" He asked in slight shock as he saw them standing there.

Yuna crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, we _did _meet her, but we sort of ended up fighting with her and we, well, defeated her. " She said slowly as if she had to think of how to word that sentence.

Maester Mika looked taken aback. He could not believe what his ears were hearing! The Final Summoning gone? Yunalesca defeated! Impossible!

"Fools! Don't you realize what you've done! You have taken away the only means of defeating Sin and Calmly Sin! You have doomed Spira for eternity! You have robbed the people of Spira of being able to see another calm in their lives!" Mika started in a rage. He was furious. How could they have done this to Spira? He wondered.

"Wait, maybe the Final Aeon wasn't the only way. We've got another way to defeat Sin, we think!" Wakka said quickly. Tidus nodded agreeing with what Wakka said.

However Maester Mika would not hear of it. "There is no other way you ignorant fools! You have destroyed Spira's only hope! Yu Yevon's spiral of death shall consume Spira! Destruction is inevitable!" Mika said. He wasn't sounding furious now, he was sounding more fearful.

Tidus was reminded about what Yunalesca had said. She had mentioned Yu Yevon, but did not tell much else about that guy. Maester Mika seemed like the only other person who knew about Yu Yevon, so he might be able to tell them.

"Who's Yu Yevon?" He asked.

* * *

Mika hung his head. "Yu Yevon is the one who crafts the souls of the dead into the unholy armor called Sin. Yu Yevon is invincable as long as he is clad in the armor. The only thing that could have broke through such armor, is gone now, thanks to you and your friends." He said sadly.

Suddenly several pyreflies came from Maester Mika's body. "Nothing will be able to stop Sin now! I have no desire to watch Spira die." He muttered. In just moments he vanished.

As the last of his pyreflies floated away toward the Farplane, Yuna shouted. "Spira won't die. I'm gonna make sure of it!"

"The rotten son-of-a Shoopuf ran away! I can't believe that Spira was ruled by a coward like him for over 50 years!" Wakka stated as he watched the pyreflies float away.

"Tidus." A voice called in Tidus's ear. Tidus turned, floating there was teh Fayth-person from the temple. Yuna turned around too. She seemed like she could see him as well.

"I would like to speak with the both of you." It said. Yuna and Tidus nodded agreeing to go and see it. The Fayth then vanished.

Yuna turned to the others. "Tidus and I have to go speak to the Fayth for a moment. Do you mind waiting here until we come back guys?" She asked.

* * *

They all agreed to wait.

When Tidus and Yuna had made it to the chamber of the Fayth, the Fayth was already waiting there for them.

"Hello!" It said cheerfully.

"Have you found a way to defeat Sin?" It asked after Tidus and Yuna had greeted it back.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Well, we think we have sort of a way to defeat Sin. Part of it involves having Sin hear the Hymn, and part of it has to do with defeating Yu Yevon." He said.

The Fayth nodded. "Yes, if you defeat Yu Yevon. Sin will be destroyed and never come back. Yu Yevon is what makes Sin return." It said.

Yuna crossed her arms. "So, Yu Yevon transforms the Final Aeon into Sin?" She asked. The Fayth nodded.

"So, we're going to have to find Yu Yevon right. He's in Sin somewhere correct?" Tidus asked. Once again, the Fayth person nodded.

It then turned and looked at Yuna. "However, when you go to fight Yu Yevon, your swords and magic won't be enough I'm afraid. We, the fayth shall help you. Please summon us Yuna." It said. Yuna nodded agreeing.

The Fayth turned back around to Tidus. "You know, that by defeating Yu Yevon, we will wake and the fayth's dreaming shall end. Our dreams will vanish." It said bowing it's head.

* * *

Tidus nodded. Inside, he felt a little scared to tell the truth. He knew that once they defeated Yu Yevon, that ment his time in Spira was up and he wouldn't be able to stay around with Yuna or the others and enjoy the Calm. The Fayth gave sort of a smileand then vanished. "What was all that about?" Yuna asked curiously as the two of them walked out of the chamber of the Fayth and went back to the courtroom to meet up with the others.

"It's nothing really." Tidus stated trying to sound casual. You was giving him a look that showed she didn't believe him.

"Come one Yuna, don't make that face. It's nothing to worry about, now, believe me." He said.

Yuna crossed her arms and nodded. "Aright, if you say so." She then looked over to the side. "You're a poor liar, you know?" She thought as she looked over at Tidus.

When they all were together again and were leaving, they ran into Shelinda.

"Leaving already? Is the Grand-Maester feeling well?" She asked curiously.

"He went to the Farplane, not wanting to hear what we wanted to say." Lulu said.

Shelinda gave a small gasp. "I...I see. How very dissappointing." She said. She then crossed her arms and sighed.

* * *

"Shelinda, maybe you could help us!" Yuna said cheerfully. Shelinda was just staring to walk away as Yuna spoke.

She turned around curiosly. "Okay, it's like this, do you think you could tell as many people around Bevelle, that when they see a ship in the sky singing the Hymn of the Fayth, they should sing along too when they hear it, we need everyone to sing along." Yuna said brightly.

Shelinda looked thoughtful. "I don't quite understand what you are saying." she said.

"If everyone sings the Hymn of the Fayth, then me might have a chance of defeating Sin." Lulu said with a smile.

Shelinda nodded. "Alright."

"Once again, I'd hate to ruin the mood. But we need everyone in Spira to be singing. How do you expect Shelinda to tell everyone in Bevelle and have the news spread to the Calm-lands, Mount Gagazet, Besaid, Kilika, Luca, the Mi'ihen Highroad, the Mushroom Rock Road, Djose, the Moonflow and Macalaina before we go and fight Sin? Even more if we went around telling people, would they really believe us? They already have lost a bit of respect for mainly Yuna, which means that they are not realy going to believe her guardians, thinking that Yuna was the one who told us to tell them. Sure there might be a few who would take us seriously, but it won't hardly be enough." Auron cut in.

Yuna looked down. "He's got a point." She said shaking her head.

"Sure, they won't believe Yuna much, but I know a lot of people all over, who will believe a _certain_ one of us and they would love to do a favor for him. Plus, a few of them work for the Luca and Bevelle media, which keep in touch with each other by the way, and lots of people watch and listen to that. We could tell them, or at least have that someone tell _them_ and the news will spread quickly and everyone is bound to start singing for us!" Rikku said throwung thoughtful looks at the group.

Everyone took the hint of _who _Rikku was talking about and their eyes immedately fell on Auron, who hadn't been paying very much attention, so when he felt tehir eyes on him he looked up and around to everyone. "What?" He asked curiosly. His eye fell upon Rikku's devilish grin.

* * *

"_Oh, no! No way! No!"_ Auron said. He shook his head and backed away slowly. By the grin that Rikku had on her face, that someone that she had been talking about was him.

"Come on Aurrie, please, pretty please?" Rikku asked giving Auron sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Rikku! Don't look at me like that, it's not gonna work. It might have worked in the past, but not this time!" Auron said sternly, looking over the top of his sunglasses at Rikku.

"Ah, Come on Auron, you wanna help the group fight Sin right? You want us to win?" Tidus asked with a smirk coming across his face.

Auron crossed his arms. "Sure. But I'm not gonna go ask a bunch of people to start singing when they see the airship."

"But if you're afraid of they'll think you're mad, remember waht they won't care, they're your biggest fans." Lulu said trying to sound reassuring.

Auron turned.

"Hey, I know you've spent a good amount of time avoiding having to talk to them, and people like them. Just face it, you're practically famous in Spira, You're lucky to have fans who look up to you and believe in you, no matter what you do or say. You're going to have to realize that sooner or later. You can't keep hiding from them forever, Auron. You'll have to face them someday, why not today?" Wakka asked/stated crossing is arms and looking at the back of the teenager's head.

"Wakka's got a point Aurrie." Rikku said nodding her head in agreement with all that Wakka had said.

Auron was glaring darkly at the ground from behind his sunglasses.

"Kimahri not know, Auron being scared of anything. Auron scared of talking to people? Talking to people not going to hurt Auron, he knows what has to be doon to defeat Sin, but Auron afraid to help." KImahri said looking sternly at the teenager.

"Kimahri's right. I don't think that anyone has seen you act terrified of anything but this, some small, harmless, thing that has to be done, your terrified of doing?" Yuna asked crossing her arms.

Auron didn't answer. "It's not that I'm afraid. They'll want me to answer their questions first. If I had to answer the questions they ask, would require me to relive some of my worst memories in my head, making me reacall painful memories." He thought darkly.

"Kimahri think Auron is being weak." Kimahri said rather sternly, that it came across as sounding harsh. Everyone gasped as they looked at the Ronso. They couldn't believe he had just said something that mean!

* * *

This sparked a reaction in Auron. He turned to Kimahri glaring icily. His fists were clenched, his face was red with anger. "What did you just call me? Weak?" He shouted angerily advancing on Kimahri ready to pull out his weapon.

Auron looked ready to take Kimahri's head off. They didn't know what it was like to be in his situatation. Most of them were comfortable with having everyone in Spira know about them and their pasts. They weren't being followed and stormed by crazy people, claiming to be a fan of theirs, just because of something that happened 10 years ago. (On a mission that was practically a failure in Auron's eyes. Of the three, he was the only one who still remained on Spira. He had failed to protect both of them, and their deaths became nothing anyways, because Sin came back.) The only ones in this group that had a vauge idea of what it was like were Tidus and Yuna.

But, Tidus seemed to like the attention and Yuna didn't seem to mind it. If they would take a while to see from his perspective, and understand how he felt. They would understand why he didn't want to do this. They wouldn't call him weak.

"Aurrie, Kimahri didn't mean it that way! He was just saying it to try to make you agree to go talk to those people. He didn't mean it in an offensive way. **Sa teth'd sayt ed dra fyo dryd Gippal sayhd ed, fryh ra cyet ed! (**_He didn't mean it the way that Gippal ment it when he said it!)_" Rikku said getting infront of Kimahri, trying to calm Auron's anger down.

"I'm not..weak." Auron growled darkly looking up at the Ronso.

Kimahri looked down sternly at the youth. "Auron must prove to Kimahri his strength. Prove he is not weakling." He sated, less harsly.

Auron glared. Rikku put her hand on her forehead and groaned. "I should have figured, you haven't changed as much as I thought, Aurrie. You're _still_ acting childish." She muttered out shaking her head in disappointment.

She then looked up at Kimahri almost immediately afterward. "...and you're not helpping anything Kimahri. That _was _rather rude and uncalled for." She stated firmly putting her hands on her hips.

"You two ought to be ashamed of your behavoirs." She said. Her glanced snapped over to Auron quickly. "_Especially _you Auron!" She added.

* * *

She then turned her eyes back to Kimahri after several minutes. "Maybe asking him to do that was asking a bit much. So I can see why he wouldn't want to. But _we _could still--" She began, but Auron cut her off.

"No. Kimahri is right. I was being weak. I was just being scared. The only way to get over a fear is to face it." The teenager said shaking his head. Everyone looked at him.

Rikku looked hopeful. "So, that means that you'll..." She began but became lost for words. Auron nodded.

"I'll go talk to them." He stated. He then marched off out of sight.

"That was sudden." Yuna said blinking in amazement. Auron had just changed moods so suddenly that there didn't seem to have been much of a transition between either mood.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. "It's not suprising. Once you've been around Auron for awhile, you come to expect it." He said.

After a few minutes Auron had yet to come back. "I feel pretty bad about letting him go out there on his own. Wonder if he'll be back in once peice?" Rikku asked letting out a sigh and sitting down on the bridge.

"_If _he comes back, alive. Fangirls are unpredicable, they could be fighting over him and killing him in the process as we speak." Wakka stated. Tidus and Lulu glanced over at Wakka.

"How would you know Wakka? I bet the only fan you've had you married." Tidus teasingly said giving a glance over to Lulu who smirked.

Eventually Auron came back. "Sorry for making you all wait." He said, running his finger through his hair as he approached them.

"So, did you tell them." Yuna asked curiously.

Auron nodded and kept walking past them all silently.

"Did they _believe_ you?" Tidus asked almost as curiously as Yuna had asked. Once again Auron said nothing, he just quit walking and crossed his arms and glanced over his shoulder.

"By the way, Kimahri. I think you owe me an apology." He said.

Kimahri nodded and bowed his head slightly, exchanging a silent appology with Auorn, who returned the appology back.

"So, are we ready to go fight Sin or are we all going to stand here all day?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don'tknow, you tell us." Lulu said looking up at the sky to where the Airship was coming.

_

* * *

_

_(Eh, sorry this chapter took so long! I've been busy and I've barely found the time to work on fanfictions, so that's why it takes me so long to put up a new chapter. (As if you really cared about this story and whether I update or not anyways.) Anyhow, review if you want to. I'm not forcing you. I'll see you in the next chapter!) _


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 45: The First of Two Promises. (Jechtsphere #9)**

The rest of the boat ride to Besaid and the trip to the village had been rather uneventful. Braska, Jecht, and Auron traveled quietly to the village. Not one word was uttered at all until Jecht laid eyes on the small village of Besaid.

As he looked around he crossed his arms. "Wow. Didn't expect this village to be so small. I think it's smallest heap of huts in Spira I've ever seen." He commented walking into the village.

Braska was looking thoughtfully around at the village. He seemed to be evaluating it. " It looks like a good place to live." He commented more or less to himself out loud. He looked thoughtfully at the town a little while longer.

He then nodded as if reaching a decision. He turned around and looked down at Auron. "Auron, could I ask you to do me a favor?" He asked the six year old, who raised his eyebrow curiously.

"My lord? What is it?"

Braska looked into the village. "When this is over, and I defeat Sin, could you possibly bring Yuna here, to live?" He asked. The look on the six year old's face showed that Auron didn't quiet understand why.

"I want my daughter to lead a life far away from the conflict and society of Bevelle. I feel, she will be happier and become a better person if she grew up here." He explained.

Auron was hesitant for a moment. Why him? Why not Jecht? Jecht was older, more responsible..(Okay, take that back..Auron knew from traveling with Jecht that _he _was more responsible than Jecht. But Jecht had been working at becoming more responsible, lately.) and Yuna knew him more than she knew Auron.

He just asked Braska why he was asking him to bring Yuna here.

Braska's reply was, "Jecht can't because he might still be able to return home. I'm going to be dead, so I couldn't. You're the only one of us who can do so. Please, Auron, promise you'll do this for Yuna."

* * *

Auron looked down at the ground. Well, the place did seem nice. Yuna probably would be happy here. As for her becoming a better person, he wasn't for sure but seeing how the people in the village were, she wouldn't be growing up to be like most of the people that Auron remembered were like. If Braska was wanting this, and Auron knew that Braska was Yuna's father, that Braska was always keeping Yuna's best interests in mind, then Auron had to agree.

He nodded, agreeing to do this favor for Braska.

"Come, on you two, Let's go! I'm starving!" Jecht called from the center of the village.

Braska gave a small smile. He then shut the sphere recorder that he has previously been recording with, off. As he walked toward the center of the village toward Jecht he commented. "What do you mean, you're starving? You ate this morning!" He then let out a laugh at the same time that Jecht did.

Auron hung around the edge of the town for a minute. He couldn't believe what he had just agreed to.

"Come on Auron, hurry up will ya?" Jecht called waving his arms to try and get Auron's attention from where he was standing.

Auron snapped back to reality. He then took off quickly toward the two men in the center of the village.

The three of them headed to the temple. Once Braska had introduced himself to the High-priest in the temple, the three of them made their way through the Cloister of trails, and easily worked their way through to the Chamber of the Fayth.

Here Jecht and Auron departed with Braska, and went to wait for him to return at opposite sides of the room. Auron went back to thinking.

* * *

If he brought Yuna here to live, them more than likely she'd want him to stay as well, so that she wouldn't be living with a bunch of strangers. But Auron would practically be a stranger to Yuna in the first place since they had yet to meet. But after traveling with him, she'd get to know him better, and wouldn't feel that he was a stranger. But that meant she'd still want him to stay, Auron thought.

Auron had never really thought about what to do after the pilgrimage was over. Staying and living in Besaid with Yuna, probably wouldn't be so bad, but what if she didn't make him stay? What if she wouldn't want him to stay? Then what would he do?

Auron knew that after the pilgrimage, Braska would more than likely be dead and Jecht would go back to Zanarkand, which stuck him in Spira alone. He couldn't go back to live in Bevelle with his uncle, not after what Auron had learned that guy had did to his parents.

Then there was the Al Bhed he could go back to. He knew Rikku and some of the Al Bhed would be glad to see him, but others wouldn't want him to be there. Also he wouldn't feel as welcomed there knowing that he wouldn't see Keturah there.

No. He just couldn't do that. He just couldn't go back to the Al Bhed. He didn't think he would be able to stand being there and not seeing Keturah walking around home, smiling. Like she might do, if she hadn't been killed. He couldn't go back, not when there were a lot of them who didn't want him there in the first place.

He couldn't go back. Not just yet anyways. Maybe in a few years, when he had gotten over Keturah's death enough. Maybe in a few years when most of the Al Bhed who had hated him had forgotten about him.

Auron went through his choices one by one, and gave reasons to himself why he couldn't go there or do that after the pilgrimage was over. About three hours and thirty minutes later, Auron was staring to hope that Yuna would make him stay in Besaid with her.

Braska came out thirty minutes later. As they headed out of the Besaid temple, they were greeted by the warm night-air and the glow from a fire that had been set up in the middle of the town. "Looks like it's too late to travel." He stated looking over at Jecht and Auron, who agreed.

* * *

They glanced around the village. There didn't seem to be much of a place that would qualify as an inn. All the buildings in the village appeared to be houses. "Doesn't appear to be an inn though." Braska added disappointedly.

"Couldn't help over-hearing that y9ou need an inn. Sure it doesn't seem like there is an inn in this town, but we do have one. The village inn doubles as the Crusaders' lodge." A lady said coming from the temple.

Braska looked questioned. None of them knew exactly which building was the Crusaders' lodge/inn.

"It's that building right over there. The large funny shaped one close to the temple." She said pointing to the blue hut nearby.

Braska turned and bowed to the lady. "Thank you." He said.

The lady smiled. "No problem. The village of Besaid always helps out people. Unless of course they are Al Bhed. Most people believe the Al Bhed aren't worth the trouble to help out. A shame really." She said. She then bowed in return to Braska and walked away.

The three of them made their way to the lodge. At the counter they were greeted by a Crusader woman who was looking rather bored. When they walked in and got her attention, she nearly fell of the chair she was sitting on.

"Wow! Customers! It's been so long since someone has come in here that wasn't a Crusader!" she said shocked.

She then shook her head. "I-I mean, welcome! It's 10 gil a night for a group of two, so since there are three of you it's 15 gil." She said looking at them.

As Braska pulled out the gil the lady spoke up after she looked at Braska again, closer. "Wait, are you a summoner sir?" She asked. Braska nodded. The lady then looked over at the exit.

"Well, the Crusaders who run the inn here in Besaid have a special deal for sumoners, the village forced them to do it really, but the summoner can stay for free, so you only have to pay 10 gil for your guardians to stay." She said off-handedly.

She then shrugged. "Never really understood why it was just the Summoner though. The guardians ought to stay for free too. But rules are rules." She said shrugging again and taking the money from Braska.

She then smiled. "The beds are just back there behind the curtain, just pick whatever beds are open, and I hope for the three of you to have pleasant dreams." She said cheerfully.

* * *

Within the hours to come, only Braska and Jecht would be receive the gift of sleep. Auron couldn't sleep. He just laid there listening to the slowing dimming fire crackling outside. He was thinking once again about the end of the pilgrimage.

His mind replayed back through all the things that he had been thinking about in the temple. He was concerned about that promise to Braska. He was unaware that in a few short days he'd be making another promise of the same kind to Jecht.

In a few short days, they'd all be in Zanarkand and Auron would be agreeing to watch over Tidus, well at least help Tidus's mother take care of him, the "watching over" part would come later, after Tidus's mother died and would appoint Auron as Tidus's guardian.

In a few short days, he wouldn't have to worry about taking Yuna to Besaid to live. Because he'd never make it to Besaid with Yuna. Someone else, would have to fulfill the promise Auron had made to Braska.

Soon, Auron wouldn't have to worry about where in Spira he was going to go if Yuna didn't let him stay with her in Besaid. Soon, Auron would be saying good bye to Spira for the next 10 years of his life, and saying hello to life in Zanarkand.

As Auron lay there he started to consider what might happen in the future. What if he died? How would he able to take Yuna to Besaid? Surely he wouldn't have to become unsent, just to fulfill the promise he had made.

* * *

Auron couldn't bring himself to thinking about being unsent in the future. Six years old was too young to be an unsent. Worse, having to grow up dead would not be pleasant, he thought.

From what he had heard most unsent led troubled lives full of misery and suffering. When someone died and became unsent all the good emotions would die with them, and they lice for eternity never being cheerful and not knowing how to deal with having others show emotions such as love, or any of these cheerful, good emotions, toward them.

What if he did die, but didn't become unsent? He started to wonder. He rolled over and looked at the sleeping forms of his friends. He'd be leaving behind everyone in Spira that was important to him that had yet to die, or was going to die soon. Although he'd get to be with his parent's and Keturah again, but he'd never get to see any of the friends he had made in Spira.

He'd never be able to know if Sin would ever be destroyed for good. He'd never get know if a Calm that would last eternity would come. He'd never get to know what it would be like to be an adult. Okay, let's face it, he thought, if he died..he'd miss out on a lot.

Then again, the third possibility was always worse. He could die, and end up becoming a fiend. That was worse than never getting to see your friends again, and worse than never getting to see your friends again, and being an unsent. It was rather terrifying to think of life as a fiend. Did people who become fiends, know that they were a fiend? Did they just wake up one day after their death, and find themselves not in their own forms, but in the body of a fiend: Did people who became fiends choose to attack people, or did they attack unwillingly?

Whatever it was like, Auron was just creeped out as he imagined it. Life in the form of a fiend, would be just creepy and awkward, short-lived too, probably. I mean, once someone with a weapon faces you, and kills you, it's off to the Farplane with you.

* * *

"No." Auron muttered to himself rolling over onto his back and throwing the pillow over his face to block out the firelight. "Don't be thinking about death. You can worry about it later, when you're older, because you're not gonna die. The only one who is going to die on this pilgrimage is Braska--who is definitely going to the Farplane-- not you. Stop thinking thoughts like that. It's just a promise, nothing to worry about like you are doing." He told himself.

He closed his eyes and rolled over. Yeah. It was a promise that was going to be kept, no matter what happened. Braska had trusted him to fulfill the promise, he couldn't let him down. But this was nothing to be stressing over so much.

It was only _one _promise after all.

Auron relaxed a bit with these thoughts, and drifted off into a short dream-less sleep.

When morning came, Braska Jecht and Auron set off toward the beach on the island so that they could begin their journey back across Spira toward Zanarkand.

_

* * *

_

_(Sorry, that It's been so long since I updated, but like always, I've been busy with several other things. Summer break is almost over for me, But I think that I can get a few more chapters in on this story if I work really hard. Anyhow, that's the chapter. I hope that it was good, I know some of the parts seem pointless and repetitive, (if they do seem that way.) but I had this chapter written in one of my note-books, and I was nearing the end of my 3 subject note book then, and I decided to extend it out a bit because I knew I wasn't going to be able to fit another chapter into the note-book, but I knew that this chapter originally wouldn't be that long, since that Jecht-sphere was pretty short, so I had to do something to fill up a couple of pages. anyways, I hope that you like it and review. (I'm really not forcing you to review though.) Until next time!)_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X

**Chapter 46: Breakthrough (Sin)**

When they got on the airship, they walked to the bridge, Wakka approached Cid.

"Cid. There's something that I wanna say to you, before the fight. I guess, I didn't know anything about the Al Bhed. I didn't want to listen to what others were saying. I just believed whatever the teachings said, I was to thick-headed to believe otherwise about the Al Bhed. I acted like a jerk to Rikku and several Al Bhed. SO all I'm really wanting to say is, I'm sorry." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Cid raised an eyebrow and then looked over Wakka's shoulder to where Rikku stood. She had a slight smile on her face. Cid gave a huge smile.

"Don't let it bother you. I'm guilty of hating those durn Yevonites myself. But once you think about it, there really ain't anything but a lot of people in the world who are good and those who are bad. You can't go classifying them into a group like saying all Yevonites are the bad people, or the Al Bhed are all good, or the other way around. Both groups have good people and bad people. We shouldn't hate someone because of a group or race they belong to." He said in reply.

He then turned around and looked toward the front of the bridge.

"Well, this is it eh? The Final Showdown with Sin. I can see the Devil himself looming on the horizon waiting for us to come crush it. I say let's get this over." He said after a few seconds.

Tidus nodded. "We're gonna have to go into Sin to find Yu Yevon." He said crossing his arms.

Cid crossed his arms and laughed a bit. "Seems simple." He said with a smirk.

Rikku walked up to them. "Well, just remember Pops, Yunie and all of us guardians are countin' on you!" She said. Cid nodded. He then walked over to the computer and punched a few buttons.

Soon the Hymn of the Fayth was blaring loudly all around the airship. Tidus was sure with how loud it was that it'd be able to be heard for miles outside.

"How's that?" Cid shouted over the music.

Rikku gave a thumbs up signaling to Cid that it was great. Really loud, but great.

Lulu walked into the room. "I hope everyone got the message!" She shouted over the music.

"Sin!" Brother shouted and pointed to the large monster that was off in the distance waiting for them to get closer.

* * *

"Hey, Tidus, I'd hate to ask. But how are we planning on getting inside?" Wakka shouted loudly enough so that Tidus could hear him.

"We're gonna try to get in through the mouth, but if that doesn't work, I'm sure we can rip open a way to get in through!" Tidus shouted back in reply.

"The airship has just the thing to do that!" Cid shouted. He had a big grin on his face.

"Planning on using guns and cannons to against Sin? You did see how effective those were against Sin during Operation Mi'ihen didn't you?" Auron asked shouting over the hymn to Cid.

Cid turned around. "Hah! Those weapons are just toy's compared to what this ship has!" He said with a loud laugh.

Rikku nodded. "He's right! I should know, I helped attach them to the ship and I helped program them for use. The guns on this ship are sure to cause damage." She shouted.

Auron nodded. He then casted a glance over tot he other two. He appeared to be mouthing something like. "Great, Rikku helped program the weapons on this ship so that they can be used? I feel so full of confidence that the weapons are going to work.: Although Tidus and Wakka couldn't hear Auron, by the look on the teenager's face he was being sarcastic.

Cid caught the look and read Auron's lips and gave a small smirk. When Rikku had left the room, to go check on the guns, he shouted. "**Oui ghuf Auron, Rikku'c kud e mud suha dymahd eh mechanics drah oui keja rah lnated vuh. **_(You know Auron, Rikku is a lot more talented in mechanics than you give her credit for." _with a laugh.

Auron made a slight sarcastic face. "I'd have known that if I stayed longer." He muttered. his voice slightly audible over the music.

Cid crossing his arms and looked around, changing the subject.

* * *

"Well, guys, I'll give you all some time to prepare. Come talk to me when you're ready." He shouted. Tidus and the others nodded and left the bridge.

Surprisingly, outside of the bridge the music was a bit softer than it had been inside the bridge. So there wasn't really any reason to shout. Auron gave a glance to Tidus before leaning against the wall.

"Auron, what are you doing?" Tidus asked, wasn't Auron going to go with him to meet with the others, so that they all could prepare for battle?

Auron crossed his arms and looked at Tidus. "I don't have to prepare to fight Sin. I've been ready for this battle for ten years." He said calmly. Tidus did not like the tone in Auron's voice, but he couldn't point out why he didn't like this tone.

Tidus looked at Auron again after a minute, and noticed the teenager looking down the hall-way with an expression that the blonde had never seen on his fellow guardian's face. It was a look of worry.

"I just need time to think about a few things. I'll catch up to the rest of you later." he said quietly, looking at Tidus for a brief second before looking back down the hall.

Tidus nodded. He didn't quiet understand what Auron could possibly have been wanting to think about. But he recognized the tone Auron used to hint that there were a few feelings he was having that needed to be sorted out, and a few things he needed to do before they went and fought Sin.

He then headed off to the cabin area where the others were.

"Well, guys, this is it? Nervous?" Tidus asked looking around the group.

Yuna shook her head. There was a confident smile on her face. This smile contrasted with the solemn faces of Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri. Seeing that at least this many of his fellow guardians were being confident in beating the Sin, and they were being brave knowing in a few minutes they'd be facing the worst villain in Spira.

* * *

"Where's Rikku?" Tidus asked looking around. He had noticed that the Al Bhed was missing from the group.

"She's still checking to make sure the cannons are in working order." Wakka said crossing his arms. "I went and checked on her before coming here. She seemed pretty busy."

Tidus nodded. "Anyhow, Lulu, Yuna, Kimahri, Incase Wakka didn't tell you, Cid's planning on using the guns on this airship to make a hole in Sin, if we can't get in through the mouth. So if that's the case, we're gonna have to jump." Tidus said looking around sternly at the others.

"Either way, once we're inside Sin, we'll have to search for Yu Yevon. There might be some combat against fiends, but I'm not sure. It's better to be safe than sorry, so we're going to have to be ready to fight as soon as we're inside." He said.

"Everyone ready?" Auron asked as he walked up to the group.

In unison they nodded. "We're all ready, except Rikku. But she said she'll catch up with us all when we're ready." Wakka said looking back over his shoulder toward the place where the cannons were.

Once they had all headed to the bridge Yuna spoke up. "Cid, we're ready! Let's get this over with!" Yuna said bravely as she approached Cid.

A wide smile came across Cid's face. "Alright! Get out there and fight your way into history!" He said cheerfully.

"But before you go, I want you to put these on." he said handing them each a set of strange ear-phones. He then put a set in his ears.

Tidus looked at the machina strangely.

"What are these?" He asked.

"They're radio-communicators. They'll help us all keep in contact incase we should get separated. I'm sure Cid is also wanting us to use these to keep in touch with him, about the situation during battle." Auron said as he slipped the machina into his ears. He then walked around and showed the others what they were supposed to do.

"I sent one of the other Al Bhed to give Rikku a pair so she already has a pair." Cid said before the question even came up.

"These should help us keep in contact, with out having to interrupt the hymn just so Cid can shout at us." Auron explained.

After a few minutes they headed out up to the deck of the airship.

* * *

Once there, They all noticed how stormy it was getting. A light sprinkle of rain was beginning to fall upon the airship, threatening to become a heavy downpour. Thunder-roared a bit and lightening struck all around them.

"How ironic, a storm before the Calm." Auron commented over the wind as they stepped outside.

Tidus remembered something. He was still carrying Yuna's sphere, that she recorded to say goodbye to everyone! But, Yuna wasn't going to need it anymore, because she wasn't going to die. Tidus pulled the sphere out.

"Yuna." He stated turning around to face her. The wind blew his hair in his face and made it hard to see Yuna a bit.

Yuna raised an eyebrow and looked at Tidus, her eyes narrowed against the high wind, being produced by the stormy clouds they were flying though, a couple of rain-droplet's hit her skin.

"You don't need this sphere anymore, right?" Tidus shouted over the wind as he held up the sphere. Yuna recognized the sphere and gave a gasp of embarrassment. She then quickly nodded.

"Good, then you won't mind me doing _this_.." Tidus shouted tossing the sphere as hard as he could against the wind. The wind picked it up and carried it a pretty far way from the airship. Lightening struck the sphere and it busted into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

"I miss anything?" Rikku asked as she ran out onto the deck.

"You're just in time, the party is just beginning!" Tidus said jokingly turning to the Al Bhed guardian that had just joined them.

Rikku looked over at the others. Their eyes were focused on the area that Sin was at, their eyes were wide with surprise.

Tidus looked in the same direction to, so that he could see what they were looking so shocked about.

Through the heavy down-pour of rain that had started, and the violent wind, Tidus could see that Sin was making a giant black ball of energy form near it's mouth. The bigger the ball got, the more the airship began the shake violently.

"That's not good." Wakka stated looking absolutely horrified at Sin as the creature was preparing to attack.

"What the hell is it doing?" Rikku asked curiously as she noticed several other energy balls forming around Sin.

"Guys..I think we should get back in the ship." Yuna began to say as she backed away slowly, before the sentence left her mouth completely, Sin sent the energy balls flying through the air.

As the energy balls went through the air, the ground and everything in it's way was torn up.

The impact of the energy passing by was so great that everyone outside on the deck of the airship were knocked backwards, and hit the metal of the airship's deck at full force. Once the attack was over, they all got to their feet.

Looking around they saw the paths that the energy balls had made. The paths seemed to be permantely carved into the land, the ocean and the sky. Nothing was moving. It was as if time had frozen itself, not even the rain seemed to be falling anymore.

"**Fryd en dra ramm?!!**_(What in the hell?!!)_" They could hear Cid saying in their ears through the communication machina.

Before the others had much of a chance to move, another blast of energy came from the path were the energy balls had disappeared. All of them were heading right for the airship!!

They all made an attempt to run inside, but ended up taking the force of the blasts, and the pressure of the sudden downpour of rain and wind. This is what it must have felt like to be in way when 10 bombs go off, Tidus thought as he fell to the deck once again.

"Yuna. You okay?" He asked in Yuna's ear when the attack was over.

"Tidus, get off of me, you're crushing me!" Yuna said trying to breath. Tidus got to his feet and helped Yuna up.

"Eh, sorry." He said.

"You kids alright up there?" Cid's voice asked.

Rikku pressed the button on her device. "Yeah, pops we're fine. I think it looks like we survived the attack, with only minor injuries." She said.

Tidus turned around when he heard an odd noise. It was the noise that he normally heard Sin make. Only this time it wasn't pained, or sad sounding. It was monstrous and evil and it was very loud. Almost as if during the attack, Sin had managed to...

Tidus turned around, his worst fear was confirmed. Sure enough, there was Sin. Right in front f the airship. It's many eyes staring at Tidus and the others.

"Damn you Jecht!" Tidus muttered under his breath to the monster that he used to call his father.

* * *

Suddenly Tidus caught a glimpse of something glittering on Sin's arm. He looked to sin who was now giving him a look as if to say. "It's a weak-spot, go for it!" He could almost hear his father telling this to him, as though his father was in his head, speaking to him.

Tidus touched the button on the communicator, as the ship started to shake. Sin got closer and closer as it pulled the ship toward it. "Cid there is a weak spot on Sin's arms. Try to get the airship to fly close enough to them so that we can attack. Once we've got the arm weakened enough, fire at it and try to destroy it." He said.

"You sure it's a weak-spot Tidus?" Lulu asked turning and looking at Tidus then looking at Sin's arms.

"I've got a good feeling that there is one there." Tidus said confidently drawing out his weapon as the airship flew toward the right fin.

The battle against the right fin of Sin was rather hard, but was fought rather quickly because of Yuna's quick idea of casting haste on everyone during the battle.

"Pops, the right fin is shut down! Now's your chance to fire!" Rikku said into the communicator cheerfully.

On the bridge Cid turned and looked at the two Al Bhed and Brother operating the guns on the airship.

"**Oui raynt dra kanm! Vena!** (_You heard the girl! Fire!)" _He shouted.

Two giant cannons emerged from the base of the ship, aimed at Sin. They charged up, collecting lost of blue-ish electrical energy at the ends of them, lightening jumped from one cannon to the other constantly.

"Guys, brace yourselves!" Rikku called to the others as the energy on the cannon's got stronger.

Soon the cannons were launched. As the blasts headed toward Sin, they combined into one blast. When they hit Sin, they sheared off the arm. As it fell toward Spira it evaporated into pyreflies.

"Well, I didn't expect _that _to happen." Rikku said looking off the edge down to where the cannons were.

"What now?" Cid asked enthusiastically.

Tidus looked to the others. "We hit the other side!" He said.

The airship pulled around Sin, and flew up around the other fin. The battle started and ended rather quickly. Well, it seemed that it had ended more quickly than the previous battle had.

* * *

But unlike the last battle, the airship's gun's didn't shear off Sin's fin, immediately.

"**Ed ec ujan. **_(It is over.)" _Brother's voice said in a depressed tone over the communicator.

"**Fryd tu oui sayh 'ed ec ujan'? Fa cdamm ryja y fyoc du ku pavana ed'c ujan! **_(What do you mean 'it is over'? We still have a ways to go before it's over!)" _Cid shouted at Brother.

"**Cusadrehk ec fnuhk fedr dra syeh kih! E lyh'd vena dra kih frah dra fynhehk mekrd ec uh!! Ev cusadrehk ec fnuhk fedr dra kih, ed luimt aht ib pmufehk ib dra airship!! **(_Something is wrong with the main gun! I can't fire the gun when the warning light is on!! If something is wrong with the gun, it could end up blowing up the airship!!)" _Brother said shaking his head.

"Rikku? Auron? What's going on?" Tidus asked turning to the two of them.

"There is a problem with the main, gun. Brother says that if we try to fire it, we could end up blowing the airship up." Auron shouted over the wind and the rain.

Rikku crossed her arms and looked down at the cannons from the edge of the deck. She was looking as if she knew what the problem was.'

After a few seconds she sat down on the edge of the deck and lowered herself carefully down toward the main gun. The others noticed that she had disappeared soon after she had made it all the way across the gun, to a control panel thing at the end.

"**Rikku, Fryd dra ramm yna oui tuehk?!** (_Rikku, what the hell are you doing?!) _Both Cid and Auron shouted in unison, when they had realized where Rikku was.

She didn't respond for several minutes. "**Nabynehk dra Syeh Kih. E ghuf fryd dra bnupmas ec. **_(Repairing the Main Gun. I know what the problem is.)_" She said.

"**Fryd ev dra Syeh Kih kuac uvv frema oui yna cdemm tufh drana?** (_What if the Main Gun goes off while you are still down there?) _" Auron asked in a concerned voice. "**Rikku, oui luimt pa gemmed! **_(Rikku, you could be killed!)" _

Rikku gave a small laugh. "**E ybbnaleyda ouin luhlanh, Auron, pid cruimth'd funno ypuid sa. E'mm pa veha. **_(I appreciate your concern, Auron, but you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine.)" _She said. For once, her voice held a really haunting and serious tone with the words, "**E'mm pa veha"** which the others guessed translated over to something about being okay.

Auron made a face that obviously showed he understood what Rikku was saying, but it didn't stop him from being concerned.

"**Ev oui cyo cu. **_(If you say so.) _" he muttered with a sigh that only people who knew that arguing with someone about something wasn't going to get that other person to change what they say, do, or thought, and had decided to admit defeat early, used.

Auron then looked around at the others. "Rikku is trying to fix the Main Gun. The least we can do is try to hold off Sin if he decides to attack the airship." He said.

Tidus nodded.

Surprisingly though, Sin didn't attack the airship. It only sent several Sin-scales out to the deck to keep them busy.

* * *

As Rikku was fixing the gun's wiring she heard an odd buzzing noise. It sounded almost as if the gun was charging back up again. When she looked up she saw the energy that was supposed to be gathered up at the end and launched at Sin coming toward her.

She leapt up and dashed as fast as she could toward the end. She realized her only option was to jump. She tried to jump and grab onto the edge of the deck that she had pushed herself down from earlier, but as she jumped, a bolt of lightening that had come off of the energy as it collected at the edge, struck her. The bolt knocked her unconscious and she missed the deck, and started to fall toward the ground.

Before passing out, a scream of pain had managed to escape her lips.

The gun fired shortly after she began falling, missing her only by a few inches.

The blast hit Sin's fin, shearing it off. Almost instantly though, Sin dived down out of the way.

"Rikku!" Auron shouted a bit louder than the others. he rushed over to the edge and tried to see if Rikku was alright. But if she had been in the way of the blast, he was hoping to confirm her death by seeing it. But unfortunately Auron saw nothing.

"**Rikku lusa eh! Rikku tu oui nayt sa? Rikku?!** _(Rikku, come in! Rikku do you read me? Rikku?!) _" Cid's voice shouted loudly over their communicators as Rikku's father tried to get a hold of his daughter.

There was a long pause. In which Cid and everyone were half hoping Rikku to answer during, but nothing came.

* * *

"**Tyshed! **(_Damnit) _She's not responding!" Cid said after a few minutes.

Auron looked at the others and hung his head. Rain poured down steadily upon them and the wind blew fiercely. The teenager was at a loss for words, and was looking like he was gonna be sick. They watched him as he took his sunglasses off. He sank down to his knees on the deck, and just sat there with his head hung.

The others couldn't be sure, they could see droplets of water running down Auron's face. They weren't too sure if they were seeing the rain sliding down Auron's face or they were witnessing a legendary guardian, who seemed to be immune to any thing that would make a normal human break down, crying.

They couldn't believe it either though, and if he was crying they understood why. Rikku was dead.

They just looked around at each other, to see what the other one was making of this. Tidus could see that Yuna had tears in her eyes, Wakka trying to keep a serious face, but you could tell that he was hurting, Kimahri was frowning and had his head hung, and Lulu had her eyes closed in intense concentration. Lulu's expression seemed pretty odd to Tidus, but everyone had different ways of expressing sadness, he guessed. He himself was still trying to recover from the shock.

* * *

"...guys...listen." Lulu said suddenly after a minute, taking most of them by surprise.

All Tidus could hear was the wind in his ears, it just sounded like wind and static. As Tidus listened harder, he managed to block out the sound of the wind and focus on the static. There was something in the static.

"H...Ti..s..nie...som..y.." Tidus could have swore he heard in the static. It sounded almost like a transmission, but the static was drowning it out partially. "ome..in...e...Ri...u."

Tidus was positive he could hear a voice in the static. He turned to the others, (aside from Auron, who was still sitting on the deck, in shock about Rikku's death.) all of them seemed to have come to that conclusion too.

"..ello? ...an an...ody...ear...e? ...dus...Yun...omebod...com..it's m...kku! com..in..ease!"

Tidus pieced that sentence to together with the last one. "Tidus..Yunie...somebody...come in. It's me Rikku. Hello? Can anybody hear me?" Tidus muttered loudly enough for the others to hear.

His heart nearly skipped a beat. Rikku was alive!! She was trying to get a hold of them! Rikku was alive!!

Cheerfulness fell over most of them with this wonderful news.

"Auron! Rikku is alive!" Yuna shouted over the wind to the sulking teenager, who got to his feet the second that Yuna had finished shouting the good news to him.

Tidus pressed the button on the machina in his ear. "Rikku? Rikku? Come in!" He shouted into the device.

There was an immense amount of static, for a few minutes, until strangely enough the static cleared up a bit.

"...Tidus! Is everyone Alright?!" Rikku's voice said. The static had cleared up so that Tidus could hear the complete message, but Rikku's voice was still faint.

"What about you? What happened? Where are you?" Tidus asked curiously.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised and cut, and burnt, but I'm alright. Well, here's what happened.." She began and then told them the story about what had happened.

* * *

"...and then Sin, must have caught me on it's head! It was so amazing!!" She finished up excitedly.

Everyone looked surprised. "Sin, saved you?!" Yuna asked amazed.

Tidus looked toward the giant beast they were fighting and gave a small nod. He knew Jecht had just saved Rikku's life. That meant he was still there, somewhere inside Sin. That was the only thing that Tidus had always looked up to his father for. Jecht would always help someone in trouble, and he never wanted anyone to be hurt or die before they had to.

Tidus gave a look over to Auron. He didn't have any readable expression on his face, but through the wind and the rain, Tidus could tell that Auron was giving a silent thanks to his old friend for what he had just done.

"Guys, I'd...love to stay and chat...but...guess what? I can't. There is a big tough monster over here and it's looking ready to kill me." Rikku said.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. She nodded. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to jump." She said cheerfully as she ran to the edge after Tidus, just as he leapt off the edge.

The others followed close behind, leaping off without hesitation.

When they got down onto Sin, they found Rikku trying to battle the monster.

"Glad you guys are here! Why don't you join the fun?" She asked brightly turning when she saw them.

Tidus and the others drew out their weapons and ganged up on the creature. Beating it down effortlessly.

Just as they defeated it, the airship pulled up close enough for them to get back on it. It was just in time too. The creature had obviously been a part that they needed to hit in order to bring Sin the ground.

The people in the town below, Bevelle, had been watching the battle in shock. They watched the giant monster crash into the ground. It turned to a look of horror they couldn't believe what had just happened!

* * *

Up on the airship deck the guardians were welcoming Rikku back to the group.

"I'm...so glad you're okay. When the gun went off, and we knew you were still down there, we thought you had died! But I'm so glad you're okay." Yuna said putting her cousin in a tight hug.

Lulu and Kimahri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we were all worried, and pretty sad. I mean, heck, you managed to bring Auron over there to tears. You should have seen him!!" Wakka teased, looking over at Auron, who was standing a little bit away from the group.

Rikku gave a small half-hearted smile. "I did?" She asked.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, you should have seen him!! He was crying, and looking so sad!!" He said teasingly trying to lighten the mood up.

Rikku bit her lip for a second. She then looked over at Tidus and the others. Her look seemed to tell them, "Can I have a moment to talk to Auron?"

Yuna and the other nodded and walked off to another side of the deck.

Rikku walked up beside Auron, and smiled at him.

Auron just looked at her, like she was weird. As if he didn't understand why Rikku was even there looking at him.

"Sorry, I made you cry." She said just loud enough so that Auron could hear her over the wind.

"I don't cry." He muttered looking over.

Rikku frowned. "Liar. Everybody cries sometimes. That's what makes them human." She said.

"You were worried about me. You were sure I was dead, and it hurt you inside. Hurt you terribly."

"But, I'm alright now...and, we're even." She said turning around and heading back into the bridge

Auron raised an eye brow and just stood there watching Rikku walk away.

Even?

* * *

When the seven of them entered the bridge they were greeted by applause and cheers. Rikku was greeted by an unhappy scrowl from her father, that briefly became a look of relief from worry, and a look of pride.

"Way to go! You sure showed Sin who's boss!!" One of the Al Bhed standing on the bridge said, coming up behind Tidus and putting his hand on his back.

Cid crossed his arms. "We ain't through yet. If it was this easy, to destroy Sin, it would've been destroyed by the Crusaders a long time ago. We've still gotta get inside that blasted abomination and destroy that Yu Yevon creature." He stated seriously in a leader-like tone.

Tidus nodded. "So far we've managed to weaken Sin, we still need to try to get in through the mouth. If it doesn't work..." He began. By the end of the sentence he trailed off. What could they do if it didn't work? Surely the main gun was broken again, it couldn't possibly be used to blast open a way?

"We've got the main-gun under repairs. They should be done any minute now. If Sin doesn't swallow us, then we'll do what we can with the main gun." Cid finished for him.

* * *

Yuna walked out of the room. Tidus followed her wondering where she could have possibly been heading.

He found her out on the airship's deck looking quietly out over Spira.

"I feel terrible." She said not turning around to face Tidus. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Yuna looked up at him.

"I feel really bad about the way we're going to get inside Sin. We must be causing Sir Jecht a lot of pain. " She said softly, looking away from Tidus.

Tidus looked straight ahead. "Dad knows that if he's in pain, it's for a reason. I'm sure he would want it to be this way, and would understand why we're doing this. I"I'll bet he's glad we're gonna destroy Sin. He's probably sick of being the way he is." He said trying to reassure Yuna.

She nodded. "one thing still bothers me." She said slowly. Tidus raised an eyebrow. curiously.

"The Fayth said they wanted me to summon them. But I've been summoning them during battle all along. They've been fighting with us all along. Now they want me to summon them?" She asked curiously looking at a particular cloud on the horizon.

Tidus was unable to think of something to say.

"Wait, a minute! They want Yu Yevon to join with the aeon, so we can beat it down! Yu Yevon needs an Aeon to create Sin. If I summon, then it'll merge with the Aeon and we'll have to destroy it, before it can become another Sin, and we won't need the Final Summoning." Yuna said in shock as the thought came to her.

Her face fell. "We'll have to kill them." She muttered. She looked down at the ground. "I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this." She whispered to herself.

Tidus patted Yuna's shoulder. "Hey, don't let it get you down." He said.

"You don't understand Tidus. During the pilgrimage, I've become close to the Aeons. If we kill them, it'll feel like I'm killing my friends. Worse, it'll feel like I'm killing a part of myself." Yuna said looking up at Tidus.

"The Fayth are tired of this whole thing. They just want to rest. You heard what the Fayth said." Tidus said starting to walk away. Yuna looked at him with a worried expression.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Look!" Rikku said running out onto the deck and knocking Tidus backward. Tidus and Yuna looked at her curiously as Rikku ran to the edge and stared down at the ground.

Tidus and Yuna joined her. They took note that Rikku was looking at where Sin had crashed. It was now floating above a tower. Wing like structures had sprouted from where they had blasted off its fins.

"Jecbt's waiting for you, Tidus." Auron stated calmly, walking out onto the deck with Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri behind him.

"All right, just take us in Cid. We'll do the rest." Tidus said into the machina device in his ear. Tidus's heart was racing. The Final Battle was upon them. All they had to do was get inside Sin.

"Come on guys, this might not be the last battle, directly, but we've gotta get past this if we want Sin to be destroyed. So, let's give it all we've got!" Yuna said in a bold voice of a true leader. She looked around at her guardians. A smile was on her face.

Wakka turned to Lulu. "Lu, just want you to know, I mean not that I really need to remind you ya? But I love you and I want you to be careful. Because I don't want anything happening to you. You are my wife and all, you know?" He said. He was trying to make the words clear, but they just came out rather awkward sounding.

Lulu smiled and kissed her husband. "Don't worry about me. I'll be careful, if you be careful." She said after a minute. She gave a small smile to Wakka's blushing face.

Tidus crossed his arms and smiled a bit. "Alright, guys. Let's get ready to finish this!" He said. Yuna and the others nodded.

"Tidus!! Auron!!" Brother's voice shouted over the machina-communicator. They both looked at each other for a moment. What did Brother want? To find out, they went to bridge, to speak with Brother.

"You..two..guard..Rikku!" Brother said to them with an effort to communicate with the two of them so that Tidus could understand.

Tidus glanced over to Auron, who crossed his arms. "What? Both of us? You want both of us to guard Rikku?" Auron asked raising an eyebrow. Brother nodded.

"Whatever you say." Auron said shrugging and walking out of the bridge to join the other back on the deck. Tidus nodded and then followed Auron back out to the deck.

Shortly after they rejoined the others, the battle against Sin's ugly face started.

Sin started to drag the ship toward it, with each passing turn. "Guy's we've got to beat it down quickly before the airship get's too close. He's dragging the ship into the attack range, that his most powerful attack would do the most damage at." Wakka said after using a scan spell that he had learned on Sin.

Yuna decided the fasted way to destroy it would be to summon out her Aeons.

She started out with her weakest Aeon's first, so that they could get in a few attacks before Sin killed them. By that time, when she started to summon out her stronger Aeons, Sin was already weak enough that a few more powerful hits would end the battle.

Once the battle was over, they waited to see what Sin was going to do next. Wondering if they were going to be able to get inside.

* * *

Sin opened it's mouth, as if inhaling. Lots of white mist came out of his mouth has he opened it.

"Want me to fly you guys in?" Cid asked.

"Yeah, take us on in." Tidus replied not taking his eyes off of Sin.

The airship slowly glided into the mist, taking Tidus and the other closer to their final battles.

_

* * *

_

_(alright that's chapter 46. Pretty long, yeah I know. but I wasn't sure where to leave this off at when I started writing it down. So, the chapter turned out pretty long. (Some parts were added to this, from what I had written down, so that's also why it's a bit long too.) I hope that you review!! _

_I've had this chapter typed up for some time now, but just haven't gotten around to posting it. School started shortly after I got this typed up, and I haven't been around a computer for a while. Plus ontop of that I've been busy working on other fanfictions and such, that I almost forgot to post this chapter up.)_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

Author's Note; Sorry for the Long, Long, Long, Long, Long..._years and years of _delay. I hadn't had any motivation to work on this story, but I'm back now! I've finally finished transferring the rest of this story onto my computer from the notebooks it was written in, so the story is completely typed up, and the rest of the story should be posted up in the coming weeks to months, or whenever I can manage to get around to posting it up. Sorry if this chapter sucks!

* * *

**Chapter 47: Seymour's Story (Inside Sin Part I)**

As the airship flew through the inside of Sin, Tidus and the others took note of their surroundings.

The insides of Sin looked nothing like what you'd expect the inside of a creature to look like. Flying through Sin was like entering another dimension, that was contained in the giant creature.

Pyreflies flew around, mixing with the orange-brown clouds that gave the area the look of an approaching nightfall.

Suddenly, as they were looking around, most of them in half-amazed states; an evilly familiar laugh issued from somewhere. It's sound echoed loudly all around them.

The sound of it made Tidus cringe.

As they flew on and the laugh continued, the image of a certain enemies face, horrifically enlarged, approached the ship and passed over it. They all began to look around trying to find out what they had just saw, and why that had just saw it.

* * *

Once the airship landed, Tidus jumped down to the ground. He looked around to see which direction would be a good way to head in . All he could see was fog, unfortunately, in the now pinkish light.

"Guys, let's split up and search. if one of us finds a way that might lead to Yu Yevon, or to Jecht, then get a hold of us on the communicator." Tidus said after a few seconds. He turned and looked at the others.

"Lulu, you and Wakka take the area to the left and search that area the best you can." Tidus said looking at the two of them as he spoke and pointed in the direction he wanted them to head in.

They both nodded agreeing to follow Tidus's orders.

"Rikku, you, and Auron take the right area." He added crossing his arms and looking over at the two teenagers.

Rikku looked over at Auron.

"You're _kidding_ me right?" Auron asked seeing the cheerful look on Rikku's face.

Tidus shook his head.

Rikku crossed her arms and playfully made a pouty face of disappointment, as if to say, well this is going to be no fun if I have to travel with the meanie.

Auron on the other hand shook his head and adjusted his sunglasses, as if to say, great, I'm stuck with her this is going to be fun.

"Yuna, you're with me. We'll go take the area ahead of us." He said looking over at Yuna, who nodded.

"What about Kimahri?" Kimahri asked.

"You go with Auron and Rikku."

Kimhari nodded, and went over and joined Auron and Rikku.

Tidus looked around at them all. "Okay guys, good luck. Be careful." He said as he and Yuna headed off.

* * *

Several minutes passed and all three groups had found themselves walking around in the fog. trying to find what they were looking for.

Tidus was starting to get a bit frustrated. "Dad you always liked being impossible didn't you?" He muttered under his breath when they had passed by the same place for the third time.

Yuna giggled. "Tidus you know you can be so funny when you're frustrated."

Tidus put his hands behind his head. "I get it from my old man, I guess." he stated with a laugh.

Yuna smiled. "You know I think that was very sweet of you that you put Kimahri with Auron and Rikku, you were concerned about the safety of the two youngest members of the group." She said.

Tidus crossed his arms and laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I really only put Kimahri with the so that RIkku wouldn't drive Auron crazy, or the other way."

Yuna crossed her arms and giggled. "Well, I guess that was nice of you too."

They continued walking along in silence for a few more minutes, until they reached a staircase.

"We'll call the others if there is anything up these steps." Yuna said starting to climb the steps, with Tidus not too far behind.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs, they were greeted by a smirking person who looked rather pleased to see them.

They on the other hand, were not pleased to see this man.

"Man, we've killed you three times already. Don't you ever give up?" Tidus shouted in annoyance as he drew out his weapon.

Seymour laughed. "I have achieved my goal! I am Immortal! I am part of Sin! I am one with Sin, forever! Sin has chosen me!" he said through his arms up and laughing malevolently with glee.

Yuna crossed her arms. "Would suck to be him right now." She muttered to Tidus.

Tidus agreed. "Sin Didn't choose you, it just absorbed you." He said looking sternly at Seymour.

Seymour laughed again. "I will be in control of Sin, once I learn how. I have all the time in the world to learn!" He said. He then looked at Yuna with a glare, as if he just realized that Tidus and Yuna were there.

"Oh, Lady Yuna. I should give you my thanks for disposing of Lady Yunalesca and destroying the only means of destroying Sin! Thanks to you as soon as I learn to control Sin, there will be nothing that can stop me!" He said.

"Except us. We'll stop you!" Yuna said as she readied her weapon.

"Confident are you? Well we'll just see about that." Seymour said as he transformed into an ugly fiend

Tidus and Yuna tried to get a hold of the others to report the danger they were in, but due to the energy that Seymour was sending off, they were unable to get through.

They had no choice but to try and fight alone.

"Well, We've done it three time before, how much more powerful could he be?" Yuna muttered. She was prepared for the long and difficult battle.

Seymour was proving to be at an advantage, since the only that that was really going to damage him severely was Magic. Yuna couldn't summon out any aeons, because she was too busy keeping herself and Tidus healed. Tidus's weapon wasn't doing much damage but it was doing damage at least.

The two of them were tiring out and about ready to admit defeat about three hours into battle.

* * *

Suddenly, two bolds of lightening came out nowhere, and hit Seymour. This was joined by a grenade blast and an electro marble or two. These four attacks were enough to weaken Seymour severely.

"Yunie, TIdus, are you two alright?" Rikku's voice rang out as she emerged from the fog to the right of Seymour. Auron and Kimhari were right behind her, their weapons out and ready to join the battle.

"We heard the battle and figured it was with either you, or Sir Auron's group." Lulu said as she approached the group, with Wakka.

Yuna got to her feet and sighed in relief. "You guys have no _idea_, how happy I am to see you guys." she said cheerfully.

Wakka shrugged. "Well, we've got a little bit of an idea, seeing how this creep is back."

"Speaking of creeps, shouldn't we be getting rid of this one, instead of standing around?" Lulu asked motioning towards Seymour.

Yuna nodded.

They ganged up on Seymour from where they were at, since they had him cornered from three sides and were attacking him at the same time, they knew Seymour didn't stand a chance.

Many of them were hoping that this would be the last time that they would ever have to fight him.

If it wasn't going to be, then how many more times were they going to have to kill him? They wondered. Surely he'd give up eventually. He couldn't keep coming back could he?

If he could, that'd be a nightmare. It was kind of hard to picture a bunch of old people trying to fight down Seymour, who was rather old, himself in the image that most of them were imagining.

* * *

But at least the final blow was dealt. Seymour turned back to his normal form and fell to his knees he was injured horribly.

"No! This cannot be!" He said in shock.

"Yuna, Send him!" came the command from everyone in unison.

They weren't about to let him get away without being sent, If they did, he would have kept coming back.

Yuna hesitated.

"Tell me your story Seymour. I want to know how you became the monster you are. I want to know whether to pity you, or feel that you deserved every bit of your punishment. Should I forgive you for the hell you put us through, or should I continue to hate you for all of eternity."

Seymour bowed his head.

"My story is the story of a lonely misfit child born of a Guado and a Human. His parents feared that he would never be accepted by society for his mixed heritage, the child may as well have been born with Al Bhed lineage."

The group fell silent as Seymour continued on.

"His mother decided that the only way for him to be properly accepted, would be for him to defeat Sin. So she led him down the path of a summoner, giving her life to become his life to become an Aeon. He begged her not to. Over and over again, he begged her But she was only concerned about him being accepted by society. Still, she became Anima the dark aeon."

Tidus crossed his arms. If this Anima aeon was what he thought it was, then what they had seen that day at the blitzball tournament had been Seymour's mother?

"But, the child refused to stand up against Sin. He didn't care about fitting in. All he wanted was his parents to love him. He returned from Zanarkand, angry at the world for having forced his mother away from him. Upon is return, his father began to see that his mind was beginning to become clouded by hate, and so to protect him from the world he built the Baaj Temple. The temple that housed the statue of the fayth of Anima. He forced his son to live there, away from the world as away help the child rid himself of his hatred."

Seymour laughed briefly and shook his head. "But it didn't work. The child's hatred grew, His mother had given her life to help him fit in, without even caring if it was what he had wanted, and in his young mind his banishment to the temple, for many years, made him believe that his father hated him. The time alone cut the child off from all humanity, and he just let his darkness and hatred grew in him."

"His mind became consumed, he would get even with the world. To do so, he learned how to hide his insanity under the mask of an ambassador of peace. He came to know the inner workings of Yevon and all of the secrets, and by using these secrets he manipulated his way to the top becoming an apprentice to the Maesters."

Seymour gave another laugh. "But there was one thing that stood in his way from becoming a leader, from gaining proper power. Someone he found difficult to blackmail, because he was open and honest about all the things he did, he had no secrets to hide. That man was his father. So he did away with him, murdering him."

He looked towards Yuna as he spoke. "It was incredibly easy. The old man never even knew what hit him. Just a little bit of poison, while he was sleeping...and before he could even call for help…his throat was closed up and he was suffocating. You should have seen his eyes as he looked up at me. Complete fear. I don't think I've ever seen fear in someone's eyes like I saw in his that night, unless you count the fear I saw in Maester Kinoc's eyes the night I murdered him."

With a small smirk Seymour continued on.

"Those fools at the temple heard about My father's death, I blackmailed Mika to announce my father's death as natural and appoint me as my father's replacement; threatening to reveal that he was an unsent..and because I was a former summoner, whose job it was to send the dead…he was at my mercy."

"As I worked to gain power I became dissatisfied with the power I had. Governing over the people of Spira was not the way to get even with them for what had been taken from me. No. I wanted more. I wanted ultimate power. To have all of Spira at my mercy! I wanted to destroy everything."

"And so you turned to Sin." Lulu said crossing her arms.

Seymour nodded. "Indeed. Sin was the only unstoppable force in all the world, and I knew it's secret, I could use it to my own advantage. Unfortunately all I needed was a summoner who I could use to get to Zanarkand, and become the Final Aeon."

Yuna gripped the staff in her hands tight as she looked down at Seymour."Someone who you thought was dumb enough to place all of her trust into him, and follow through with a marriage, all to have her choose you as her final Aeon. Someone who was me."

Seymour smiled at Yuna, "Since that day we met in Luca, I knew you were the one. Although I see now I had you figured wrong. I had planned to marry you, and suggest you continue your pilgrimage, convincing you to do away with your other guardians, saying I was the only guardian you would need, but you were not as easy to manipulate as other had been."

Giving a brief laugh Seymour bowed his head. "At first I had thought that the problem was just your guardians, so I tried to kill them…Mika would have been sure to cover up their deaths. Then, I came to understand…It wasn't just your guardians. You had other who were trying to protect you. Such as the Al Bhed."

Rikku clenched her fist. "So,when you ordered your Guado goons to pick up Yunie in the desert, you ordered them to try to kill any and all Al Bhed….It's your fault that my home was destroyed."

"You bastard." Wakka added crossing his arms and looking down at Seymour.

Seymour pretended not to hear her. "When you revealed your intentions behind going through with the wedding, even though you knew what I had done, you knew what I was, my plan changed. Instead of travelling to Zanarkand as husband and wife…I planned to take you by force, teach you to fear me, and with that fear, force you to choose me as your final Aeon."

"Originally, I was supposed to go down to the Via Purifico myself, and kidnap you, leaving your guardians behind to die. I even went against Mika's orders just for you."

Seymour paused and his eyes narrowed. "But, I ran into another road block. Maester Kinoc. He insisted that he go in my place. Of course, I was already well aware of the fact that he was the uncle of one of your guardians, and thus his intentions were clear, as a favor to his nephew, as a way to ask for forgiveness for what he had done years ago…he was going to release you and your guardians, helping you escape right out from under Mine and Mika's noses."

Auron looked down his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. "So you killed him, just to assure that you got to Yuna first."

Seymour nodded. "Yet, you still escaped, and I was killed by you and your guardians once again Lady Yuna."

"But, I was too stubborn to give up. I had a taste of true power as an Unsent, even at the cost of my humanity, by becoming a fiend….I could try to carry out my plans time and time again, and I knew you wouldn't have the heart to send me. Something else would always stop you from sending me. So, I continued to hunt you."

Seymour smiled at the ground. "But soon, I found myself facing another race that was set on protecting you from me. The Ronso. Yes. Their devotion in protecting you was spectacular. As I slaughtered each Ronso who dared to face me, they vowed that I would be stopped. In the name of the scared mountain, I would be stopped."

Kimahri glared, "Seymour killed many Ronso. Kimahri's brothers Yenke and Biran and Elder Kelk included. Now they rejoice on the Farplane. Kimahri never forgive Seymour."

Seymour continued on, "The last time you fought me, Sin absorbed my pyreflies…and I returned once more, here. Upon hearing that Yunalesca was defeated, I was joyful. There would be no final summoning. As soon as I did away with Sir Jecht…I would be in control of Sin. Nothing would be able to stop me!"

"Until we showed up." Tidus said crossing his arms.

"I must say, that I was wrong about you and your guardians Lady Yuna, for you to have defeated me more than three times and be the one to defeat Sin. I am truly honored to be sent by the future High summoner. You've done well as a summoner. I am sure that Lord Braska would be proud."

He then bowed his head. "But you know even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail. If you were to defeat Sin. Complete peace will never come to Spira. As long as there is darkness in the world and people to be courrupted by its power, tehn a world of complete peace will never come."

Tidus crossed his arms. "We know that. But it most we want is to rid Spira of Sin, to relieve Spira of a huge part of its suffering and sorrow." He said.

* * *

A beam of light shot out of Seymour, and the former Maester/enemy, evaporated into a dozen pyreflies.

A slight cheer arose from a few of them. Seymour was finally gone and he wasn't coming back!

"Sin is gonna be right behind you Seymour, you just wait!" Tidus shouted to the swiftly retreating pyreflies that had once been Seymour.

He wasn't sure that Semyour could hear him any more.

Yuna bowed her head as her grip loosened on the staff in her hands.

"Goodbye Maester Seymour. May you find the peace of mind and forgiveness from the souls of all of those you have killed by your own greed, in death that you could not find in life." She whispered to the retreating pyreflies.

"Well, about time that guy died. I gotta say, I'm gonna miss him. I kind of got used to fighting him." Rikku said crossing her arms and giving a smirk towards the others for a second, causing them all to laugh.

Tidus turned towards the others after a few seconds. "Thanks for the help guys" he said with a smile.

They all nodded accepting Tidus's thanks.

"Guys, let's go. We've still got a ways to go before we are done." Yuna said walking toward the set of stairs that ahead of her.

Tidus nodded and then cast a look to the others as they followed behind Yuna quietly.

Although none of them showed it, each and every one of their hearts were racing with anxiety about the approaching battle.

As they tried to supress their emotions from being visible to one another, a silence fell over all seven of them.

* * *

(_Well, that's it for this chapter. I know it wasn't much, Really unexciting, but I really was at a lack of inspiritation for this chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be better, and won't take years to put up. Until next time!)_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy X

* * *

**Chapter 48: Braska's Sphere (Jecht Sphere #10)**

* * *

It had taken a few days for Braska, Jecht, and Auron to reach Mount Gagazet. Sin had been acting up a lot lately and almost every time they turned around they were delayed in travelling by Sin spawn, and the deaths of thousands, in which Braska would happen to be the only summoner around and would have to stop and perform the sending.

But at last, they reached the base of the mountain and began their journey up it toward Zanarkand.

The snows were deep due to a recent snowstorm that had come in the previous days, so their progress was slow.

As they climbed Jecht and Braska started talking about blitzball and their children and all sorts of stuff to keep their minds off the cold and of the closely approaching end of the pilgrimage.

Auron was the only one who remained unusually silent.

Braska assumed that it was because he had no real way to join in on the conversations, seeing how he was only six years old, and didn't enjoy blitzball that much, and knew nothing of being married of having a family.

Jecht was assuming the same thing as Braska. He didn't think Auron could possibly be worried about the end of the pilgrimage.

In all of Jecht's knowledge, Auron had been okay with what was going to happen when Braska reached Zanarkand and obtained the Final Aeon and defeated Sin.

Although, how anyone, especially a six year old, could be okay knowing that someone was going to die when they go somewhere, Jecht didn't completely understand.

Of course, children were clueless about what death meant. Maybe Auron didn't really understand what was going to happen to Braska.

Of course, Jecht would have rather not known what was going to happen either.

Jecht cast a look back towards Auron as they continued climbing.

* * *

The poor kid, if he didn't know what was going to happen, and then after Braska died and Auron came to realize that Braska wasn't ever going to come back, he'd be crushed. He'd probably cry a lot.

The thought of Auron crying was creepy. Jecht had never known a kid who rarely cried over anything.

Jecht had seen the six year old take countless hard hits and been cut and bruised a numerous amount of times on the pilgrimage. Most kids his age would have been crying in pain, but Auron never shed a tear.

Braska had said that Auron got this from his parents and from the Al Bhed who had raised the kid for a few years.

From What Jecht had heard, Braska had known Auron's mother, when she was a priestess in the temple of Bevelle and he said that he never once recalled her crying.

Auron's father had been a Crusader and those guys were the toughest, bravest people that Jecht had ever met.

And the Al Bhed?

Well, seeing how they put up with all the abuse they took from the people of Spira, it's no wonder they never cry.

Jecht knew that maybe Auron was just clueless for the fact Braska was going to be gone for good after he died was a possibility, but Auron was a smart kid. Much smarter than any child Jecht had ever met. So it was an unlikely possibility.

So if Auron knew what was going to happen in Zanarkand, and what that meant, then he really must have been okay with it.

But Auron wasn't okay with it.

At least not now he wasn't.

The small six year old was uneasy. His mind and heart were racing in confusion.

Braska was going to die.

Each step they took led him closer to his death.

What was Braska doing this for?

What did any summoner die for?

Protecting Spira, bringing peace, making people happy that they had managed to live to see a time where they could live for awhile without the threat of Sin?

Sin was going to come back. It was only a matter of how long.

The last Calm lasted three years, like the one before it. How long would the Calm Braska would bring soon last?

One to three years? More?

Sin would still come back sooner or later. When that time came, Braska's sacrifice to Spira would seem rather meaningless.

* * *

Braska was going to die to relieve Spira from suffering from Sin, at least that was his mission. But if Sin always comes back, it wouldn't be relieving Spira from suffering. It would be more like covering it up for awhile so that people don't have to worry about it.

Auron knew that Braska knew that Sin always came back.

But Braska somehow believed there was still a change that this time, maybe just maybe Sin wouldn't return.

Braska believed this no matter what anyone told him.

Auron knew that this time wasn't going to be any different from the other times.

Yet Braska was still willing to die. Auron didn't understand it anymore.

Didn't Braska know what he was leaving behind in Spira?

Didn't he realize he was robbing his daughter of a life of knowing what it was like to have a father?

He was orphaning Yuna, just so she and the rest of Spira could live in peace for a little while.

Didn't Braska know that he was going to be missing Yuna's life?

He was going to miss Yuna grow up and get married. He wasn't going to be able to be there for her when she needed him most, to give her advice, or help her deal with her problems, or comfort her when she's sad or gets hurt.

And when Yuna gets older, got married and started a family, didn't Braska know he was going to miss seeing his grandchildren's faces?

Didn't he realize he'd be missing out on everything?

Auron just couldn't understand why Braska thought this was the right thing to do. Depriving his daughter of a true father?

Auron knew what it was like to grow up without his father or his mother and to be honest he didn't like it. There were a lot of father and mother figures who had come into his life, but he never had felt close to them like he would his real parents.

He didn't want that for Yuna.

Of course, Auron thought, she might not have to grow up not being around family. She was the niece of the leader of the Al Bhed.

Maybe after this was all over they would take her in and let her live with them.

Then again, Auron reminded himself, even if she is Cid's niece, there was a chance that the other Al Bhed would start to feel the same way about her being there as they had felt about him being there, and Cid may be forced to send her away.

Okay, Auron, You've gone over this several times. Yuna's mot going to live with her Uncle. Braska told you to take her to Besaid to live and that's exactly what going to happen. Auron told himself constantly when his thoughts looped back around to this.

They were almost up the mountain. Braska stopped and crossed his arms.

"Well, this is it. After this it'll be goodbye." Braska said.

Jecht crossed his arms and nodded. He really didn't want to hear Braska say those words,

He thought of Braska as a friend and Jecht had never lost a friend to death. He didn't want to start now.

But he knew that Braska had a good reason to die, and he wasn't about to stop his friend from doing something he had to do.

Braska turned to his guardians a bold grin set on his face. "Looks like we are going to defeat Sin after all!" He said, although it was meant to sound confident his voice shook with fear.

Jecht nodded. "I guess so." he said as he looked away from Braska and off the side of the path.

"You don't have to do this, you can still turn back and quit now!" Auron said suddenly. His voice was rushed and almost pleading, almost as if...Jecht began to realize, Auron had lost all his nerve and wasn't okay with Braska dying.

* * *

Braska laughed and knelt down to Auron and put his hand on the six year old's head with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Auron. We've come too far to turn back and let some other summoner defeat Sin. I must defeat Sin, you know that don't you Auron? I'm sure you understand." He said trying to calm Auron, who was almost at the point of tears, down.

I'm not sure what I understand anymore. I thought I understood this all, now I don't know what to understand. I don't get it, why are you doing this? Why don't you get what you're about to do? Auron wanted to scream out at Braska.

But he couldn't. The words refused to move from his mind to his mouth. All he could manage to do was move his head enough to lie to Braska, saying he understood all this.

Braska got to his feet. "Okay then." he said.

He then went to the bag where the sphere recorder was and then brought it out.

"We'll continue on as soon as I finish recording something for Yuna." He said.

Jecht nodded, he understood what Braska wanted to record. A final message to his child. Jecht had recorded something similar on their way back through Macalania.

Only the difference between this message and the one Jecht had recorded was that the sphere was for Yuna, not Tidus, and Braska was going to die. Jecht had only recorded his sphere to Tidus as a 'just in case I don't make it back to Zanarkand alive.' sphere.

Braska walked odd to record the sphere away from the others so that they wouldn't hear him.

Jecht and Auron stood there in silence while Braska recorded.

* * *

"Hello, my little Yuna. I hope you are doing well, and have not missed me too terribly much. I wonder how old you are now. If you are watching this sphere." Braska began calmly. A small smile appeared across his face as he tried to imagine his young daughter turning this sphere on for the first time, and seeing her father's face.

"I wish I could see you. You must be very beautiful, like your mother was. I'm sure you understand, by now, why I died defeating Sin. Why I allowed this to happen." He said looking over.

"Ah! Jecht and Auron send their regards. So far I must say, the journey had been very...entertaining, and very life changing at that. Or at least in Jecht and Auron's cases it has been. It has been a hard journey, but I have no regrets about it. I have chosen this path and I must stick with it."

Braska looked into his sphere recorder and smiled.

"Yuna, my little girl, when you are grown you will have to find a path to follow. My only advice to you is; do what you must do, and do it the way you want to. Doors will always open themselves to those who do, understand?"

"Listen close. You have control over your own future, so live the way you want to live."

After a brief pause Braska spoke up again.

"Just remember that whatever you choose to do, you will always have the full and total support of your father."

"I know that you must think that because I became a summoner and died, it was because I didn't care about you. Yuna. Nothing could be further from the truth. Although, leaving you was a hard decision I had to make, it was for the best. I wanted you to grow up knowing peace."

With a brief smile, Braska nodded. "I will always love you. No matter what you do in life. No matter where you go in life I will always be with you. I know you will grow up to be a strong beautiful woman, and I want you to know. I am proud of you. If there was anything in my life that I was proud of. Having a beautiful, lovely daughter that I love with all my heart is the thing I would be the most proud of."

"I love you Yuna. Goodbye."

Braska shut the sphere off and nodded. He then headed towards Jecht and Auron.

"Okay, that should do it. Sorry to keep you waiting so long." He called to them as he approached them.

He then looked from Jecht to Auron and then up the path. "Shall we continue?" he asked.

Jecht nodded and the three of them began their slow progress up the remainder of Mount Gagazet.

Both Auron and Jecht were aware that these very hours were to be the last that they would spend with Braska, but little did they both know that in a few hours more deaths than just Braska's were going to occur.

In a few hours, the pilgrimage would be over, for all of them.


End file.
